Dame una oportunidad
by xtinamc
Summary: FF TERMINADO.capi 23! .Adiós Hogwarts dijo James mirando el castillo por ultima vez .¿volveremos? Pregunto Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro.quien sabe dijo suspirando y entrando en el carruaje después de Sirius.
1. Un año mas, vuelta a Hogwarts

La que invento este maravilloso mundo fue J.K. Rowling, lamentablemente nada de esto me pertenece.

Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic de Lily y James, he tenido una gran maestra en el mundo Potter: Gracias Eli por ayudarme! sin ti como sabes... tendria muchos fallos, asi que si hay algun fallo es tu culpa, Eli, jejejeje es broma... Gracias Eli.

Ana, muchas gracias por leer mi FanFic de embrujadas y por las ayudas que me estas dando con este, por animarme y por apoyarme, no sabria lo que haria sin vosotras!

Este FanFic como he dicho es de Lily y James, he intentado contestar algunas dudas que no estan claras con supuestos mios, por ejemplo ¿James que era cazador o buscador? que lo ireis descubriendo mientras leais mi FanFic, asi que picaros... leed!(Eli dice: Rowling dijo que era cazador... aunque se le daba muy bien encontrar la snitch)Es muy romantico... lo se, asi que si os gusta las historiasbonitas creo que os gustara.

Este es el primer capitulo, pero prometo actualizar pronto...prometido.Me gustaria sabervuestras opiniones... a lo mejor el primero os parece aburrido... pero... a partir del segundo las cosas empiezan a surgir.

Por cierto... os recomiendo el ff "THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /escrito por mis dos grandes amigas ( Cris dice: "es Eli la que esta subiendo el cap... y como no tiene abuela...") las mejores que tiene... las que le dan las ideas mas guays... conlas que mantiene las mejores conversaciones por el messenger... ellas... La bri y silmarwen754, es decir, Ana y Eli... os quiero chicas! por cierto... este ff me encanta... estoy enganchada... hago de mala en el... asi que soy casi prota! teneis que leerlo por que esta muy bien... ( Cris dice: "Eli deja de hacer sombra a mi ff..." Eli dice: "tu me has pedido que haga publi de nuestro ff... ahora no te quejes!"Cris dice:"Aaahhhhh... Animo Cris! que el duelo lo voy a ganar yo! si no me doy animos a mi misma quien me los va a dar... como soy la mala nadie me quiere!")

Participamos en un grupo del MSN llamado Simplemente Magia. http:groups . msn . com / SimplementeMagiaEli y yo (Cris) somos profes y Silvia y Luis son los administradores.

Gracias por leer.

Se despide una medio veela (Cris dice: "Ya quisiera ser yo meido veela... que estoy a dos velas... Eli y Ana... yo no digo nada hasta que se descubra... y cuando se descubra... mas de uno flipa!")

Besos

Cris

* * *

Hola, soy Lily Evans, estudiante modelo del mejor colegio de magia del mundo. El colegio Hogwarts, donde me he pasado siete años de mi vida recorriendo sus lugares y disfrutando de sus vistas junto con mis amigos.

Si alguien me preguntara que año fue el mejor...sin duda le diría que el último, en el cual junto con mis amigas encontramos el amor ...nos reímos, nos divertimos, aprendimos a confiar en los demás, y aun nos unimos mas . Quien lo iba a decir...nadie imaginaba que después de ese años podría ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Y todo empezó un uno de septiembre a las 11 de la mañana.

Capítulo 1

Un año mas, vuelta a Hogwarts

?Lily¡te olvidas la bufanda cariño! La madre de Lily agitaba la bufanda de varios colores para que la viera su hija. Lily sonrió y se acerco de nuevo a sus padres. –Toma, que cabeza tienes cariño, dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo de nuevo mientras le ponía la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Aun no hacia mucho frío pero la madre de Lily era demasiado maniática con algunas cosas

Mamá ...dile a Petunia, que si algún día quiere escribirme...bueno...

Si, cariño, no se que le pasa a esta niña últimamente, desde que sale con ese tal Vernon...nosotros le dejaremos la lechuza, no te preocupes. Venga sube, y escríbenos en cuanto puedas

Lo haré mam�, dijo la chica de ojos verdes dándole de nuevo un beso a su madre muy sonoro y despidiéndose de su padre con un fuerte abrazo. No la verían hasta navidad. Mucho tiempo para sus padres

Menos mal, vamos a perder el tren dijo Meg una de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja.

No, venga aun tenemos tiempo ¿qué llevas en estos baúles¿tu casa?

No solo mi amante, ya sabes...no puedo vivir sin sexo

Lily rió mirando cómplice a su amiga, debajo de esa piel de seductora se escondía una chica tímida, de ojos azules y pelo moreno de la misma estatura de Lily mas o menos. Estaba delgada, bastante delgada, era a lo que se le llamaba una chica con suerte, tenia un metabolismo que le permitía comer lo que quisiera. Los chico del colegio la llamaban la "top model". Solía mantener citas todos los fines de semana, citas que solo eran eso, nunca llegaba a nada mas pero ya las chicas envidiosas la criticaban y solo porque Sirius Black aunque lo negara estaba atraído por esos ojos. Ese año había decidido cambiar no quería que la recordasen como la "chica fácil del colegio". Admiraba mucho a Lily y sobre todo su fuerte personalidad.

¡Míralas! las hermanas...¿ya están discutiendo? Dijo Meg subiendo su baúl.

y eso que acabamos de empezar dijo Lily la cual recordaba las peleas que todos los días mantenía su mejor amiga y su hermana.

no, no...¡no ¡ te he dicho que no¡ya lo he tenido que aguantar todo el verano para que lo traigas a nuestro vagón ¡ dijo Kiara suspirando. Tenían esa discusión desde que salieron de casa.

Vamos,...lo que pasa que como no sabes lo que es estar enamorada...¡Lily convéncela tu! Aina pedía un poco de ayuda.

Las hermanas Miller conocidas en todo el colegio por su estupendo físico y parecido ya que solo se llevaban un año de edad.

Kiara rubia con ojos de color miel, no había chico del colegio que no le pidiera salir, pero según ella todos eran anormales con cerebro de mosquito por esa razón le decía a todos que no. No había ninguno con el cual pudiera tener una conversación decente en el que no saliera quien era el mejor jugador ese año de Quidditch, la mejor escoba voladora o no hubiera ni siquiera conversación ya que la idea del chico era un polvo esporádico.

Aina Miller miraba enfadada a su hermana, era de la misma estatura que ella bastante alta, un poco mas delgada ,pero no se notaba la diferencia ya que compartían las ropa a menudo, no si antes discutir sobre ella claro. Sus ojos eran un poco mas oscuros que los de Kiara ,al igual que el cabello, aunque ese año con el sol de la playa se le había aclarado. De todas las chicas, ella era la mas popular. No solo porque era muy guapa, y no de las mas inteligentes si no que con su simpatía era capaz de enamorar al cualquier chico que se propusiera, por esa razón llevaba casi un año saliendo con uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio, Remus Lupin.

Joder Aina ¿no podrías haberte traído ya tres baúles? Dijo Kiara mientras ayudaba a subir los baúles.

No...Claro tu como solo traes minis te sobra espacio no? Dijo irónicamente Aina mientras ayudaba a su hermana.

¿dónde esta Meg? Pregunto Lily. Su amiga había entrado para guárdales un compartimiento y fue en busca de ella.

¿por qué has cogido este compartimiento¿no había otro mas alejado? Pregunto Lily entrando en él.

Meg sonrió,

Vamos, año nuevo vida nueva dijo dándole palmaditas a su amiga la cual se sentó enfadada y mirando por la ventana contó mentalmente "uno", "dos", "tres"

hola chicas!

Lo sabia y encima antes de lo esperado, el gran James Potter. El mejor cazador del colegio, uno de los mas guapos, el mas simpático, uno de los mejores estudiantes...en dos palabras una joya de niño. Pero para Lily era el mas prepotente, el mas creído, el mas engreído...no sabia como las chicas podían caer rendidas a sus pies, y encima como podían estar enamoradas de el.

¿qué tal ese verano? Dijo Kiara haciéndole un hueco en el asiento, James se sentó y paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica, la cual paso de un color natural a un rojo tomate en cuestión de segundos. Siempre se sentía como en una nube cerca de cualquiera de los merodeadores, excepto de Peter claro.

Estupendo, Sirius, Peter y Remus en sus ratos libres dijo mirando a Aina suspicazmente- Nos hemos ido a la playa. Remus nos ha contado infinidad de cosas sobre muggles, este año vamos a sacar un 10, a lo mejor mejoramos la nota de nuestra amiga Lily.

Lily suspiro

Me alegra saber que te preocupas por tus estudios.

Remus entro en ese momento

Remusin , dijo Aina dándole un gran beso de bienvenida.

Hola Aina, hola dijo saludando a las demás

De todos los merodeadores, a Lily solo le caía bien Remus , era el único que mas o menos tenia un poco de sentido común además de que compartía con el bastante tiempo ya que los dos eran prefectos . Para Lily Peter no tenia personalidad, Sirius era un "chulo putas" (con perdón), y James era solo James , no sabia que le había molestado de el en todos estos años...a lo mejor era su incansable acción por conquistarla cosa que a ella le aterraba pero cuando desistió el año anterior a tener una relación con ella según el, estable, le echaba de menos haciéndole sentir mas odio hacia el por no intentarlo y junto con Sirius ser los "folladores por excelencia" del colegio

De repente lo escucho hablar, ya había escogido presa para esa semana.

Si, Emily, es muy simpática . Esta en tu clase no?

No respondió Aina cogiendo del cuello a su adorable Lupin.-es un año menor, pero es simpática, supongo que encontraras en ella lo que buscas. Dijo con cara de asco.

Las demás suspiraron

A ver James dijo Meg hartándose del chico. -por qué no buscas algo así como decírtelo ¿de tu edad?

Que graciosa...vamos ...además ella esta receptiva

ella esta receptiva con todo lo que tenga "tres piernas", es una niña Dijo Meg mirándolo muy seria.

Remus miro el reloj

Lily es hora de irnos, tenemos que vigilar el tren.

Lily se levanto haciendo un gesto a sus amigas mientras James sin despegar su mirada veía como se iba

¿te traigo un cubo o la fregona?

Que graciosa Meg ¿eso es lo que te hace la falta de sexo?

¿alguien ha dicho sexo? Sirius Black el galante del colegio, no había chica que se resistiese a su labios, mirada, culo...

James he visto a Emily, este año viene cañón

Aina , por eso no quería compartir compartimento con estos anormales ¿no ves que son unos trogloditas?

Yo Sirius, tu Kiara ¿follamos?

Aina comenzó a reírse.

Vamos Kiara son los amigos de tu cuñado¿no puedes ser un poco mas simpática?

No

oye Meg ¿qué tal tu hermano? Sigue tan...como decirlo ¿pegajoso? preguntó Sirius sentándose a su lado por lo que la chica se separo aun mas.

Que graciosos, si es que os regalaban con los cereales. No veas lo que le costo a mi madre quitarle esas manchas del uniforme. Os voy a decir una cosa, mi hermano no es como los demás Slytherin

Es uno y eso es lo que cuenta  
¿ es amigo de Malfoy y Snape?

¡si ¡dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

Solo con eso deberían ahorcarlo...

os voy a decir una cosa, Snape es uno de los mejores chicos, solo tenéis que conocerlo mas

Los dos chicos empezaron a reírse-

No se donde esconde su bondad ¿ debajo del pelo grasiento?

Yo creo que por lo menos nuestra broma le sirvió para ducharse dijo James entre risas solo de recordar su fabulosa broma antes de acabar el curso.

Consiguieron hacer una masa viscosa de color verde de forma causal, como siempre Peter no tenia ni idea de cómo hacer algunas pociones para su exámenes finales y no se sabe como quedo en el caldero esa masa. No tuvieron mas que poner el caldero encima de la puerta cuando entraron ellos y ?paff! Castigaron solo a Peter, no pudieron demostrar la involucración de los demás. Estuvieron recordando la broma durante una semana seguida mientras Peter, el pobre limpiaba los baños de los vestuarios de las cuatro casas solo con un cepillo de dientes.

Meg miraba como se reían los chicos mientras se acercaba a Kiara y le hacia un gesto con la cara la cual negó con la cabeza.

Meg suspiro , otro año mas...

¿oye chicos? No sabéis de alguien que este libre?

No será para ti no? Dicen que ya no aceptas citas si no son para contraer matrimonio...

Sirius ¿hoy te has tragado un payaso o dos?- No es para mi, es para Kiara

Oye, yo no necesito que estos subnormales me busquen novio, yo se hacerlo solita

Oye no somos subnormales, bueno Sirius algo pero no se le nota dijo James dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

Imbecil...¿qué tal Peter? Los demás se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. -¿qué tiene de gracioso? Aina señalo a la puerta

Detrás estaba Peter intentando pedirle una cita a Elia una chica de Hufflepuff, la cual se miraba las uñas esperando que el chico hablase.

Venga Peter...¿qué quieres?

Elia hoy estas muy guapa, el verano te ha sentado muy bien...

si , sabes? Me miro todos los días en el espejo, se que estoy muy buena.

si ,si , dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa-¿te gustaría...?

Sirius salió en ese momento en busca de su amigo

Hola Elia.

La chica como si de un gran regalo le acabasen de dar cambió su expresión de repente mirando al chico.

Hola Si..Siri, Sirius ¿qué tal?

Muy bien, no tanto como tu claro

Gracias, dijo la chica pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Sabes? Había pensado que tu y tu amiga esa ...eh...

¿Mirella?

Si, dijo Sirius el cual no se acordaba del nombre.-¿por qué no os venís este fin de semana con mi amigo Peter y yo?

Claro ¿una cita doble? Pregunto ella entusiasmada

Pero Srius...intento decir Peter el cual recibió una colleja del chico.

Si, nosotros os recogeremos. Hasta luego dijo guiñándole un ojo. Elia tardo bastantes segundos en reaccionar y casi temblando fue chillando por todo el tren en busca de su amiga.

Sirius ¿por qué me has quitado mi cita?

Vamos Peter ¿crees que Elia, la gran Elia que la llaman la "chupón", no te voy a explicar la razón...dijo como fuera evidente- va a querer salir contigo?

Si...

?si¿En que mundo vives¿en chupilandia? Anda pasa, y no te quejes que si Mirella esa esta tan buena como su amiga ...puedes hasta pillar cacho

No lo trates así, tu Peter no le hagas caso, es que lo infravaloráis. James y Sirius rieron

Gracias Kiara ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Pregunto Peter el que nunca encontraba un No por respuesta en su vocabulario.

Los chicos rieron mas fuerte

Eh...Peter gracias...veo que no pierdes ninguna oportunidad...pero eh..

Vamos Peter deja a la muchacha sus ojos están puestos en otro merodeador dijo James guiñándole un ojo a lo cual la chica no sabia donde esconderse.

¿no tardan mucho en hacer la ronda? Pregunto Aina mirando el reloj.

Si a lo mejor han encontrado en que entretenerse dijo Peter con doble sentido a lo que Sirius volvió a darle otra colleja

Joder Sirius

Black, vas a dejarlo mas tonto de lo que esta dijo Meg mientras miraba una revista

Peter la miro enfadada y ella le sonrió insinuantemente cosa que hizo que el chico se olvidase.

El trayecto fue largo, los chicos al fin dejaron a las chicas solas, y Lily llego poco después con cara de cansancio.

Un grupo de segundo han estado haciendo conjuros en el baño,...no veas como ha empezado a salir ranas de allí...incluso a Remus le ha costado deshacer el hechizo

¿esta bien?

Si, Aina solo que se le ha quedado una pegada a cara, pero supongo que ese color se lleva este año no?

Aina dio un pequeño grito y se fue para ver a su querido novio.

¡Menos mal que has hecho que se fuera ¡ dijo su hermana

Ha estado todo el trayecto contándole a Meg, lo bien que se lo había pasado este verano con Remus en la playa, lo buen nadador que es, lo bien que cocina, lo detallista que es...¿a que si Meg?

Meg estaba leyendo la revista sin prestar atención

Meg ¿eo? Dijo Lily pasando la mano delante de la chica

ah! si, si después te la dejo, hay varios hechizos para maquillarte

?que?dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

¿no era eso?

Dios Meg¿cómo lo haces?

Pues...cojo dinero y voy a el kiosco mas cercano, por cierto que mi quiosquero esta muy bueno...y le doy el dinero y me da la revista

no es eso, si no para pasar de mi hermana

Ah! eso, Meg introdujo sus dedos en cada oreja quitándose dos tapones para los odios. –los venden en la farmacia, lo siento cariño pero es que tu hermana me da dolor de cabeza.

Kiara rió

debí haberme comprado un par este verano...

¿tan mal lo has pasado? Pregunto Lily, la cual se quería enterar de lo que habían hecho ese verano sus amigas. Solo pudo ver a Meg una semana.

¿tu sabes que era verlo todo los días en mi casa? Y mi hermana besándole cada segundo...

y ¿tu queriéndotelo tirar?

...eres de mucha ayuda..., bueno si y yo queriéndomelo tirar allí mismo...

no se como has aguantado tanto...¡dos años! Yo me volvería loca dijo Lily dándole un poco de apoyo a su amiga.

Si ya lo estas querida

Meg esto de llevarte tan bien con los chicos te hace insoportable sabes?

Meg le saco la lengua

Vamos Kiara , además no es tu tipo¿por qué no te lías con James?

No respondió Lily

¡Lo sabia¡Lo sabia¡te gusta!

Meg...no...

?te gusta. Te gusta!

¡no¡basta! Es que no quiero un presuntuoso para mi amiga...James es muy poco para ti, tu te mereces alguien como...

Ni siquiera mis amigas me encuentran novio...

Vamos ,a hora la culpa es nuestra no? Te pasaste el años pasado chico tras chico dando una negativa por respuesta , con todos tus "nos" se podría empapelar el baño...¿tiene que ser tan exigente?

No es eso...es que

¿esperabas un milagro? Vamos Kiara siento ser yo la sincera, Remus esta locamente enamorado de tu hermana. Dijo Lily mirando a su amiga sentándose en frente de ella.

Lo se, lo se...y es eso lo que odio...

#:#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Adiós, Aina...si...si...venga...en la hora de la cena... si guárdame un sitio. No...venga adiós

¿cómo la aguantas? Pregunto James mirando como se iba. De todas las chicas con las que había salido su amigo Remus, Aina era la menos que le gustaba

James, llevas conociéndome desde hace muchos años y no has aprendido nada.¿qué le va a gustar? Tu no la has mirado dijo Sirius como si la pregunta fuera evidente.

Canuto , que es mi novia

Y por lo que veo por poco tiempo. Se ve que ya no la aguantas.

No es eso, es que ella quiere formalizar la relación aun mas, y ya he tenido que pasar tres semanas con sus padres en la casa de la playa además de visitarla día si día también. No sabes lo que me ha costado esconder mi problema. Menos mal que esas semanas no había luna llena,

Y que nosotros conseguimos salvarte estas dos ultimas semanas, chaval. Dijo James con cara de triunfo.

Pues, yo la veo guapísima. Si no la quieres¿le puedo pedir salir? Antes de que Sirius volviera a pegarle otra colleja, Peter se tiro al suelo causando la risa de sus compañeros.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

?Lily no! Lily estaba por toda la habitación tirando cojines a sus compañeras mientras las demás se daban almohadazos. Era su forma de dar la bienvenida al nuevo curso y todos los años se tiraban sobre las camas dando saltos de alegría por la vuelta al colegio. Además ese año iban a estar las tres solas, ya que sus dos anteriores compañeras habían terminado sus estudios y ese años no habían entrado demasiado alumnos.

Meg cayó encima de la cama entre risas mientras que Kiara le tiraba la almohada.

Lily abrió su baúl y saco una bolsa de terciopelo de color morada.

¿qué es eso lily? Pregunto Kiara ayudando a que su amiga se levantase.

Os he traído un regalo. Lo he hecho yo. Lily sostenía sobre la mano tres colgante de barro cocido - es el símbolo de la amistad.

Es precioso dijo Meg mirándolos. –Muchas gracias

El tuyo es el rojo Meg y el de Kiara el azul el mío es el verde ¿os gustan?

Si son preciosos, dijo Kiara mirándose ante el espejo con el colgante puesto. Era uno de los mejores regalos que nadie le había hecho. Se sentía bien aunque tuviera que ver todos los días a Remus. Por mas que le intentaba sacar algún defecto solo le sacaba uno "demasiado perfecto" Ese año era el decisivo, buscar un reemplazo, Kiara volvería a ser la chica dulce que dejaba colgado a cualquier chico, no la chica que quedaba colgada por un chico.

Lily miraba su colgante, le había costado mucho hacerlos, tuvo que repetirlos varias veces hasta que consiguió la forma perfecta, se notaba que eran especiales para ella. Solo regalaba cosas que ella fuera capaz de hacer con sus propias manos, cosas que mostraban aspectos de su personalidad. El año pasado le regalo a Meg una bufanda en pleno mes de mayo, estuvo todo el año practicando con el punto. El cumpleaños de Kiara era en enero, pero al no tener aun muy dominado el punto le regalo una camiseta blanca, que ella misma había pintado. Todas estaban encantadas con los regalos de Lily

Las chicas se acostaron no si antes pasarse unas cuantas horas hablando.

¿cómo has visto a James? Pregunto Meg, la cual la conocía mas de lo que la propia Lily pensaba.

¿cómo lo he visto de que?

¿no tienes ojos? Este verano le ha sentado demasiado bien...dijo Meg entre risas, sabia que esos comentarios le molestaban mucho-y eso que es difícil que mejore. Seguro que ganamos la copa de la casa con él. Dijo Meg orgullosa

Meg era apasionada del Quidditch, su deporte favorito. Muchas veces había ido a ver los entrenamientos de los chicos sin que el equipo se diera cuenta.

Pues están buscando buscador , podrías intentarlo- Dijo Kiara animando a la chica.

¿estas loca? Delante de todo el mundo ¿y si perdemos?

podrías intentarlo , solo por apuntarte a las pruebas ¿qué puedes perder? Dijo Lily

Mi prestigio, y encima delante de Sirius

Ah...¿ese es el problema¿Sirius? Dijo Kiara picaramente.

El problema es que como tenga algún error estará todo el curso echándomelo en cara. Ya tengo que aguantarlo durante todas las clases para que encima también en los entrenamientos, reuniones, partidos...

Yo creo que serias una buena buscadora , acuérdate de aquel partido en tu casa hace un par de años. Y eso que fuimos nosotras tres contra Snape, Malfoy y tu hermano. Dijo convencida la pelirroja.

Lily¿no te acuerdas de Snape? Eso parecía un elefante montado en una escoba, no hay persona en el mundo que monte peor.

De todos modos lo hiciste muy bien , les ganamos. Y Lily y yo tampoco montamos tan bien.

Olvidarlo, yo soy espectadora no jugadora, además no soy buena buscadora. Me gusta jugar en cualquier posición, pero de buscadora no. Dijo la chica mientras se dormía. Aunque en el fondo del corazón deseaba entrar en el equipo y jugar junto con James y Sirius las leyendas del colegio.

Mientras los chicos tomaban algunas dulces que Peter había traído de la cocina.

Pásame el libro Colagusano, dijo Sirius cogiendo el libro de las manos del chico

Este verano habéis escrito mucho dijo Peter asombrado, el pobre no había podido participar aun en el Libro.

¿seguís con el Libro?

Perdona Remus es el "Libro" dijo señalándolo James mientras Sirius hacia como de azafata del tele tienda y lo mostraba.

El legendario Libro, "1001 una citas" en el cual cualquier integrante del grupo podía escribir sus citas y aconsejando la mejor manera de conseguir una cita perfecta y con un gran final.

No se como podéis seguir haciendo eso...dijo Remus mirando como escribía Sirius.

No te ofendas pero no te olvides que una tercera parte es tuya...

Lo se dijo el licántropo entre risas

Desde que se ha echado novia el libro y yo te echamos de menos dijo Sirius limpiándose algunas lagrimas de mentira.

No se como se nos ocurrió esa idea...dijo mientras cogía el mapa del merodeador entre sus manos y observaba como en la habitación de las chicas no había ningún movimiento, observo la sala común.¡Se había olvidado! Había quedado con Aina antes de dormirse.

Lo siento chicos pero ahora vengo

No...Sirius tenemos que hacer algo, Remus esta esposado a una mujer ¡No viejo amigo¡Sálvate aun puedes! Chillo James cogiendole de la pierna

Ja...ja...ja ..., venga suéltame, quiero estar un rato a solas con ella. Así que James no se te ocurra sacar la capa de invisibilidad, que el año pasado con tus estúpidas bromas Aina creyó que había un fantasma en la sala y casi te pilla.

Sirius escondió la capa debajo de la cama, mierda ya no se podrían divertir esa noche. Remus salió de la habitación y James mientras escuchaba la conversación de la pareja, hasta que ya no se escuchaba ningún murmullo, James sonrió, la verdad que no imaginaba a un Remus pasional debajo de ese cuerpo tan delgado.

No entiendo porque no queréis que Remus siga con Aina, si es una chica genial dijo Peter poniéndose su estrecho pijama de ositos mientras se metía en la cama

Sirius se quito la ropa quedando en bóxer cerrando el libro y metiendolo en la mesita de noche, estaba cansado.

Peter, los amigos se hacen favores unos a otros, Aina no le conviene a Remus es demasiado joven para esa relación

Pero si el esta enamorado

James se quito los pantalones y se puso una camiseta vieja, su camiseta de la suerte con la cual dormía casi siempre

Remus no esta enamorado de Aina ,lo que pasa que el aun no lo sabe.

Por lo que... este año habrá que hacer algo dijo Sirus mirando a su amigo, los dos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

* * *

**Dejad review! Necesito**

**Animo!**


	2. ¿quieres salir conmigo?

**Lo prometido es deuda y estoy aqui de nuevo, jajaja si las cosas van bien y por ahora van...publicare todos los fines de semana, los viernes o los sábados. Estoy muy contenta llevo escrito 14 capitulos ya! y a mi me gustan, ahora queda que os gusten a vosotros no? Bueno he querido publicar en estas fechas porque de este modo puedo expresar lo que siento. Ya ha pasado un año y aun nos duele ver y saber lo que paso ese triste 11 de marzo, va por ellos, vivamos por ellos y disfrutemos la vida por ellos. Ellos no lo podran hacer y nosotros si, tenemos una oportunidad para vivir la vida. solo queria explicar lo que siento.**

**Dejemos temas tristes aparte pero que hay que tratar. **

**eli-** Muchas gracias por leer mi ff para mi es muy importante que lo leas, me hace mucha ilusion. espero que te guste y que te piques como estoy picada yo con el tuyo, jajajja este finde duelo! kiero leerlo ya eh? asi que escribe, escribe! Muchos besos y ya mañana nos veremos.

**Ana- **hola amore jajaja que tal? muchas gracias por tu visita me lo he pasado muy bien. Cuando termines con la dieta haremos sesión de tortitas eh? que tengo que hacerla con todas vosotras. Gracias por tus animos y por tu ayuda con el FF. ah! nada de adelantarle a nadie lo que llevas leido eh? jajajaja Gracias por todo y espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final

**el FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 , en el capi de este domingo hay duelo! y ya mismo todo el mundo conocera la verdad¿quuien se ha acostado con rodo y Snape? sera Ann? sera eli? sera un nuevo personaje? seran gays los chicos¿se habran acostado rodo y Snape juntos y no quieren decir que son gays¿seran drag queen?...tan tan tan...leer y los desubrireis Muchas dudas por descubrir. Y yo lo se! no puedo aguantar la verdad durante mas tiempo pero lo hare...todo por mis poderes de veela en el ff claro...mas quisiera tenermos en la realidad**

**Luis-**Gracias por leer, ya hablaremos por el messenger y la pagina viento en popa ya veras. Besos

La pagina de la cual Luis es administrador y yo profe de pociones (ya mismo os dire las razones...) es **http:groups . msn** . **com / SimplementeMagia**, podeis participar ademas que tenemos muchos proyectos como debates sobre la peli y sobre el 6 libro y cosas que ya os iremos contando. Proxima semana nuevo adelanto del diccionario de pociones

**Chinchina-** hola! gracias por tu review, en serio es que me animan no sabes cuanto. Bueno espero que la actualizacion sera pronto como me pedias jajaja y no te preocupes porque no fallare ningun finde(espero) ya que por ahora me gusta como esta quedando el FF y que os guste. Ya me contaras , ademas que todo no es como parece y que habra sorpresas, bastantes. Besos

**Vinnesa- **Hola! si, si James y Sirius estan locos no dejan de meterse en lios y en meter a los demas, ya veras. Aunque tendras que esperar para ver lo que ocurre entre Aina y Remus y las locures que pasan. Me alegro que te guste. Besos y gracias por el review

**Lur**- bueno este finde no nos veremos pero espero que te conectes entre semana y hablemos eh? las cosas estan un poco chungas espero que la semana santa las arregle un pokitin por lo menos aunque puede pasar de todo. Que te salga muy bien el examen, que te quiero mucho. Gracias por leer y no dejes de hacerlo porfi que de estas solo tu lo sabes. Besos

**marghi -**gracias porque te guste mucho muchisimo...jajajaj no veas la ilusion que me hace en serio, porque que encima que te guste escribir ya la gente le guste leerlo para mi es un satisfaccion. Ya me contaras lo que te va pareciendo. Gracias de nuevo, besos.

**Lily-cPotter-** Gracias la verdad es que si tengo muchos animos por continuarlo sobre todo porque ha habido mas de una persona que me ha dejado un review y eso me anima mas de lo que crees , asi que lo terminare sobre todo porque hay 14 capis ya escritos y muchas ideas por escribir. Espero que te guste este, y gracias por el review. Besos

**Pitucita-** Gracias por el reviews, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste. Besos

**Joyce Granger** -Gracias por el review. el problema de los guiones (-) no se cual es porque yo escribo con guiones cuando hablan pero al subir el capitulo no aparecen, he estado revisando espero que en este capi no los quite. Es problema de la pagina no mio, aun asi espero que si los quita no os cueste mucho leer si no dimelo y te lo mando por email que sera mas facil .Gracias de nuevo y espero que te guste el capi. Quedan muchas sorpresas por descubrir aun. Besos

**Rodew-** Hola, gracias por los animos, y yo que queria hacer los capis mas largos...jejejeje pero mejor asi porque tampoco quiero que se pongan pesados y cansados. Todos los capis seran de esta extension mas o menos asi que no te preocupes porque no seran cortos. Espero que sigas leyendo y. Ah! aunque parezca raro a Snape le tengo preparado un papel estelar y prota pero mucho mas adelanado el FF, ya lo veras y espero que te gusten las parejas, habra sorpresas para todos aunque aun no he pensado con quien estara Aina...si es que rompe con Remus claro.Besos

Gracias a todos y todas, y ya no os molesto mas, os dejo con el capi y dejadme algun review que me alegre el dia!

besos

Kris, se despide una medio veela y ...(dios quiero decirlo y no puedo...si eli, si ana no lo dire lo prometo...)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿quieres salir conmigo?**

Kiara se había levantado temprano, se había duchado y estaba ante el despacho de Dumbledore. Estaba nerviosa, la verdad que sabia la razón por la que le había llamado pero lo que no sabia era la respuesta que iba a recibir.

Dijo la contraseña y en pocos segundos estaba observando todo, muy pocas veces había subido a su despacho solo cuando le tiro de las trenzas a Sienna una estudiante de Slytherin cuando estaban en segundo y muy pocas veces mas.

Observo a Fawkes, el fénix del director, se acerco y lo acaricio

Buenos días señorita Miller

Buenos días, dijo Kiara con unas de sus mejores sonrisas.

Veo que esta con Fawkes, a ver si se muere de una vez...dijo Albus suspirando cosa que le aterro a Kiara. –No, no pasa nada, los fénix resurgen de sus propias cenizas dijo el profesor ante su cara se sorpresa.

Kiara suspiro, no había escuchado a nadie que quisiera ver muerta a su mascota

¿qué tal esta su padre? Pregunto el director mientras hacia aparecer una silla delante de su escritorio, le hizo una señal para que Kiara se sentara.

Esta muy bien, me manda saludos para usted

Le mandare una lechuza esta misma tarde. Veo que le van muy bien las cosas en el Hospital

Si, si. Le han hecho director en la planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos.

Lo se. Aun recuerdo ese joven de aspecto alocado, se parece mucho a usted. La chica sonrió, no podía imaginarse a su padre de joven con el aspecto tan serio que mostraba recientemente.

Bueno , recibí su carta junto con la de su padre este verano, veo que sigue la tradición familiar. Me alegro saberlo.

Gracias dijo de nuevo, estaba nerviosa, quería que le diera la respuesta , aunque por lo que veía Dumbledore no paraba de hablar.

Es muy importante que tenga claro lo que piensa hacer el año próximo y quiero decirle que aunque algunos profesores no estaban de acuerdo ,a su jefa de casa le ha parecido una excelente idea junto con algunos profesores mas. De todos modos me daba igual lo que pensaran los demás, claro esta por eso soy yo el director y el que lo decide pero tenia que preguntarles. Dijo sin reparos.

Kiara sonrió amablemente aunque por dentro estaba aterrada "coño, dilo ya"

He aceptado que trabaje en la enfermería para relacionarse con su futura profesión,

Si! Kiara salto de alegría dándole besos al director, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era un sueño y que seguía en el despacho

Up! Lo siento.

Veo que esta contenta. Solo dos advertencias, si esto influye negativamente en sus estudios dejara las practicas además que no debe comentarlo mucho entre sus compañeros. Podría recibir algunas quejas de padres y acabamos de empezar el curso para que esto se llene de cartas.

La chica asintió mientras se despedía, estaba feliz, contenta, no paraba de sonreír. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que sin querer choco con alguien a la salida.

Lo siento Levanto la vista y al instante la bajo de nuevo. Era Remus

Hola Kiara ¿ de excursión por el colegio?

No..., bueno ...solo era una visita.,nada importante

Señor Lupin, que alegría verle dijo el director observando al chico-¿Viene a hablar de su problema? Dijo Dumbledore acariciándose la barba.

Remus se puso tenso,

Si, bueno quería preguntarle si todo sigue como el año pasado. Pregunto nervioso

Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema dijo el director con una sonrisa que relajo al chico. -Si necesita algo no dude en venir.

Muchas gracias, Remus miro al fénix,-A ver cuando se muere no?

Kiara se asusto

El fénix dijo Remus con una de sus sonrisas a ver la expresión de la chica,-me refería a él.

Kiara sonrió también ,pensaba que se lo decía al director

Eso mismo le había comentado a la señorita Miller, miro el reloj -¿no deberían marcharse a clase? Pregunto

Si, muchas gracias de nuevo. Remus cogió la mano de la chica y la ayudo a bajar. Kiara estaba nerviosa ante el contacto con su mano, lo había visto durante el verano, aunque mas bien lo había visto cuando no le quedaba ninguna alternativa y aun estaba nerviosa antesu presencia..-¿te has metido en algún lío señorita Miller? Pregunto Remus soltándole la mano en el pasillo

Kiara sonrió, no paraba de sonreír cada vez que lo veía.

Parece mentira que me compares contigo y tus amigos, yo jamás me meto en líos

Eso puede cambiar dijo Remus andando un poco mas deprisa ya que ella no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase.

No creo, mis amigas no son como tus amigos

¿qué tienen de malo mis amigos? Dijo Remus pensando

Parece mentira que no los conozcas...

La verdad es que si dijo Remus riéndose, -parece mentira.

La primera clase de ese año era común para todos los alumnos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la asignatura favorita de los chicos y sobre todo de James.

Ese año tenían un profesor nuevo que le iba a examinar de los Éxtasis, se llamaba Ben Grant.

Llegan tardes señores dijo el profesor refiriéndose a Remus y Kiara, -Que sea la última vez si no quieren perder ningún punto para su casa le advirtió.

Los dos chicos asintieron y Remus se sentó junto Peter el cual estaba solo y Kiara junto a una compañera de clase.

Mi nombre como os he dicho es Ben , no hace falte que me traten de usted, aun me considero bastante joven dijo intentando hacer una gracia a la cual solo rieron las chicas.

¿qué se cree este? Pregunto James mirando como babeaban todas las chicas ante el.

Es un gilipollas, niño de papá. Habrá que empezar.

Es demasiado pronto, dijo James,- este es nuevo y espero que no le hayan hablado de nosotros.

Tienes razón, dijo Sirius haciendo como que prestaba atención sin enterarse de nada.

No le engañe mi edad dijo el profesor, -Se todos los trucos posibles, de repente se acerco a Peter quitándole el libro de las manos. Peter se tapaba la cara con él haciendo como que leía mientras cerraba los ojos y dormía. -¿y usted se llama? Le pregunto asustándolo, casi se dio con la cara en la mesa.

Pues yo...

¿qué pasa?se le ha comido la lengua el gato?

Pensando que es una rata...yo diría que a lo mejor si , dijo James entre risas junto con Sirius bastante bajo para que los demás no le escucharan

Veo que le hace mucha gracia algo, pregunto Ben acercándose a la pareja

¿sus nombres son?

Sirius Black dijo sin rodeos, -el temor de las niñas

Algunas chicas suspiraron mientras Lily y Meg hacían como que vomitaban

Comprendo dijo el profesor, -déjeme adivinar. Ustedes por casualidad no serán James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin no? Dijo señalando a cada uno.

Si, dijo Remus intentando parecer inocente.

Me han hablado mucho sobre ustedes, dijo paseando hasta el final de la clase.

James, si le han hablado de nosotros, dijo Sirius por el temor anterior del chico de que no conociera sus travesuras

Somos famosos dijo Peter a lo que acto seguido James que estaba detrás de el le pego una colleja para que se callara.

El profesor llego hasta el final -Salgan, dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se levantaran

¿cómo? Pregunto Peter

Ya veo, parece que mis fuentes tenían razón , usted es el menos listo de los demás verdad?

Oiga solo nos podemos meter con el nosotros dijo Sirius enfrentándose -que nuestro querido amigo sea tonto, no significa que lo insulte

Peter lo miraba agradecido hasta que se dio cuenta que lo había insultado y cambio su rostro.

Parece que también han acertado sobre usted, demasiado intrépido dijo Ben refiriéndose a Sirius

¿eso es un insulto? Pregunto muy bajito el chico a James

Creo que no dijo James. Sirius miro dudoso al profesor.

Bueno, tengo una clase que dar, hagan el favor de sacar sus varitas y salir. Me gustaría que hicieran unas demostraciones a toda la clase, además que de ese modo sabré el nivel que tiene la clase, aunque creo que conoceré el bajo nivel que tiene la clase, mejor dicho.

Sirius apretó fuertemente su varita..

Los cuatro chicos salieron, los más relajados eran James y Remus, sabían perfectamente que eran muy buenos en esa asignatura. El profesor intento dejarlos en ridículo pero por mas que lo intento todos supieron contestar a las preguntas, incluso Peter con la ayuda de Remus que muy bajito le decía las respuestas.

Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy. Además nos ha servido como repaso. Dijo desafiándolos. –Para el próximo día , traeros leído el primer capítulo. A lo mejor tenemos que repetir de nuevo este método de clase.

Creo que sus fuentes no le informaron demasiado bien sobre nosotros, dijo Sirius guardando sus cosas a la vez que sus compañeros.- Somos demasiado inteligentes

Perdone señor Black, se creen demasiado inteligente. No quiero retrasos en mi clase, y ustedes son algunos de esos retrasos, no me conocen ni saben como soy así que hagan el favor de comportarse como mis demás alumnos.

James cogió del brazo a Sirius sacando a rastras al chico el cual empezó a dedicarles una cantidad bárbara de insultos al nuevo profesor.

Que imbecil¿qué se ha creído? Seguro que con su matricula de honor piensa que lo sabe todo. No, no sabe con quien se esta enfrentando.

Vamos, olvídalo dijo Peter

No Peter, no lo voy a olvidar. Yo me pienso vengar de este tío sea como sea.

Me das miedo a veces sabes? Dijo Remus mirando a los demás los cuales asintieron.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily y Meg saltaban alrededor de su amiga, estaban felices por la noticia que les había dado , no si antes prometer que no se lo dirían a nadie.

Ya no serán las tardes lo mismo sin ti dijo Lily guardando sus libros.

No es para tanto, solo estoy a unos minutos de aquí. Además solo serán algunos días a la semana. Mañana iré a hablar con la enfermera.

Que suerte tienes de tener claro lo que piensas hacer el año próximo, yo aun no he podido pensar en verdad lo que voy a hacer. Mi padre quiere que trabaje en el Ministerio, como va a hacer mi hermano Fred, pero no me entusiasma la idea dijo un poco triste Meg

Vamos Meg, no te preocupes. Yo tampoco se lo que voy a hacer. Si te parece podemos buscar información dijo la chica intentando animar a su amiga.

Si, me parece buena idea. Meg cambio de tema -¿habéis visto lo que ha pasado en clase?

que fuerte dijo Kiara sacando su pluma y un trozo de pergamino, quería contarle a sus padres las buenas noticias.

Se lo merecían,me alegro que el nuevo profesor haya sido capaz de dominarlos

¿tu crees que los ha dominado? Pregunto Kiara cerrando la carta

No dijeron Meg y Lily a la vez, no había profesor capaz de dominar a los cuatro .Ni siquiera McGonagall con sus múltiples broncas en su despacho. Solo había una persona en el colegio a la cual nunca desobedecían Dumbledore, lo respetaban y lo admiraban.

Las tres después de ordenar su habitación ,poner al día los pocos deberes que tenían, y Kiara mandara su carta con la lechuza de Lily bajaron al lago, querían dar un paseo antes de cenar

Se le hecha de menos verdad? Dijo Meg refiriéndose al paisaje, llevaban mucho tiempo sin caminar por las vistas del castillo.

Demasiado dijo Lily bostezando. Se dio cuenta de las parejas que estaban bajo el árbol. James con esa tal Emily, Remus con Aina y Sirius con una chica que desconocía su nombre mientras tumbados sobre la hierba hablaban tranquilamente

¿quieres que nos vayamos? Pregunto Lily.

No, dijo Kiara convencida –Tengo que asumirlo, no puedo estar otro año así. Solo es Lupin

Eso es verdad, dijo Meg, solo es Lupin

Kiara suspiro

Solo es el guapo de Lupin, el simpático de Lupin, el amable de Lupin, el cariñoso de Lupin el...

Basta, ya sabemos que Lupin es el mejor. dijo Meg ,sabia el mucho daño que le causaba hablar de el.

Lily observo a James, y como le acariciaba el pelo a Emily la cual enrojecía por el contacto de sus manos. James se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por Lily y beso inesperadamente a la chica. Lily retiro la mirada.

Creo que el paisaje aquí es asqueroso dijo Lily bastante seria.

cui..da...do! chillo un chico tirando a Lily al suelo y cayendo encima de ella. Era Fred el hermano de Meg

Lo siento Lily¿te he hecho daño? Pregunto levantándola -¿te llevo a la enfermería? Fred era muy amable sobre todo con Lily

No, no, estoy bien. Dijo sacudiéndose la túnica

Podrías tener mas cuidado, dijo Meg dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

Fred era el hermano mellizo de Meg, era alto, moreno y con los ojos azules como su hermana. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Snape, la verdad no se sabe las razone de esa rara amistad ya que su hermano no se parecía en nada a él. Incluso muchas veces su hermana se preguntaba su amistad con el y Malcon Malfoy y si el pobre de su hermano era envenenado con algún tipo de poción.

Lo siento, es que estábamos jugando. El chico hizo una seña con la mano a Malcon y junto con Snape se acercaron a las chicas.

Malcon era primo de Lucius Malfoy, se parecían mucho físicamente guardando los rasgos familiares como el color de pelo

Hola dijo seriamente Malcon , no le gustaba tenerse que relacionar con miembros de Gryffindor, sobre todo con Lily, odiaba a la "sangre sucia" como muchas veces los insultaba.

Snape ni si quiera saludo. Levanto los hombros e hizo un gesto

Severus , dijo Meg, la cual se llevaba muy bien con él.-¿te va bien el champú que te fabrique de diente de león y de gingko?

El chico asintió

Pues parece que no lo usa dijo una voz detrás de las chicas. Era Sirius

Sirius, nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro dijo Meg esperando una nueva pelea de las dos casas.

Todo lo que tenga que ver con las chicas de mi casa, es cosa mía y de mis amigos. Dijo señalando a los demás que estaban junto a el.

No somos cosa tuya dijo Meg hartándose, -¿por qué no te vas a tirarte a tu nueva amiguita?

Sirius trago salida, no se esperaba esa respuesta de Meg. La chica que estaba al lado de Sirius se fue entre enfadada y avergonzada

Gracias por joderme el día, dijo Sirius viendo como se iba aunque no se fue detrás de ella. Se llamaba Diane Well, era amiga de Emily.

Parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte Black dijo Malfoy –según tengo entendido el nuevo profesor os ha puesto en vuestro sitio no?

No tienes ni idea Malfoy, dijo James defendiendo a su amigo

¿eso crees? .

Si dijo desafiándole con la mirada.

Malcon le sonrió falsamente

oye Meg dijo James¿no tienes algo contra la caída del pelo? Creo que Malfoy lo necesita, parece que ya tienes entradas dijo chocando la mano de Sirius. Remus se mantenía al margen junto con Aina sabia que cualquier conversación con ellos acaba en pelea aunque si eso llegara a ocurrir el seria el primero en defender a sus amigos.

Malcon saco su varita pero Fred lo paro

Vamos, dejemos esta conversación ya, vale? Vamos no estamos haciendo nada solo hablando con ellas, por si no lo recordáis Meg es mi hermana

Lo se, le doy el pésame todos los días por tener un hermano de Slytherin dijo James, el cual no le caía nada bien Fred, todos se daban cuenta de su acercamiento a Lily por parte de él, y James pensaba que sus negativas por no salir con él era por culpa del Slytherin, pero el chico nunca le pidió una cita.

Fred bufo,

Chicos creo que deberíais guardar vuestras fuerzas para los partidos de Quidditch, se que no tenéis buscador este año verdad?

Si¿y que tiene eso que ver? Dijo James enfadado, que le tocaran el Quidditch era demasiado importante para el.

Ya sabes dijo Malcon, -que entrenar a un buscador es demasiado difícil, no conseguiréis uno al nivel del último.

Si lo conseguiremos , dijo Peter ,veía la pelea desde un segundo plano junto con Remus, pero se decidió a hablar

No me digas que serás tu, dijo Snape

Pelo grasiento dijo James, -cualquiera de esta casa seria mil veces mejor que de la vuestra

¿incluso Pettigrew? Pregunto Malcon

Bueno...pues.. si dijo James un poco confuso, -cualquiera.

Hagamos una apuesta dijo el rubio mirando a los demás, -si ganáis la copa de la casa haremos lo que queráis, pero si ganamos nosotros vosotros tendréis que hacer lo que queramos ¿aceptáis?

James miro a todos, la verdad es que parecía una buena apuesta pero tenían que buscar un buscador y de entre todos los que había pensado no había ninguno realmente bueno que reemplazara al anterior. Sirius lo miro y respondió afirmativamente a su amigo al igual que Remus y Peter

Aceptamos, pero debemos firmarlo , ya sabéis como.

Sirius le iba a dar la manos a Malfoy como en señal amistosa, este receloso no pensaba dársela pero cuando iba a unir las manos con el Gryffindor, Sirius la retiro pasándose la mano por el pelo cosa que le molesto mucho y se retiro junto con Snape.

Sirius tenia una teoría no le des nunca la mano a un Slytherin, no sabes donde la ha tenido metida en esos sucios calabozos.

Meg miro a las chicas, los pensamientos de ella eran iguales que los de James de donde iban a sacar un buscador, siempre había muchas esperanzas de ganar pero ese año era realmente difícil y todos los sabían.

Creo que no deberíais hacer esa apuesta dijo Meg

ya esta hecha dijo James cogiendo la mano de Emily delante de Lily que no mostraba ningún desconcierto. Aina y Remus se despidieron de los demás, ya que se iban al gran comedor, se les había hecho demasiado tarde.

Antes de irse , Fred paro a Lily

¿pasa algo?

No, no ¿seguro que estas bien? Pregunto el chico de nuevo. Lily era una de las mejores amigas que tenia en el colegio.

Si, claro dijo con una gran sonrisa-¿nos vamos?

Fred asintió pero antes la paro de nuevo.

Lily, eh...saco valor y se decidió a hablar -¿te gustaría quedar este fin de semana conmigo?

Lily lo miro sorprendida, muchas veces Meg le había comentado que pensaba que le gustaba a su hermano pero ella siempre lo había negado razonando que solo les unía una gran amistad.

Pues Fred, no se...no pensaba salir este fin de semana.

Ah el chico entristeció y Lily se dio cuenta

Bueno, esta bien. Tampoco iba a salir porque no tenia planes. Dijo haciendo que el chico sonriera-¿pero las visitas a Hogsmeade ya se pueden hacer?

Si, dijo Fred el cual parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos. –solo para los de último año, un poco mas adelante podrán salir los demás.¿quedamos fuera?

Si dijo Lily. No estaba demasiado emocionada por la cita inesperada que tenia ya para ese fin de semana.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

No negó James ,estaba discutiendo con Peter sobre cual seria la mejor manera de vengarse del nuevo profesor.

Eso funciono con el profesor de herbología dijo el chico molesto porque sus ideas no fueran tomadas en cuenta

si, dijo Remus el cual estaba leyendo el capitulo de DCAO- pero recuerda que el profesor era demasiado mayor para vigilarnos a todos y estaba medio cegato. Este controla los movimientos de toda la clase además de que ya nos ha fichado.

Sirius entro dando un portazo

¿qué pasa Canuto? Pregunto James lanzándole al chico una pequeña pelota con la que estaba jugando en ese momento.

Sirus la cogió y se la lanzo a Peter el cual no se la esperaba y le dio en la cabeza

Sirius se tumbo sobre la cama.

¿qué que me pasa? Dios todo por culpa de Meg, ahora Diane esta enfadada conmigo porque solo piensa que quiero acostarme con ella además que Elia ya ha hecho correr el rumor de que he quedado con ella.

Bueno eso es lo que tenias pensado no? Pregunto Peter buscando la pelota debajo de su cama

¿el que?

Tirartela dijo Peter como si fuera lo mas evidente

¿quién lo hace chicos? Dijo mirando a los demás

Lo haré yo dijo Remus pegándole una colleja

¿qué he dicho?

Peter ¿así como vas a conseguir novia? Tienes que cambiar el vocabulario¿te has leído ya el libro?

Bueno...

¿si o no?

No

¿como quieres aprender de los maestros si no haces los deberes colagusano? Dijo Sirius indignado con su amigo.

Primera regla, no debes hacer que la chica se sienta utilizada, además que no debes acostarte con ella en la primera cita solo debes hacerlo cuando ella se lanza. Es decir en mi caso siempre, pero en el tuyo...NUNCA

Joder, es que es muy difícil

James rió mientras Peter le pasaba la pelota que ya había cogido.

Es que me vuelve loco, No se como fue capaz de decir eso delante de la chica.

es que ya sabes como es ella, la defensora de los derechos de la mujer dijo Remus haciendo un signo de victoria.

Lo se

Además de recordarte Canuto que te ha rechazado siempre dijo James recordando malos momentos a su amigo.

Eso no hace falta que me lo recuerdes sabes? Dijo Sirius tapándose la cara con la almohada-Por su culpa casi dejo de ser la leyenda sexual del colegio por sus rechazos, cuando me rechazo no se como, todo el rumor se extendió y todas las chicas tomaron ese mes la moda de no querer salir conmigo...lo pase fatal...

No lo recuerdes dijo James trágicamente , -A Lily le paso lo mismo , esa Meg es una mala influencia...

Anda ya dijo Remus entre risas, no se veía a menudo chicas rechazando a los merodeadores- Lo que pasa es que ellas no se tragaban vuestras mentiras, de todos modos lo tenéis superado no?

No dijeron los chicos a la vez.

Tengo que conseguir que Meg me haga caso dijo Sirius seriamente, -tengo que demostrar que ninguna chica es capaz resistir a el come niña Black

Joder Canuto, podrías cambiarte el sobrenombre no? Dijo James el cual se tumbo también en su cama tirando el libro de DCAO al suelo que ni siquiera había abierto.

No James, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Lily

¿Lily? Dios eso es mas difícil que hacer que Snape se lave el pelo

Remus rió

Tenéis que sentar la cabeza como lo hago yo

Los tres chicos miraron serios a Lupin, mientras James le tiraba a la cabeza la pelota que Remus paro sin problemas

Antes tenemos que terminar con tu enfermedad llamada Aina dijo Sirius preocupado

No pienso tener de nuevo esta conversación dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación. Y dejando a los demás jugando con la pelota que el después le había pasado a Sirius.

Unas voces desde la sala común le hicieron pararse, eran las chicas

¿en serio? Decía Meg tirando un libro al suelo

No hagas ruido, ya estarán durmiendo.

¿y piensas salir con el? Le dijo Kiara a la cual Fred le parecía un chico ideal para su amiga.

Pues, bueno yo salgo con el como amiga no como una cita mas

si claro, ya te lo había dicho Lily, le gustas a mi hermano. Ya sabes que esto de la adivinación se me da muy bien

Y tu sabes que yo no creo en esos métodos

Bueno lo importante aquí es que te lo ha pedido no? Eso significa algo. Nadie le pide una cita a alguien que no le gusta dijo Kiara recogiendo el libro y dándoselo a Meg.

eso es verdad dijo Meg asintiendo ya que le daba la razón a ella.

Bueno os tengo que pedir un favor, que me acompañéis no quiero estar solo con el por favor. Dijo Lily poniendo cara de pena

Joder Lily que mi hermano no te va a violar

Tonta, lo se, lo que pasa que no quiero que se crea lo que no es. Por favor solo tenéis que acompañarme

Yo no puedo dijo Kiara, este fin de semana había pensado , ya sabéis empezar con mis practicas

Lily suspiro

por favor Meg , ven tu...

No, no. Yo sola no voy. No pienso ir de sujeta velas dijo la chica negando con la cabeza. -Además mi hermano me mata si me ve aparecer.

Bueno podrías quedar con alguien. Una cita doble dijo Lily intentando convencerla

Lily..

Porfa...

Es que ya sabes que no quiero empezar a tener de nuevo citas con gente que no me gustan..., además no creo que pase nada.

Si tu hermano quiere estar a solas conmigo no creo que sea para enseñarme el pueblo

A lo mejor te quiere enseñar otra cosa dijo Kiara mostrando su lado mas picante.

Remus sonrío antes los comentarios de las chicas las cuales no lo veían desde su perspectiva.

guarra, no olvides que es mi hermano dijo Meg enfadada.

Hacemos un pacto yo te busco una cita y tu me acompañas, yo me inventare una excusa para tu hermano. Vale? Porfa...porfa...

esta bien , pero con la condición que sea guapo y no sea un pulpo

te lo prometo, tendrás la mejor cita de toda la historia de tu vida

bueno los demás tampoco estaban mal no?

quitando al orejón...

No era orejón

Era dumbo Meg dijo Kiara apoyando a Lily para que su amiga reconociera que su novio en quinto, el cual se llamaba Jack Mathew era el chico mas feo con el que su amiga había salido. A ella le hacia mucha gracia, era muy simpático y tenia muy buen sentido del humor, incluso a veces decía algún comentario sobre sus orejas y eso le gustaba mas a ella por que lo veía muy seguro de el mismo. Una vez Jack con ayuda de Meg intento hacer un hechizo para que sus orejas fueran mas pequeñas pero se equivocaron y paso todo lo contrario. Menos mal que fue en Hallowen y Jack se disfrazo de Dumbo consiguiendo el primer premio, Meg tenia colgada una foto de la fiesta en la habitación del colegio. Se escriban a menudo, aunque no se podían ver ya que el se había ido a trabajar a Suecia.

Remus volvió a reír y decidió contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo a los demás en la sala Común.

* * *

¿os ha gustado? si? no? todo lo que querais decirme solo lo podre saber si me escribis un review, le dais a "go" (por si no lo sabeis claro)¿quien sera la cita de Meg¿que pasara con el profesor Ben¿como iran las practicas de Kiara?...en el proximo capi eso y mas!

Gracias por leer

**Dejar review!**

**Kris, feliz semana a todos**


	3. Una cita doble

Siento la tardanza, pensaba publicar estas vacaciones pero al final entre unas cosas y otras no he parado en mi casa, sobre todo porque aqui en Andalucía se vivecon mucho fervor tanto en Sevilla como en Córdoba, que no tenemos que envidiarles nada, como en las otras ciudades. Bueno espero que vuestra Semana Santa haya sido igual o mejor que la mia y que hayais descansado cosa que yo no he hecho y que disfruteis este finde que nos queda por delante.

**Eli- FELICIDADES!** **Capitulo dedicado a ese porronde años que tienes encima jjajaja bueno no digo nada porque yo tengo uno mas pero eso es buena señal no? otro año mas juntas, y muchos años mas que nos quedan por disfrutar. Te quiero mucho. **Gracias por leer y sobre todo garcias por estar ahi y por quererme tanto es un cariño mutuo y lo sabes. Ah! ya queremos capitulo de This love poneros las pilas...eh? besos

**Ana-**Muchas gracias por los animos y por ese gran apoyo, te kiero ver ya pero ya, jajajaja espero que te lo hayas pasado mb en la palya lo que hayas estado y hayas descansado. Muchos besos amore.

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 queremos capi ya! **

**Marce**- Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este capi y que os guste como va siguiendo las cosas. Ese trio de chicos se las trae sobre todo James y Siri...pero es que son tan...irresistibles...jajaja Besos

**Blackiegirl**-gracias por el reviews espero que sigas leyendo. Besos

**Paige- **Muchas gracias por leer contigo es un record cn mis dos FF la verdad que eso anima en serio. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, como siempre eres demasiado lista pero bueno aun asi espero que te sorprenda la cita jajaja. Besos

**Made Felicidades!** jajaja espero que haya sido un dia muy especial para ti y tambien este capi va dedicado a ti. Que este año sea uno de los mejores y gracias por leer. Besos

**LunaWeasly**- Muchas gracias por el reviews espero que te guste besos

**Conchita**- Gracias, espero que te guste el capi 3 y que sigas leyendo besos

**Bueno aqui os dejo el capi, muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los revies y espero que os guste. Ah! por cierto la proxima publicación sera muy especial para mi ya que el dos es mi cumple...no! un año mas...es que los llevo fatal y por lo menos publicar animara a ver...**

**Besos, feliz semana a todos.**

**Kris**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**Una cita doble**

Remus se arrepintió de haberle contado nada a los chicos, James se había pasado toda la semana expiando al tal Fred para saber las intenciones que tenía con su Lily excusando que era su amiga y tenia que velar por su integridad física.

Malcon, Snape y Fred se habían dado cuenta de que James le seguía a todas partes y hartándose de el empezaron a pelearse llegando casi a las manos ya que ellos pensaron que los chicos estaban preparando unas de sus bromas. Sirius el cual estaba cerca hablando con Elia de su cita para el fin de semana no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que enfrentarse con ellos y utilizar su varita haciendo la túnica de los Slytherin mas larga los cuales se caían cada dos por tres pisándosela.

La semana para los chicos no era demasiado buena, el nuevo Profesor , Ben no había dado respiro a los chicos, los cuales cada vez tenían mas ganas acumuladas de vengarse de él. Todos los días, solo a ellos les había hecho un examen oral de unos cinco minutos a cada uno sobre la clase anterior.

Lily por su parte estaba estresada, Fred no le había vuelto a comentar nada del fin de semana pero ella estaba nerviosa, hacia mucho que no tenia una cita con nadie.

Estaba en la sala común con un pergamino en la mano escribiendo posibles nombres de chicos que a su amiga le pudieran gustar. Solo tenia cinco nombres escritos, los cuales ya estaban tachados porque sabia que su amiga se negaría a salir con ellos.

Penso en Sirius, todos notaban la atracción que había entre ellos, aunque recordó las negativas de la chica a salir con el. Meg le gustaba un chico con el cual pudiera mantener una conversación sobre cualquier cosa, y no fuera ella la que tuviera que invitarle , no sabia lo que hacia que siempre terminaba pagando las cervezas de mantequilla. Su padre al trabajar en el Ministerio tenia un cargo importante, vamos que Meg no tenia ningún problema económico. Se acordó de Jack y de la divertida relación entre los chicos, ojala pudiera conseguir algún chico del estilo de Jack

De repente una mano le quito el pergamino a la chica

"Eh!"

James corría por toda la sala con el pergamino perseguido por Lily la cual chillaba al chico

"¿por qué están todos tachados¿has salido con ellos? "Dijo James leyendo los nombres –"Parecía tontita y mira con todos con los que se lía."

Lily se enfureció aun mas

"Eres imbecil", de repente James tropezó cayendose y Lily la cual iba detrás de el se tropezó con su pie y callo encima de el.

"Lily, eso se llama acoso sexual". Dijo el chico mientras Lily se sonrojaba ya que sin querer había rozado sus "intimas partes" cogió el pergamino de la mano del chico y se levanto ya menos sonrojada

". No se para que tienes que coger nada mío. Es un trabajo"

"¿de que?"

"Pues de..."Lily no sabia que excusa darle-pues...de cómo las relaciones entre brujos se parecen a la de los muggles

"¿Por eso te tienes que liar con esos tíos?" Dijo el chico intentando sacarle información, aunque sabia que era mentira.

"No me tengo que liar con nadie."

"Lily, si no recuerdas yo curso contigo esa asignatura y que yo sepa aun no hemos tenido que hacer ningún trabajo de ese estilo"

"es que es voluntario, ya sabes lo bien que se me da esa asignatura"

"Claro como que tus padres son muggles..."

"¿Bueno y que? Me tomo muy enserio mis estudios , no como tu..."

"Oye te recuerdo que junto contigo soy uno de los mejores estudiantes eh?"

"Además este año te ganare, sacare mejores puntuaciones que tu."

Lily rió

"No se como lo harás .Como no te copies de mi..."

James , James Potter el gran chico que siempre se tomaba todo como un desafío, era valiente , leal y competitivo. Todo para el era una carrera y siempre tenia que ganar, incluso se enfadaba sin hablarle al quien le ganara en el ajedrez mágico. Recordaba con humor cuando una vez Sirius le gano una partida, estuvo toda la tarde sin hablarle. Sirius no le gustaba mucho jugar pero lo solía hacer si James se lo pedía. Era bastante bueno jugando incluso si le dedicara un poco de tiempo, pensando los movimientos ganaría con facilidad pero era demasiado impulsivo y no era capaz de estar medio segundo deliberando.

En ese momento llego Meg junto con Kiara viendo la escena de los chicos,

"¿qué pasa¿otra vez peleando? QPregunto Kiara soltando los libros de su mochila, había estado con Meg en la biblioteca. Kiara quería estar preparada para sus prácticas en la enfermería y había sacado algunos libros sobre enfermedades corrientes en el colegio y entre niños.

Meg vio el pergamino de Lily y vio los nombres que la chica había puesto, seguramente serian sus posibles citas.

"¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?"

"¡No estoy haciendo nada, te lo juro!" Dijo James excusándose, sabia el temperamento que tenia Meg

"No es a ti, es con ella" dijo señalándola

James suspiro tranquilo

"¿qué he hecho yo? "Dijo Lily extrañada, miro el pergamino y lo escondió rápidamente

James se dio cuenta que pasaba algo y decidió que actuaría ese mismo día. Se acordó que Lily estaba buscando una cita para Meg, perfecto. Solo tendría que hablar con ella y todo solucionado. Cuando Lily lo viera con su amiga...¡no quería perderse la cara que pondría!

Esa misma noche fue Luna llena, Remus ya se había marchado a la casa de los gritos y los tres chicos con la capa de invisibilidad de James se decidieron a salir de su cuarto.

Meg estaba con Lily sentada en la sala común, estaban solas. Kiara aun estaba en la enfermería, quería ponerse al día lo antes posible leyendo los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y aprendiendo junto con las enfermeras.

Meg estaba con un libro de herbología sobre plantas útiles para la piel, se llamaba "cien trucos que pueden servirte en el cuidado de tu dermis"

Los tres chicos iban a pasar sin pararse pero cuando Lily pronuncio el nombre de Remus, se detuvieron.

"¿crees que Remus podrá sentir algo por Kiara? "Dijo Lily mirando el fuego de la chimenea mientras cerraba el libro que se estaba leyendo.

"Ahora mismo no creo "dijo la chica pasando las paginas tranquilamente

Los tres chicos estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos. Kiara Miller la hermana de la novia de Remus estaba enamorada de el. James hizo un gesto para acercarse mas a las chicas. Lo que acababan de escuchar era demasiado para sus oídos.

"Lo esta pasando mal," dijo Lily mirando la tapa de el libro que se había terminado de leer y haciendo círculos invisibles con su dedo.

"Ya lo se Lily, pero ella tiene que intentarlo. Si nosotras pudimos olvidarlos, ella también."

Sirius y James se miraron¿ a quien tenían que olvidar?

"No es lo mismo, a nosotras solo nos atraían físicamente pero ella esta enamorada."

¿físicamente? Pensaron los chicos, entre Sirius y James había tanta relación que se leían la mente¿o era que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos?

"Mira sea lo que sea tenemos que hacer algo", dijo Lily convencida andando hacia los tres chicos que estaban debajo de la capa- "O unimos a Kiara con Remus o le buscamos otro chico."

James no se había dado cuenta que Lily iba hacia ellos, Sirius le cogió por el brazo y lo empujo hacia él rápidamente, para que la chica no chocara con el haciendo. Al moverse hicieron algo de ruido. Lily paro en seco

"¿qué ha sido eso?" Pregunto la chica mirando hacia todos lados

"¿qué ha sido de que?" Pregunto Meg tumbándose en el sofá

"Ese ruido, he escuchado pasos"

"Estas paranoica, no hay nadie. Todos estas durmiendo y es lo que deberíamos hacer nosotras si no quieres tener mañana la cara de Britney". Britney era una compañera de las chicas del curso de Aina, que se pasaba toda la noche en vela estudiando. Por su puesto sacaba la mejores notas del colegio pero a un precio muy alto.

Meg se levanto en ese momento y acompaño a su amiga hacia la habitación. Kiara no tardaría en volver.

Cuando las chicas habían subido a su habitación los chicos salieron rápidamente, esperaban que nadie mas estuviera despierto a esas horas.

Una vez que estaban fuera del castillo se quitaron la capa

"Kiara enamorada de Lunático" dijo James sin creérselo-¿cómo lo ha podido conseguir?

"Las hermanas Miller locamente enamoradas de Remus¿pero están ciegas, yo estoy mucho mas bueno que el."

"¿se lo decimos?" Dijo Peter el cual le encantaban los chismes del colegio y sobre todo los amorosos.

"No, es perfecto, lo que estábamos buscando". James cogió la capa, doblándola con cuidado y escondiéndola detrás de un arbusto. A la mañana siguiente la necesitarían para volver.

"Si "dijo Sirius dando saltos de alegría

Peter como siempre no se enteraba de nada

"Me alegro de vuestra alegría, pero yo no le veo nada de bueno"

"Peter eres tonto, si Aina se entera de que Kiara esta detrás de su Remus "dijo Sirius imitando a una actriz de la televisión-, "romperá con el y de esta forma su adorable Lupin volverá a ser el de siempre. Es decir nuestro querido amigo sin pareja."

"Espera Sirius", dijo secamente James "¿y si con eso Remus se enamore de Kiara?"

"No, eso no puede ocurrir, tenemos que andar con cuidado. Tenemos que hacer que Aina sienta celos de su hermana y que Kiara se declare a Remus. Nosotros no debemos meternos"

James miro a Sirius, -"¡no! "Dijeron a la vez-"tenemos que hacerlo nosotros si no ella nunca será capaz de hacerlo" dijo James

"¿se lo vais a decir a Aina?"

"Peter de verdad¿tu escuchas?"

"Si..."

"Pues será con las orejas de plástico" dijo Sirius-Q¿qué¿qué pasa?" Preguntó el chico sin entender las miradas de sus dos amigos.

"¿con las orejas de plástico?" Dijo James señalando a su amigo, -"cada día te salen peor los chistes"

Sirius miro serio a su amigo

"Bueno, no te preocupes de Sirius ahora y explicarme vuestro plan" dijo Peter el cual necesitaba enterarse de algo

"Peter "dijo James, - no vamos a decírselo a nadie, solo le daremos los empujoncitos necesarios para que Remus se de cuenta que Aina no le conviene.

"Peter ni una palabra "dijo Sirius

"No...¿por quien me tomáis?"

"Bueno esa vez es que ...bueno se lo tuve que decir a McGonagall, pero ella me obligo..."

"Ni una palabra dijo esta vez James"

"de verdad , no diré nada."

Los tres chicos se convirtieron en sus respectivos animales,. Sirius en perro, James en ciervo y Peter en rata. Con la ayuda de Peter entraron en el sauce en busca de Remus el cual ya se había transformado y salieron después de nuevo al exterior, necesitaban correr libremente.

En ese momento antes de la transformación de los chicos, Lily se había despertado. Esa cena tan picante le había dado demasiada sed. Miro la jarra que estaba en la mesa, estaba vacía. Con un poco de cuidado para no despertar a Meg, lo cual seria imposible pensó, entro en el baño para llenarla. Se fijo en la cama de Kiara aun no había llegado. Lily se preocupo esperaba que la chica no se tomara demasiado en serio sus practicas en la enfermería y descuidara sus estudios.

Antes de acostarse de nuevo, después de beber un poco de agua , se acerco a la ventana de la habitación, miro la luna estaba preciosa,.Le encantaría bajar y pasear cerca del lago. Le encantaba la noche, las estrellas, la luz de la luna... Miro abajo y se fijo en tres figuras, se parecían ...no podía verlos con seguridad ...intento mirar por la otra ventana por la cual se veía mejor la perspectiva eran tres chicos, un momento¡Eran James, Sirius y Peter!

"¿qué haces despierta? "Dijo Kiara en ese momento desde la puerta.

"¡que susto!"

"shhh", vas a despertar a Meg. Lily bufó

Meg tenia un sueño tan profundo que ni si quiera mil elefantes andando alrededor de ella eran capaces de despertarla. Tenia que ponerse siempre tres alarmas a la vez, y con un hechizo incluso. Lily y Kiara casi se quedan sordas la primera vez que escucharon el horrible ruido.

"¿qué miras por la ventana? "Dijo Kiara acercándose a su amiga

"Ven, ven "Lily volvió a mirar, pero ya no había nadie en el jardín. Intento buscarlos pero no encontró nada. Solo vio unas sombras de lo que podían ser unos animales pero mucho mas lejos.

"¿Qué quieres que mire? "Dijo Kiara mirando por todas partes

"He visto a James, Sirius y Peter fuera del castillo"

"¿solo ellos tres?" Pregunto Kiara extrañada de que no estuviera Remus con ellos, Los chicos sin Remus eran como un ciego sin perro. No podían estar los unos sin los otros.

"si...creo , bueno creo que eran ellos tres"

"Vamos Lily ya estas otra vez con tus hechos, no creo que estén primero los tres solos fuera del castillo y segundo sin Remus"

"Remus podría estar con tu hermana..."dejo caer Lily-Lo siento dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que podría molestarle

"No pasa nada, de todos modos es lo mas normal del mundo. A ver que mire de nuevo..."Kiara volvió a mirar, -No hay nadie, venga acuéstate que mañana es tu gran cita. Ya veras la cara de Fred cuando te vea con Meg y su pareja

"Dirás a Meg sola"

"¿a Meg sola?"

"Si, le dije que había hablado con Brad O´neal el buscador de Hufflepuff esta tarde, pero resulta que lo han castigado junto con tres chicos mas. Mañana no podrá salir."

"¿y no se lo has dicho?"

"No..."

"Te va a matar..."dijo Kiara mirándola como si fuera la última vez que viera a su amiga.

"Lo se, y tengo mucho miedo..."

Kiara rió,- lo único que puede pasar es que no vaya, tampoco es tan malo no?

Lily suspiro, no pasaría nada, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar con Fred a solas.

La noche paso rápida para todos menos para Lily la cual no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se despertó la primera.

Meg estaba delante de la cama de Kaira tapándole la nariz a la chica

"enfermera Miller , le llaman sus queridos enfermos...enfermera Miller..."

Ah! Kiara se levanto rápidamente -¡gasas¡necesito unas malditas gasas!

"Eh! Tranquila". Dijo Meg separándose de la cama.

"Dios mío, estaba soñando que teníamos tantos paciente en la enfermería que se habían agotado todas las gasas..."

"Creo que no deberías tomarte tan en serio tu trabajo en la enfermería ¿a que hora llegaste ayer?"

"...eh, tem...pra...no."

"¿temprano? Mira Lily y yo estuvimos esperándote hasta tarde, así que no digas que viniste temprano jovencita. Como esto siga así hablare con Dumbledore"

"Si, mama¿has terminado?"

"Es por tu bien cariño."

"Lo se," Kiara miro el reloj.- Voy a ducharme, y a desayunar. Supongo que hoy no habrá tanto trabajo en la enfermería.

"¿por qué no te tomas el día libre entonces? "Pregunto Meg poniendo un poco de orden en su lado de la habitación.

"No puedo, me pidieron que fuera hoy ,esta semana. la enfermera Pomfrey, tiene que ir al Hospital para una reunión anual, no se que de nuevas pociones curativas...así que le dije que vigilaría yo encantada."

"Espero que no tengas muchos enfermos a tu cargo."

"Esta semana ha sido tranquila, empachos un brazo roto y poco mas. Aunque estoy aprendiendo mucho."

En ese momento salía Lily del baño. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de campana muy bajos de cadera con un jersey blanco que mostraban sus hombros. Se había hecho una coleta e iba un poco maquillada.

"Hola Meg¿ya te has levantado? "Dijo Lily asustada, tenia que contarle que su cita no era una cita ya que no había chico.

"Si, estoy convenciendo a Kiara para que nos acompañe"

"Seria estupendo". La verdad que seria genial ya que de esa forma Meg no estaría sola. pensó

"Pero no puede...le han comido el cerebro "dijo Meg dándole un beso a su amiga

"Ah...¿segura que no puedes venir? "Preguntó Lily de nuevo como ultimo intento mirando a su amiga pidiéndole ayuda.

"No, lo siento, he dado mi palabra chicas". Dijo levantándose y bostezando mientras entraba en el baño

"Meg, "dijo Lily, tenia que decirle la verdad tarde o temprano, -¿te acuerdas de que te dije que Brad seria tu cita?

Meg asintió

"es que ha habido un pequeño problema...resulta.."."venga Lily díselo, es tu amiga no? No te va a matar, bueno te puede matar pero no creo que lo haga aquí, tengo miedo... " –bueno no puede salir contigo ya que esta castigado Lily cerro fuertemente los ojos y se tiro encima de la cama para que su amiga no le pegara pero al tirarse sobre la cama vio los pies de Meg en el mismo sitio. -¿no te enfadas? Pregunto levantándose de la cama.

"Ya lo sabia "dijo la chica cogiendo la ropa que se iba a poner.

"¿cómo que lo sabias�?"¿te dije algo ayer en sueños?

"Aunque lo dijeras seria imposible que te escuchara" dijo Meg mirándose en el espejo con un jersey celeste.-Me encontré con Brad ayer después de cenar cuando habías subido tu a la habitación, y me lo contó. Me dijo que el próximo fin de semana podríamos quedar.

"¿y porque no me habías dicho nada? No he podido casi ni dormir"

"quería hacerte sufrir" dijo la chica cogiendo otro jersey de color rojo el celeste no le gustaba.

"Gracias "dijo Lily mirando a su amiga enfadada

"No entiendo porque no me dijiste nada¿qué pensabas que te iba a matar?"

"¿que?"

"Bueno Meg, reconoce que tienes mucho temperamento. No sabia como te lo ibas a tomar. ¿entonces vendrás aunque no tengas cita?"

"si "dijo la chica cogiendo esta vez una camiseta de maga larga de color negro con unas mangas anchas que tenían unos dibujos.

"¡Bien! "Lily empezó a darle besos a su amiga, estaba muy contenta

"Espera Lily, eh...bueno, al final me pidieron una cita ayer y como Brad no podía ir accedí por no dejarte sola"

"¿quién es?"

"Seguro que lo conoces." Al final Meg se puso esa camiseta con unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta vaquera.

"Ya, si estudiamos en el mismo colegio hay muchas posibilidades¿y te gusta? "Pregunto Lily curiosa. La verdad que Meg llevaba algún tiempo extraña, no salía con ningún chico, por lo que si acepto la invitación era porque le gustaba.

Meg puso cara pensativa,-No, pero es muy simpático. Seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien.

"Seguro que si "dijo Lily mientras veía como se vestía su amiga

Kiara en ese momento salió del baño ya vestida y con el pelo mojada, e iba informalmente.

"ya me he enterado que las dos tenéis citas..., espero que me traigáis muchas cosas eh?" Dijo Kiara despidiéndose de sus amigas, se tenia que marchar para ir a la enfermería.

Lily asintió dándole un beso a su amiga y Meg fue al baño para terminar de arreglarse despidiéndose también de ella.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily estaba abajo junto con Meg esperando a sus respectivas citas.

"Siento llegar tarde". Dijo Fred respirando muy fuerte. Había llegado corriendo.

"Acabamos de llegar "dijo Lily saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla

"¿qué haces aquí?" Le dijo Fred a su hermana la cual miro a Lily esperando que ella le dijese algo, no pensaba discutir con su hermano por una cita que ni siquiera le apetecía tener.

"Bueno la he invitado yo, espero que no te importe", dijo sonriéndole para que no se enfadara- pero tiene una cita con un chico misterioso dijo Lily

La verdad es que a Fred no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que compartir a Lily pero si por lo menos su hermana tenia una cita podrían escaquearse e irse a solas con ella.

"Ahí viene "dijo Meg haciéndole una señal al chico

"¿quién es? "Pregunto Lily sin verlo

"¿estas ciega? Míralo"

"Solo veo a...¿James?" -¡James es tu cita! Dijeron Fred y Lily a la vez

"Si¿qué tengo de malo? "Dijo el chico sin entender las razones de su enfado.

"Tienes todo", dijo Lily, -Vamos Meg¿no podías encontrar a alguien mejor?

"perdona Lily dijo James ,-yo soy uno de los mejores chicos del colegio ¿a que si Meg?

"¿Meg?"

"bueno dejémoslo en que hay varios como tu..."

Lily frunció el ceño, no esperaba que James le pidiera una cita a su amiga. La verdad que conseguir una cita con Meg no le resulto nada difícil al chico. Lo peor fue cuando se lo tuvo que contar a Sirius y a este casi le da un infarto ,que Meg aceptara la cita de su amigo antes que la suya fue un gran palo "¿qué tengo yo de malo, si estoy buenísimo" pensó. Menos mal que James lo convenció diciéndole que solo era para vigilar a Lily con Fred y después de tenerle que jurar mil veces que no iba a hacer nada con ella , accedió a que la tuviera.

James estaba en la biblioteca cuando escucho como Brad, la cita de Meg, le contaba a sus amigos que iba a salir con ella ya que Lily se lo había pedido. El chico estaba muy contento. Tal y como le contó Remus, Lily tenia que conseguirle una cita a su amiga para que le acompañara ese fin de semana. Cuando Brad salió de la biblioteca, James salió detrás de el y después de intentar convencer al chico y regalarle su colección de las mejores escobas del mundo Brad se invento la excusa del castigo.

Lo demás fue muy fácil, después de que Brad hablara con Meg el le pidió la cita a la chica la cual solo por no dejar a su amiga en la estacada acepto, no si antes pensárselo claro esta.

Meg se dio cuenta que Lily estaba enfada y la cogió del brazo apartándola

"Lily, Si no viene James no voy. Lo siento se que no te cae bien pero...ya sabes que no me quedaba ninguna alternativa."

Lily la miro y asintió

"Esta bien.."

"¡Venga chicos¡Nos vamos!" Le dijo Meg a los chicos.

La tarde no fue lo esperado para ninguno de los cuatro. Primero estuvieron en Honeydukes, le compraron todo tipo de chocolates para Kiara, y bastantes provisiones para ellos para toda la semana. Después Meg se compro una pluma en "La Casa de las Plumas", ya que la suya estaba ya muy estropeada. James le ayudo a elegir una que era parecida a la suya . Desde que habían salido del castillo James y Meg no habían dejado de hablar en ningún momento. Lily no entendía como podían mantener una conversación tan larga si ni siquiera hablaban mas de veinte minutos al día.

Fred se dio cuenta

"¿te pasa algo?"

"No, no" sonrió disimuladamente Lily, -No entiendo como tu hermana ha estado mas de media hora eligiendo una simple pluma. Podrías escoger la que yo te propuse

"Ya, pero la de James me gustaba mas "dijo mirando de nuevo la pluma que estaba envuelta.

"Ya... "dijo Lily mirando como la pareja seguía hablando

Meg estaba hablando con James sobre Quidditch, el chico estaba alucinado sobre cuanto sabia Meg sobre ese deporte.

"El mejor ataque es el Bludger Backbeat," dijo Meg –el jugador que lo domina a la perfección es Onaral dijo Meg convencidísima.

"¿Onaral? "Dijo James riéndose de la chica-No será el jugador de Alemania verdad?

"Si el mimo, es fantástico."

"Vamos Meg el equipo de Alemania tiene unos golpeadores pésimos, y Onaral es el mejor de esos peores. Yo creo que el golpeador que domina esa táctica a la perfección es Granan del equipo de España ¿vistes su último partido?"

"Si, "dijo Meg – No estuvo mal, lo único malo...es que creo que deberían tener unas escobas mas potentes

"Me dejas sorprendido ¿también entiendes de escobas?"

"Mas o menos "dijo la chica intentando dominar su ímpetu de hablar sobre todo lo que sabia.

James y Meg no pararon de hablar mientras que Lily mandaba en la oficina de correos su carta a sus padres, ni cuando entraron en la Tienda de artículos de broma Zonko, incluso James estaba tan metido en la conversación que se le olvido comprarle algunas cosas a Remus y tuvo que volver.

Menos mal que en la Tres escobas parecía que iban a dejar de hablar pero Meg volvió a sacar el tema. Lily no conocía a ninguno de los jugadores, ni ninguna jugada, por ella ni iría a los partidos del colegio. Solo iba porque Meg la forzaba. Conoció las reglas ya no solo porque llevaban desde primero viendo los partidos si no que además Meg obligo a las chicas a aprendérselas, ya que estaban durantes todo el partido preguntándole lo que no entendían y la morena no podía ni ver el partido.

Fred invito a las chicas y a James a las cervezas de mantequilla el cual al ver que Lily se estaba aburriendo como una ostra no hizo nada en contra del Slytherin.

"Dominas muy bien la táctica Finta de Porskov, en el ultimo partido creo que fuiste el mejor cazador de todos". Dijo Meg el chico sonrió complacido.

"Estuve entrenando mucho ese año, fue una pena que no ganáramos la copa de la casa"

Fred lo miro, su apuesta seguía en pie, Meg que no quería que James comenzara una discusión con su hermano siguió hablando

"¿y de quien fue la idea de utilizar la "cabeza de halcón" al final del último partido?"

"Mía" dijo James, -este año tengo muchas ideas sobre algunas tácticas que he aprendido. Seguro que ganamos

"Si ,seguro", dijo Fred, irónicamente.-aun no habéis conseguido buscador verdad?

"Creo que estas mal informado Fred, pero no seré yo quien te lo diga. Esta entrenado y creo que lo hará muy bien. "Dijo James tomándose de un sorbo su cerveza.

Fred dejo de mirarlo y concentro su mirada en la botella, odiaba a James desde que supo que había puesto la mirada en Lily. Estuvo tranquilo cuando ella le rechazaba , pero sabia que James tarde o temprano podría encapricharse de nuevo de ella. Este año Lily tenia que ser suya.

Peter entro en las tres escobas buscando a alguien con la mirada. Vio a James y se acerco.

"Hola Peter¿y Sirius?"

Peter le guiño un ojo

"Supongo que ya tiene plan para esta noche. Elia lo ha invitado a su sala común."

"Entiendo" dijo James mirando a Meg la cual asimilaba cada palabra de Peter pero no mostraba ningún cambio en su rostro.

"¿y tu cita?" Le dijo James a Peter el cual iba a pedir una cerveza de mantequilla pero Lily le dio la suya ya que no tenia nada de ganas de tomársela. El día había sido un desastre , juraba que como alguien más hablara de Quidditch iba a estrujarlo.

"Resulta que tenia que hacer un trabajo muy importante, me he ofrecido para ayudarle, pero no ha querido. Se fue a la hora de quedar". Dijo Peter tomándose la cerveza de la chica.

"ahh"dijo James, sabia que a Peter le costaba mucho tener citas y que cuando las tenía las espantaba con tan solo hablarles, le daba pena que su amigo lo pasara mal cuando le gustaba alguien.

"yo me voy ya "dijo Lily levantándose "¿vienes Meg?"

"No, me voy a quedar un rato mas con James y Peter¿le acompañas tu Fred?"

Fred se levanto rápidamente

"Si por supuesto". Dijo con una agradable sonrisa, por lo menos de vuelta al colegio podría tener un poco de intimidad

Antes de marcharse Lily se despidió de todos

"¿nos vemos en la sala común Meg?"

"No, supongo que llegaremos tarde. James quiere llevarme a la casa de los gritos dijo como si de una excursión al parque de atracciones se tratase-Nos vemos directamente en el comedor"

Lily frunció el ceño

"que os lo paseéis bien" dijo secamente.

La chica cogió la mano de Fred y como si de un alma que se llevase el diablo salió rápidamente de el lugar.

La vuelta al castillo fue mas tranquila, por lo menos hablaron un poco aunque fuera solo de las asignaturas y los exámenes tan difíciles que le esperaba ese año.

Mientras Kiara revisaba algunas fichas de los pacientes que habían abandonado esa semana la enfermería.

El día había sido muy tranquilo solo vino un alumno de primero que se había caído de la escoba, pero no le paso nada grave pudo salir al rato de la enfermería.

Kiara miro la única cama que estaba ocupada en la sala. Tenia una cortina que no dejaba ver al paciente. Estuvo durmiendo durante todo el día. La enfermera ayudante de la señora Pomfrey le había dicho que no hacia falta que se preocupase por ese paciente, que despertaría después de la comida y que solo debía darle una poción que estaba encima de la mesa de color morada.

Pero era ya casi la hora de cenar y el paciente no se había despertado. Estaba un poco preocupada. Una voz llamo a la enfermera.

Rápidamente Kiara se levanto y se quito sus gafas de leer, era el enfermo se había despertado, Kiara descorrió la cortina

"¡Remus!" La chica no se esperaba que el paciente que había estado vigilando hubiera sido el.

"Kiara, hola. "Remus mostraba un aspecto bastante cansado, tenia unas grandes ojeras en su rostro. Pero sonreía igual de dulce como siempre.

"¿cómo te encuentras? "Dijo la chica dándole la poción que le habían dicho

"Bien gracias, solo necesito dormir un rato mas."

"¿qué te ha pasado? "Pregunto curiosa Kiara ya que ni siquiera la otra enfermera quiso decirle la enfermedad del paciente, excusándose de que no era nada grave.

"Nada , una indisposición esta noche."

Kiara no le hizo ninguna pregunta mas, solo lo arropo y volvió a correrle la cortina para que el chico siguiera durmiendo.

Sabia perfectamente que esos no eran los síntomas de alguien que tuviera indisposición. Con una simple poción podría salir de la enfermería en una hora, y Remus llevaba allí antes de que ella llegara esa mañana. Suponía que de madrugada o muy temprano esa mañana ya que cuando ella salió la noche anterior no había nadie en la enfermería.

Sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero su preocupación por Remus hizo coger el expediente del chico. Lo abrió y comenzó a mirarlo, el año pasado estuvo todos los meses ingresado, miro los tratamientos que el chico había estado recibiendo durantes esos ingresos y los síntomas que mostraba. Un momento, Kiara se asusto cogió un libro de la enfermería . Lo que estaba pensado no podría ser cierto, Su Remus, su adorable Remus no podía ser un LICÁNTROPO

* * *

¿os ha gustado? Kiara sabe la verdad...¿porque Meg y James se llevan también¿está Lily celosa¿conseguira algún dia Peter una cita en condiciones?...

Gracias por leer dejar reviews antes de iros le dais a "go"

Besos

Kris


	4. Clase práctica de estudios muggles

Hola! bueno pues hoy es 2 de abril mi cumple! no os podeis imaginar todas las cosas que me han pasado hoy pero bueno, yo todo me lo tomo con sentido del humor, es algo que os aconsejo. No dejeis que nadie os haga daño porque siempre habra alguien que os apoye y os demuestre lo importante que sois aunque sea solo una persona pero si esa persona esta ahi es por algo.

Gracias Lur! Gracias Cris! nunca me pude imaginar la leccion tan grande que aprendi hoy, en serio. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo importante que tengo y que hay pequeños detalles que se hacen grandes y eso es lo importante. No me importa la cantidad ni la calidad, lo demas me sobra sabiendo que no vale la pena. Que nadie puede contigo y que las cosas ponen a cada uno en su sitio, no? Gracias os quiero. Besos

Ya se que para muchos de vosotros esto no tiene sentido pero para mi tiene demasiado y hoy es un dia muy feliz para mi que nadie puede hacer que piense lo contrario.

Lur- gracias por seguir leyendo sigues ahi sea como sea, muchas gracias en serio.Me apoyas en todo y mas de una quisiera tener tu confianza y tu amistad porque eres genial. Gracias por ser una de tus amigas y por apoyarme, te quiero un montonazo. Kiss

Made- Gracias por el email me hubiera gustado agradecertelo en persona, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Pues si Lily la verdad es que no es que sienta celos si no es que no entiende como Meg puede llevarse tambien con James, es que no lo ve normal...pero en este capi Lily casi se tira de los pelos. Besos

Vinnesa- Gracias por el reviews, la verdad es que Kiara es muy especial es de esas personas que se guardan lo que sienten y te hacen la vida mucho mas facil. Se nota como quiere a Remus. Peter, Peter, Peter.-...que vamos a hacer con la rata? todo a su devido tiempo...hombre el odio que le tenemos...hara que sufra un poco, bastante jajajaja. Besos

Piki- gracias por escribirme, me alegro que te guste Remus es el mas dulce y sensato de todos pero no se da cuenta de nada...a ver lo que podemos hacer para que se fije en Kiara.¿que Sirius siente cabeza? creo que eso es algo imposible incluso para Jo jajajajaj este Sirius nos tiene locas jajajaj Y Lily y James forever .Besos

Eli- Gracias! te quiero mucho! espero que repitamos la sesion tortitas en mi casa eh? espero que te gustasen los regalos, aunque me dio que el regaliz...fue lo que mas. �¡ponte la camiseta! es una orden jajjaajja. Que te quieo mucho gracias por estar ahi siempre. Me alegro que todo este mucho mejor, te kiero.

Ana- Mi niña pekeñita! que te kiero muxixixiximo! gracias por todo amore, eres especial no lo olvides, gracias por leer dejames review aunke see que lees, espero que te lo pasaras mb en mi casa, q el finde q viene "el escondite " te kiero muxo kiss

FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 queremos capi ya! en este se descubre la chica misteriosa. leer!

Marce-hombre pobrecilla...es una chica enamorada y preocupada...no le des importancia, besos gracias por leer. Kiss

axirita potter - Hola muchas gracias por leer y por el review! cumplo 21...lo se soy muy mayor...en fin, jajaja bueno ana y eli publican este domingo y se descubre todo! es que yo tengo informacion de primera mano. Muchas gracias por todos. desde Córdoba , España muchos besos

lunaweasly gracias por tu reviews, me alegra que ete este gustando y espero que sigas leyendo. Besos.

Paige- Gracias por tu reviews felicitacion jajaja me ha gustado mucho y me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Ya me habia dicho Eli lo de Embrujadas que bien, me alegro un monton. Espero que te siga gustando el FF. BESOS y feliz semana

Gracias por leer, ya os contare lo que me han regalado es que me tengo que arreglar que he quedado con mis amigas. Besos Kris

* * *

Capítulo 4

Clase práctica de estudios muggles

Kiara estuvo casi toda la semana buscando información sobre los hombres lobos, lo había estudiado en tercero pero necesitaba saber mas sobre ellos, posibles curas que no existían, pociones...todo lo que estuviera relacionado con esa enfermedad era valioso para ella.

Las chicas notaron esa semana rara a la rubia, cada vez que salía el tema Remus y ella intentaba no hablar sobre ello. No quería decirle la verdad sobre Lupin a sus amigas , no porque no confiara en ellas si no porque necesitaba antes hablar con él. No sabia si alguien mas conocía su secreto.

Aunque también para Meg y Lily fue una semana dura, sobre todo para Lily la cual veía mas estrecha la relación entre su amiga y James, y ella no lo aceptaba.

Ninguna de las dos sacaron el tema de la pasada cita, muy agradable para Meg y un desastre para Lily esos fueron los calificativos de ellas al contárselo a su amiga.

Kiara noto un poco de tensión entre su compañeras de habitación, pero estaba tan inmersa en su búsqueda de información que no tuvo nada de tiempo para ellas.

En cambio para los chicos la semana fue un poco mas tranquila Sirius le hizo una entrevista exhaustiva a su amigo, que hizo con Meg, como se comporto la chica, de que hablaron, si ella comento algo de él...James harto de las preguntas de su amigo se encerró en el baño haciendo que a Peter casi le explotase la vejiga.

Por lo menos algo cambio esa semana, el Profesor Ben le dio un poco de respiro a los merodeadores. Empezó con las Prácticas en la clase haciéndolas mas amenas y divertidas para los alumnos los cuales aprendía muy rápido.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que llego el viernes, clase avanzada de estudios Muggles, donde los chicos estudian todo los relacionado sobre esa asignatura.

La profesora se llamaba, Humman, era una mujer bajita, con el pelo morado ,bastante mayor , pero con una gran juventud dentro de su corazón. Era muy agradable y divertida y mucha gente cursaba esa asignatura desde hace tiempo. Para ella su clase era un juego donde los chicos se entretenían y aprendían a la vez casi sin darse cuenta.

"Estoy entusiasmada, Dumbledore es un gran tipo, dijo la profesora poniéndose sus gafas de vista delante de toda la clase"

El aula de estudios muggles era diferente a las demás, Estaba adornado con cosas típicas de humanos no mágicos. Había un museo en la clase donde los propios alumnos traían cosas que encontraban y estudiaban allí.

La profesora siguió hablando

"La verdad es que no he encontrado impedimento de ningún profesor, bueno solo del jefe de Slythering,..."dijo refunfuñando un poco- Un tipo raro dijo dirigiéndose a la clase. Menos mal que esa mañana los estudiantes de Slythering no tenían esa asignatura. Para ellos su jefe de casa era un "Dios" incluso le hacían mas caso a el que a Dumbledore cosa que le molestaba mucho a los demás estudiantes.

Los chicos rieron un poco ante esos comentarios, ningún profesor hablaba mal de nadie, pero es que sobre el jefe de Slytherin...nadie lo aguantaba.

"Bueno chicos, os va a encantar esta actividad, es muy importante para vosotros, sobre todo porque se que a muchos de los estudiantes de este colegio van a los mundiales de Quidditch. Como sabéis siempre se comenten muchos errores, y hay muchos problemas con los muggles y eso es lo que intentamos que no ocurra con estas clases."

Los chicos se estaban aburriendo, siempre daba demasiadas vueltas para contar algo. A lo mejor se pasaba media hora explicándole el significado de un objeto para acabar diciendo como llego ella a ser profesora en el colegio. Siempre contaba miles de anécdotas divertidas del colegio, de sus estudios, de sus amigos , conocidos...No había persona que no conociera su vida

"profesora¿y cual va a ser la actividad? "Dijo Sirius el cual miro el reloj y sabia que como no se lo preguntara contaría las anécdotas que le ocurrieron cuando fue a su primer mundial.

A, si si , gracias señor Black. Bueno chicos¡vamos a hacer una acampada! La profesora estaba mas emocionada que los propios alumnos, incluso algunos tuvieron que utilizar su diccionario para buscar el significado de la palabra

¿una acampada? Dijo Lily la cual no entendía que podía aprender con esa actividad.

"Si señorita Evans, de esta forma además de esta en contacto con la naturaleza durante un día y una noche deberán de utilizar solo los aparatos típicos muggles por lo que esta prohibido el uso de las varitas." Dijo a los chico los cuales sabia que se quejarían

"?Pero no estamos preparados! Se quejo un alumno,- ¿y si no atacan, y si entra algún animal, o... "

"¿qué le va a pasar, además estaremos algunos profesores vigilando durante toda la noche y yo iré grupo por grupo observando si utilizan a la perfección los utensilios. Sobre todos a aquellos que no tenga ninguna relación con este mundo. Podrán tener en cada equipo solo una persona que conozca el mundo muggles."

Las profesora se paso toda la clase explicando el lugar donde seria la acampada, los utensilios que necesitaban, lo que cada grupo se llevaría,...y algunas cosas mas.

Todos los alumnos estaban muy contentos por la genial idea de la profesora y empezaron esa misma tarde a preparar las cosas necesarias ya que la acampada seria ese fin de semana. Los profesores sabían que ese año era muy difícil y no querían que perdieran clases.

Las chicas de vuelta a la sala común iban comentando lo que se iban a llevar, bueno todas no. Solo Meg y Kiara , Lily iba demasiada inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"¿Las tiendas de campaña nos la da la profesora?"

"Y los sacos de dormir también, Menos mal que Lily trajo su linterna "dijo Kiara.

"Me encanta la idea, de esta forma podremos estar con los chicos, y con los demás alumnos fuera del colegio y de las estresantes clases." Meg había ido al camping cuando fue al ultimo mundial, se divirtió mucho y le encanto la idea. De esta forma la próxima vez que fuera estaría más preparada.

"No se que tiene de buena la idea". Dijo Lily irónicamente, -así lo olvidaba que nuestra querida Meg se ha hecho intima de James verdad?

Meg puso los ojos en blanco

"Vamos Lily llevas casi toda la semana sin hablarme por eso ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta, no se lo que tiene de malo.¿ Tu no querías que tuviera una cita? Yo no tengo la culpa que Brad no pudiera venir" Se excuso Meg, la verdad que a ella misma le había sorprendido la cantidad de cosas en común que tenia con James no solo por el Quidditch, si no sobre las clases, juegos, lugares que le gustarían visitar...Empezó a conocer la cara oculta del Gran Potter y no era igual al que aparentaba ser.

"Vamos Meg no se como no te distes cuenta, Potter no es así, y tu lo sabes. El y Sirius se comen a todo lo que se menea. Parece mentira que tu hayas sido capaz de creerte sus propias mentiras sabes?"

"Vamos porque todo no sea como tu lo pintas no significa que sea mentira. Si , James me cae bien y no veo nada de malo en eso. No pienso cambiar de opinión porque tu no pienses igual que yo". Dijo Meg encarándose con Lily

"Pensaba que eras mi amiga". Lily se fue corriendo a la biblioteca no quería seguir teniendo esa conversación con una de sus mejores amigas. La verdad que no podía imaginar a James estando solo con una chica por amistad, si el estaba con una chica era por algo mas y temía que esas fueran las intenciones con Meg.¿estaría celosa?

Meg miraba como se iba corriendo Lily, quiso seguirla pero prefirió no hacerlo y subir a la habitación con Kiara la cual estaba preocupada por la actuación de Lily, ella nunca se había comportado así.

James estaba jugando al ajedrez con Remus el cual estuvo a punto de ganarle pero James consiguió su victoria al final, la verdad es que Remus se dejo ganar no lo quería ver enfadado esa tarde, sobre todo porque estaba muy contento últimamente. Se había pasado casi todas las tarde en la biblioteca con Meg y el.

"Hola chicas", dijo James recogiendo las fichas

Kiara y Meg se sentaron en el sofá junto a la chimenea empezaba a hacer frío.

"¿hoy no tenias entrenamiento?" Pregunto Meg al ver que los chicos estaban en la sala común

"Si tenemos, estoy esperando a Sirius." Dijo James sentándose entre las chicas.

Sirus era golpeador en el equipo, se le daba bastante bien, ya que tenia una gran fuerza y habilidad. Junto con James eran los mejores jugadores del equipo.

En ese momento, Sirius bajaba perfectamente uniformado para entrenar con su escoba. Meg lo observo durante unos minutos, la verdad es que le quedaba demasiado bien el uniforme. Dijo la chica la cual cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta no podía despegar sus ojos del trasero del jugador. Respiro hondo, _"¡vamos Meg tu eres dura, no mires no mires...dios que culo!" _Kiara se dio cuenta de las miradas traviesa de su amiga y sonrió.

"Vamonos James "dijo dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo, -¿y tu ropa?

"En el vestuario". Dijo James levantándose.-Oye Meg Dijo antes de irse el chico. La chica la cual seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre como de duro estaría el culo de Sirius se sobresalto

"¿qué?"

"había pensado, que si te apetecía venir a vernos entrenar ". Dijo James mirando a la chica. Sirius no se lo podía creer, estaba mirando la escena atónito sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Un gran silencio inundo la sala

Kiara y Remus se miraron y se comprendieron al instante, sabia que como esto siguiera así correría la sangre.

Meg, no sabia que decir y miraba a James sin articular ninguna palabra.

"No puede venir, ya sabes James que estamos preparando nuestra arma secreta" dijo Sirius intentando que Meg no fuera.

"Vamos Sirius, tan poco es tan importante esa arma, además Meg es una gran Gryffindor y se perfectamente que nos guardará el secreto." Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica. La cual sonrió afirmando

"Pero su hermano es un Slytherin¿y si se lo cuenta?"

Meg suspiró

"Como se nota que no me conoces", dijo la chica molesta por las palabras de Sirius, -jamás diría nada que afectara a mi equipo. Si el capitán, que por cierto es James me invita iré encantada. Además tu hermano también están en Slytehering. Dijo levantándose y acompañado a James a la salida seguidos por un enfadado Sirius no sabia si consigo mismo porque no sabia lo que hacia mal o con James porque no sabia que es lo que el hacia de bueno para captar la atención de ella.

Cuando los chicos se fueron Kiara y Remus quedaron solos. Remus termino de recoger las fichas del ajedrez y se sentó junto con Kiara

"Muchas gracias" . Remus la miro y le sonrió tan dulce que la chica casi se derrite allí mismo. Incluso las manos le empezaron a temblar y tuvo que coger su mochila.

¿por qué? dijo Kiara sin entender sus palabras

Por que me estuviste cuidando el pasado fin de semana.

No tiene importancia dijo Kiara la cual agradecía que el chico lo hubiera tenido en cuenta. –espero que ya este mejor de...tu INDISPOSICIÓN. Dijo Kiara resaltando las palabra. La verdad que era un buen momento para hablar del tema. ¿lo sabría su hermana?

Si, si Remus parecía tranquilo pero la verdad es que tenia miedo que la chica al trabajar en la enfermería supiese algo de su secreto.

Me alegro. Remus le sonrió y Kiara le devolvió la sonrisa apartando la mirada del chico la cual le ponía nerviosa.

La cartera de Kiara estaba abierta y sin querer cayo al suelo uno de los libros que ese día había cogido en la biblioteca.

Remus lo cogió antes que ella, pero Kiara se lo quito pero no pudo impedir que Remus leyera el titulo. El Libro se titulaba "Todo lo que debes saber animales fantásticos" mas abajo aparecían algunos ejemplos en los que se encontraba el hombre lobo. El chico se puso serio y no sabia que decirle, Kiara por temor comenzó a hablar

Eh...es..es para mis practicas en la enfermería...ya sabes, tengo que estar preparada para todo. Dijo Ella con una falsa sonrisa

Remus se lo iba a preguntar pero el huracán Aina llego junto a la pareja

así que estas aquí no? Dijo dándole un apasionado beso a Remus delante de su hermana la cual miro al suelo.

Ya me he enterado de vuestra excursión al campo

Es una acampada dijo Remus cogiendo a la chica la cual se sentó en su regazo

Bueno que mas da..., lo malo que no podremos estar solos este fin de semana, dijo muy triste Aina, -así que he pensado que me tienes que recompensar esta noche. Por lo que vamos dijo la chica levantándose y cogiendo de la manos a Remus el cual se despidió con una hasta luego mientras Kiara veía como se iba la pareja.

Estuvo toda la tarde practicando delante del espejo cuales serian las mejores palabras para decirle a Remus que lo sabia.

Remus, bueno...se que no he hecho lo correcto pero quiero que sepas que eres un licántropo ¡pero no pasa nada! Suena un poco mal pensó

Lo volvió a intentar

puedes confiar en mi, no se lo diré a nadie. Se la verdad y además ¡estoy enamorada de ti! Demasiado cursi

¿qué es cursi? Dijo Lily entrando en la habitación y tirando al suelo su cartera

nada, nada, el libro ese que me dejaste "Doce Lunas de miel" para lunas estoy yo ahora dijo tirandose en la cama

¿lunas? Dijo Lily extrañada y poniéndose el pijama, había estado estudiando mucho esa tarde. Miro en la habitación y no vio a la morena. -¿y Meg? Pregunto inocentemente. La verdad es que se había pasado, ella sabia que no tenia ningún derecho de decirle eso a su amiga.

Se ha ido a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos

Lily se sorprendió

Me parece increíble, vamos un poco mas...y se lía con el

Vamos Lily no es para tanto , ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta a ella ese deporte. Solo va a mirar

¿a mirar el que¿el culo de James?

Creo que esta tarde estaba ocupada en otro culo dijo divertida Kiara, Lily la miro sin entender nada, -nada , cosas mías. No has ido a cenar.

No tenia hambre¿Meg tampoco ha ido?

No, los chicos después del entrenamiento se quedan en el campo de Quidditch, y comen allí. Supongo que habrán invitado a Meg

Lily se acostó en la cama y no dijo nada mas, Kiara se dio cuenta del enfado de la pelirroja pero decidió que tenia que ser ella la que aceptase sus sentimientos sin forzamientos.

Pasada una hora el estomago de Lily empezó a hacer ruido pidiendo un poco de comida, mejor dicho bastante comida porque estaba hambrienta. Miro por la habitación pero no quedaba nada de chocolate, dulces ni nada que se le pareciera. Se puso una sudadera encima del pijama ya que dormía con un pijama de verano y salió . Vio como entraba una pareja en la sala común y se escondió detrás de las escaleras. Los había reconocido.

Muchas gracias por todo James, me lo he pasado muy bien.

La verdad es que, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Dijo James entrando en la sala.-Parece que todos están ya durmiendo dijo el chico un poco distraído.

Si eso parece, dijo Meg la cual no le apetecía subir a dormir

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a acostarnos, dijo James , Meg lo miro un poco confusa –quiero decir cada uno en su cama. Meg rió divertida , no había sido mal pensada como el.

Lily miraba sin perderse detalle de la conversación¿cómo podían llevarse tan bien? Pero si Meg decía que James y Sirius estaban cortados por la misma tijera, y ella odiaba a Sirius, aunque de eso ya no estaba tan segura.

Buenas noches dijo James despidiéndose con la mano pero antes de que pudiera subir las escalera Meg se acerco y lo beso dulcemente dejándolo helado al chico y sorprendida a Lily la cual se puso la mano en la boca, estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a James en toda su preciosa nariz y decirle un par de cosas a su amiga pero se contuvo.

Meg se despego de los labios de James y subió rápidamente sin mirarlo entrando en su habitación. James en cambio se quedo unos segundos congelado por el beso inesperado y vio como se marchaba. Negó con la cabeza y subió a su cuarto.

Lily no sabia que hacer, no quería entrar en la habitación ya que Meg estaba despierta aun, tardaría un rato en dormirse. Se sentó junto al fuego y estuvo mirándolo no sabia muy bien cuanto tiempo, media hora, una hora...dos horas...Sintió frió y decidió irse a dormir, se había olvidado incluso de que tenia hambre. Entro con mucho cuidado y se acostó. No sabia muy bien lo que haría el siguiente día.

Cuando Meg se despertó Lily había desaparecido de la habitación, y Kiara estaba preparando las mochilas para la acampada.

¿dónde esta Lily? Dijo Meg mientras se metía en la ducha

Ha ido a apuntarnos en la lista, antes de montar todo tenemos que apuntarnos como equipo

Las chicas prepararon todo y bajaron a desayunar , no había rastro de Lily por ningún lado

Antes de sentarse James se acerco a Meg

Tenemos que hablar Meg, dijo alejándola un poco de la mesa-Sobre lo de ayer dijo muy bajito

Si yo también quería hablar contigo, dijo Meg, -quería pedirte disculpas, no se lo que me paso dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

Aquí no, dijo James –después cuando tengamos un rato libre.

Sin decir nada mas el chico se alejo con Sirius que le estaba esperando en la puerta impaciente.

Todos los alumnos uno por uno le fueron entregando sus respectivas varitas a la profesora la cual las guardaba en un lugar seguro de su habitación. Meg estuvo buscando toda la mañana a Lily para hablar con ella sobre su discusión pero no nadie la había visto.

La acampada se iba a realizar cerca de la casa del guardabosque. Las tiendas y los sacos de dormir estaban colocadas de uno en uno.

Lily se acerco a sus amigas , estaba repartiendo las tiendas por equipos.

Meg se acerco a ella

¿dónde estabas?

Lily la miro, intentaba comportarse lo mas normal posible ante su amiga.

He estado ayudando a la profesora con todo el material. Toma esta son nuestras cosas dijo dándole la tienda de campaña y cogiendo los sacos

La profesora le estuvo informando de todo lo que tenían que realizar durante esa tarde y esa noche. Debían hacer un fuego ellos mismos ,cocinar su comida y levantar la tienda de campaña.

No parecía difícil pero para aquellos que todo lo hacían con su varita parecía imposible.

Los chicos se colocaron al lado de las chicas, los equipos eran de tres. Peter no cursaba estudios muggles ya no que entendía nada de ellos y no le gustaba tener que utilizar sus aparatos. Así que para formar los equipos no tuvieron ningún problema. Fred , Severus y Malcon formaron otro también cerca de las chicas.

Aquel equipo que consiguiera hacer todo perfectamente y sin ayuda de magia podrían conseguir puntos para su casa.

Lily intentaba ayudar a Kiara a levantar la tienda, pero por mas que miraran los dibujos siempre le hacia falta un hierro para que se mantuviera en pie. En cambio los chicos no tuvieron ningún problema Parecía que habían estado durante toda su vida de acampada.

Yo voy a por leña dijo Lily

Te acompaño dijo Meg siguiendo a la chica

Creo que deberías quedarte con Kiara , parece que necesita ayuda con la tienda.

Creo que debemos hablar Lily. Necesito explicarte algunas cosas. Dijo Meg convenciendo a la chica

No tienes que explicarme nada, te entiendo

No me entiendes.

Chicas deberéis empezar a hacer el fuego dijo la profesora la cual iba equipo por equipo vigilando todo.

Si, a eso iba dijo Lily la cual empezó a caminar junto a Meg.

Estuvieron por lo menos diez minutos sin decirse nada. Meg le quería contar el beso con James pero no sabia de que forma pronunciar su nombre para que la pelirroja no se enfadase.

Creo que no estamos alejando demasiado no? Dijo Meg la cual no veía casi ni el castillo

La leña de aquí esta muy húmeda, creo que mas adelante estará seca.

James el cual había visto como se iban decidió ir a buscar leña con Sirius el cual estaba muy ilusionado con la acampada.

James empezó a andar sin perderlas de vista en ningún momento pero con una distancia prudencial para que ellas no los vieran

Cornamenta ¿cojo esta?

No, James miraba como las chicas empezaban a andar mas deprisa y las siguió.

Las chicas seguidas por James y Sirius cogieron su respectiva leña y se dirigieron de nuevo al campamento

Un momento dijo Lily¿no hemos pasado ya por aquí? Dijo un árbol en el cual había escrito unas letras que no se entendían.

Si, dijo Meg mirándolo, -hemos estado andando en círculos

Lily suspiró, perfecto perdida con una amiga con la cual no quería hablar.

De repente escucharon pasos detrás de ellas.

?quien anda ahí?

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Mientras en el campamento Kiara se aprendía el dibujo de memoria, solo quedaban dos grupos y ella que no conseguían montar la maldita tienda. Se estaba poniendo histérica y tiro uno de los hierros al suelo enfadada.

Eh! Casi me das dijo Remus mientras se apartaba y cogía el hierro,-¿te han dejado sola?

Si dijo Kiara, se han ido en busca de leña. Dijo mirando de nuevo el dibujo

¿te ayudo? Dijo Remus cogiendole el dibujo.

¿no seria trampa? Pregunto la chica mirando a la profesora la cual estaba ayudando a unos de los equipos.

No creo que se de cuenta, Remus en menos de cinco minutos monto la tienda el solo. Mientras Kiara le iba guiando con el dibujo.

Muchas gracias dijo Kiara mirando la tienda ya montada, había introducido los sacos dentro y la linterna de Lily.-Espero que no tarden mucho mas con la leña, ya mismo empezara a anochecer.

Remus y ella se sentaron en un tronco que había en el suelo, la chica le sirvió un poco de te caliente que llevaba en un termo.

Kiara dijo Remus, el chico era demasiado inteligente y sabia que conocía la verdad.-ese libro que cogiste de la biblioteca, era por mi no?

A Kiara casi se le cae la taza de la mano, no esperaba que Remus sacara el tema.

Lo siento, debí decírtelo. Solo quería informarme, nada mas.

No me tienes por que tener miedo, dijo el chico un poco triste, -por ahora todo esta bajo control, y no he atacado a nadie.

Kiara lo miro y comprendió que había sufrido mucho, suponía que ser un licántropo no tiene ninguna ventaja.

No te tengo miedo, dijo Kiara poniendo su mano sobre la suya, -solo cogí esos libros porque quería ayudarte. Remus le sonrió, nadie le había hablado así. Solo recibió el apoyo de sus tres amigos.-Remus quiero que sepas que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo y que no lo sabe nadie mas que yo. No pienso decírselo a nadie. Dijo la chica segura con sus palabras.

Solo te voy a pedir un favor, tu hermana no lo sabe, pero pienso decírselo. En serio. Lo que pasa es que no se como va a reaccionar. Pero no le digas nada. Solo te pido eso. Quiero que se entere por mi.

Ya te he dicho que el secreto esta seguro conmigo. No te preocupes.

Gracias. Remus se termino de tomar su te mientras Kiara no dejaba de mirarlo, tenia un rostro tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan amable...

¿aun no han regresado su compañeros? Pregunto preocupada la profesora

Remus y Kiara negaron con la cabeza

La profesora hablo con Ben y decidieron ir a buscar a los chicos, esperaban que no se hubieran introducido en el bosque prohibido ya que era muy peligroso.

Mientras los cuatro chicos discutían de cual era el camino correcto

?Primero casi me matas de un susto y ahora quieres que hagamos lo que te de la gana. Ese no es el camino James!gritaba Lily desesperaba.

Sirius había decidido no seguir discutiendo ya que de un momento a otro iba a ver la cabeza de James volando por el bosque. Así que se sentó sobre un tronco y empezó a tirar piedrecitas.

Señorita sabelotodo por su culpa nos hemos perdido

Pues no habernos seguido, nadie te lo ha pedido

Encima que os protegemos...dijo James perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Basta! Dijo Meg intentando que los chicos se calmasen-Bueno Lily hemos ido ya por ese lado, creo que podríamos intentarlo por el lado que dice James.

Como no dijo irónicamente Lily,-la parejita esta conforme en lo mismo que raro no?

No se a lo que viene eso dijo Meg sin entender a donde quería llegar su amiga.

No te hagas la tona, Vi como os besasteis ayer

En ese momento Sirius iba a tirar una piedra intentado batir su propio record , pensó que si le dedicaba tiempo a lo mejor se convertía en un deporte famoso en el colegio, pero a escuchar las palabras de Lily se quedo con el brazo paralizado. Creía que no había escuchado demasiado bien ¿cuándo, como y donde su mejor amigo había puesto las zarpas encima de Meg?

James antes de que Sirius hablase intento explicarse

Sirius no es lo que tu crees, en serio dijo el chico.

Sirius no sabia que hacer. Solo miraba a Meg la cual miraba a Lily preocupada, no sabia como explicarle lo que había pasado. Como nadie hablaba Lily siguió hablando

No quise espiaros pero baje y os vi.

Lily, déjame que te lo explique dijo Meg

¿el que, no hace falta que me expliques como un chico y una chica se besan Lo se hacer solita.

Meg suspiro

No creo que tengas que ponerte así por un simple beso. Sirius miraba todo desde un segundo plano. James intento hablarle pero el le hizo un gesto para que dejase hablar a las chicas.-¿qué mas te da a ti? De todos modos no te gusta

Lily se puso nerviosa, en verdad James no le gustaba, no tenia que enfadarse. Eso es lo que creían los demás, claro. Pero a ella le molestaba que su amiga no confiase en ella y le hubiera contado sus sentimientos sobre él.

No me gusta dijo Lily mirando directamente los ojos azules de Meg, -lo que pasa que no quiero que malgastes tu vida con un imbecil como ese. Dijo señalándolo.

Oye que estoy delante dijo James enfadado

Bueno, esta bien dijo Meg, -sea lo que sea James es mi amigo. Se supone que quería hablar a solas con el pero ya que estáis todos delante dejare las cosas claras. James no me gustas, cuando salí contigo dijo hablando con el chico - me lo pase muy bien y creí sentir algo. Necesitaba besarte para saber lo que era y al hacerlo descubrí que solo eres mi amigo. Lo siento

Después las miradas de los tres chicos se dirigieron a James el cual no se esperaba esas palabras ya que el pensaba que le gustaba a Meg incluso se paso la noche ensayando mentalmente la mejor forma de decirle que no le gustaba.

¿no piensas decir nada? Dijo Meg esperando una respuesta

Bueno me alegra saberlo, dijo el chico-porque yo siento lo mismo por ti, quiero decir AMISTAD.

Lily cambio el rostro al igual que Sirius, parecía que le habían quitado un gran peso de encima

Por lo menos podrías mostrarte algo triste dijo Meg divertida

James rió

Dios mío la mejor chica del mundo no me quiere...dijo en forma de broma

Mejor dijo Meg abrazandolo

Venga separaros dijo Sirisu cogiendo a James por el brazo- No sea que James cambie de opinión

James miro a Lily y le sonrió, la verdad que la chica se sintió culpable. Tendría que haber hablado con su amiga a solas pensó. Solo era un mal entendido

?Ben¡Ben¡están aquí! La profesora los había encontrado.

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila , nadie volvió a hablar del tema, solo se escuchaba al profesor Ben como regañaba sobre todo a los chicos por tener tan poco conocimiento y sentido de la orientación.

La noche fue tranquila, tanto las chicas como los chicos hicieron el fuego sin problemas. Y pudieron cenar tranquilamente. Todos volvieron a sonreír

Sirius, me gustaría hablar contigo dijo James el cual desde la vuelta al campamento no le había dicho nada .

James, no hace falta que me expliques nada, no estoy enfadado. Meg es libre y puede besar a los chicos que quiera. No me tiene que dar explicaciones

¿te gusta? Pregunto James mientras echaba otro tronco al fuego

Sirius empezó con un palo a hacer dibujos en el suelo

Creo que nunca me ha dejado de gustar dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento James le dio un golpe en el brazo ya que se quedaron sorprendidos.

Kiara entraba en la tienda de los chicos, quería devolverle su sudadera a Remus que se la presto cuando anocheció ya que ella tenia frío.

Los chicos se miraron, era la hora de actuar. Se acercaron a la tienda y la cerraron rompiendo después la cremallera para que los chicos se quedaran atrapados .

Mierda James¡ya has roto la cremallera!si es que...¡eres un manazas! Dijo Sirius para parecer convincente.

eh¿qué pasa? Decía Kiara desde dentro-¡quiero salir, abrir la tienda!

La profesora llego en ese momento

¿qué pasa?

Se ha roto la cremallera dijo Sirius señalándola. -Se han quedado encerrados

Y yo sin mi varita dijo la profesora, quería que la acampada fuera tan real que incluso ella la había guardado junto a las demás-Bueno chicos , no os preocupéis, dijo la profesora tranquilizándolos.- Mañana temprano os sacaremos de ahí, los profesores están durmiendo y no puedo entrar al castillos.Lo siento. Será mejor que todos os acostéis ya dijo marchándose.

Sirius y James se miraron cómplices, todo había salido como lo habían planeado.

Sirius empezó a entrar en la tienda de las chicas

¿a dónde vas? Dijo Meg haciendo que el chico retrocediera

A dormir

¿en nuestra tienda? Dijo Lily mirando como James imitaba al moreno

No pensareis que durmamos fuera no? Dijo James tiritando

Bueno, la verdad es que no tienen donde dormir dijo Meg levantando los hombros.-Dormiréis los dos en el saco de Kiara.

Dijo la chica entrando. Sirius y James se miraron eran muy amigos pero no para compartir saco...la verdad es que todo no había salido como ellos habían planeado.

Todos los alumnos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas, solo algunos se despertaron durante la noche para cambiarse de tienda y visitar a algún amigo/a especial

Remus se durmió en poco tiempo y Kiara no podía conciliar el sueño, la verdad es que al principio estaba alterada de quedarse encerrada en la tienda, pero después pensándolo mejor no estaría tan mal Estuvieron hablando durante un rato y Remus bastante cansado se acabo durmiendo muy cerca de la chica. Kiara escuchaba y sentía la respiración del chico, ahora sabia como se sentía su hermana cuando estaba junto a el. Era especial

Miro sus labios , eran tan suaves pensó...¿qué se sentiría al sentirlos junto a los suyos? Se fue acercando poco a poco, estaba nerviosa su corazón latía muy fuerte, cerro los ojos y unos gritos que provenían de fuera empezaron a asustar a todos los alumnos.

Kiara se levanto un poco pero dentro de la tienda no podía ver nada, solo unas sombras que corrían para un lado y otro se podían distinguir desde dentro.

De repente una risa al lado de ella le asusto

Creía que dormías dijo la chica mirando como Remus intentaba también mirar lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Y lo hacia, lo que pasa es que esos gritos me han despertado. El chico volvió a reírse

¿se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? Dijo Kiara sin entender lo que le pasaba al chico.

Por lo menos de este castigo me librare dijo Remus intentando volver a conciliar el sueño

¿se puede saber de que castigo me estas hablando?

El que los chicos acaban de ganarse. Han estado durante toda la mañana buscando hormigas rojas por todo la zona, y no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que introducirlas en la tienda de Malfoy and company

Kiara cambio la expresión, le hubiera gustado salir fuera y ver como los Slytherin corrían de un lado a otro quitándose toda la ropa llena de hormigas, pero prefería mil veces mas estar ahí dentro con Remus, oler su aroma, poderlo mirar mientras dormía, sentir su presencia y que no estuviera su hermana por medio acaparando la atención del chico. Necesitaba olvidarlo pero era tan difícil...sobre todo viéndolo todos los días, tenían todas las clases comunes y el era tan asquerosamente agradable...dios mía se iba a volver loca.

Como Remus dijo, James y Sirius acabaron castigados, tuvieron que desmontar todas las tiendas y recoger todos los sacos ,solos. Fue un domingo muy cansado para ellos, pero no cambiarían por nada en el mundo esa sensación de la noche anterior, donde los Slytherin acabaron en ropa interior delante de todos los alumnos y la profesora Humman corría detrás de ellos con la ropa suplicándoles que se la pusieran si no querían ser expulsados ya que estaban revolucionando a las chicas. Menos mal que un frió baño en el lago pudo calmar las picaduras de las hormigas rojas y quedando mas aliviados , eso si congelados por el frío pero aliviados. Los pobres pasaron todo el domingo en la enfermería por la picaduras y por el fuerte resfriado del baño.

Los chicos estuvieron toda la noche riéndose de su estupenda broma haciendo que Lily y Meg se enfadaran y los echaran de la tienda de campaña, ellos estuvieron toda la noche suplicando que los dejaran entrar , pero Lily lo impedía pero una vez que la pelirroja se durmió Meg fue buena y dejo entrar a los chicos.

Kiara al final pudo salir de su celda de amor junto con Remus eso si por una parte alegre y por otra parte triste ya que era la única oportunidad que había tenido de estar a solas con el y casi de besarle.

¿cómo te sientes? Le pregunto Meg de vuelta a las habitaciones

Como en una nube...dijo Kiara suspirando-Duerme como un bebé, es tan mono! Kiara se tumbo en la cama aun con los pensamientos puestos en el licántropo.

Kiara, debes hacer algo. Dijo Lily, -¿por qué no le cuentas tus sentimientos? El no es como James y Sirius dijo despectivamente.

Bueno James no es así dijo Meg entrando en la ducha, -lo que pasa que tiene malas influencias dijo la chica refiriéndose a Sirius

Un momento dijo Kiara¿ya os habláis?

Si, digamos que cuando nos perdimos, pudimos aclarar bastante cosas dijo Meg mirando fijamente a Lily la cual desvió la mirada

Vale , lo siento...¿pero no deberéis lavarte la boca con lejía después de besar a Potter?

Un momento, o he estado soñando durante todo la acampada con Remus o...me he perdido algo

¡Te has perdido todo! Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

El resto de la mañana las chicas estuvieron contándole todo lo que había ocurrido con los chicos y sobre todo Kiara obligo a Meg que le contara con todo lujo de detalles su beso con James, Meg se negó pero después de que Kiara estuviera diez minutos haciéndole cosquillas consiguió su propósito

Después de la comida, Meg había estado toda la tarde haciéndole compañía a su hermano, ya que era de los tres el que estaba mas grave. Los demás ya se habían marchado. Al final Kiara tuvo que echar a su amiga de la enfermería por revolucionar a todos sus pacientes, sobre todo a los de primero porque Meg le regalaba a cada uno, una rana de chocolate cada vez que llamaban a Kiara para una falsa excusa. Meg se divirtió viendo a su amiga correr de un lado hacia otro, hasta que al final Kiara la descubrió y Meg se tuvo que marchar.

Antes de cenar Lily fue a visitarlo, ya que el chico pregunto por ella a su hermana, y le dijo que le gustaría verla ya que se aburría mucho allí.

Hola¿qué tal? Pregunto Lily sentándose en la cama del chico

achus! Perdón dijo Fred sonándose, se supone que me tenia que haber hecho efecto la poción, pero parece que me tendré que quedar esta noche.

Lily le peino un poco el pelo con la mano, Fred no era mal chico, pero no era el estilo que a ella le gustaba. La verdad que para ella esa acampada fue muy especial, se lo paso muy bien y reconocía que no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio a los chicos desnudos y a la profesora Humman con toda la ropa en la mano corriendo detrás de ellos.

Seguro que mañana estarás mejor. Te he traído algunos dulces de la cocina. Están recién hechos. Dijo la chica dejándolos en la mesita.

Fred cogió uno y se lo comió. Al rato llego Kiara la cual aún no se había ido.

No, Lily. No debes molestarle , necesita descanso para que la poción pueda hacerle efecto. La chica le toco la frente a Fred y vio que no tenia fiebre

veo que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo dijo la pelirroja alegre.

Debo tomármelo. Lily cinco minutos y te vas.

A la orden dijo como si de un general se tratase

Fred rió

Será mejor que me vaya, si no Kiara me prohibirá entrar mas en la enfermería. Espero que te recuperes.

El chico asintió.

Lily espera dijo Fred cogiendo la mano de la chica.

¿te gustaría venir conmigo al baile de Hallowen?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer espero que os guste como va, besos Kris 


	5. El gladiador

Hola¿que tal? yo esty como casi todos los futboleros aqui con el partido Madrid- Barça! que por cierto ha ganado el madrid...y los galacticos han vuelto! Ya ha pasado una semana desde mi cumple y por una parte me siento triste pero por otra alegre no se, me han regalado muchas cosas, unos zapatos, un bolso un cinturon una camiseta y un libro no se si me queda algo mas bueno algo de dinerillo...ha estado bastante bien, no me quejo.

Lurdes - hola! gracias por el reviews eres la única de estas que lo lee jajaja espero que te guste y sigas leyendo y a ver si nos vemos q hace mucho que no eh? jejeje q tenemos que salir! Bueno sigue leyendo que kiero que me dejes mas reviews. Que te quiero mucho y muchas gracias por todo. Muak! lee

Eli-jajaja me lo he pasado muy bien contigo esta tarde retramitiendonos el partido, jajaja que se jodan no? a todos nos ha tocado perder y no nos ponemos asi, las cosas se toman con sentido del humor yo es que directamente paso...jajaja. Bueno aqui esta Boris que te saluda primero sacandome informacion del FF y segindo que quiere que vaya al programa para poner verde a Snape que diga que la tiene muy chica...si es que...Boris" que fuerte , me encanta el FF sois las mejores os amo chicas Marte os espera, ah las escenas de sexo me encantan ¿seguro que Sirius no es Gay? me encantaria conocerlo" ya sabes como es jajaja.

Ana- Hola amore, gracias por leer y por toda la ayuda que me estas dando, es que Ana lee los capis la primera y me comenta las cosas que le gustan las que menos...vamos me pasa posible informacion jajaja. Bueno que el viernes me lo pase mb viendo "el escondite" contigo que pronto repetiremos vale? muchos besitos y me alegro que todo se haya solucionado en serio, por lo menos por vuestros fans! no?

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 queremos capi ya! en este se descubre la chica misteriosa. leer! este es el ff de mis amigas la chica misteriosa ya ha aparecido! la que se va a liar...seguis asi que queremos mas! ah Cris volvera!**

Made-Hola! ya he publicado jajaja espero que te guste el capi ya me diras en el siguiente reviw espero. Por lo que veo te va muy bien con el chico este me alegro mucho y hablamos por el messenger no? Por ahora la pareja que mas se va a unir sera Remus y Kiara los demas son unos cabezoatas...besos y gracias por leer.

Vinnesa- gracias por tu review, me gustan que sean largos.Kiara sufre...no es facil estar con él y sintiendote mal por tu hermana, la pobre le queda mucho que pasar vamos. Todos odiamos a Peter jajaja por eso hago que sufra y se rian de el,y eso es lo de menos que le tendriamos que hacer jajaja q sufra! q sufra! Creo que Remus se esta dando cuenta de como es Aina, a veces cuando te gusta una persona estas cegado no? a lo mejor es eso lo que le ha pasado a el y habra piques cuando pienses que todo va bien habra algo que lo estropee. Besos y sigue leyendo.

Blackiegirl- Gracias por el reviews, la verdad que queda bastante para que lo de Remus y Kiara funcione, si es que Remus se da cuenta de los sentimientos de la rubia no? espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Besos

lunaweasly - siento la tardanza pero ya esta aqui! gracias por leer besotes!

Bueno ya esta aqui el capítulo, adelantos, hay un beso...algunos lios, sale el profesor Ben eh...escena de Peter...y...leer pa mas infomracion!

**Capítulo 5**

**El gladiador**

Lily tuvo que acceder a la cita del chico, su segunda cita juntos y encima esa era en un baile en el colegio donde todos los verían . Parecía una presentación oficial de un posible noviazgo ¡no!

Como siempre Meg tenia razón cuando la chica se lo contó a sus amigas.

TE LO DIJE, dijo la morena. –mi hermano esta colgado de ti, esto lo demuestra no? Una cosa acaba con esto antes de que se haga ilusiones, no quiero ser yo quien recoja su corazón destrozado cuando se lo rompas.

Que exageres eres...dijo Kiara, -mira tu le dejas claro que sois solo y únicamente amigos, solo tienes que decir cada minuto la bonita amistad que compartís. Es fácil.

A Lily no le sirvieron de nada los consejos de sus amigas y encima tuvo que quedar con el chico algunas tardes preparando sus disfraces. Como iban a ir juntos Fred le propuso ir de alguna pareja famosa como Marco Antonio y Cleopatra, o Romeo y Julieta...Lily no acepto ninguno esos disfraces parecían decir "te amo locamente" Al final después de estar buscando como locos ella decidió ir de romana con un bonito vestido blanco y dorado y Fred de gladiador (vamos como la peli Gladiator) El chico acepto a regañadientes los disfraces pero con tal de ir con ella al baile por él iría con un cartel que pusiera "bésame el culo"

Kiara también decidió ir a la fiesta, iba a ir con algunas chicas de la clase, ella iba a ser la enfermera y las demás los enfermos disfrazados con vendas, sangre, batas...

En cambio Meg como un año mas se negó a ir a la fiesta, le traía malos recuerdos de su querido Jack, lo echaba de menos...aunque para ambos era una bonita amistad. Pero desde que corto con el no solía ir a los bailes de la escuela por lo que tuvo bastante tiempo libre para dedicarlo a sus aficiones como ver a los chicos entrenar y como el culo de Sirius volaba por todo el campo.

En cambio los chicos lo tuvieron un poco mas fácil, Sirius había decidido encargarse de los disfraces ese año, sobre todo porque tenia unas excelentes ideas que había compartido solo con James .Por supuesto estaban involucrados, Remus, Kiara y bueno...Peter pero solo era porque el chico después salía muy gracioso en las fotos

Los cuatro habían decidido ir de piratas, con una camisa blanca abierta por el pecho para mostrarlo en el caso de Peter, el pobre la tendría que llevar cerrada, un pañuelo en la cabeza, unos pantalones de color negro, y unas botas (vamos imaginaros un pirata o mejor os recomiendo ver piratas del Caribe con Orlando y Jonny, vosotros decidís...)

La noticia se fue extendiendo, muchos de los alumnos daba como hecha la relación entre el hermano de Meg y la pelirroja. Sobre todo la noticia corrió entre las Slytherin las cuales odiaban a las tres chicas y habían sido muchas las discusiones entre ellas.

Mírala dijo Sienna Graner al verlas pasar –No se como ha podido poner los ojos en ella, es tan poca cosa...dijo lo bastante alto para que la pudieran escuchar.

Pasa de ella Lily dijo Meg sin mirar a las chicas

Las tres santas de el colegio...creo que la que se hacen pasar por santas son las mas guarras. No me creo, bonita que después de tantas citas no hayas hecho nada. Dijo Sienna mirando fijamente a la morena.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Por lo menos yo no voy contando lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer con los tíos. Por lo que se, te llaman la frutera

¿qué dices niña?

Si, la frutera porque te gusta mucho comer plátanos...Kiara y Lily rieron

¡eres una asquerosa, no se como Sirius dijo Nayra pudo poner los ojos en ti, eres de lo mas vulgar junto con tus amiguitas...

Supongo porque vería algo en mi que tu no tienes. Se rumorea que estas locamente enamorada de el.

Mira, yo consigo todo lo que me he propuesto, y algún día le enseñare a Sirius quien es una mujer de verdad. Mientras se divierte como gente como tú. Si Lily no hubiera sujetado a Meg ahora mismo la rubia de bote estaría con la nariz rota.

Sois lo peor, dijo Kiara, -solo os peleáis por los tíos, creo que no os queréis demasiado.

Mira guapa, dijo Fabiola que últimamente era la pareja de Malfoy aunque todo el mundo sabia que le ponía los cuernos con su mejor amiga Sienna. Incluso lo intentaba con la hermana de ella.-Nosotros tenemos a cualquier tío bajo nuestros pies, somos la leyenda del colegio. No hay chico que no nos corresponda.

Estáis equivocadas, solo os utilizan. No lo olvidéis dijo Lily dando por zanjada la conversación

Las tres chicas con su aire de superioridad las dejaron solas eso si, antes de marcharse le dedicaron sus mas infames miradas de odio.

Ellas suspiraron y entre risas se fueron metiendose con las Slytherin.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Remus entro en la habitación un poco enfadado, en ese momento Sirius y James estaban planeando su plan cuando entro el licántropo.

¿qué te pasa lunático? Pregunto James tapando a Sirius el cual escondía el mapa y algunos planos del colegio.

Nada, es Aina que se ha enfadado conmigo. Ella quería que fuésemos vestidos iguales para la fiesta de disfraces, pero le he dicho que íbamos a ir los cuatro de piratas y no veas el pollo que ha montado delante de todo el pasillo.

Venga no será para tanto, seguro que se le pasa dijo James sentándose en la cama de su amigo

Ya claro , pero mientras que este enfadada estaré a palo seco, ya me entendéis.

Sirius comenzó a reírse, -eso es lo bueno de estar soltero y sin compromiso, solo tienes que pedir una cita...y servicio completo

Dios Sirius, a ver cuando sientas la cabeza, dijo Remus un poco enfadado con su amigo- No puedes utilizar a la gente sabes?

Pero...bueno...¿qué he dicho?

Bueno dejemos el tema¿y por que razón no querías ir como ella al baile?

Es que ella va de conejito de play boy y no ha tenido otra idea que decirme que vaya yo de ¡Gigoló! Que dice que así tenemos algo de relación

¡que buena idea! Podríamos ir vestidos así, bueno a mi la verdad es que no me haría falta disfraz dijo el chico mirando su increíble físico. Últimamente estaba impre-sionante según el...

James y Remus estuvieron como un minuto mirando al chico el cual no se daba cuenta

¿tu razonas? Dijo James, -...creo que Remus tiene razón, necesitas sentar la cabeza.

Con la única chica que me gustaría sentar la cabeza lleva desde parvulitos rechazándome...así que como tengo tanto tiempo libre...

te tiras a todo lo que se menea no?

Bueno, todo todo no.

Casi todo , Sirius. Vamos piénsalo¿no crees que todo tiene un limite?

Sirius miro serio a los chicos, nunca sus propios amigos le habían hablado así. El era tan popular que parecía que había sobrepasado un limite.¿ Seria eso lo que no le gustaría a Meg? Reconocía que la chica le gustaba , pero no hasta el punto de ser felices y comer perdices el resto de sus vidas. Era demasiado joven, solo se estaba divirtiendo, pero divirtiendo con chicas , claro con las cuales nunca había hablado de lo que pensaban sobre el. E incluso desconocía el nombre de algunas¿qué le estaba pasando¿tanto le había molestado lo que pensaba Remus?

Lo siento dijo Remus, supongo que no tendría que hablarte así.

Sirius no hablo solo cogió su chaqueta y se fue de la habitación, James intento pararlo pero Sirius cerro la puerta antes de que el chico le alcanzase.

¿estará enfadado? Pregunto Remus preocupado

Sirius nunca se enfada, dijo James cogiendo su libro de pociones.-Dentro de un rato estará aquí dándote el coñazo, ya veras. No veas las peleas que hemos tenido cuando se mudo a mi casa este verano, eran tonterías pero es que utilizaba mi taza de Quidditch,...es solo mía...

Remus rió

¿te vienes a la biblioteca? Pregunto James con el libro en las manos

No, no tengo ganas ahora mismo, dijo el chico entrando en el baño.-Nos vemos en la cena.

Sirius estaba cerca del lago, no sabia lo que le había hecho cambiar tanto. No sabia ni siquiera lo que quería de verdad. Necesitaba pensar, y hacer voto de castidad, bueno...solo un poco, ..."¡No!" pensó el chico, " se fuerte, tienes que tomar las riendas de tu vida" Después sonrió, "gracias Remus"

Se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a hacer lo que mas le gustaba tirar piedras, le gustaba verlas rebotar contra el agua antes de que se hundieran.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero empezó a anochecer y no tenia ganas de volver aun al castillo

Se te da muy bien dijo una voz detrás de el

Ah! hola dijo el chico sin mirar a Meg y tirando una piedra

me dejas que juegue contigo

¿qué?

Con las piedras...siempre estas pensando en lo mismo

Sirius sonrió, le salía inconscientemente. El era así, divertido, cariñoso, alegre...pero eso no significaba ser un chulo con las tías. Miro como la chica comenzaba a tirar piedras, estaba preciosa, su pelo acariciado por el frío de la noche y sus ojos del color del inmerso mar. Sus labios rosados, cuantas veces se había imaginado como esos labios lo besaban...

Lo haces mal, dijo Sirius con los brazos cruzados y levantándose

¿yo?

Si, no hay nadie mas.

ya...¿qué hago mal?

La forma en la que tiras las piedras, debes mover la muñeca para que puedan coger efecto y rebotar contra el agua. El chico se acerco a Meg y le cogió por la cintura colocándose detrás de ella. Meg estaba sonrojada, solo con el contacto del chico.

¿ves? Ahora ya rebotan

Si...Meg no se daba ni cuenta de que las piedras rebotaban solo estaba preocupada por la respiración del chico en su cuello.

Sirius la apretó junto a el y olió su cabello, un fresco aroma a lavanda, típico de ella pensó.

¿Que es lo que buscas? Le dijo Sirius bajito en el odio

La chica se quedo paralizada por la dulzura de la voz, se quería dejar llevar por el ,pero no quería ser una mas. Siempre se dijo que no seria una mas de la lista del gran Sirius.. Ella era algo más, no era la típica niña que saliera con cualquiera aunque tuviera muchas citas, ella no estaba íntimamente con cualquier chico y Sirius lo sabia.

¿a que te refieres?

Sirius se separo y comenzó a tirar de nuevo piedras, estuvieron sin hablar unos minutos

Dime lo que no te gusta de mi.

Sirius no se a lo que te refieres

Meg...Sabes? hoy me he despertado siendo el mismo pero me dormiré siendo una persona diferente que aun no conozco

Para Meg las palabras del chico eran como un cuento chino, no tenia ni idea de a lo que se refería.

Unas voces al otro lado hicieron que los chicos dejasen su conversación

Era Malfoy discutiendo con Fred, se había enterado de que el chico iba a tener de nuevo una cita con Lily.

Vamos Fred, olvídate de esa ...

Ni si te ocurra llamarla así, dijo Fred encarándose con Malfoy el cual mostraba su temperamento

Sangre sucia..., es una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Hay mas tías en este colegio¿ porque no sales con Sienna? Pregunto Snape el cual veía la discusión de sus dos amigos

No me gusta Sienna, es demasiado fácil . Malfoy te lo voy a decir muy clarito, no vuelvas a insultar a Lily en mi presencia si no quieres tener un problema

¡No se lo que le ves!

¡olvídame¡Yo salgo con quien me de la gana!

Pues si sales con ella, te juro que te haré la vida imposible. Es una zorra

Fred al escuchar las palabras del rubio le pego un puñetazo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos. No iba a permitir que nadie insultase a la pelirroja. Malfoy saco su varita mientras algunos Slythring sujetaban a Fred el cual no podía defenderse.

Creo que no voy a necesitar esto dijo el chico guardando de nuevo su varita.

Se acerco al hermano de Meg y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en el estomago- Nadie se enfrenta con un Malfoy sin pagar las consecuencias

¡Suéltalo! Dijo Sirius detrás de los chicos

Malcon miro a sus espalda y lo único que pudo ver es el puño de Sirius en su boca. Snape el cual no había hecho nada por defender a Fred por miedo a la reacción de Malcon hizo un gesto para que soltaran a Fred el cual cayo al suelo.

¡Fred! Meg se arrodillo junto a su hermano, el cual no podía articular palabras- ¿Se puede saber que coño ha pasado?

Mal...fo,..Malfoy se ha metido...con Lily

Sirius lo levanto y el chico se apoyo en el Gryffindor, estaba bastante malherido

Snape, coge a Malfoy creo que deberíamos llevarlos a la enfermería. Meg mientras ayudaba a Sirius Snape cogió a Malcon que le sangraba mucho el labio.

Los chicos estuvieron durante toda la noche en la enfermería, Meg se quedo preocupada por su hermano esperando en el pasillo, Sirius estuvo todo el rato con ella.

Kiara salió al rato para decirle que se podían marchar, que los dos chicos estaban descansando y que no había ningún problema. Meg quería ver a su hermano pero Kiara se lo prohibió.

De vuelta a la sala común y pasando antes por la cocina ya que no habían cenado Sirius comenzó a hablar con Meg la cual estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos

Estará bien , no te preocupes. Tu hermano es muy fuerte, solo tuviste que ver lo duro que fue con las hormigas

Meg rió.

Fue una broma muy cruel

Pues vi como te reías. Me encanta tu sonrisa sabes?

La chica miro al suelo pero sentía la mirada de Sirius sobre su cabeza. Entraron a la sala común ya vacía.

Buenas noches Sirius parece mentira que hayas defendido a un Slytehring eh? Dijo ella con un poco de humor

Será un secretillo entre nosotros dos

Meg iba a darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, pero Sirius movió la cara y Meg acabo besándolo en los labios, un beso rápido pero lleno de sentimiento. La chica le sonrió y subió a su habitación . Era el primer beso de amor que había dado en su vida.

Lily estaba de los nervios, no encontraba nada de lo que se iba a poner en la fiesta. ¿dónde estaban sus malditas sandalias¿y el collar? Kiara intento tranquilizarla.

¿y tu no te arreglas? Pregunto Lily mientras su amiga le hacia un recogido

si, pero resulta que no se quien ha robado nuestros trajes, y menos mal que Sirius me comento que me podría buscar uno, porque si no podré ir a la fiesta. Lily suspiro por lo menos una de sus amigas iría .

La chica se estaba mordiendo las uñas, un poco mas y su boca acabaría por la muñeca de lo nerviosa que estaba. Fred salió al día siguiente de la enfermería, Lily intento sonsacar al chico lo que le había pasado pero el no quiso decirle nada aunque ella sabia cual fue el detonante de la pelea porque Meg la había puesto al corriente.

Fred llegaría de un momento a otro a buscarla, la verdad es que después de su pelea, ella estaba aun mas obligada a salir con el. Le agradecía que la hubiera defendido.

Mientras Sirius llego con los trajes, el y James tenían algunas sorpresas preparadas. Empezando que el robo del traje de Kiara no era una casualidad, habían sido ellos y que de repente Sirius consiguiera trajes de debajo de las piedras tampoco lo era. Lo tenían todo planeado. Encima les había sobrado tiempo para comenzar su primera venganza con el profesor Ben, aunque en esta también estaban involucrados los demás chicos.

Remus y Peter salieron del baño

¿seguro que no quedaban mas trajes de piratas? Dijo Remus mirándose ante el espejo

que va, solo dos y eran de la talla de James y mía. Esos son los únicos trajes que he podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo¿te parece mal?

No es solo que ...¿no parece irónico?

La verdad es que si dijo James riéndose de el- Un hombre lobo disfrazado de lobo.

Remus volvió a mirarse.-Supongo que si quiero ir a la fiesta, tendré que ponerme esto

Peter en cambio no estaba de acuerdo con su traje por mas que se miraba no conseguía sacarle nada de parecido

¿por qué tengo que ir vestido de cerdito?

Porque lo eres, y cállate que esta parte es la mas importante dijo Sirius junto con James saliendo de la sala común.

Remus esperaba en la entrada del gran comedor a Aina, la chica parecía retrasarse y encima sus amigos con la excusa de la broma al profesor Ben lo habían dejado solo.

James llego en ese momento el era el encargado de hacer "algunos cambios" en el vestuario del disfraz del profesor, vamos que le cambio el disfraz entero por otro. Dumbledore tenia una norma, persona que no tuviera disfraz persona que no entraba en la fiesta. Esa noche la diversión estaba asegurada.

Algunas chicas salieron del baño. Sirius comenzó el ataque

¿qué hacen estas preciosidades aquí tan solas? Dijo mientras cogía a algunas por la cintura.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse.-¿sigue Aina ahí chicas?

Las chicas asintieron mientras reían nerviosas

Era el turno de Peter, siempre le tocaba lo mas difícil y encima con el traje de cerdo no podía ni moverse. Se introdujo en el baño en el cual estaba Aina y con un golpe de varita la dejo encerrada. Salió a los pocos minutos

Cuando salió del baño, James le hizo una seña al moreno el cual empezó a despedirse de las chicas.

Hasta luego, espero bailar con todas esta noche. Estáis guapísimas.

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el gran comedor, pero antes de llegar al ultimo pasillo James tenia que terminar unos asuntos pendientes. Era la hora de su ataque.

Chicos yo me quedo aquí.

¿a donde vas? Pregunto Peter casi sin aliento

Asuntos pendientes chicos, no me esperéis en el baile.

Sirius no hizo ninguna pregunta cosa que estuviera pensando el chico seguro que además de no ser nada bueno, estaría involucrada Lily.

James se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, Fred había quedado a las diez con Lily en las escaleras. La chica contó todos sus planes la noche anterior, en la sala común. Estuvo durante toda la noche preparando su magnifico plan. Eran las diez menos cinco estaría a punto de salir. Tuvo que esconderse cuando vio salir a algunos chicos del Slytherin pero no tuvo ningún problema.

Lo vio aparecer,menos mal estaba solo. Desde la pelea con Malfoy muchos de los chicos no querían meterse en problemas y preferían unirse al bando del rubio por lo que Fred poco a poco se fue quedando solo.

James se puso su mascara no quería que le reconociese. Fred era de la misma estatura de James, y su misma complexión el único problema es que el chico iba demasiado peinado en contraposición con el alboroto de la cabeza del Gryffindor.

Cuando Fred paso por delante del escondite de James, el chico salió atacándolo por la espalda con un Petrificus Totalus . Sabia que era de cobardes pero no iba a permitir que su pelirroja estuviera en sus manos ni un solo segundo. Lo metió en los baños de los chicos los cuales estaban vacíos y se vistió de nuevo escondiendo su ropa detrás de una estatua. Miro el reloj, llegaba diez minutos tarde, empezó a correr haciendo que las chicas con las que se encontraban le persiguiesen con la vista ya que la falda que llevaba se levantaba con el aire. Se coloco la mascara, y la vio. Estaba radiante, hermosa, guapísima, en una palabra perfecta.

El vestido de Lily le quedaba totalmente entallado mostrando su estupenda figura. Era largo, y con un solo tirante con bordados dorados. Lily no llevaba mascara.

James se acerco, no sabia que hacer si hablaba con ella descubriría su voz por lo que se acerco y le hizo una reverencia, demasiado cursi pensó

Menos mal que has llegado pensaba que te había pasado algo

James sonrió

¿Nos vamos, dijo Lily agarrandose de su brazo

James asintió y entraron en el comedor.

Remus esperaba impaciente a su novia en la puerta, llevaba mas de media hora de retraso. Solía retrase pero solo los diez minutos rigurosos poco mas. Miro a su derecha¿quién era esa chica?

Una chica delgada con dos trenzas rubias andaba hacia el. Llevaba una falda lo bastante corta para que todos los chicos tuvieran fantasías con ella, una capa roja y una cesta en la manos. El disfraz era sencillo, era caperucita roja¿pero quien era?

Hola, saludo

¿Kiara? Pregunto Remus . No pudo dejar de mirarle las piernas.

Si soy yo

Pensaba que ibas a ir de enfermera dijo el chico sin entender el cambio de disfraz.

Y yo también dijo Kiara, lo que pasa es que me lo han robado. Menos mal que Sirius me ha podido conseguir uno en el ultimo momento. Oye que original es tu disfraz ¿hoy te sentías sincero contigo mismo?

Remus rió

Parece que tu sola no has sido la única que has tenido problemas con tu disfraz,. Que casualidad.

Kiara miro para todos lados

que raro que mi hermana te haya dejado un poco de libertad.¿dónde esta?

Supongo que terminándose de arreglar pero para ponerse una colita y unas orejas no entiendo su retraso.

Kiara levanto los hombros,

De repente un hada se acerco a la pareja

Remus dijo dándole con su varita en el hombro.

¿si?

Tengo un recado para ti. Tu pareja ha tenido un contratiempo me ha dicho que la esperes dentro.

¿esta bien?

Pues...el hada miro a su izquierda, Sirius había convencido a la chica con un baile para que le diera esa información falsa al lobito. –eh..., ha tenido un problema con las medias, ya sabes una carrera la chica sonrió y se fue junto con los demás alumnos mientras Sirius le hacia un gesto de aprobación.

Bueno pues parece que tu querida hermana se va a retrasar¿entramos?

Kiara asintió y entro junto con su lobo dentro de el comedor donde la fiesta ya había comenzado.

Sirius, dijo Peter buscando a alguna chica que estuviera sola y disponible.

Sirius cogió una copa y comenzó a beber¿dónde se habría metido James? La fiestas sin el no eran las mismas. Además se iba a perder al profesor con su maravilloso disfraz.

¿qué?

Se te ha olvidado el pañuelo. Sirius se toco la cabeza.

–Ahora vengo, si pasa algo avísame.

Sirius subió corriendo las escaleras entro en la sala común y cogió el pañuelo que se había dejado en el sofá antes de irse. Con las prisas se le había olvidado. Al salir se choco con Meg la cual iba cargada de chocolate.

Lo siento se excuso Sirius. No había hablado con ella desde su beso, tenia miedo que le volviera a rechazar y de todos modos Meg no mostró ningún cambio con el después de ese día.

No pasa nada. ¿no te vas a la fiesta? Dijo la chica comiéndose un bombón

Si, solo se me había olvida el pañuelo. Dijo mostrándoselo, y poniéndoselo poco después.-Si el no parezco un pirata de verdad.¿ tu no vas a la fiesta?

Meg negó con la cabeza- No me gustan

Sirius la miro

A todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas

A todo el mundo no, a mi no me gustan

Sirius rió, siempre le sorprendía esa chica.

Ven , vamos dijo cogiendola del brazo y sacándola fuera de la sala común.

Eh¿a dónde me llevas?

A la fiesta, si nunca has venido conmigo a una fiesta no puedes opinar. Te aseguro que desde hoy cambiaras tu concepto sobre eso de que no te gustan .

Pero no tengo traje, y no pienso ir en bikini si es eso en lo que estas pensando

No...aunque...

¡No!

vale, vale. Espera Sirius se acerco a un chaval que era de otra casa, el cual era un poco rarito. No se relacionaba con nadie, ni salía ...incluso a la gente le daba miedo.

Meg miraba la escena sin entender nada. Sirius le pidió su túnica al muchacho el cual se la dejo sin ningún problema con la condición que se la diera al día siguiente.

¿qué haces con esa túnica?

Es tu disfraz. Vas disfrazada de alumna de Ravenclaw, se supone que te tienes que hacerte la inteligente...

Soy inteligente.

No creo que seas tan inteligente como dices, si no, no me hubieras rechazado

¿quieres que vaya a la fiesta? Sirius afirmo con la cabeza- pues entonces será mejor que te calles. La chica se puso la túnica y se fueron al gran comedor.

Lily pensaba que Fred era aburrido pero por lo menos en la anterior cita hablaron algo...pero ahora es que solo bebía, sonreía bailaba que por cierto no lo hacia bastante bien y volvía a beber. Solo hablaba ella y el chico asentía con la cabeza o negaba.

Remus parecía pasárselo mucho mejor, No veía a nadie de sus amigos cerca solo a Peter pero parecía mas entretenido con una demonia que no paraba de bailar con el. Por lo que parecía el traje de cerdo no le quedaba nada mal

¿te estas divirtiendo? Le pregunto Kiara tímida

Si. la verdad es que desde que Kiara sabia la verdad se sentía con ella cada vez mas a gusto. Demasiado. –¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el jardín? Estoy un poco agobiado con el traje de lobo.

Kiria asintió y Remus le cogió la mano, en la salida se encontraron con la pareja formada por Sirius y Meg la cual miraba a la caperucita roja que estaba mas feliz que una perdiz. Junto con Sirius vieron como la pareja que seguía cogida de la manos, pasaron los saludaron y se iban. Meg miro a Sirius, el chico le guiño el ojo y fueron a servirse algo de beber.

La verdad es que tienes razón, la fiesta esta muy bien

Y conmigo aun mas. Sirius se llevo el vaso a la boca, estaba en frente de la puerta y vio una mancha negra aparecer. Era el profesor Ben, iba vestido de cucaracha. Nadie le dio mucha importancia no era nada atractivo pero no era para hacer el ridículo pero lo mas fuerte fue cuando se dio la vuelta. Sirius escupió todo lo que estaba bebiendo.

A James no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que poner un cartel en la espalda del traje "Esta es mi verdadera personalidad, y además me huele el culo"

Todos los alumnos se empezaron a reír mientras cantaban "la cucaracha, la cucaracha , ya no quiere caminar porque le falta porque le falta las dos patitas de atrás" cada vez que el profesor pasaba por su lado. Incluso el D,J de la fiesta que era un alumno puso varias veces la canción

habéis sido vosotros verdad?

No se de lo que me hablas.

Vamos Black, se que has sido tu o alguno de tus amigos.

Bueno...solo es una pequeña broma

Es divertida. La chica se comenzó a reír, cogió del brazo a Sirius y no pararon de bailar en toda la noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

¿tienes frío, si quieres entramos ya, pregunto Remus mirando como la chica miraba las flores del jardín.

No¿y tu?

No prefiero estar fuera contigo.

Kiara sonrió y se sentó en un banco seguida del chico

¿cuándo se lo piensas decir? Pregunto de repente Kiara

¿a tu hermana, uf! No lo se. ¿cómo crees que se lo tomara?

Pues...Kiara pensó dudosa...-primero se enfadara, después te chillara, te matara y te asara

Remus trago saliva y Kiara rió

Es broma, se lo tomara bien en serio. Lo único es que deberías habérselo contado antes .Se supone que debes confiar en ella.

Se supone, Kiara lo miro extrañado, -Tu hermana y yo tenemos una relación extraña, no pienses mal. Solo que a veces parece que estoy con una extraña. Solo es cariñosa delante de la gente...creo que estoy metiendo la pata no?

No, yo mejor que nadie se como es ella. A veces revoluciona a cualquiera.

Remus asintió

Se a lo que te refieres. Tu no te pareces en nada en ella. Kiara lo miro y no tuvo miedo de mirarlo, por ella hubiera estado mirándolo durante toda la noche.- En serio, eres mas dulce, mas amable, mas cariñosa no se...¿no te parece una bonita casualidad? Dijo de repente

¿el que?

Que tu hayas venido de caperucita y yo de lobo. Se supone que el lobo quiere comerse a caperucita.

"Y es caperucita la que se quiere comerse al lobo" pensó Kiara que bajo la mirada pero la mano de Remus en su barbilla hizo que la levantase.

Eres preciosa. Termino de decir el chico, creo que deberíamos habernos conocido antes, es tan fácil estar contigo...

Kiara se armo de valor, era el momento idóneo para decirle la verdad. Era ahora o nunca

Remus, yo...yo te...

¡Remus! Aina apareció al lado de los chicos llorando como una magdalena-¡me han encerrado en el baño¡me han gastado una broma¡a mi¡a mi¡la chica mas popular del colegio!

Vamos tranquilízate dijo Remus abrazándola -seguro que no es para tanto

¡que no¡mira mi precioso vestido roto¡ No puedo entrar así¡encima todo el maquillaje se me ha estropeado!

Remus busco a Kiara pero la chica se había marchado dejándolo solo con su hermana.

"que aburrimiento" penso Lily, "¿ este tío no sabe hacer nada?" "¿por qué coño no habla!" Miro a la pista "¡que hace Meg bailando con Sirius?" Meg vio a su amiga y se acerco

Lily¿qué tal?

Bien...

Me lo estoy pasando genial y parece mentira que Sirius en toda la noche no haya mirado a una sola chica . ¡no se ha despegado de mi! Parece increíble verdad?

Si...me alegro por ti. En serio

¿pasa algo?

Tu hermano

¿qué te ha dicho?

¿Decirme? Si por lo menos me hablara...pero es que no me dirige la palabra

James, el supuesto Fred se acerco a la pareja

Fred, me voy ya a mi habitación. Estoy cansada.

El chico asintió y cogió la mano de Lily. Ya en la puerta Lily se despidió

Gracias por todo. Me lo he pasado muy bien mintió la chica.

James sonrió, era el momento oportuno, necesitaba saber lo que sentía la chica por ese tal Fred.

Lily vio acercarse los labios del chico y sin poder hacer nada se besaron. Sintió un cosquilleo agradable en el estomago, no sabia muy bien por qué. Había una electricidad en el ambiente. La verdad es que besaba muy bien...pero si no le gustaba el chico porque razón no podía despegar sus labios de el.

Una voz hizo que se separara.

¡profesor Ben¡ese chico ha sido el que me ha robado mi disfraz!

Un momentoLily miro a Fred, despues a James y despues de nuevo a Fred,-¿quién coño eres tu?

James miro por todos lados, vio que las escaleras contiguas estaban vacías y salió corriendo. El profesor Ben intento con un hechizo paralizarlo pero James fue mas rápido.

Bajo al baño de preceptos y vio algo que le dejo sorprendido

¡Peter? La pareja se asusto y James salió corriendo de allí. Peter estaba besándose con una chica y no era un Drag Queen por lo que había podido ver. . Estaba cerca, de un momento a otro lo iban a ver, de repente una mano lo introdujo en un hueco en la pared. Era Remus.

¿se puede saber que coño haces?

¿cómo sabes que era yo?

Pues acompañe a su cuarto a Aina la cual estaba histérica porque vosotros la habéis dejado encerrada, como no sabia donde os habíais metido mire el mapa y vi como tu estabas con Lily por lo que descubrí que te has hecho pasar por Fred. Te va a matar

Ya...un momento ¿cómo sabes que nosotros fuimos la que encerramos a Aina en el baño?

Pues...para algo tenemos el mapa. No se porque no me fiaba de vosotros y os he estado vigilando esta semana, se que vosotros le habéis robado el traje a Kiara.

Ah...

¿estáis locos¿por qué lo habéis hecho?

pues...shh calla...

Ben y Fred estuvieron buscando al Gladiador durante una hora y no encontraron ningún rastro, por uno de los pasadizos los dos chicos lograron llegar hasta sus habitaciones

Si sabias lo de Aina ¿por qué no lo has impedido?

James no tengo ni la mas remota idea.

James le contó todo lo sucedido a Sirius en cuanto llego, el cual se quedo igual de helado cuando le contó como Peter estaba dándose el lote con esa chica misteriosa. Prometieron no contar nada de esa noche a nadie por ahora.

Lily por su parte estaba en una nube de amor y pasión, no sabia porque pero ese chico que la había besado se había introducido en su corazón. Tenia que saber quien era capaz de haber hecho eso. ¿seria James? pensó. Lo descubriría y James era el primer sospechoso.

* * *

ya esta aki¿os ha gustadso? como podeis ver a Remus le pasa algo y el pobre no sabe lo que es...ya empieza la accion¿ descubrira Lily kien es su gladiador¿que pasara con Sirius y Meg despeus de ese beso? adelanto del proximo capítulo ...¡el primer partido y la arma secreta de James! ademas de mas sorpresas! besos y feliz semana! 

Kris


	6. El nuevo buscador

Hola! que tal? por fin viernes y un fin de semana por delante, bueno he querido publicar antes ya que tengo tiempo.

En este capítulo se juega el primer partido y conocemos el nuevo buscador¿quien sera?...tachan, tachan! bueno al final del capítulo explicare las razones de porque esa persona es el buscador etc...¿que mas contaros? pues la verdad como sabeis estoy escribiendo el FF y voy por el capítulo 20...! estpy muy contenta! queda poco para que lo termine, llegare al capitulo 23 mas o menos no se si al 24 pero lo tengo todo pensado y no se lo que me dara de si. Otra cosa, si alguien quiere preguntarme algo sobre los capítulos, dudas etc...puede en el review dejarme su dire pero sin espcios o ya se lo contesto en el siguiente capi en las contestaciones.

Bueno adelantos, espero que no os defraude el capítulo pero hay algunas cosas que se quedaran en el aire y que aun no podran ser descubiertas, hay escena Lily y James...en la que hablan. Y Sirius como la cosa siga a si va acabar odiando a Meg, es que la chica se pasa un poquillo en algunas cosas jajajaja pero es que me gusta los piques.

**Eli**-Hola¿que tal? parece mentira que sigas leyendo mi FF eh? como se nota que te interesa y que sale y Siri, jajaja bueno como te dije en el anterior capítulo me he ehcho muy popular entre el alto standin o como se escriba me he hecho íntima de Boris y no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra Boris"hola! que tal? que paaaasada Eli! a ver cuando publicais, estoy pensado en hacer un FF mio y de sarda, donde yo me tiro a Sarda y a Cardenas y a el realizador, y a un largo etc...jejejeje bueno a ver si escribis mas capis chicas! sois ideales y deciros tambien que me encantaria conocer a Rodo! es que Cris no suelta nada de nada y quiero saber que es lo que tiene..." callate ya Boris, que pesado esta con Rodo...Bueno me despido Besos y Gracias por leer

**Ana**- Hola sevillana! que tal la feria eh? tia no te enfades pero es que a ver, si hubiera sido otro finde que m.luisa no celebrara su cumple etc...pues iria ademas q algun año ire con mi sevillana favorita para conocer la feria de Sevilla!. Bueno, que muchas gracias por todo, es que cuando tengo una duda no se a quien acudir y siempre estas tu! que ademas me alegra que te importe mis cosas y te tomes tantas molestias con ellas y eso gracias!Bueno, ya quedaremos cuando vuelvas, y hablaremos muchos besos y gracias por leer.

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 Este es el Ff de mis amiagas Boris" esta que te cagas, es el mejor de todos" mirada un poco asesina de Cris "Bueno mejorando lo presente...jjajaja, pero como encuentre a esos tios me los tiro" que pesado el Boris, ya no lo traigo mas la verdad...LEER Q EN PARTE TIENE RAZON, SU ff TIENE MUCHO ÉXITO, FELICIDADES POR EL REVIEW 500 OSEA EL MIO.**

**Made- **Aqui esta el capi, como te lo prometi, muchas gracias por leer, la verdad es que ma hace mucha ilusion los reviews, Te he adelantado mucho de lo que pasa eh? te quejaras eh?me alegor que te vayan tambien las cosas, que me hace mucha ilusion que leas, ya me contaras.bueno espero que te guste mucho ya me contaras. Gracias

**Piki-**Gracias por el review! quien pillara al lobito, y a los piratas! bueno y a nuestro James que esta como una cabra..., muchas gracias por todo, me encanta que te guste y que sigas leyendo. Bueno a ver lo que te parece este capi, gracias por todo. Besos

**Vinnesa**- Hola!Gracias por le review, espero que el capi no te defraude...ya me diras, lo que te ha parecido. Intento siempre que quede con esa intriga de ¿que pasara? ...jajaja Gracias por los animos. Besos

Bueno aqui lo teneis, asi que leer, abajo explico algunas cosas del capi.

Besos

Kris

**Capítulo 6 **

**El nuevo buscador**

Lily le contó todo lo que ocurrió a sus amigas. La verdad es que por una parte estaba enfadada porque James dejara fuera de combate a Fred pero por otra parte, le hacia gracia y le parecía muy romántico por su parte, si era el que lo había hecho claro.

Meg y Kiara contaron sus fantásticas noches junto a sus dos merodeadores favoritos, la dos estaban contentas de haber compartido esas horas con ellos. Sobre todo Kiara que aunque maldijo el nombre de su hermana miles de veces se sentía feliz porque Remus no la comparo con ella.

¿entonces te gusta Sirius? Dijo Lily mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga. Sabia que la mirada de Meg valía mas que ninguna palabra.

Lily, sabes que siempre me ha gustado Sirius y aunque lo he intentado olvidar...

Nunca lo has hecho termino la frase la pelirroja

No es eso, es que se como es. No quiero ser una mas. Siempre consigue lo que se propone y yo que soy mas cabezota que el, no aceptare que haga eso conmigo.

Vamos no será para tanto. Dijo Kiara – Lo que pasa que Sirius es demasiado ligerillo...pero yo creo que cuando encuentre el amor de verdad, sentara la cabeza. Al igual que James , estas ultimas palabras las dijo mirando a Lily la cual bajo la mirada

Eso es lo malo dijo Meg suspirando, -que no sea yo de la que se enamore.

¿por qué no vas a ser tu?

Porque dejo de insistir en pedirme salir

A James le paso lo mismo. Dijo Lily que tenia los mismos miedos que su amiga

¿y porqué no hablas con el, bueno habláis con los dos y ...le decís lo que sentís?

¡estas loca? Dijeron las dos tirandole un cojín de la cama

Joder, parece que he dicho algo malo. Tampoco tiene nada de malo de decirle a un chico que te guste

Oye, porque estuvieras a punto de decirle a tu querido Remus "te amo locamente, hazme tuya para siempre" no significa que las demás seamos capaces

¿ y vosotras sois unas Gryffindor? No se donde escondéis vuestro coraje

Es que... intento excusare Lily -no sabemos lo que piensan

Pareces tonta dijo Kiara intentando hacerle explicar a sus amigas que fueran valientes. -James, James Potter, ha sido capaz de enfrentarse a Fred, bueno enfrentarse...bueno lo que sea, dijo pensando consigo misma,-con Fred para ir contigo a la fiesta ¿y no sabes lo que piensa?

Bueno eso no esta demostrado dijo Lily, que quería que hubiese sido el, sobre todo porque fue el beso mas especial que un chico le había dado nunca.

Pregúntaselo. Dijo Kiara mirando a sus amigas mientras se marchaba a la enfermería- Nos vemos en la cena.

Meg levanto los hombro y se metió en el baño mientras Lily se comía una gran tableta de chocolate

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Para los chicos la semana no empezó demasiado bien,. Sobre todo porque el profesor Ben estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado. Cada vez que entraba en la clase no dejaban de cantarle la canción de la cucaracha.

Las culpas cayeron sobre los merodeadores, las cuales Ben no pudo probar por lo que castigo a toda la clase con trabajos imposibles y al final tuvieron que confesar la verdad para que sus compañeros no fueran castigados por su culpa. Ben le hizo que limpiaran todos los trofeos del colegio, además de que se tenían que quedar después de las clase y ayudar al profesor de pociones a limpiar su instrumental. Esto hizo que pensaran en la próxima travesura en contra de su nuevo profesor.

Peter, no me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de acostarte con esa chica.

Bueno...la verdad, que mas bien ella se acostó conmigo, porque no tenia ni idea de lo que hacer. Ella fue la que llevo las riendas

James rió

querido amigo...¡es hora de que estrenes el libro de "las 1001 y una citas"! Para nosotros es una gran orgullo que un amigo como tu, escriba en este fabuloso libro que pasara de generación en generación. Peter se levanto y abrazo a Sirius conmovido por sus palabras.

Gracias amigos, Peter cogió su mejor pluma y ante unos minutos de reflexión empezó a escribir.

Crecen tan pronto...dijo Sirius viendo como escribía Peter sobre la cama

Y nos hacen tanto sufrir dijo James mirándolo también. Después miro a su amigo y empezaron a reírse.-Veo que la noche te fue muy bien

No tanto como a ti, yo no conseguí besar a la chica delante de su admirador mas pesado.

Sirius, era como besar a una diosa, con ese traje , ese pelo, esos ojos...

eh! Basta o tendrás que darte una ducha muy muy fría

Ya tuve que hacerlo anoche, menos mal que Remus me encontró.

En ese momento entro Remus un poco agobiado, había estado toda la noche pensando en Kiara y en las palabras que no supo como salían de sus labios y en su hermana y en como afrontar la verdad y...¡se estaba volviendo loco!

Hablando de el...dijo Sirius

Remus se tumbo boca abajo en su cama y no saludo a nadie.

¿se puede saber que te pasa, no te hemos visto el pelo en todo el día. ¿aun sigues enfadado por lo que le hicimos a Aina?

No dijo Remus sin decir nada mas

¿entonces? Dijo James de nuevo.

Es que...creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle a Aina lo de mi transformación, hable con Kiara y me dijo que no me preocupase...

Remus mantenía informado a su amigo de todo lo que le pasaba así que no era de extrañar que en cuanto Kiara le afirmo que lo sabia lo supieran los demás.

Remus, dijo Sirius, si tu crees que ha llegado el momento, hazlo. Si quieres seguir con ella debe conocer la verdad lo antes posible

En eso tiene razón

Lo haré después del partido. Hemos quedado para ir juntos a dar un paseo por el lago

Me parece buena idea.

Las miradas de los tres se encontraron el cuerpo de Peter, el cual estaba muy gracioso cada vez que se acordaba de algo y lo escribía con una gran sonrisa. Se levantaron en silencio y se tiraron sobre el, James cogió el libro y empezó a leer.

"mi chica misteriosa" jajaja, " la vi aparecer, sus ojos miraban mi cuerpo rosado, ya que iba vestido de cerdo...era preciosa, se acerco y estuvimos bailando toda la noche..."

¡Damelo es mío! Chillo Peter avergonzado

Vamos Peter, todos leemos las citas que hemos escrito en el libro dijo Sirius leyendo por encima.

Un momento dijo James el cual estaba leyendo en silencio¿no sabes quien es?

No...

¿ ni en que casa esta?

No...

¿y como piensas descubrirlo?

Peter saco de un cajo un tanga rosa con un osito

Pues pensaba preguntarle a las chicas de quien era esto

¡como? Dijo Sirius viendo como el chico sujetaba su trofeo, -Y yo pensaba que tenias algo de romanticismo...¿cómo piensas ir con eso por todo el colegio?

Bueno solo era una idea...

A lo mejor ella se acerca. Dijo Remus volviéndose a tumbar en la cama.

Ninguna chica diferente se ha acercado a mi en todo el día. Ni nadie que no conociera antes me ha mirado dijo Peter un poco avergonzado

Bueno, tu no te preocupes. Ella aparece tarde o temprano, alguien tuvo que verla contigo.

Eso espero dijo suspirando el pequeño Peter un poco triste.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Las semana paso demasiado deprisa para todos, la chica misteriosa de Peter no aparecía y nadie la conocía. De todos modos James y Sirius estuvieron toda la semana mas preocupados por su partido contra Ravenclaw.

Sirius estaba bastante molesto con Meg ya que notaba que la chica en vez de acercase mas a el, lo que hacia era alejarse aun mas. No pudo hablar con ella en toda la semana y no entendía esos cambios de humor que tenia. De repente estaba súper amable y a los cinco minutos parecía la chica mas tímida del mundo.

En cambio con James se comportaba de lo mas normal, sabia que ambos no se gustaban pero le gustaría que ella fuese su amiga , por lo menos para poder empezar algo.

Parecía que Lily y Meg se habían puesto de acuerdo porque ella también esquivaba a James pero en este caso James también lo hacia, por miedo de ser descubierto por ella y que le jurara odio eterno. Lily aunque le esquivaba esperaba que el chico se acercara y le confesase la verdad pero como no lo hizo se enfado ya que pensaba que había sido una de sus bromas contra Fred y que ella no significaba nada.

Los únicos que se comportaban como siempre eran Kiara y Remus, quedaban todas las tardes para estudiar antes de que la chica tuviera que marcharse a la enfermería. Kiara estaba contenta ya que Remus era en lo privado tal y como ella se lo había imaginado. Era un chico dulce, bondadosa y soñador. Estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía mientras estudiaban ya que le pregunto a la chica por sus líos amorosos y si alguien rondaba en su cabecita. Pero se contuvo, tenia que esperar a que el le contase la verdad a su hermana y la reacción de ella.

Le voy a contar la verdad a tu hermana dijo uno de los días.

A Kiara se le cayo la pluma, sabia que eso podía significar que su relación se estrechase

¿cuándo?

Lo tengo todo preparado, será después del partido. Supongo que es la hora de enfrentarme. Después de navidad haremos un año, no quiero que se sienta defraudada.

¿quieres que hable con ella?

No es algo con lo que me tengo que enfrentar yo solo. Si las dos hermanas sois iguales en la forma de tomaros las cosas, supongo que seré muy feliz. Kiara sonrió y en el fondo de su corazón sintió por primera vez deseos de no parecerse a su hermana. Desde que empezó a salir con Remus había deseado ser como ella pero en esos momentos no.

Kiara¿vas a ir mañana a ver el partido?

Supongo que si, todos los años Meg nos obliga. Este no será el año que desista. Remus le sonrió

¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Ya sabes que tu hermana nunca va y como Sirius y James juegan, me aburro...dijo con cara de pena

Tenéis a Peter

Veo que no lo conoces, está mas pendiente de otras cosas

Esta bien, iré contigo a ver el partido. ¿me esperas en la sala?

Remus asintió y Kiara cogió sus cosas, tenia que estar dentro de cinco minutos en la enfermería. Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica bastante sonrojada se fue.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

¡No eso no funcionara! James estaba de los nervios, aunque intentaba junto con Sirius preparar las tácticas que iban a utilizar en el partido ninguna le servia. Habían estado entrenando muchas, pero su gran sorpresa en el partido hacia que muchas no sirvieran.

Yo creo que es la mejor manera.

¿Pero no entiendes que yo no puedo hacerlo?

Es verdad, se me olvidaba

¡Vamos a perder!

Vaya ánimos para mañana chicos...Meg entraba en la sala vacía y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de James para leer lo que estaban preparando.

¿estáis seguro de querer hacer eso? Dijo señalando la segunda táctica que habían entrenado esa semana.

¿qué tiene de malo? Dijo Sirius la idea había sido suya.

Pues...no tiene nada de malo pero no le vais a conseguir ganar de esa forma. La"cabeza de halcón" no va a intimidarles, en serio. La mejor jugada contra ellos es Robo Speelman, el equipo de Ravenclaw tiene unos cazadores pésimos en comparación con vosotros, siempre pierden el control de la escoba si hacéis eso seguro que ganáis

Sirius bufo

¿no me crees? Dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente

No es que no te crea

Yo solo os digo que no creo que funcione, y encima si empezáis a hacerla desde el principio.

Mira Meg, no es por nada pero deja a los que entienden de esto. James no le hagas caso. Vamos a seguir con las jugadas como estaban planeadas.

Meg miraba al chico con cara de odio¿cómo podía ser tan desagradable y hace unos días se comportaba como el mejor chico de todos? Solo era una apariencia, Y Lily tenia razón en cuanto a ellos. Cogió su mochila y se sentó en el sofá repasando sus ejercicios. Mientras James escribía como loco en los pergaminos.

¿se puede saber que haces¿y esos cambios?

¡Perfecto Sirius! Tengo las jugadas perfectas para ganarles ¡y gracias a Meg!

¡que! Meg?

James se levanto y cogió a la chica por el brazo,

Vamos Meg, tenemos que hacer una reunión con el equipo de emergencia.

Pero, pero...James ¿qué haces? No le hagas caso a esa loca¡vamos a perder!

Meg lo miraba divertido, sabia que hacerse valer mas que el le sacaba de sus casillas.

Sirius, que si. Meg me ha dado una genial idea. Sabe mucho sobre Quidditch.

Meg solo sabe sobre hierbas y poco mas, por su culpa vamos a perder el partido.

Sirius, mira no me vas a convencer, voy a buscar a los demás. Reunión dentro de diez minutos. No tenemos tiempo.

James volvió a coger de nuevo la mano de la chica que no paraba de reírse de la cara de enfado del chico y se fueron. La reunión seria donde siempre, en la clase de estudios muggles, la profesora Humman siempre se la dejaba al equipo.

Sirius volvió a mirar a la pareja. Un odio le invadió el pecho, pero lo que odiaba era no tenerla bajo su control. Ella era libre y el tenia que comprenderlo. "No todo lo podemos conseguir" pensó. Le dio una patada al sofá, el cual le hizo mas daño a el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola. James entro en ese momento. Había ido a los vestuarios después de la reunión de emergencia.

Lily estaba mirando el fuego mientras tiraba unos pergaminos que no le servían. Le gustaba ver como se consumían. Estaba con el pijama puesto, pero aunque estaba junto a la chimenea tenia frío.

Hola dijo la chica sin mirarle, era la primera vez desde Hallowen que estaban solos.

James cogió una manta y se la puso sobre los hombros, los rozo unos segundos lo suficiente para que ambos se estremecieran. –Gracias, dijo la chica volviendo a tirar un pergamino.

¿vas a venir mañana al partido? Pregunto el chico echando otro palo al fuego

Pensaba no hacerlo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ah, Me gustaría que vinieras.

¿por qué? Dijo ella sorprendida

Necesito que me animéis. Mañana tengo una gran prueba.

Como en los demás partidos

En este mucho mas, y si estas allí me sentiré mas tranquilo.

Lily lo miro, -Iré, pero animare a todos. Espero que ganéis.

Contigo, seguro que lo hacemos.

Lily se armo de valor y saco el tema del baile

James, no te vi en el baile. ¿de que ibas disfrazado?

James se puso tenso, no quería que la chica se enfadase así que se invento una excusa.

Pues...no fui al baile. Quede con una chica. Por eso no me viste

Ah...Lily no sabia si creérselo, pero el chico era demasiado sincero para no decir la verdad. No era el. Se sentía desilusionada.-Creo que deberíamos descansar, sobre todo tu para patearle el culo mañana y yo para animaros.

James asintió y ambos se fueron a dormir

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No me lo puedo creer. Siempre os tengo que sacar a rastras de la cama para ver los partidos y ¿qué os ha pasado para querer ir?

He quedado con Remus dijo la chica tímidamente

Meg rió

Ya me extrañaba a mi, guapa. Si te lo pide Remus...

Vamos, no te enfades. La chica necesitaba estar hoy con el ya que sentía que esa tarde podía perderlo.

Bueno, y a ti pelirroja ¿qué te ha pasado para cambiar de opinión?

A mi...nada dijo nerviosa- Solo que quiero ver...la táctica esa de que tanto ha hablado James.

Os va a sorprender a todos. Nadie se va a esperar esos cambios.

Lily y Kiara levantaron los hombros y salieron a la sala común donde las esperaba Peter y Remus.

¿lleváis mucho tiempo esperando? Dijo Kiara un poco cohibida

No¿nos vamos a desayunar?. James y Sirius ya se han ido a los vestuarios.

Bueno, vamos dijo Meg metiendo prisa a los chicos,-Quiero coger los mejores sitios de todos. Hoy es mi gran día.

Todos rieron, Meg esperaba que sus ideas para el partido funcionasen y ver aun mas enfadado a Sirius. De esa forma se vengaba porque el chico no le hiciera caso esa semana después del baile.

Después de desayunar se fueron hacía el campo que estaba invadido de colores azul y escarlata.

Meg cogió los mejores asientos, podían ver como salían los jugadores y desde allí había una gran vista. La morena estaba eufórica, sus manos temblaban y se notaba a la vez preocupada

¡Meg¡Meg!

La chica miro hacia la grada de abajo. La estaba llamando un jugador del equipo, era Tom Webber, el guardián

¿pasa algo?

No, James te llama. Necesita que vayas a los vestuarios

¿para que¿seguro que no pasa nada?

Que no en serio, venga vamos, el partido esta apunto de empezar.

Los demás se quedaron sin entender nada.

Lily no te preocupes, ya sabes que solo son amigos.

No estoy preocupada. No tengo porque preocuparme

Pues no se nota. Kiara miraba a su amiga como apretaba fuertemente su bufanda.-¿le preguntaste eso a James?

Si, no era el.

¿y no tienes curiosidad de saber quien es?

No dijo la chica sin mirarlo. Solo se imaginaba que el único capaz de hacer eso era James, si no era el no quería saber quien era.

¿de que habláis chicas?

De nada. Le dijo Kiara amablemente a Remus el cual tenia un gran oído y sabia perfectamente de que hablaban.

Vamos a sentarnos aquí dijo Malcon que no había visto los demás-Mierda...si es que tenemos mala suerte...¿no hay mas sitios vacíos Fabi? Malcon y Fabiola erala pareja de moda de Slytherin, y sus amigos mas íntimos solían llamarla así.

No cariño.

Fred acompañaba a sus compañeros. Malcon hablo con el después de la fiesta de Hallowen y dejaron zanjadas algunas cuestiones. El rubio sabia que Fred era demasiado importante en el grupo y no quería tenerlo como enemigo. Fred acepto las disculpas pero sabia perfectamente que tan solo era una falsa.

Hola Lily saludo el chico sentándose entre Lily y Kiara a lo que la rubia le miro con mala cara. Sabia que Fred podía meter a su amiga en algún problema.

Vamos a reírnos un poco de vuestro equipo dijo Snape, -Tenéis tanto miedo de vuestro buscador que aun nadie sabe quien es.

Remus le miro

Snape, no te preocupes tanto por nuestros jugadores, ten cuidado a lo mejor puede que hoy te comas una quaffle

No me hagas reír...

Mientras Fred hablaba con Lily sobre la desastrosa fiesta de Hallowen

De verdad lo siento, si ese chico te hubiera hecho algo...no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Vamos Fred, lo peor fue lo que te hizo a ti. A mi no me hizo nada

¡Te beso¿y si su hubiera propasado?

Ojala...

¡que?

Digo...que ojala no hubiera pasado nada. Lo siento por ti.

¿Y no sabes quien fue?

No, era una broma pesada, no te preocupes. Fred la miro y le sonrió, tenia que conseguir otra cita tarde o temprano.

¡Ya salen! Chillo Kiara acompañada por Remus y Peter

Los primeros en salir fueron los de Ravenclaw. El buscador de ese equipo era Eric Bolani, un chico de origen italiano que había sido novio de Lily el curso anterior. Eric rompió con ella dejándola hecha polvo. Ni siquiera hablaban ya que ella se sintió muy dolida porque el mismo día que lo dejaron empezó a salir con Tania Sawa, la chica mas popular de su casa. Lo habían dejado ese verano aunque de todos era sabido que tenía escarceos amorosos con muchas chicas del colegio.

que guapo esta Eric este año dijo Sienna viendo a los jugadores, y riéndose con Nayra -no entiendo como pudo tener tan mal gusto...dijo mirando a Lily

Cállate le dijo Malcon que no le apetecía ese día tener mas problemas. Él era el que mandaba en el grupo.

La chica un poco enfadada siguió mirando a todos los jugadores que volaban por el campo, nadie se enfrentaba a un Malfoy sin tener consecuencias. Por eso siempre sobre todo las chicas hacían lo que decía el rubio.

Después le toco el turno al equipo de Gryffindor. Empezaron a salir los jugadores.

¡aquí tenemos al nuevo fichaje del equipo escarlata!. Uno por uno fue nombrándolos el comentarista Gerad Buker, de la casa de Gryffindor que estaba mas ilusionado que los propios espectadores. Estaba sentando junto a Dumbledore y McGonnagall que también miraban muy interesados el partido sobre todo porque nadie conocía quien era el nuevo buscador.

Bueno aquí tenemos el nuevo fichaje de los leones, si señores¡ por fin! El nuevo jugador mejor dicho jugadora es la chica mas guapa de nuestra casa mejorando lo presente dijo guiñándole el ojo a su jefa ,la preciosa ¡Grant¡Mara Grant!. La chica salió ilusionada aunque un poco nerviosa, estaba en quinto y era bastante popular entro los chicos. Incluso el año anterior salió un par de veces con James. Pero no señores esta es nuestra gran sorpresa, ella no es la buscadora ella es cazadora. ¡Nuestra nueva cazadora!

¡cazadora? Preguntaron Kiara y Lily, -¿y James? dijeron mirando a Remus

Remus le guiño el ojo

Ahí lo tenéis dijo señalándole

Si señores, dijo Gerad, El Gran Potter que tantos magníficos partidos nos ha dado ¡es el nuevo buscador¡es la sorpresa que le teníamos preparados! Todos aplaudían entre confusos y sorprendidos la entrada de James al campo dándole la mano a Sirius el cual también le aplaudía muy contento

¿James es el buscador? Vamos a perder dijo Lily mirando a los jugadores

No, dijo Remus –quedan muchas sorpresas.

Esto será más fácil de lo que nos imaginábamos dijo Malfoy mientras todos se reían incluso Fred.-No se como Potter ha podido firmar su derrota.

No te equivoques Malfoy. James tiene muchas cartas escondidas.

Kiara miro un poco preocupada, todos pensaban lo mismo pero no conocían como era James.

No te preocupes dijo Remus cogiendole la mano- James es el mejor buscador del colegio, en serio. Lo que pasa que la única forma de entrar en el equipo era como cazador. Ahora es su gran oportunidad de demostrar que aun es mejor.

¿me he perdido algo? Meg subía corriendo las escaleras y se sentó junto a Peter el cual no dejaba de mirarles el escote a las Slythering que como siempre iban muy atrevidas.

solo la entrada del perdedor.

eres imbecil Malcon¡vamos James! dijo Meg animándolo -Creo que te vas a tragar tus palabras al final del partido. Dijo mirando al rubio.

Malfoy la miro con cara de odio, no sabia como Fred podía ser el hermano de esa cosa pensó

El partido fue apoteósico pero un poco corto para el gusto de Meg. Por supuesto gano Gryffindor. James fue dirigiendo las jugadas de los demás, dándole consejos y las estrategias que debían utilizar. Una bludger estuvo apunto de darle pero fue capaz de esquivarla sin problemas. Meg casi se cae de las gradas animando a todos los jugadores, daba mas consejos a los jugadores que el propio James pero solo la escuchaban los que estaban sentados al lado de ella que se tapaban los odios.

Iban 50-70 ganando Gryffindor, James no encontraba la snitch, no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el campo. De repente Eric, salió disparado hacia un lado a toda velocidad. Recordó las palabras de Meg "James, cuando Eric salga disparado no le sigas es una trampa, cuando estuvo saliendo con Lily le contó todas sus tácticas, lo que el no sabia que aunque ella no entendía nada me las contaba a mi " James sonrió, Eric miro hacia atrás y vio que el Gryffindor no le seguía. "Perfecto" pensó James, "ahora me toca jugar a mi "dijo el chico el cual fue disparado hacia el suelo a toda velocidad. Eric vio lo que hizo James y pensó que había visto la snitch, dio media vuelta y lo siguió a toda velocidad, tardó unos segundos en alcanzar al chico. James iba cada vez a mas velocidad sabia que Erci no se despegaba de el. Cuando estaban a unos centímetros del suelo James dio media vuelta, el otro jugador no se lo esperaba y se estrello en el suelo ante los aplausos de los Gryffindor y los gritos de los Ravenclaw.

¡Bien! Chillo Meg dejando sordos a los demás-¡Lo ha conseguido¡muerde el polvo italiano de mierda¡eso es de parte de Lily! Lily se tapaba la cabeza con las manos estaba avergonzada

James miró como Eric estaba en el suelo, y un destello dorado paso por delante de su cara

¡la snitch!

¡la ha encontrado! Chillo Meg que no se perdía detalle

Meg ...Kiara estaba de los nervios con los gritos de su amigas-¡No somos ciegos!

A los pocos minutos James, James Potter la cogió y todos sus compañeros se acercaron a abrazarlo. Fue el primer partido en el que el chico se sintió realmente feliz

¡POTTER¡Potter ha cogido la snitch¡hemos ganado, señores¡Hemos ganado! La puntuación final es 50- 220. ¡que increíble estrategia de James el cual no ha caído en la trampa de Bolani. ¡felicidades Gryffindor.! Chillo el comentarista

Seño Buker deje de darme besos, ya sabemos que esta muy contento. Dijo McGonagall limpiándose la cara.

James se subió a su escoba y se acerco a la grada donde estaban sus amigos y le lanzo la snitch a Meg la cual al cogerla le sonrió.

Lily miro la escena, miro el cuello de James y vio el colgante de su amiga de color azul, el que ella le había hecho. Miro a su amiga y se fue corriendo a la sala común. Si no se gustaban no entendía la actitud de los dos.

Los Gryffindor hicieron una macro fiesta en la sala común, llevaron todas las provisiones que pudieron robar en la cocina.

¡has estado fantástico! Dijo Buker una vez que estaba junto con los jugadores.- No veas como esta Eric dijo riéndose, -Me han dicho que tendrá que estar todo el fin de semana en la enfermería.

James es el mejor, nadie se esperaba que fuera él el nuevo buscador.

James sonrió

También hemos tenido ayuda extra, el chico cogió una botella y la abrió dándosela a Meg la cual se acercaba en ese momento.-Gracias a tu ayuda todo ha sido mucho mas fácil

¿has visto? Dijo bebiendo de la botella- Sabia mas de lo que crees

Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte dijo Sirius viendo como la chica se reía. –El equipo de Ravenclaw es demasiado previsivo ,cualquiera hubiera adivinado lo que iba a hacer Eric

Todos lo sabíamos menos tu, porque que yo sepa en ningún momento has dado una buena idea.

Sirius la miro con cara de odio, odiaba cuando le hacia eso. Jamás podía tenerla bajo su control y ella no se dejaba dominar.

Lily estaba sentada junto a Kiara ambas no tomaban nada, una porque estaba preocupada por Remus y la otra porque no aguantaba la relación de su amiga y James.

La pelirroja miro hacia la pareja y vio como James le devolvía el colgante. Meg se acerco a sus amigas.

¿le has dejado el colgante? Pregunto Kiara

si, para que le diera suerte.

Pues le ha dado dijo la rubia haciéndole un sitio a su amiga

Pensaba que no te gustaba James

Y no me gusta, solo se lo he prestado. Estaba muy nervioso.

Pues no lo parece, os besáis, le das consejos, le prestas tu colgante que por cierto te lo hice yo...

Por eso se lo deje Lily, porque me lo has hecho tu.

Lily quiso protestar pero de repente su mal humor desaparecido, no sabia porque pensaba mal de ella

No entiendo porque piensas así dijo Meg entre risas, cada vez conozco mas a James y cada vez prefiero que sea mi amigo. No siento nada por él y se que nunca lo sentiré. No es mi tipo

Lily le sonrió y se alegro de haberle regalado esos colgantes a sus amias

Lily, James sabia que este colgante lo hiciste tu y por eso me lo pidió en serio.

Lily miro a James el cual explicaba por décima vez su jugada que hizo ganar el partido. Estaba muy contento y feliz sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y ambos se sonrieron. "aun no" pensó James, no quería equivocarse con como lo hizo años atrás. Si se entraba que el era el gladiador iba a odiarlo.

De repente Aina paso por delante de todos empujando sin querer a Sirius que se le callo la botella al suelo. La chica estaba llorando, James intento pararle pero ella se deshizo de sus manos. Kiara se levanto y busco con la mirada a Remus el cual corría hacia su novia detrás de ella.

¡dejadme¡no me toques Remus¡suéltame James! dijo Aina entre lagrimas

Kiara se acerco a los chicos los cuales estaban rodeados de alumnos

Déjala James. James la soltó y Remus vio como la chica se encerró en su cuarto.

James le dio una palmada en la espalda a Remus y subió hacia su habitación. Kiara fue a buscarlo

¿qué ha pasado? Pregunto la chica un poco asustado

Muchas gracias dijo irónico Remus, - no se como me has podido hacer esto sabes?

Kiara no decía nada, solo miraba a Remus

Le has contado la verdad a Aina aun sabiendo que se lo quería decir yo. Remus entro en su habitación. –te odio, sabes lo que me cuesta asumir esto y por una vez que iba a enfrentarme a ello...vas y se lo cuentas. Kiara quiso hablar con el pero Remus dio un gran portazo y la chica se fue a su habitación llorando

* * *

No se si sabreis la historia de James ¿que era cazador o buscador? SegunJo, la escritora de Harryque de quien debemos fiarnos a nuestro parecer, James era cazador¿pero entonces porque en la peli salia como buscador? hay el dilema , James era mejor cazador que buscador, entonces yo me invente esta pequeña leyenda que espero que os haya gustado sobre James Potter donde explica las razones de poque era Buscador como dijo Jo, y porque despues buscador, espero que os haya gustado.

Bueno como veis, Lily lo esta pasando un poco mal , esta desilusinada porque ella esperaba que fuera James el gladiador pero ahora no sabe lo que pensar. Meg y Sirius como os he dicho me encanta esas peleas jajaja no se si a vosotros tambien. las cosas han termiando muy mal para Kiara, la confianza que Remus tenia en ella se ha esfumado¿que pasara?...en el proximo capítulo se despejan mas dudas¡aparece la demonia que bailo con Peter en la fiesta!

Besos

Kris


	7. Déjame que te proteja

Hola! que tal? yo aqui ya de relax...que es finde y estoy muy contenta, se me ha pasado la semana volando y eso que no he ehcho nada del otro mundo pero bueno en parte es bueno no? asi no estas todo el dia amrgada con las clases y con los exámenes de Julio! que vienen ya mismo este año termino el 15 de Julio...q extres...Bueno dejando los temas del estudios a parte, estoy contenta porque ayer em entere que para Matyo creo...estara el trailer del Caliz! que bien tengo ganas de verlo, ademas que Ron sale con unos pelos...me encanata jejejeje.

Priemero voy a contestar los reviews y despues hablo sobre el capi pasado y este.

Made - Bueno si en este capi hay chica misteriosa pero por poco tiempo, la chica es del estilo de Peter jajajaja para darle un poco de tono de humor al FF y reirnos, ya se que parece un poco perverso pero es que me gusta cuando queda en ridiculo jejeje si el pobre es que no se entera nunca de nada. Kiara, (me gusta que te guste ese nombre, lee el review de eli jajaja) pues no te preocupes, seguro que pronto se soluciona todo. Tiempo al tiempo, ademas que tu ya sabes muchas cosas, te quejaras eh? bueno muchos besos que me alegro que estes bien por lo que ya sabes, y que me encanta que leas mi FF.

**Eli-** Tia lo siento pero Boris se ha enterado (no se como en serio) lo que vaa pasar en vuestro FF, es decir lo mio Boris:" me encanta, eso sexo duro! orgias todos con todos¿puedo salir yo tambien y follarme a todos? ...mmmm eso seria la caña! chicas me encantan esas ideas quq teneis! publicar pronto que estoy sain uñas! " que pesado en serio se ha mudado a mi casa hasta que no le prometa que voy a ir al programa no va a dejarme en paz...jejeje dice que quiere el tambien escena en el baño con Sirius, esta como una cabra. ¿como que no te gusta el nombre de Kiara? que sepas que Made lo utilizo y todo para una redaccion jejeje, ademas ya por mucho que digas no puedo cambiarlo. Lily esconde sus sentimientos, jamas dira delante de nadie que esta celosa perdida ni nada que tenga que ver con que James esta bueno jajaja. La pobre Kiara ...no te preocupes que ya mismo te enteras de quien ha sido...jejeje lo odias...besos y gracias por leer.

**Ana**-tia! muchas gracias por invitarme a Sevilla, pronto ire y conocere a tus amigas de alli, y saldremos de marcha. Siempre te lo digo y parezco repetitiva pero es la verdad. Muchas gracias en serio. Gracias por todo, me alegro de haberos conocido y de seguri con el contacto y la amistad. Te quiero mucho y ya mismo capì 18! una cosa la idea de Kiara si os parece mala...exarle la culpa a ana! jajajaj fue suya jaja pero a mi me gusto y por esto esta! besos amore!

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 ya se porque vuestro FF tiene tanto exito porque tiene una puta de calidad, es decir mi personaje con sexo salvaje y del 10...jajajajaj que mal queda eso Boris:"vivan las putas! pon una puta en tu vida! es lo mejor, todas somos putas! " dios mio quereis echarlo ya de aqui? me pone de los nervios, boris" joder bonita que le doy glamur a tu publi" esta loco loco loco...pero en el fondo lo kiero**

**PiKi **-Hola! gracias pro leer¿de verdad te parece genial? me alegro mucho, si todos tienen sus propios problemas, en fin el amor parece duro a veces y aunque sufres todo el mundo esta como loca buscandolo verdad? Mira publico o los viernes, sábados o domingos. Uno de esos tres dias, depende de las ganas que tenga de subir el capi. Pero los demas dias nunca lo subire, asi dentro de esos tres dias que te he dicho lo veras publicado. Gracias por leer, y me alegro que te guste ese lobito...yo los pillaria a todos, bueno menos a Peter claro JEJEJE. besos

**Marce**- Bueno no te preocupos, que seguro que Kiara lo soluciona todo o se solucionan solas. Gracias por leer y por seguir leyendo. Muchos besos

**Blackiegirl**- ¿quien se lo ha dicho a Aina? eso es secreto de sumario que podreis descubir muy pronto, bueno pronto, pronto...en el siguiente capi...pero las cosas siguen en el aire. Gracias por leer, aya tienes aqui el capi espero que te guste. Besos

**Lur**-ya te estas enganchando no? como a O.C jejeje bueno me alegra que te guste la verdad es que en esta historia puedo poner mas problemas sentimentales y lios amorosos, es que en el de embrujadas tenias que ir tood rodeado de magia y ese mundillo. espero que pronto repitamos el finde pasado porque me lo pase del 10. muchos besos que sabes que te quiero muxo muxo y ya hablaremos. Sigue leyendo y gracias!

**Karipotter**- La pobre Lily no sabe que pensar...esta muy confusa y lo peor de todo es que no confia en James por lo que todo que haga este se lo tomara malamente, ya ves, si es que esta Lily...tiene mucho caracter. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste. besos

**Lamister**- Hola, muchas gracias por leer y porque te guste el FF, bueno lo primero de todo, es que no se si te has esquivocado escribiendo o estas confundida. Me pones que James es cazador en la pelicula, estas equivocada, James Potter en la **pelicula es buscador**, por lo menos en la version española es Buscador y supongo que solo hay una version no? si no fijate cuando veas la peli lo que dice Ron, lo se porque incluso la vi para saber si me habia equivocado oyo o tu y Ron dice claramente que es Buscador **.Ron_:"Harry no me habias dicho que tu padre tambien era buscador"_** ademas que si te fijas bien en la placa que esta junto a los trofeos cuando Harry va con Ron y Her, pone **"seeker"** mi ingles no es muy bueno pero significa buscador, Bueno en los libros que diga que es buscador eso no esta claro del todo, la verdad, si me los he leido por cierto, nunca Jo, (la escritora) lo dice claramente ademas que tambien lo dudo por eso http/ www. el diccionario. org /( miralo en esta pagina, que es una de las mejores con lo relacionado al mundo Potter y entra en la seccion de personajes en James Potter), en una entrevista inglesa Jo dice que James es Cazador, no creo que diga que es Cazador para contradecirse en los libros no crees? yo me quedo con la palabra de Jo de que era Cazador ademas que yo solo quise darle una explicacion de porque en la pelicula salia como Buscador y noCazador ya que mucha gente no lo sabe con seguridad y como se contradice la peli y las palabras de Jo... De todos modos gracias por leer, a mi tambien me molesta cuando la gente no esta informada y puede que cometa errores pero no olvides que esto tambien es ficcion y hay gente q no le da importancia a ciertas cosas. Yo intento buscar informacion sobre todo lo que escribo si no estoy segura y ademas para eso tengo tambien a mi amiaga Eli que es fan de HP super fans, y lo que sepa ella dudo que lo sepas los demas. Muchas gracias por leery espero que sigas leyendo mi FF. Besos

**Paige**.- Pues si hace mucho que no se nada de ti, espero que estes bien y me alegro mucho tu review, jajaja. No te preocupes, siempre me acordaba de ti los domingos cuando echaban embrujadas, jajaja ahi pegadas a la T.V jajaj bueno aunque este domingo creo que ya no lo exab :(...pero espero con impaciencia la temporada 7. Muchos besos y hablamos cuando quieras. Besos y Gracias

Bueno ...aqui os dejo el capi, Lily como es una cabezota le pasan las cosas por eso mismo porque no da su brazo a torcer y no pregunta las cosas y las dice a la cara y no reconoce lo q siente. Cuando leais el capi sabreis las razones. Aaprece la chica de Peter...no digo nada sobre ella pero es un personajillo gracioso.

Muchas gracias a todos y que paseis una feliz semana y finde!

Besos

Kris

examante de Snape,

medio veela...y sigue mi carrera...

ademas de profe de pociones, y adjunta de DCAO con mi amiga Eli.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Déjame que te proteja**

La fiesta había terminado Y Sirius había acabado emborrachándose sobre todo porque no dejaba de pensar en la morena y ella estuvo toda la noche con James. No sentía celos de su amigo porque confiaba ciegamente en él pero se sentía solo, no sabia porque pero era la primera vez que necesitaba estar con alguien y no lo tenia.

Las chicas estaba en su habitación, estaban cansadas y al día siguiente tenían que levantarse temprano para terminar sus tareas.

Kiara no hablaba no dejaba de pensar en Remus y en todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba desahogarse pero no podía contarle a sus amigas el pequeño problema del chico. Sabia que él estaba muy enfadado y prefirió hablar mas tarde.

Un día mas así y me muero dijo Meg metiendose en la cama mientras bostezaba, -pero no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo ¿habéis visto la cara de Sirius? Estaba subiéndose por las paredes.

Lily rió, la verdad es que nunca habían visto a Sirius tan molesto con Meg.

La verdad .Reconozco que me ha gustado el partido dijo Lily tímidamente- Ha sido una gran sorpresa que James sea el nuevo buscador.

Si, la verdad es que cuando me comento la idea pensé que no lo iba a conseguir pero al verlo entrenar me di cuenta que es mil veces mejor buscador. Con el ganaremos la copa de la casa.

No este tan segura, no olvides que es tu hermano es el buscador de Slytherin. Fred es muy buen jugador.

Estoy deseando que mi hermano se enfrente con James, ese partido será un duelo de titanes, dijo la chica emocionada.

Lily miro a Kiara y comprendió que algo le pasaba. Tanto Meg y Lily se alegraron en parte de la pelea de los enamorados ya que de esa forma Kiara tenia vía libre, pero no observaron alegría en los ojos de su amiga.

Kiara es la milésima vez que te lo preguntamos¿qué te pasa? Dijo Lily mientras se ponía el pijama.

Nada

¿nada? Yo soy tu y estaría dando saltos de alegría, han roto. Dijo Meg mientras intentaba dormirse.

No me alegro, primero porque Remus esta enamorada de mi hermana y segundo porque no

¿por qué han roto? Pregunto Lily acercándose a su amiga

Kiara quiso decirle la verdad , pero no quería que el secreto de Remus fuera extendido por todo el colegio.

No lo se, he querido hablar con mi hermana pero ni si quiera me ha dejado entrar a mi.

A lo mejor es una pequeña pelea. Lo pueden solucionar.

No creo. Kiara se levanto y se encerró en el baño. Se paso toda la noche llorando. Lily intento hacer que su amiga saliera pero Kiara solo necesitaba un poco de soledad. Solo le hubiera aliviado un abrazo de Remus , pero le dolía que el no confiara en ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus levanta. Dijo James tirandole su almohada -¡Venga que vamos a ir a Hosmeage!

No voy a ir. Estuvo toda la noche pensando ¿porque Kiara le había engañado de esa forma.? Tampoco se diferencia tanto de su hermana pensó.

Venga dijo Sirius destapándole- Tienes que intentar solucionarlo. Quedándote aquí no vas a solucionar nada.

No. Dejadme dormir.

James y Sirius se miraron, deseaban que el chico rompiera con su novia pero no lo consiguieron de la forma adecuada. Remus estaba hecho polvo sobre todo porque Aina no comprendía su problema, jamás podría superarlo y encima contó como Kiara le había defraudado.

Vamos Remus, además esta noche es luna llena. Mañana no podrás ni estar en pie.

¡Joder iros a la mierda ya!. ¡No voy a ir así que mover vuestro malditos culos y dejarme solo ¡

Los chicos salieron, Remus jamás les había hablado así. No era típico de el pero lo estaba pasando mal y lo comprendían.

Peter estaba sentado en el sofá también bastante triste

No se como no las arreglamos canuto que siempre acabamos los dos solos.

Mal de amores compañero, mal de amores. La chica misteriosa de Peter no ha dado señales de vida. Si no es porque tu la viste pensaría que tuvo un sueño erótico.

Pobre ¡Peter! Venga vamos hoy noche de tíos unas buenas cervezas y ya veras como esto se te pasa.

¿por qué no me quiere? Solo me utilizo para divertirse...dijo entre sollozos el chico, -¡No me ama! Yo quería darle mi corazón...pero no...¡aparece!

Por mas que chilles Colagusano no va avenir. Vamos a desayunar como nos retrasemos mas no vamos a poder salir.

¿estáis seguros que preguntado lo del tanga no aparecerá?

James y Sirius se miraron, Peter comprendió y salió corriendo para que no le pegaran una colleja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiara estas insoportable, venga sal de una puñetera vez.

¡no voy! Déjame en paz

Déjala Lily, tendrá que pensar. ¿nos vamos nosotras? Quiero comprarme un libro.

Esta bien. Pero no quiero llegar hoy muy tarde, me gustaría estudiar un poco.

Si, venga vamos que tengo mucha hambre.

Al rato de que las chicas se fueron Kiara salió de su habitación con un libro de la enfermería.

Se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y llamo. Tuvo que insistir porque la chica no contestaba pero sabia que su hermana estaba ahí.

Seas quien seas vete.

Soy yo Aina

Kiara ,olvídame no tengo ganas de hablar.

Lo se, se el motivo porque estas enfadada con Remus.

Aina no contesto y a los segundos abrió la puerta

Menos mal, dios Aina ¿te has visto? Tienes un aspecto lamentable

¿tu te has visto también? Parece que te hayas quedado toda la noche sin dormir

Bueno, venga déjame entrar antes de que nos vea alguien así o pensaran que no somos las hermanas Miller, nuestra reputación caerá por los suelos.

Kiara entro, las compañeras de Aina se habían marchado también a Hosmedage. La chica estaba sola.

¿cómo lo sabes? pregunto Aina de repente

Remus al transformase pasa el día siguiente en la enfermería, yo lo estuve vigilando y lo descubrí

Aina comenzó a llorar

No entiendo porque le ha tenido que pasar a el, imagínate cuando se enteren papá y mamá, y todos mis amigos. Que vergüenza

¿qué vergüenza¿Solo sabes pensar en ti?

Pero Kiara, él...él es...¡no soy capaz de decirlo!

El es un licántropo, vale es algo fuera de lo natural. Pero Remus lo lleva lo mejor que puede.

Pero...Kiara yo no se si podría vivir con una persona así...

Si lo quieres...¿por qué tu lo quieres no?

No se...es que yo

Aina ¿quieres a Remus?

Yo creo que si lo quiero pero eso no significa que pueda aceptarlo

El amor puede hacer que aceptemos cualquier cosa. ¿sabes lo que le conteste a Remus cuando me pregunto por tu reacción?

¿el que?

que lo aceptarías, me has dejado por mentirosa.

Pero Kiara...es que no se como tu puedes estar tan tranquila junto a el.

Pero Aina¿piensas que Remus es peligroso?

No se, es un hombre lobo

Toma, lo tome prestado de la enfermería. Me gustaría que lo leyeras, aquí encontraras toda la información. Solo te digo una cosa, Remus lo esta pasando muy mal y tu eres la persona que le puede dar mas apoyo. No es fácil vivir de esa forma. No le hagas mas daño aun.

La chica iba a salir de la habitación pero su hermana la paro

Espera, quédate conmigo, quiero que me expliques todo lo que vienes en el libro.

Kiara le sonrió y las dos se metieron en la cama. Kiara estuvo toda la mañana con ella hablando sobre Remus lo buen chico que era, lo bien que se portaba, Aina comprendió que no debía dejarlo. Que podía aceptar su enfermedad y que ella seria el mayor apoyo.

Por la tarde, Aina se arreglo con la ayuda de Kiara que le presto la ropa que ella se hubiera puesto en ese momento. Aina se miro ante le espejo era la hora.

Kirara vio como la chica se metía en la habitación de Remus y espero impaciente lo que ocurría dentro. Sabia que Remus y su hermana eran felices y que ella sobraba en esa relación.

A las dos horas la pareja salió cogida de la mano. Habían estado hablando sobre su relación, la enfermedad de Remus y algunas cosas mas. Remus estaba contento, la verdad es que con Aina se sentía bien pero lo que mas le dolía no era que ella le hubiese dejado si no que no lo aceptase tal y como era. Remus miro a Kiara, no quiso hablar con ella pensaba que era la culpable y que se merecía una disculpa. Kiara miro al suelo, prefirió que las cosas siguieran así. Era mejor que Remus la odiara y ella lo olvidara.

Cuando salieron Aina se acerco a su hermana

Gracias. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió con Remus iban a dar un paseo por el lago. Kiara supo en ese momento que era lo correcto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me aburro dijo Meg mirando un escaparate.

Y yo...¿qué podemos hacer?

no se¿qué tal si vamos a las tres escobas?

¿otra vez? Además no creo que encontremos a Sirius eh?

No iba por eso. Supongo que habrán quedado con unas súper citas.

Si...unas chicas que le dan todo sin pedir nada, anormales. Lily la miro y ambas rieron.-si es que son imbeciles pero no podemos vivir sin ellos.

eso es verdad dijo una chica bajita al lado de ellas. Era de la clase de Aina.

Hola dijo asustada Lily, no la habían visto.

Chicas, quería hablar con vosotras. Lily y Meg asintieron y se sentaron en un banco cercano.

Tu dirás dijo Meg curiosa de saber que quería esa chica con la que nunca habían hablado.

Era bajita y delgada, tenia el pelo de color moreno recogido en dos trenzas y llevaba gafas.. La verdad que no era muy agraciada además de que llevaba aparato. Todos la llamaban la doble de Myrtle la Llorona ya que tenia mucho parecido. No se relacionaba con nadie y siempre estaba sola.

Me llama Berta

Yo Lily y ella Meg

Ya lo se, es que se que vosotras tenéis relación con los chicos.

Bueno tampoco te creas

Necesito vuestra ayuda. Por favor¿ podéis darle esto a Peter?. Pero no le digáis que soy yo. Por favor. Se que cuando sepa quien soy no querrá verme mas.

Pero ¿qué pasa? Pregunto Meg con un poco de tristeza ya que veía a la chica angustiada

Yo soy la chica disfrazada de demonio

Un momento dijo Meg¿tu eres la que estuviste toda la noche bailando con Peter?

Si dijo la chica tímida-. Fui yo y lo peor de todo es que me deje llevar por el, es que es tan guapo dijo suspirando Lily y Meg se miraron. -Es un gran chico, me trato como una princesa , fue su primera vez ¿sabéis? Fue genial bueno aunque ese Potter nos molesto

¿James? pregunto Lily

Si, iba vestido de gladiador

¿de gladiador! Pero si el me dijo, un momento dijo pensativa...¡fue el!

¿qué pasa?

No nada, que como siempre James me ha engañado y encima serví para una de sus bromas. ¡Este se va a enterar!. Encima, James le había engañado. No había sido capaz de decirle la verdad y todo por reírse de Fred.

Bueno tranquila Lily, Meg sabia que Lily no se encontraba bien. Que se sentía defraudada del engaño de James- ¿qué quieres que hagamos por ti?

Que le deis esto, es una carta diciéndole lo mucho que le quiero pero que...lo nuestro es imposible dijo la chica llorando, -ah y le decís que haga el favor de devolverme mi tanga que lo deje en la cesta de la ropa sucia.

Lily rió, hasta esa chica conseguía al chico que le gustaba, todas menos ella. Bueno menos y ella y sus amigas. Parecía que ese año no era el mejor de sus vidas.

¿lo vais a hacer? Pregunto la chica

Si dijo Meg guardando la carta de color rosa, perfumada con un aroma a flores un poco empalagoso. Esa tía estaba como una cabra pensó la morena.-¿quieres que hagamos algo mas por ti?

No , muchas gracias. La chica se fue corriendo y no dijo nada mas.

Parece que el día no parece tan aburrido dijo Meg, -¿vamos a darle la carta?

Porque no se la damos en el colegio.

Venga vamos, así nos enteramos de los cotilleos. Quien lo iba a decir, Peter enamorando a las chicas y esa "chica" una rompecorazones

El mundo esta al revés o ¿a mi me lo parece?

Meg rió y entraron en las tres escobas en un rincón estaban los tres chicos rodeadas de fans. Meg le hizo una señal con la mano a James.

Hola, veo que estáis muy ocupados.

si lo estamos dijo Sirius sonriendo a una chica

Me alegro porque de todos modos no veníamos por vosotros, Peter ¿podemos hablar contigo?

Sirius frunció el ceño enfadado.

Si

Pero fuera, es sobre la chica de Hallowen

¿sabéis quien es?

eh...bueno. dijo Lily que no quería decirle quien era la chica, ya que se lo habían prometido. -Vamos fuera y te lo contamos todo.

Peter se levanto ante la atenta mirada de los demás, y salió

¿quién es? Pregunto Peter que estaba ilusionado por saber quien era.

Pues, Peter no podemos decírtelo pero nos ha dado una carta para ti. Toma dijo dándosela Meg – y también nos ha dado un recado...que le devuelvas su ropa intima

¿por qué?

¿Para que la quieres tu, le pregunto Lily-Sois unos guarros.

Bueno, esta bien. Peter comenzó a leer la carta mientras James y Sirius estaban mas atentos a lo que pasaba fuera que dentro.- Pero... dijo el chico.- No me dice quien es...no se quien es...

Peter no quiere que lo sepas, le da mucha vergüenza. Pero le gustas.

No lo entiendo. Si es guapísima

Si dijo Meg tosiendo -guapísima, no sabia como la chica podía haberse transformado en la fiesta de Hallowen y ahora ser una de las menos favorecidas.

Pero no podéis convencerla o...no se...intentar una cita entre los dos.

En ese momento llego Eric Bolani que estaba bastante recuperado del partido.

Hola dijo muy contento, -hace mucho que no hablamos le dijo el chico al Lily la cual le miraba con cara de odio.

Demasiado, pero a mi se me ha hecho muy corto.

Lily, te vi ayer en el partido

Ya, estaba animando a mi equipo que por cierto te dieron una paliza

El chico rió

Como siempre con un gran sentido del humor. La chica bufo- ¿podemos hablar? En ese momento salieron James y Sirius que vieron como el chico se acerco a ellos.

¿qué quieres Eric¿ no tuviste suficiente ayer? Dijo James mirándolo

No es contigo con quien quiero hablar, quiero hablar con Lily.

Ella no quiere hablar contigo

Perdona dijo la chica, -esto es asunto mío James. La chica se acordó como James la utilizo para vengarse de Fred en la fiesta, era hora de su ataque. – Hablaré contigo dijo cogiendose del brazo. Meg negó con la cabeza.

Será tonta, esto va acabar mal. Dijo viendo como se iba la pareja.

¿qué pasa? Pregunto preocupado James.

Nadie va solo a hablar con Eric, nadie habla con el. Cuando te vas con el significa otra cosa. No se como Lily puede entrar de nuevo en su juego.

James miro enfadado por donde se había ido la pareja.

Iré en busca de ellos.

James, no se si es buena idea. Dijo Meg

No te preocupes se la forma de acercarme.

Sirius lo miro, la capa de invisibilidad. Los seguirá escondido con ella. Lo conocía a la perfección.

James se fue corriendo hacia el túnel secreto de Honeydukes que estaba en el sótano, tenia que llegar lo antes posible. Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer Lily.

Meg, James sabe lo que hace. Eh . Peter¿y esa carta?

Pues de la chica de Hallowen pero no se quien es, solo me dice que me quiere pero nada de su nombre. Por favor Meg dile que quiero tener con ella una cita, por favor...

es que no se...me dijo que no quería que lo supieses.

Pobre chaval, venga Meg hombre hazle un favor. Dijo Sirius poniéndola en un aprieto.

es que Peter...Peter empezó a ponerse de rodillas y a hacer pucheros.

Bueno, hablaré con ella e intentare convencerla pero no te prometo nada eh?

¡Bien! comenzó a saltar por todo el pueblo dándole besos a todo el mundo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily seguía cogida del brazo de Eric se dirigían a la casa de los gritos, estaba escondida a las afueras del pueblo y muchas parejas iban con el pretexto de verla para intimar. Cuando Lily vio que estaban alejados de James y compañía se soltó del brazo

Bueno me voy dijo la chica dándose media vuelta.

Espera Lily, necesito hablar contigo. ,Me gustaría que hiciésemos las paces, se que me comporte como un capullo

Y un imbecil integral

vale y un imbecil integral. No supe valorarte. Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.

¿qué coño dices? Seguro que el golpe ese no te ha hecho daño en la cabeza

Eric rió falsamente

Si es que eres un sol, mira como te preocupas por mi...Lily lo miro confusa- Mira solo quería pedirte una cita para esta noche después de cenar. Solo eso. Me gustaría demostrarte que he cambiado.

No se Eric, acabamos muy mal y no creo que salga bien.

Si saldrá bien, en serio. Como antes. Éramos una de las parejas mas populares.

Lily le sonrió , la verdad que quitando que la dejo tirada como una perra y era un pulpo siempre se porto bien con ella, a lo mejor si había cambiado. No sabia que hacer.

Eric se acerco a la chica y la abrazo. Lily lo miro, la verdad es que de ese modo a lo mejor podía quitarse de la cabeza a James, ese si que no iba a cambiar.

Eric la miro, la verdad es que era muy guapo, unos ojos verdes pelo castaño mas alto que ella y esas raíces italiana que volvía locas a las chicas. Siempre le había gustado Eric y cuando James fue detrás de ella la chica se hizo muy popular, todos le pedían citas incluso Eric que no salía con cualquier chica. Él la cogió por la cintura

Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos...ninguna chica se puede compara contigo. No se como te pude dejar escapar.

Lily le sonrió. Eric comenzó a acariciarle la cara y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Eric se acerco y la beso. Lily se dejo guiar, necesitaba ese beso aunque solo fuera de Eric

De repente de la nada salió James gritando a pleno pulmón

¡anormal¡déjala! Eric se dio la vuelta y recibió un puñetazo en la nariz

¡que haces imbecil! Chillo Lily asustada ante la reacción de James. Eric se levanto mareado

Ah...mamá...

Dios mío Eric, tu nariz...Lily le dio un pañuelo. Algunos chicos se acercaron cogiendo al chico para llevarlo a la enfermería

Tu no eres mi mamá verdad?

Eric dijo Lily, te van a llevar a la enfermería. Ahora voy.

James se dio media vuelta- Un momento tu no vas a ningún lado¿se puede saber que has hecho?

Se estaba propasando

Me estaba besando, tu lo haces todos los días con tus queridas fans

Mentira

¿me estas llamando mentirosa?

No...pero es que...bueno aquí no se viene a jugar a las casitas sabes?

Creo que se perfectamente lo que se viene a hacer aquí. Mira Eric solo me ha pedido una cita. Y yo soy libre como tu. Yo por lo menos no juego con los sentimientos de los demás

Yo no juego con nadie Lily rió irónica, -¿dime con quien he jugado?

La chica le iba contestar, le iba a decir todo el daño que le estaba haciendo, como se reía de ella, la besaba y no le decía la verdad. Como ella era una mas, pero desvió su mirada y vio la capa de James alejada

¿qué es eso?

Eh...no lo toques, no es nada

Lily lo cogió

Solo es una capa, es mía

Lily la miro, nunca había visto a James con esa capa.

Pontela, no se fiaba del chico.

¿para que?

¡pontela!

James la cogió y se la puso

¡eres invisible!

Si...

¿cómo lo haces¿con eso me has espiado con Eric¿de donde la has sacado¿desde cuando la tienes?

Joder cállate, es una capa de invisibilidad, no te estaba espiando solo protegiéndote, me la han regalado y la tengo desde que nací. ¿contenta?

AH...La chica voltio a mirar a James que solo se le veía la cara.-¡que sea la ultima vez que me espías! y le dio una bofetada dejándolo sin palabras. Después se fue corriendo y comenzó a reírse, James preocupado por ella , le encantaba

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meg y Lily habían terminado de cenar

¿dónde se habrá metido esta chica? Dijo Meg mirando por todos lados- Eh tu...¿has visto a Berta?

¿qué Berta?

esa bajita, morena con gafas...dijo Lily

No se quien es.

¿a cuantas personas le hemos preguntado?Nadie la conoce.

Eh! Mírala esta ahí ¡Berta! Chillo Lily, -te estábamos buscando, tenemos muy buenas noticias¡te hemos conseguido una cita con Peter!

¡como? Eso es imposible, sabrá quien soy...

esa es la idea mas o menos. Será antes de navidad. Dijo Meg contenta de prepararla

Pero no puedo hacerlo...

Si puedes, además nos tienes a nosotras. Te ayudaremos. Dijo Lily

Lily y Meg estuvieron explicándole a la chica la cita, donde se iba a celebrar, la hora, el día... Berta estaba muy preocupa por la reacción de Peter pero terminaron por convencerla.

Chicas me voy, he quedado con Eric. Lily iba hacia el pasillo de la segunda planta, Eric antes de la cena fue a buscarla para hablar sobre ellos.

Mi amor...te estaba esperando. Dijo el chico apoyado en la pared y cogiendola.

Hola dijo intentando quitar las manos del chico de su cintura.

Estuvieron paseando por el castillo, era fin de semana y aun podían quedarse hasta mas tarde.

Vamos a entrar en esta aula.

No, dijo Lily que sabia sus intenciones

Eric la miro y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente empujándola contra la pared. La chica intento separase pero Eric no la dejaba. Metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta. Lily empezo a forcejear.

Déjame...te he..di...cho que no

Pero amor...si esto ya lo hemos hecho antes...solo vamos a terminar lo que empezamos.

No, suéltame. Lily comenzó a llorar y de repente Eric callo al suelo inconsciente

¿estas bien? Era Fred.

Si dijo Lily llorando

Fred se acerco y la abrazo. La chica estaba asustada, tenia que haberse esperado las intenciones de Eric.

Fred acompaño a Lily a su habitación , intento tranquilizarla. Desde lo alto de la escalera James había visto todo, apretada fuertemente las manos, iba a ir a ayudarla, ahora si que lo necesitaba pero Fred se había adelantado .Estaba furioso con Eric, con Fred y con el mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily estaba acostada en la cama, sus amigas estaban sentadas con ella. Kiara le había preparado una tila.

Te lo dije Dijo Meg dándole un beso a su amiga. –Ese Eric nunca sabe cuando hay que parar. No se como duraste tanto con el

El no era así.

Todos los tíos son así

Todos, no.

Es verdad, otra eterna enamorada. Remus por ahora no lo ha demostrado pero seguro que teniendo esos amigos lo es.

No lo es.

Si lo es

No lo es...

si...

¡basta! Creía que me estabais animado...¡maldito cabron, capullo de mierda hijo de...!

Vale cariño...tranquilízate...menos mal que estaba mi hermano para protegerte que si no...ya ha pasado todo.

Lily se termino de tomar la tila e intento dormirse. Kiara le dio un beso a su amiga. Iba a dejar la taza sobre la mesita y miro por la ventana. Era luna llena, pensó en Remus esperaba que estuviera bien. Estuvo unos minutos observando la luna, vio unas sombras.

¡Los chicos!

¿qué pasa? Dijo Lily que se había despertado. Meg aun no dormía

¿por qué chillas?

Porque...porque ¡están ahí abajo¡los chicos¡van a descubrir que Remus es un licántropo!

¿Remus es un licántropo! Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez saltando de la cama y mirando por la ventana.

* * *

¿os ha gustado? adelanto del proximo capi! pues las chicas van en busca de los chicos, se soluciona mas o menos las cosas entre Remus y Kiara...y mas cosas! gracias por leer!

Besos

Kris examante de Snape, y medio veela...y sigue mi carrera...ademas de profe de pociones, y adjunta de DCAO con mi amiaga Eli.


	8. Lo siento

Hola! Ya es fin de semana! Por fin aunque mi semana ha sido bastante corta porque no he tenido clase ni el jueves ni el viernes! Y encima el lunes es fiesta en España por lo que un puente bastante largo...y de relax...jajajaja En Córdoba se celebran las cruces de mayo como en otras partes, un buen momento para bailar, disfrutar con los amigos y entonarse para la feria de mayo que es afínales de mes. Bueno dejo de hablar de Córdoba porque todas las ciudades son bonitas y sobre todo si has nacido y vivido en ellas no? 

Espero que vuestra semana haya sido buena y si no hay otro dia que es mañana para mejorarlo que las cosas malas pasan y solo recuerdas las buenas, parece que hoy me he levantado positiva, y eso que yo soy mas pesimista ...pero bueno tenemos que cambiar y disfrutar de la vida.

Hablando del FF, ahora contestare a todos los reviews, decir que bueno a lo mejor es de cajón que los chicos sepan que Remus es licántropo y es lo mas evidente pero como sabéis Remus nunca dijo que el se lo hubiera contado a nadie y Kiara se preocupa por eso pero vamos que creo que esto no tiene mayor transcendencia, es algo que quise poner para que todo el mundo se enterara.

**La mister-** ante todo gracias por seguir leyendo el FF, y que espero que te siga gustando. Vamos a ver, yo no leo rumores en las paginas web y si los leo no me los creo hasta que estén afirmados , solo leo las paginas oficiales como la de Rowling, ella en su pagina oficial desmintió lo de" La Piedra de Storge", no era un rumor que ella lanzo, lo desmintió y si no vuélvete a meter y lo lees mejor porque yo me metí en cuanto leí tu review, ella siempre desmiente y explica todo sobre los personajes. La dirección de "el diccionario" que te di no es una pagina web de cotilleos ni rumores que lanzan, es una pagina donde explica con la INFORMACIÓN DE LOS LIBROS todo lo relacionado con el mundo Potter, se basan exclusivamente en los libros. Y lo de que James era cazador, lo dijo en una entrevista a un periódico y en un congreso no en ninguna pagina web. Si tu piensas que dice mentiras,a mi por lo menos me ha demostrado lo contrario. También hemos visto la película original en ingles, no dice nada de que James es cazador y si tu tienes en la que Hermione dice que es Cazador solo te digo una cosa guárdala muy bien porque estas antes una película de coleccionista. Ni en los libros en ingles que se ha leído mi amiga de HP dice que James es buscador ni nada de lo que me dijiste, en serio. No es por llevarte la contraria

Ya se que dentro de América esta América del norte, del sur..., y se que se habla castellano que proviene de Castilla que esta en España, eso lo aprendí hace tiempo... se habla francés en Francia, portugués en Portugal como brasileño en Brasil aunque sea derivado del portugués...como pasa con el español... no te lo quise decir con ese sentido como te lo has tomado, para nosotros habláis argentino y no tiene nada de malo no crees?aunque sabemos que es castellano.

**No es mas inteligente el que sabe si no el que le gusta aprender** y se tengo la suerte de tener una amiga que sabe sobre HP y me puede aclarar dudas y aprender a la vez le pediré ayuda siempre que la necesite, y por eso no alardeo ni me creo mejor o peor, solo se la pido además de que busco información en los libros, y en algunas paginas basadas en los libros o en la de Jo de la que me fío ciegamente. Pero yo no tengo culpa de que mi amiga sepa, vea las pelis en la versión original , tenga los libros en ingles...etc...solo te explico lo que se, solo eso. Espero que te guste el capítulo, besos

**Marce- **Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo el FF, espero que te siga gustando como va quedando, la verdad es que Aina no se parece en nada a Kiara y eso lo iréis viendo. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos

**Made**- Hola! Que tal? Que no se nada de ti, espero que te vaya todo bien y que te lo pases muy bien este finde ya me contaras. La verdad es que Lily y James tardaran en unirse...pero hay acercamientos y...pasaran mas pronto de lo que crees. Ya hablaremos por el messenger y me contaras. Muchos besos.

**Piki**- hola! Que tal? Bueno, bueno...pues ya ves yo es que los hago sufrir mucho, muchísimo ...jajaja soy mala. Este capítulo tiene algunas sorpresillas ejem...jajaja algo interesante pasa por fin jajajaja y Remus si es que...se lo tenemos dicho que confíe un poco mas en si y en Kiara pero a ver...seguro que pronto se soluciona. Espero que te guste, kiss

**Lur-**por fin cruces! Y ya mismo la feria! Si es que mayo tiene de todo. Muchas gracias por leer y que te guste el ff, jajajaj es que somos muy cotillas y nos gustan este tipo de FF ajaja en verano cuando tengamos tiempo te paso un FF muy xulo que seguro que te gusta. Esta noche te veré ay hablaremos a ver que pasa. Besos

**Karipotter**- Lo de Lily y James tardara un poco sobre todo porque Lily es demasiado insegura, y un poco tonta por que no decirlo porque dejar perder a James así como así...no lo hace todo el mundo jajaja. Bueno aquí tienes el nuevo espero que te guste.

**VeriBlackPotter**- Puede que tus deseos se cumplan antes de lo que esperas solo tienes que seguir leyendo jejejeje. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste, besos

**Eli**- hola! Muchas gracias por los regalos me han gustado mucho y no me lo esperaba en serio gracias gracias, gracias, son preciosos hoy he utilizado el vaso jajaja q mono. Tía lo siento pero es que Boris me vigila constantemente además es que me cae de P.M y ...me da palo me lo pregunta y ya sabes como soy nos ponemos a hablar a hablar y yo que estoy encantada con mi personaje me emociono, tanto que... pero no te preocupes que ya no diré nada mas...bueno...nada te lo juro jajaja.

Gracias por leer, y que espero que te guste mucho y por toda la ayuda que me das, que te quiero mucho pero eso ya lo sabes no? Besos y haz las paces con Luis pobrecillo...me ha pregunta hoy por ti que si te dije que te quería...y eso,...es que me pone la carita llorando y me da una pena...no te diga nada mas que se que no kieres.

**Ana**- tia esas cruces! Que tienes que salir conmigo! Y tomarte ese rebujito por nosotras, que hay que animarse no va a ser todo el día estudiar...aunque yo la verdad es que estudio poco. A ver si termino el capi 18 y te lo paso. Seguro que pronto voy a Sevilla además que queda mucho tiempo y tendremos oportunidades, como si no nos fuéramos a ver mas...pero si tenemos toda la vida ya veras y seguro que me caen muy tus amigas si son como tu seguro ,jejejej besos y gracias por tu ayuda con el FF y tus ideas por mejorarlo. Muak! Te kiero amore.

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 /1 el ff de mis amigas! Leerlo vale la pena! Es buenísimo en serio os va a encantar además que en el ultimo capi Cris, osea yo es violada por Malfoy se desata el deseo! Y puede que en el siguiente si la las autoras lo aprueban pase una cosa super fuerte...si al final la puta de cris, (pero es la mejor!) va a ser buena y todo. Boris: "menos mal creía que llegaba tarde...(oh! No! Ya esta aki el loco! Mirada de odio de Boris a cris que la tira de la silla por quitarle el teclado) pedazo de polvo de Malfoy! Yo también kiero follarme a Malfoy! Estoy salido total!" Que pesado por dios...pero seguir su consejo leer el FF. **

**Paige-**muchas gracias por leer, solo con saber que leéis me siento orgullosa de mi misma jajajaja , espero que también te guste este ya me dirás, y a ver si hablamos por el messenger. Besos

Bueno en este capi habrá mas de una sorpresa agradable, el amor y la pasión anda suelta por el colegio.

Besos

Feliz fin de semana

Kris, medio veela, exnovia de Snape y amante de Malfoy... profe de pociones y adjunta en DCAO

****

Capítulo 8

Lo siento

Espera, espera dijo Lily respirando, -¿un licántropo¿Remus?

¿y desde cuando lo sabes?

Desde principio de curso. Dijo mirando nerviosa por la ventana sin poder pensar en nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

¡y no nos has contado nada? Dijeron las dos chicas molestas.

Es que...se lo prometí...no os enfadéis

Bueno¿y adonde irán esos tres?

Yo creo que sospechan de Remus, y a lo mejor quieren descubrirlo...como se enteren...

¿por eso rompió tu hermana con el? Pregunto Meg mirando a los chicos desde la ventana.

Si, lo que pasa que Remus piensa que fui yo quien se lo dijo a mi hermana. Yo no fui dijo casi llorando-De todos modos hable con ella hoy y han vuelto

¿tu has hecho que se unan? Pregunto Lily imitando a Meg mirando también.

si ¿que pasa?

se lo digo yo, o se lo dices tu dijo Meg mirándola con la boca abierta

las dos.-¡tu eres tonta!

Primero por no explicarle la verdad y segundo por ayudar a tu hermana

Pero, no estoy hablando de mi. Tenemos que impedir que lo descubran , además que pueden estar en peligro si entran en el sauce.

¿qué tiene que ver el sauce? Dijo Lily

Me contó Remus, que se transforma en la casa de los gritos, y a través del sauce puedes entrar en ella.

Cada día descubrimos algo nuevo del colegio...dijo Meg mirando a Lily

Venga tenemos que bajar. Tenemos que impedírselo

Un momento Kiara, me alegro que quieras ser la salvadora de la integridad de Remus, pero si tu hermana ya lo sabe ¿no crees que ellos lo saben también? Son sus mejores amigos dijo Lily, ya que parecía lo mas evidente

¿y si no lo saben? No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que además que lo pueden descubrir , están en peligro. Venga bajemos, solo los espiaremos desde lejos, para saber lo que hacen.

¿Pero como vamos a bajar si que nos vean?. Dijo Meg parando a Kiara

Espera, dijo Lily-no llevan la capa.

¿qué capa?

La capa de invisibilidad de James, esperarme en la sala común. Lily sin decir nada mas se fue corriendo a la habitación de los chicos dejando a sus amigas sin saber que hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No entiendo porque no hemos cogido la capa esta noche. Nos pueden pillar.

venga colagusano, vamos a divertirnos un rato...con la capa no es lo mismo.

Pienso igual que Peter, no se porque te he hecho caso.

Mira con el mapa sabemos donde esta todo el mundo. Solo lo miramos y ya esta.

Deberíamos darnos prisa dijo James, Filch nos puede ver está saliendo del colegio.

oye ¿y a ti que te pasa? Pregunto de repente Sirius

Nada¿qué me tiene que pasar?

pues desde que has venido de la cena te noto extraño, mas serio...¿tiene que ver alguna pelirroja?

No

Venga somos tus amigos

Solo que meto la pata cada dos por tres, hoy le he pegado a Eric porque la ha besado y se enfada conmigo y cuando de verdad me necesita llego tarde y es Fred quien la salva.

Vamos, no te preocupes Romeo ya salvaras a tu Julieta.

No es eso...¡espera! dijo James de repente mirando el mapa.

¿qué pasa?

Mira el mapa. Sirius miro el mapa y vio las tres manchas de las chicas saliendo por la puerta de atrás de uno de los pasillos que lleva al huerto de calabazas. Sirius miro a su espalda pero no vio nada.

nos ha pillado dijo Meg asustada-seguro que nos ha visto

somos invisibles ¿cómo nos va a ver? Dijo Lily

No hay nadie dijo Sirius¿seguro que están aquí?

Si, Los chicos se movieron y vieron que las chicas también, -están aquí.

tengo una idea.

Me das miedo dijo James

Lo se. ¡James, si es que las chicas...son mas pesadas...ya no puedo mas!. Me hace falta horas en el día, pero se que puedo satisfacer a todas. Dijo Sirius lo bastante alto

¿qué dice? Pregunto Meg

Vamos a acercarnos un poco mas. Dijo Lily empujando a las demás.

Si, dijo James, estoy seguro que Lily y Meg se mueren de ganas de salir con nosotros. Somos unos leones.

¿cómo? Serán gilipollas...

si, yo le gusto a Meg. Lo se. Solo tienes que mirar la mirada que me dirige...le pongo. Seguro que sueña conmigo todas las noches

será estúpido

eh , Meg no salgas...si sales sabrán que hemos cogido la capa. Dijo Lily cogiendo del brazo a su amiga que iba a pegarle un puñetazo a Sirius.

si, le gustamos a todas las chicas, ellas no iban a ser diferentes verdad? Dijo James esperando la reacción de las chicas.

Claro que no, ellas son iguales que todas.

Chicos...dijo Peter intentando advertir que pasaba algo

Calla Peter, que estamos hablando de nuestra potencia en la cama.

pero...

Peter calla que están hablando las leyendas del colegio.

¿qué leyendas?

Pues no...so...James tenia delante a la profesora McGonagall-hola profesora McGonagal, que guapa esta usted hoy no...? dijo con una gran sonrisa falsa.

si, eso le decía yo a mi amigo James. Los años no pasan por usted

Gracias, es la mascarilla de huevo de dragón con...pero que digo¿qué hacen ustedes a estas horas fuera de su cuarto!

eh...pues, hace una noche genial...solo estábamos paseando. Dijo James creyéndose su propia mentia.

si paseando¿dónde están?

¿quiénes? Pregunto Sirius confuso

las chicas¿dónde las habéis escondido? Porque están ustedes fuera por eso no¿o que esconden?

pues... Sirius tenia que pensar en un segundo una buena excusa.

si, si. Como nos conoce usted. No podemos vivir sin las chicas...se han ido dijo James aliviado de que no les pillara.

¿dónde están? Volvió a preguntar con los brazos cruzados.

Es que...

profesora McGonagal, estamos aquí. Kiara, Lily y Meg aparecieron andando por el camino que llevaba al huerto.

me lo figuraba... Argus, dijo la profesora hablando con Filch que había llegado en ese momento con su gata la Sra. Norris -. Mañana estos jovencitos tendrán que adornar el gran comedor, la entrada y su sala común con los adornos de navidad. Creo que deben irse a la cama ya, tendrán que madrugar.

pero, si nosotros solo...intento quejarse James sin conseguir nada.

señor Potter, no quiero ninguna excusa. Están castigados. Ahora márchese junto a sus compañeros, si no quieren que los deje al cargo de Filch.

Si vamonos dijo Sirius...mirándolo con miedo.

Mis castigos en mis tiempos no eran así...yo os castigaría a latigazos

Las chicas tragaron saliva

Un momento¿qué llevas ahí? Dijo mirando el mapa que James guardaba debajo de su sudadera.

Nada dijo James asustado

¡ démelo!

si no es nada...

Filch lo cogió

¿un mapa? Siempre ustedes y sus objetos extraños...esto quedara confiscado.

no...

Vamos James déjalo, será mejor que no nos metamos en ningún lío mas dijo Sirius tirando de James

La vuelta a la sala común era bastante silenciosa

Gracias chicas, ahora ya no podremos ir a ver a Remus. Dijo James mas que triste enfadado.

¿lo sabéis? Pregunto Kiara andando un poco mas deprisa hasta la altura de James

¿Como no lo vamos a saber? Somos sus mejores amigos...y también sabemos que tu lo sabes.

te lo dije

es que somos aminagos dijo Peter orgulloso, -¡au!

Peter no se lo digas dijo Sirius pegándole una colleja.

¿animagos¿cómo? Pregunto Meg confusa

Bueno James será mejor que se lo contemos si no, no dejaran de espiarnos

¡Nosotras no os estábamos espiando!. Solo velábamos por la integridad de Remus. Dijo Meg llevándole la contaría a Sirius

Bueno calla Juana de Arco, cuando nos enteramos de el problema de Remus lo apoyamos desde el principio. En quinto conseguimos convertirnos en animales. Fue muy difícil pero lo conseguimos. Yo soy un perro, James un ciervo y Peter una rata

Me quería convertir en cisne...son tan bonitos...pero ellos no me dejaron

¿se puede saber que de útil es un cisne, Dijo James sin entender a su amigo. -además te pega ser mas una rata. Peter le miro con los brazos cruzados enfadado.

Bueno¿y todas las lunas llenas estáis con Remus?

Si, pero nadie conoce nuestro secreto dijo James subiendo las escaleras

Bueno ahora solo vosotras. Así que podéis estar tranquilas y dejar de vigilarnos a nosotros o a Remus. Dijo Sirius mirando a Meg la cual desvió la mirada. -El esta bien aunque esta noche nos echara de menos

Lo malo ahora sin el mapa nos costara mas llegar a la casa de los gritos dijo James suspirando

bueno podéis ir con la capa

Si , la capa...¿dónde la has escondido?

En la armadura, no te preocupes no la encontraran dijo Lily

eso espero...de todos modos gracias por salvarnos

Si, encima le damos las gracias no te digo. No han castigado por su culpa. Dijo Sirius

perdona gracias a nosotras no han descubierto vuestro pequeño secreto. Dijo Meg mirándole. Le encantaba sacar al chico de sus casillas.

Chicos me alegro que Remus tenga unos amigos como vosotros. Sois geniales.

Por fin una chica lista en vuestro grupo. Gracias Kiara. Dijo Sirius pasando su mano por encima de sus hombros. Meg le miro indignada mientras andaba rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Esa noche tanto las chicas como los chicos tenían algo en común, conocían toda la verdad. Eso hizo que se sintieran mas unidos. Sabían que podían confiar unos en los otros y que gracias a Remus y su problema se sentían bien juntos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eh! Dijo Lily saludando a Kiara, estaba sentada con Meg planeando la decoración.

Buenos días chicas dijo Kiara de muy buen humor.

¿dónde has estado? Te has levantado muy temprano dijo Meg bostezando, le aburría tener que pensar en pequeños detalles, todo lo contrario a Lily.

he ido a la enfermería. Remus estaba dormido pero estaba bien.

¿y le has contado que tu no fuiste la que hablo con Aina?

No, creo que será mejor que dejemos ese tema. ¿qué tal la mañana?

Súper divertida, tener que pasar toda la mañana con esos anormales

¿tu has escuchado algo James? dijo Sirius que había llegado en ese momento.

No...

Encima que le hacemos el favor de estar con nosotros...en fin! Infelices

Lily ponte tu con Sirius o te juro que lo acabo ahorcando con las guirnaldas.

Me encanta la navidad dijo Peter, -es tan romántica...

Yo la estoy empezando a odiar dijo Sirius haciéndole una mueca a Meg que paso de el.

Los chicos estuvieron todo el día adornando toda el castillo. Las chicas tuvieron unas ideas geniales, en la entrada había dos grandes muñecos de nieve que con un conjuro no se descongelaban y cantaban villancicos junto con un árbol de navidad adornado con estrellas que se encendían y se apagaban.

En la sala común había otro gran árbol, también adornado con algunas estrellas y bolas de navidad que si las miraba de cerca veías como caía nieve en su interior. Lily estaba poniendo el muerdago en la sala común.

Ten cuidado, no quiero que estas navidades estés con una pierna rota

A ti te encantaría, así te seguirías riendo de mi

No se porque dices que me tengo que reír de ti. Lily me caes muy bien. Solo me tienes que dar una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy como piensas.

No hace falta que me demuestres nada, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Aun estaba enfadada por que el fue el Gladiador y no fue capaz de decirle la verdad. Estaba harta de ser el centro de sus bromas.

quiero demostrártelo

¿por qué? Dijo ella sin hacerle caso.

Porqué me gustas

Lily lo miro, no sabia si creerse lo que el chico le había dicho¿le gustaba? Estaba nerviosa y empezó a temblar tropezándose con el escalón de la escalera , James la cogió antes de que la chica se cayera.

Te ha faltado poco

Gracias

Lily yo...solo quiero decirte que...todas las tonterías que he hecho son porque...James no supo muy bien porque quería darle esa explicación ,Lily era demasiado inteligente para no descubrirlo, no tenia que haberla engañado. Quería explicarle lo que sentía cada vez que la veía, cada vez que ella sonreía, cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y ella la esquivaba. La buena de Lily era suya solo suya y de nadie mas.

Chicos han sobrado estas bo...las...de..lo siento

No pasa nada Sirius dijo Lily bastante avergonzada

Si nada , "gracias a ti" dijo James enfadado.

Ya hemos terminado con el gran comedor, parece que nieva de verdad y todo iluminado de velas, y bolitas...que bonito. Oye Lily¿te acuerdas de eso que teníamos que hacer?

Ah, si si. Lo siento James¿puedes terminar tu de decorar la sala? Solo queda poner estos calcetines en la chimenea.

Toma Lily ha llegado esta carta para ti dijo Kiara

No la habrá mandado Isabel Gemio no?(lo siento es que no he podido contenerme a poner eso jajaja,a se que es una broma muy muy mala) Dijo entre risas Sirius

Meg lo miro con tal cara que el chico se tuvo que callar al instante.

¿para mi? A ver...la chica comenzó a leer- Mierda...no me lo puedo creer¡esta loca¡como se va a casar con esa cosa!

¿qué pasa? Dijo Meg leyendo por encima del hombro de la chica.

Que mi hermana se va a casar con Vernon...no se como se ha podido enamorar de él...pero es que mis padres no van a pasar las navidades en mi casa para preparar toda la boda con la familia de el. Me tendré que quedar en el colegio, sola y amargada...

Remus también se queda dijo Kiara

No el al final no se queda, Sirius y el se vienen a mi casa. Es que los padres de Remus están en Japón

Vale encima esto se pone casa vez peor.

Sirius que pasa no tienes familia, estas todo el día en casa de James, ya ni tu familia te quiere. Dijo Meg intentando hacer una broma, ella no sabia los problemas que tenia el chico.

Olvídame. Sirus dejo la caja encima de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Le dolía demasiado hablar sobre ese tema.

¿qué he dicho? Pregunto Meg preocupada

Es que Sirius tiene algunos problemas con su familia, dijo James inquieto por su amigo. Sabia que no hablaba mucho de ellos pero que le molestaba demasiado.

No lo sabia , Meg miro al chico. -Sabia que no tenia que haberle dicho eso.

¿Por qué no te vienes con mi hermana y conmigo? Dijo Kiara ilusionada por esa idea. -Nosotras nos íbamos a ir a casa de mis tíos, es que mis padres se van a un crucero muggles para celebrar su aniversario, por eso íbamos a celebrar la navidad con ellos, pero si te vienes me ahorras poner la cara de que rico esta el pavo tía...ahhgg! dijo recordando el sabor , su tía cocinaba bastante mal.

No quiero estropearos vuestros planes...

Venga no seas tonta, además nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

Lily abrazo a su amiga. La verdad es que le apetecía ver a sus padres, pero sabia que Kiara le haría sentirse como en su propia casa.

Meg miro el reloj

No quiero estropear este maravilloso momento pero vamonos.

Lily y Meg estaba preparando la ropa que se iba a poner Berta para su cita. Habían hablado con Peter y con los chicos esa mismo día para explicarle todo. El chico casi tira uno de los árboles de la emoción. Por fin iba a conocerla, bueno a saber quien era.

De repente Berta entro en la habitación con unas gafas negras, un pañuelo en la cabeza y un periódico. Meg la miro y empezó a reírse.

¿qué haces vestida así? Pregunto Lily

Es para que no me conozcan...lo he leído en las novelas policíacas de los muggles

Dios mío Berta, vestida así en el colegio conseguirás llamar la atención mas que si fueras como siempre vas

Eso es verdad , dijo Meg, nadie conocía a la chica.

Bueno¿por donde empezamos? Dijo Lily quitándole a la chica las trenzas y cepillando su pelo.

primero, maquillarle y peinarla.

Estuvieron mas de dos horas peinanandola, maquillándola...de repente parecía otra persona diferente.

Se puso lentillas, se quito el aparato. Lily le había cortado el pelo, dejándole una melena mas bonita y lisa.

Meg le había dejado una falda de color negro con un jersey rojo que le favorecía mucho. También le puso un maquillaje muy ligero, haciendo que sus ojos que eran muy expresivos, resaltasen.

Estas guapísima. dijo Lily mirándola junto aMeg

si dijo Meg echándole un poco de colorete en las mejillas. ¿seguro que quieres estar con Peter?

Si, dijo la chica mirándose en el espejo.-Es el hombre de mi vida, lo amo...

Vale, vale. Guarda tus energías para esta noche. Dijo Meg con cara de asco.

Habían quedado con Peter antes de la cena. Kiara se ocupo de adornar un aula vacía que no se utilizaba con algunas velas, adornos de navidad que habían sobrado y algunos cojines en el suelo. El lugar era perfecto pensó, cualquier pareja estaría encantada de cenar aquí. Puso un mantel de color rojo. Un elfo trajo la cena que la chica le había pedido.

Miro el reloj, Peter llegaría en cualquier momento. Salió y se fue al gran comedor para cenar.

Vale, dijo Peter, - no se como os han podido convencer para que me pongáis esa corbata...

Vamos las chicas dijeron que tenias que estar perfecto

pero si con mi camisa azul estoy bien

No es suficiente. Ya esta Sirius¿ le echamos gomina?

no

Si venga colagusano. Si quieres mojar tienes que estar preparado. Esta noche tienes que enseñarle a tu gran amiguito

Dirás su pequeño amiguito

Tampoco es tan pequeño dijo Peter molesto, además ella ya lo ha visto.

James y Sirius rieron

Iluso...

nuestro amigo dijo Sirius mirando como estaba vestido Peter,...-estamos tan orgullos de ti

si dijo James

Peter los abrazo

Bueno no te pases dijo Sirius. –Llegamos tarde. Vega la chicas estarán a punto de llegar. Toma la rosa.

Gracias, sois mis mejores amigos...

Peter llego puntualmente, a los cinco minutos llego Berta

Hola Peter

Ho...hola¿eres tu? Dijo sorprendido.

Si dijo la chica tímida

estas guapísima¿quién eres?

Soy Berta

Meg y Lily se acercaron a James y Sirius que espiaban a la pareja.

¿quién es esa Berta? Pregunto Sirius-¿es nueva? Nunca la había visto antes, es bastante guapa.

Si tosieron Lily y Meg, -ehh...no es nueva dijo Lily, -es Berta Stuart

¿Stuart? Tío ya se quien es...pero ¿cómo ha cambiado tanto?

Yo aun no se quien es dijo Sirius haciendo memoria

La llaman la Myrtle la Llorona

¿esa es¿qué hechizo habéis utilizado? A lo mejor conseguimos cambiar a Peter

Venga vamonos, tenemos que dejarles algo de intimidad. Dijo Lily empujando a los chicos.

Peter besaba a Berta, hacían una bonita pareja para ser ellos dos, claro. A chica le había encantado la flor que le había regalado. El chico acordándose de todos los detalles que le habían dicho sus amigos, le abrió la puerta , le sirvió la comida, hablo con ella...fue todo muy romántica y una de sus mejores noches. Peter demostró que su pequeño amiguito no era tan pequeño, ya que para Berta fue una gran amiguito.

De vuelta a la sala común se encontraron con Aina y Kiara que habían cenado antes que ellos

Voy a ver a mi Remusin dijo Aina que había cambiado mucho su actitud desde que hablo con su hermana y asumió todo lo relacionado con el problema de Remus.

¿tu no vas? pregunto Lily

No dijo la chica afectada. Lily no insistió, sabia que no era el momento.

Oye, dijo Aina- me dijo que quería veros sobre todo a Lily y Meg. Es que le han contado lo que paso ayer.

Pero no se si nosotras deberíamos ir, a lo mejor le molesta...dijo Lily

No, esta mañana me dijo que quería daros las gracias por todo. Dijo que confiaba en vosotras dijo James que esa mañana se habían escapado para verlo.

Lily y Meg sonrieron agradecidas. Remus aun estaba un poco débil pero estaba bastante recuperado. Se comió casi todo el chocolate que Aina le llevo y casi se atragante de risa cuando le contaron la cita romántica de Peter.

La enfermera echo a los chicos, Remus debía descansar

Amor mío, mañana vendré a recogerte, descansa dijo Aina ahogando al chico con un gran beso. Todos miraban extrañados, no sabían como Aina podía tener tanto aliento después de besarlo. La chica se puso a llorar. -Me alegro que Peter me contara la verdad dijo dándole un beso

Peter se puso rojo

¿qué verdad? Dijo Remus confuso

Pues ¿cuál va a ser? El fue el que me contó que eras un licántropo

Sirius le pego una colleja

Au! Lo siento, es que la vi y pensé que ya se lo habías dicho...pero por la reacción que tuvo...no era así...

¿y tu hermana?

¿qué tienes que ver mi hermana? Pregunto Aina mirando a Remus sin entender nada.

Pensé que te lo dijo ella dijo Remus sintiéndose culpable. No había hablado con ella desde que discutió

que dices dijo Aina riéndose- Mi hermana fue la que me dio información. Me presto un libro y todo.

Remus miro a sus amigos los cuales solo se miraron sin saber que decirle. A todos les había extrañado que Kiara contase algo siempre tan dulce, tan callada, tan amable...todo lo contrario a Aina claro. ¿cómo podía haber desconfiado de Kiara? Pero si era la chica mas comprensiva. Aina se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba.

¿qué pasa¿Te ha molestado que hable con ella sobre el tema?

No al contrario dijo Remus sonriente. La verdad es que de repente se quedo mas tranquilo. Necesitaba ver a esa rubia que le hacia ponerse nervioso.

La enfermera llego de nuevo y los echo, Remus necesitaba dormir.

Ya fuera de la enfermería , volvieron hacia sus habitaciones.

Kiara vio como salieron todos, quería ver como estaba su licántropos aunque no le tocaba guardia pero necesitaba verlo, solo con verlo era suficiente.

Su corazón palpitaba, Remus la siguió con la mirada y se sintió por primera vez defraudado consigo mismo. Tenia que haber confiado en ella. Apretó fuertemente las sábanas.

Kiara

La chica miro hacia él, no sabia muy bien que hacer ni que decir. Solo se quedo allí inmóvil viendo como las manos de Remus se movían un poco nerviosas, como los envoltorios de las chocolatinas se caían al suelo, como Remus la miraba ,como sus piernas temblaban y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, no quería volver a llorar.

Kiara dijo Remus sin entender lo que le pasaba. Se levanto torpemente y se acerco a ella, -¿qué te pasa?

Remus...no...yo..no..Kiara queria decirle la verdad, pero no podía.

El chico la abrazo, Kiara se sintió tranquila por unos instantes

Lo siento dijo Remus, Kiara se separo y lo miro¿le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

Me lo ha contado todo Aina, fue Peter, no sabes como lo siento. Siento haber desconfiado de ti.

No sabes cuanto me ha dolido esa desconfianza, dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, -yo jamás haría algo así. Yo nunca rompo una promesa. Kiara se separo aun mas y Remus quiso abrazarla de nuevo pero ella corrió, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo. El frío de la noche le congelaba las manos y las mejillas. Se apoyo en la pared y comenzó a llorar de nuevo , no supo si por alegría o por dolor. Remus sabia la verdad, pero fue en la primera en la que desconfió.

Mientras los demás volvían a la sala común

¿nos os apetece un gran helado de chocolate? Dijo Lily por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina

si...dijo James con esto de la cita de Peter no hemos cenado casi nada...

Lily empezó a correr hacia la cocina

eh...¡el helado es mío! Dijo empujando a James

No, dijo James riéndose. –Me lo comeré todo.

No...

Los chicos entraron riéndose en la cocina

¿vosotros no venís? Pregunto Aina a Sirius y Meg

Yo no tengo hambre dijo la morena

Yo tampoco dijo Sirius, - me voy a la sala común estoy cansado.

te acompaño dijo Meg- nos vemos después chicos, aunque ignoro que James y Lily no la escuchaban ya que saboreaban los exquisitos dulces de la cocina.

Durante su camino los chicos no se miraron, ni hablaron

Hace frío dijo de repente Meg

¿Tanto te aburro? Pregunto Sirius

No, dijo ella entre risas, -era para sacar un tema de conversación. Quería pedirte perdón por mi comentario de antes. No sabía que tenias problemas familiares.

Sirius la miro seria.

No tenias porque saberlo. No te preocupes. Siempre metemos la pata

Tu mas que yo

Bueno yo mas que tu..., Sirius la miro y se dio cuenta que se sonrojaba-Meg, eres una chica genial, no cambies.

Seguro que solucionas los problemas con tu familia, dijo ella cambiando de tema.

No creo, son demasiados selectos para algunas cosas.

No te entiendo.

La gran familia Black, son de sangre limpia, solo tienes que mirar a mi hermano es el mismo retrato de mi madre. No aguanto como tratan a la gente

¿no aceptan a los brujos que no son de sangre limpia?

Exacto, odio sus reglas estúpidas. Lo que mas odio es que mi propio hermano me ignora. Desde que hemos vuelto al colegio no se nada de el

Meg lo miro, el chico estaba muy triste

¿Entonces tu familia nunca aceptara a nadie que no sea de sangre limpia?

No

Meg suspiro

Se alegro de repente, tenia miedo de perder a Sirius algún día por ese pequeño detalle. Aunque Sirius tenia demasiada personalidad para dejarse influenciar por su familia. Pensó en su hermano, para el hubiera sido muy difícil ser un Slytherin si hubiera sido de "sangre sucia"

Meg lo miro y le sonrió, Sirius dijo la contraseña .

Me voy a la cama, dijo Sirius

Espera, dijo cogiendole del brazo- Al final no vas a parecer tan malo.

No se porque dices eso de mi. Solo soy yo...

¿tu?

Estoy cambiando, en serio. Lo que pasa es que me cuesta Meg rió separándose de él y mirando a la chimenea sin mirarle a los ojos.

No tienes porque cambiar, a mi me gustas tal y como eres. Lo único es que ...no quiero ser una mas.

Sirius la miro, no sabia si eso había sido una declaración. La cogió del brazo

¿a dónde me lleves?

A un lugar seguro, no quiero que me pegues por lo que voy a hacer.

Meg lo miro confusa, estaban debajo del muerdago. Meg sonrió al darse cuenta.

De repente Sirius la cogió de la cintura, la acerco a él y la beso dulcemente, su segundo beso. Suave, dulce, tierno...Meg se dejo llevar por el chico. Lo estaba deseando.

Sirius subía sus manos por la espalda de la chica mientras ella posaba sus manos en sus hombros. Sirius llevo a la chica al sofá, se estaban dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

Oh, oh...dijo James tirando el tazón del helado

¿qué pasa? Dijo Lily empujando a James

Ah...Sirius se levanto y miro como los tres chicos estaban con la boca abierta delante de ellos.

Lo siento dijo James, parece que los dos estamos hoy por meter la pata.

Meg se levanto poniéndose bien su ropa.

Bueno yo me voy a la cama.

Sirius la miro

A mi cama dijo la chica mirando a los demás.

Si, si dijo James entre risas

En ese momento Kiara llego, estaba mucho mas tranquila. Cuando entro se choco con James y con Lily que casi se les cae su preciado chocolate en el suelo

Lily siguió a Meg y Kiara a Lily mientras nada mas entrar en la habitación la pelirroja comenzó a chillar.

¡se puede saber que ha pasado ahí fuera?


	9. Una navidad un poco extraña

Hola! este finde he puablicado mas tarde, pero bueno lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el 9 capítulo! llega la navidad y esos momentos de amor...en este capi no pasa nada espectacular os aviso que a lo mejor parece aburrido y todo eso pero os aviso que el 10 es calentito y que pasa cosas entre las tres parejitas...hay muchos cambios en estas vacaciones de navidad.

Bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que contaros, que espero que paseis una feliz semana y un feliz finde claro esta, asi que a pasarselo muy bien.

Made- Como siempre la primera jajaja, oye que me han dado una buena noticia en relacion con tus amores,...felicidades espero que las cosas vayan bien en serio. La verdad es que Peter tiene derecho a ciertas cosas pocas pero un poco mi finalidad en este FF es hacerle sufrir aunque suene mal...jajaaja. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos

Piki- Gracias por tus ideas sobre todo con el tema Aina no es mala idea,...pero aunque Kiara sera tan tontay ayudaraa su hermana asi que creo que no va a valer de mucho. Si se van a formar parejitas y antes de lo que piensas, a lo mejor este capi parece aburrido pero gracias a el pasar bastantes cosas. Besos y gracias por leer.

La bri- anita! que pasa! que nos llevamos viendo un monton me alegro mucho de que me acompañaras muchas gracias por todo en serio, si no hubieras venido no hubiera salido...que morao cogi jajaja que risa encima como no cene pues mas rapido me subia jajaja pero me lo pase muy bien en serio. Muchas gracias. la verdad que no se que mas contarte que estoy mas animada ya me viste ayer, ademas que la alegria se pega y que espero que tu tambien te lo pasaras muy bien. este capi es un poco soso pero las sorpresas viene despues! en el capi 10. Bueno que esta noche espero verte. Besos amore.

Eli. -Hola! tia que tienes que venirte el domingo que va a venir glo! y eso hay que celebrarlo bueno y cuando kedemos con maria hacemos una macro fiesta porque como no viene nunca jajajaja pero lo importante es que por lo menos nosotras quedemos, que quiero que escribais ya el ff vale? que kiero que Cris siga cn sus planes. Muchos besos y gracias por leer que te quiero muxo y ya sabes que con ana y conmigo puedes contar siempre pa hablar de lo que quieras vale? besos

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 este es el ff de mis amigas! es genial tiene mas de 500 review asi que ayudarlas a que lleguen a los mil! que se lo merecen porque se lo curran mucho.**

**Karipottera- **se que me vas a matar pero aun queda un poquillo para ese encuentro entre Lily y James, aunque en el anterior hubo algo...pero bueno no te imacientes que algo habra.besos gracias por leer.

**Kittyen-**Hola gracias por leer! la verdad no se porque pero en This love a todo el mundo le cae mal cris...jajajaaj pero en el fondo soy muy buena eh? no me parezco en nada a ella aunque me esta gustando mucho ese personaje no feo ya el FF sin ella y sin una mala. Gracias espero que sigas leyendo besos

Marce- veo que te da mucha pena Kiara, pero no te preocupes pronto pasara algo...gracias por leer besos

SamanthaBlack33 - Hola! gracias por leer. Creo que eli te esta ayudando con el capi ya no? si tienes algun problema solo tienes que madarme un correo o te agrego al messenger y te lo explico. Ya veras despues es muy facil, ya me diras cuando lo tengas publicado para leer no? muchas gracias por lees espero que te guaste este capi aunque no pasa gran cosa.Besos

Lur-a no por ser la ultima eres la menos importante, que gracias por preocuparte por mi, que de verdad que estoy ya bien y que me lo pase muy bien ayer. No tanto como tu claro ejem...que me alegro que te vayan bien las cosas y que espero verte esta noche. muxos besos y gracias por leer! aa

ya esta todo asi que aqui teneis q el capi! el 10 os encantara creo! besos

Kris, medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amanta d emalfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de DCAO

Kiss

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Una navidad un poco extraña **

¿lo has besado? Y te quedas así tan tranquila...no te entiendo

¿qué pasa? Surgió...

Kiara se termino de poner el pijama y miraba a las chicas.

¿y tu no le dices nada? Dijo Lily mirando a Kiara.

¿qué quieres que le diga?

Pues...dijo pensativa Lily, -como Sirius va a engañarla, romperle el corazón, reírse de ella...

Joder Lily gracias eh?

Bueno Meg yo solo quería...bueno no quiero que te hagan daño vale?

Lo se y gracias pero soy mayor para saber lo que hago. Solo me ha besado , no va a coger mi corazón y meterlo en una batidora.

Venga Lily dijo Kiara tranquilizándola, - Meg conoce perfectamente a Sirius y sabe lo que tiene que hacer verdad?

Si dijo Meg sin mirarlas. Si los chicos no hubiesen llegado ahora mismo estaría muy íntimamente con el chico. Por una parte se alegro pero ..."que bueno estaba, y como besa, ...dios Meg para de pensar que te estas poniendo cachonda"

Lily no volvió a decir nada mas, Meg y ella siempre habían hablado de que tanto James como Sirius eran iguales y que no cambiarían. Ella pensaba que si hubiera estado en la piel de Meg ella tampoco hubiera negado un beso a James o incluso algo mas.

¿Y tu donde estabas? Pregunto Lily acercándose a Kiara

Kiara se acostó, tenia los ojos rojos, no le apetecía hablar del tema

Pensando. Lily le dio un beso y se acostó. Ya hablarían mas tranquilamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Los chicos estaban terminado su maleta. Ese mismo día volverían a casa y por una parte estaban felices, incluso Sirius lo estaba ,aunque no viera a sus padres y no se hablara con su hermano.

James estaba delante de su amigo con los brazos cruzados

¿qué pasa? Dijo Sirius sin entender nada

James le hizo un gesto de no entender nada

Eres mi dios¿cómo lo has hecho?

¿el que? Dijo Sirius cerrando el baúl

James piensa que si casi te tiras a Meg el tiene posibilidades con Lily. Remus había llegado hace unas horas, estaba bastante mas recuperado.

Sirius rió

Solo bese a Meg y no creo que pase nada mas.

James lo miro serio

Vamos, no llegamos a entrar y esta noche...o no?

Meg no es como las demás. Nunca me ha dado ninguna oportunidad y no creo que me la de.

De repente Peter entro suspirando

Este es el único feliz dijo James, el y Remus dijo mirándolo

Dirás solo Peter dijo Remus sin mirarlos – y no me preguntéis porque. Solo necesito estas vacaciones para no pensar así que no empecéis...porque no se lo que voy a hacer para que ahora lleguéis y...

Dios Remus calla, me estas agobiando dijo Sirius.-Sea lo que sea...no puedo darte ningún consejo

James los miro sin entender nada

Sois unos muermos, vaya vacaciones menos mal que tengo a Peter

Eh...chicos tenia que hablar con vosotros. Berta va a presentarme a sus padres, primos, abuelos, amigos...así que estaré muy ocupado. Lo siento James pero no creo que vaya mucho a tu casa

¡no! Chillo James tapándose la cabeza bajo la almohada- solo os pido una cosa, nada de amargarme bastante tengo yo con mis problemas

Remus rió

Creo que los merodearodes están de baja autoestima. No te preocupes James haremos algo para animarnos. Solo espero que Aina no me haga ninguna cita sorpresa.

OoOoOoOoO

Meg para ya , vamos a entrar en este mismo, esta vacío

No Kiara, no esta lo suficientemente lejos. Puede verme

Tendrás que verlo tarde o temprano no? Tampoco es un crimen...

Pero no estoy preparada. No quiero que piense que soy una mas con la que puede liarse y ya esta.

¿Sabes lo que pienso?

¿qué?

que estas enamorada hasta los huesos de ese moreno

No...

¿no? Dijo con las manos puesta en las caderas.

Vale Kiara si, me gusta mucho. Demasiado. Pero no se lo digas a Lily las dos hicimos una promesa y se que ella no acepta ni a James ni a Sirius.

Lily lo aceptara ella es tu amiga.

Por favor no le digas nada. Ahí viene.

Que pesada tu hermana Kiara...no me dejaba entrar explicándome todo lo que íbamos a hacer estas vacaciones.¿este es el nuestro?

Si dijo Meg colocando los baúles. Las chicas se sentaron y Meg corrió las cortinas mirando por la ventana nerviosa

¿te pasa algo? Pregunto Lily

nada dijo Meg con una sonrisa

te veo extraña

Ha estado esquivando a Sirius dijo Kiara leyendo sin mirar a Meg que la fulminaba con la mirada

Ah dijo Lily -¿por lo de ayer?

Si dijo Meg enrojeciéndose.- No quiero hablar de nuevo sobre ese tema. No tendría que haber pasado nada.

Lily la miro orgullosa.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Lily solo se movió para hacer la ronda con Remus el cual ese día estaba mas callado de lo normal. La chica no le pregunto nada.

Al atardecer llegaron al anden de la estación. Meg se despido deprisa de sus amigas y fue en busca de Fred para marcharse habían ido sus padres a buscarlos. No vio a Sirius por ningún lado

¿podemos bajar ya? Pregunto James intentando abrir la puerta

No, Sirius estaba delante de la puerta impidiendo que los chicos salieran

Vamos, Meg ya habrá bajado dijo Remus mirándolo

¿qué tiene que ver Meg? Pregunto el chico nervioso

La has estado esquivando dijo James empujándolo sin conseguir su propósito.

Remus empezó a hacerle cosquillas junto con James. Peter había estado todo el trayecto con Berta.

Dejarme dijo Sirius entre risas...vale vale, salgamos. Abrió la puerta miro hacia ambos lados y no vio a nadie. Salió deprisa al anden ya no quedaba nadie. Solo un hombre alto con gafas. Era el padre de James.

¡Papá! Dijo el chico abrazándolo

Señor Potter dijo Sirius dándole la mano

Os veo muy bien chicos, Remus, dijo también estrechándole la mano- ya me comento James que te quedarías con nosotros esta navidad.

No quiero ser una molestia señor

Vamos, vamos. Habéis tardado mucho¿con quien os habéis entretenido? Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hijo

Papá...

Todos rieron

Bueno, la madre de James os ha hecho una comida deliciosa, estoy deseando llegar a casa. Dijo tocándose la tripa. James rió- ¿qué pasa?

Papá como sigas así te vas a poner como un oso. Estas mas gordito dijo tocándole la barriga con un dedo.

Eh...que va, aún tengo muy buen tipo.

Todos rieron.

Mientras las chicas llegaban a la casa de la familia Miller. Estaba en pleno centro de Londres. A los padres de Kiara le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los muggles y habían decidido instalarse entre ellos, eso si...no había día que no tuvieran algún problema y surgieran rumores sobre la extrañeza de los Miller, pero nadie desconfiaba de ellos. Los padres magos habían comprado un edificio que parecía muy viejo y antiguo pero su interior era muy diferente.

Kiara abrió la puerta

Bienvenida Lily.

Lily se quedo impresionada, lo que parecía que iba a ser una casa en ruinas y pequeña era todo lo contrario. Un gran salón comedor, cuatro dormitorios con un baño en cada uno. Una cocina tan grande como el salón con una gran mesa para desayunar.

No sabia que fuera tan grande. Tiene hasta televisión y teléfono...dijo la chica cogiendolo como si nunca hubiera tenido ninguno. Kirara rió.

No sabia que fuera a ti quien te sorprendiera esas cosas.

Lily la miro y también rió

¡no! Aina chillo ante un papel que había dejado su madre en la cocina.

¿qué te pasa? Dijo Kiara mirando a su hermana.

pues...que ...el elfo...¡no!

¿se ha muerto? Pregunto Lily asustada

No, mucho peor¡le han dado vacaciones¿cómo le pueden dar a un elfo vacaciones!

Tampoco es para tanto dijo Lily desde la puerta

¿qué no es para tanto¿cómo vamos a cocinar¿quién va a limpiar¡Tendré que hacer mi propia cama...!

Vamos Aina lo haremos nosotras. Lily sabe cocinar muy bien y limpiaremos entre todos.

Aina miro a Kiara

Limpiaras tu...no pienso hacer nada dijo mirando sus preciosa manos.

Lo harás para eso soy tu hermana mayor

eso ya lo veremos

Aina ¿a dónde vas?

Déjame voy a colgar mi ropa, no quiero tener que plancharla.

No se como Remus la aguanta...en serio. A veces se comporta como una niña pequeña

Vamos, No te preocupes. Dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga.

Kiara cogió la nota

Parece que tendremos que comprar la comida y sobre todo la cena de navidad.¿qué podemos preparar?

Pues...dijo Lily pensando- Nunca he cocinado pavo pero podríamos probar no?

Si, así aprendemos. Mi madre nos ha dejado la cena, mañana podríamos ir a comprar.

Estuvieron instalándose. Aina y Kiara dormirían en sus habitaciones y para mayor comodidad Lily dormiría en la habitación de invitados que tenia una cama de matrimonio. Se sintió feliz de estar pasando las navidades con su amiga. Además mejor que estar con la familia de Vernon ...sintió un escalofrío. Le escribió una carta a sus padres, quería decirles que la casa de Kiara era preciosa y que estaba muy bien y feliz aunque les echaba de menos. Utilizo la lechuza de la familia y la envió. Se acordó de los regalos de navidad , tenia que terminarlos.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se despertó bastante tarde, se había quedado despierta hasta pasada la madrugada.

Buenos días Kiara dijo dándole un beso a su amiga que estaba preparando el desayuno-¿te ayudo?

No, eres mi invitada. Por una cosa que se preparar déjame que lo haga yo. Kiara estaba preparando tortitas con nata y chocolate.

¿y tu hermana?

se ha ido con Remus dijo la chica seria.

Pero si esta en casa de James. Lily se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amiga.

Ya, ha ido al caldero chorreante, ha quedado con el allí.

¿no viene a comer?

No, que va. Lily la miro

¿me vas a contar ya lo que pasa con él? No puedes quererlo y de momento no querer ni verlo.

Kiara soltó el plato delante de su amiga, tenia la mirada triste –Lo que me pasa es que nunca me va a querer, que nunca va a dejar a mi hermana y que no confía en mi. Le prometí que no diría nada a nadie, y así lo hice quitando el problema que hubo dijo sin darle importancia.- Yo no le dije nada a mi hermana, y nunca haré nada que le haga daño. Pero eso el no creo que lo comprenda

Lily se estremeció, no le gustaría estar en la piel de su amiga en ese instante

Kiara, eres la mejor persona que conozco. Nunca imagine que alguien como tu existiera, y Remus se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, no puedes pasar desapercibida para nadie. Kiara la abrazo y se alegro. Menos mal que estaba su amiga allí para animarla.

Pero sabes, He pensado que podríamos ir de compras también y comer fuera en alguna cafetería. Así no pensare mas en él..., Lily le sonrió pero ambas sabían que eso no parecía ser muy probable.

me parece muy buen plan.

Estuvieron desayunando tranquilamente, estaban planeando las tiendas que iban a visitar. Avisaron a Meg pero no podía ir, iban a venir unos tíos suyos que vivían en Francia y tenían una comida familiar pero les había prometido ir los antes posible.

Se ducharon y se arreglaron informalmente con unos vaqueros, Lily se hizo unas trenzas que le favorecían.

Lo primero que hicieron es ir a comprar la comida para esas vacaciones, las chicas compraron de todo, el pavo, bebidas, fruta, postres...Fueron a un supermercado especial para magos que estaba en unos viejos cines que estaban cerrados desde hace muchos años. Las chicas compraron tranquilamente y le llevarían la comida esa misma noche a su casa.

Comieron en una cafetería que Lily solía ir con sus padres. Después estuvieron paseando por todas las tiendas muggles del centro. Kiara al vivir en esa zona las conocía muy bien. Lily estuvo probándose algunos vestidos que según Kiara era su talla pero la chica se los veía demasiado ajustados así que al final se compro una camiseta y una falda para la cena de navidad. Kiara mas clásica se compro unos pantalones de color azul marino muy bonitos con un jersey celeste.

También estuvieron en la zona de cosmética, zapatería... incluso en la zona de lencería.

Ya avanzada la tarde salieron del centro comercial

Oh lo siento dijo Lily empujando a un chico que estaba delante de el.

El chico se agacho para coger las bolsas de Lily, era Sirius

Hola Lily, ah pero si esta Kiara también. Dijo con una agradable sonrisa, miro al lado de ambas chicas pero no encontró lo que buscaba, Meg.

Hola dijo Kiara muy sonriente-¿qué hacéis aquí? James acompañaba al chico que saludo con la cabeza.

Hemos quedado en recoger a Remus aquí, había quedado con tu hermana

Si dijo Kiara que se puso nerviosa, no esperaba verlo.

Mira ahí esta dijo James levantando la mano

Remus iba cogido de la mano de Aina y al ver a los chicos reunidos la soltó.

Hola chicos¿lleváis esperando mucho?

No dijo Sirius, -nos hemos encontrado con las chicas

Si dijo Kiara sin mirarlo

Bueno Remusin , mañana nos vemos. Aina beso al chico ante la mirada de los demás y Kiara que no quería verlos.

Kiara, voy a pasar la navidad con los chicos, espero que no te importe.

Pero...¿cómo te vas a ir? Si además Remus esta con James

Ya lo se, pero es que el padre de James me ha invitado...no puedo decirle que no.

¿Pero y nosotras?

Vamos Kiara,...dijo la chica pasando de su hermana, -además Lily va a cocinar...dijo con cara de asco

¿tu vas a cocinar? Dijo James irónico

si¿qué pasa?

No, nada no te imagino con el delantal puesto..., oye si queréis, podéis venir también a comer a mi casa. No creo que a mi madre le importe

No dijo rotundamente Lily. –Comeremos Kiara y yo. Bueno nos vamos no? Dijo mirando a Kiara

Si dijo esta un poco trastornada,-¿vienes Aina?

Si, adiós cariño dijo Aina dándole un ultimo beso.

Los tres chicos se quedaron durante un momento mirando como se iban, James miro a los demás y levanto los hombros. Los demás lo miraron y se fueron hacia el caldero chorreante.

Tampoco era para que te pusiera así. Dijo Kiara sentándose en la cama de Lily

No es eso...¿tu querías ir?

No. Bueno, si pero no. No se si me entiendes. Además solo nos han invitado por pena...¡no nos hacen falta!

Ya...aunque a lo mejor nos lo hubiésemos pasado bien. Una lechuza empezó a picotear el cristal de la habitación de Lily

Es la lechuza de Meg. Dijo Kiara cogiendola y leyendo la carta.-¡bien! Dijo chillando y abrazando a Lily- me ha dicho que podrá venir el día de navidad por la noche y cenara en mi casa. Le escribiere para que se quede a dormir.

Lily le sonrió. Se alegraba que viniera Meg

El día de noche buena fue tranquilo para las chicas. Lily preparo algo ligero para cenar, estuvieron delante del fuego escuchando música y viendo la tele. Aina se fue pronto a la cama ya que quería despertarse temprano para la comida que tenia en casa de James.

Lily se fue también temprano a dormir, Kiara estaba mirando una foto encima de la mesa de su hermana y Remus , la cogió y paso su dedo por la cara de él. Cogió un papel donde escribió una nota, después lo doblo y lo echo al fuego. Miro de nuevo la foto, "mañana será diferente" pensó, estaba mas optimista.

El día de navidad se despertó totalmente blanco. Kiara empezó a despertar a Lily con cojinazos mientras ella le devolvía los golpes con la almohada.

¡feliz navidad! Chillo Lily abrazando a su amiga.

¡Feliz navidad! Dijo Kiara corriendo hacia el salón

Aina estaba abriendo sus regalos de navidad que sus padres habían mandado desde el crucero por envío especial. Incluso Lily tenia regalos de sus padres.

Lily esta noche nos daremos los regalos, cuando venga Meg

Si dijo Lily. Nos lo daremos juntas. Abrió el regalo de su madre, era un marco precioso con una foto de toda la familia. La miro, fue el único momento que realmente necesitaba verlos.

Es precioso dijo Kiara mirándolo

Si dijo Lily emocionada. Kiara la abrazo.

Kiara toma mi regalo dijo Aina con una pequeña cajita. –Remus me ayudo a elegirlo

Kiara lo abrió muy deprisa mientras le daba el suyo a su hermana.

Son preciosos, eran unos pendientes, se decían que estaban hechos por duendes con el rocío que caía en un valle precioso a las afueras de Londres

Aina abrió el suyo era menos personal pero era lo que quería la rubia.

Gracias dijo mirándola, era una camiseta que quería desde hace tiempo.- Me encanta

Kiara sonrió, le daba igual los demás regalos solo le importaba que esos pendientes los había elegido Remus. Solo eso.

Son preciosos, dijo Lily mirándolos. Los pendientes brillaban cuando la luz del sol los iluminaba.

Kiara sonrió

Aina se fue a la hora de la comida. Kiara estuvo toda la mañana recogiendo la casa y sobre todo el desorden que dejaba su hermana pequeña. Lily estaba peleándose con el pavo y leyendo recetas.

¿cómo va eso? Dijo Kiara mirando como Lily introducía el pavo en el horno.

Espero que bien. Vamos, solo queda que se haga aunque tendremos pavo para un año...Kiara rió

Tengo una idea.

¿Cuál?

Vamos a arreglarnos. Cuando Kiara decía vamos a arreglarnos eso era un conjunto de cosas, primero una mascarilla, depilación completa, baño relajante, maquillaje y un bonito vestido. Lily la miro asustada.-Vamos será divertido además estamos nosotras solas y hasta la noche no llegara Meg.

Lily rió

Kiara preparo la mascarilla a base de pepino y yogurt por lo que les había dicho Meg era muy buena para el cutis.

Lily estaba echada en un sofá mientras Kiara le echaba la mascarilla. Las chica estaban con un albornoz como si estuviese en un balneario.

Solo necesito que me abaniquen dijo Lily

El timbre sonó

Ahí lo tiene dijo Kiara, será Meg ,ella te abanicara

Lily rió. De repente Kiara comenzó a chillar y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

¿qué pasa? Dijo Lily que no veía nada con la mascarilla

De repente una mano con una toalla le limpio la cara

No sabia que te gustara el pepino dijo James.

Lily chillo mirando como se reían los chicos estaban Sirius, Remus y Aina

Lily los miro y salió también corriendo

Pasado un rato Lily y Kiara salieron avergonzadas aunque eso si con un poco mas de ropa

Podrías avisar Aina de que ibais a venir.

Lo siento, es que ha surgido de improvisto. El abuelo de James se ha puesto malo y se han tenido que ir sus padres. Había pensado que podrían cenar con nosotras.

espero que no sea nada importante dijo Kiara

Mis padres me han dicho que no, mañana estarán de vuelta.

Kiara miro a Lily

Si, dijo la pelirroja- no soy tan mala eh? No pasa nada , además hay cena suficiente para todos. Por cierto...¡el pavo!

No te preocupes, mientras estabas intentando recuperar tu belleza lo hemos sacado del horno, tiene buena pinta...

que gracioso eres James. Deberíamos empezar a poner la mesa. Meg llegara en cualquier momento

¿Meg también viene? Pregunto Sirius sorprendido

Si dijo Kiara, -. Iba a comer con sus padres y cenara con nosotros no hay ningún problema no?

que problema va a ocurrir...dijo riendo nervioso, James y Remus lo miraron y comenzaron a reírse, sabían que lo ultimo que quería hacer su amigo era ver a Meg, ya que tenia miedo de meter la pata

Lily y Kiara se vistieron poniéndose su ropa nueva que les quedaba muy bien. Aina prefirió ponerse un vestido escotado de color negro.

Estas muy guapa dijo Remus a Kiara mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

Kiara le miro, no sabia muy bien como comportarse después de lo que había pasado. se había puesto los pendientes y tenia un aspecto especial.

Gracias.

En ese momento llego Meg, Sirius se fue corriendo al baño.

¡HO...¿hola¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí? James le había abierto la puerta .

¡hola! Dijo Lily abrazándola. –Los chicos se quedan esta noche. El abuelo de James se ha puesto enfermo y sus padres se han tenido que marchar fuera del país.

Ah, dijo Meg cambiando el semblante, - Espero que no sea nada grave ¿estáis todos?

No te preocupes. Si estamos TODOS. Dijo riéndose de la chica.

Meg comenzó a respirar nerviosa, no sabia si era por ver a Sirisu antes de lo que esperaba o porque no había llevado su camisón transparente de color rosa muy sexy.

Eh...necesito una copa

Si aun no hemos cenado dijo Lily mirando preocupada a su amiga

No puedo cenar con el estomago vacío

eins? Dijo Lily sin comprender nada

Sirius con un acto de valentía salió del baño, eso si se había echado gomina y un litro de colonia.

Hola Meg

Hola Sirius dijo la chica levantando su vaso.

Ambos esquivaron las miradas. Iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

Estuvieron cenando tranquilamente, además del pavo que hizo Lily otras cosas que habían hecho entre todos. Kiara preparo un pastel y estaban todos terminado el postre junto a la chimenea.

Estaba todo delicioso. Dijo Remus tocándose la barriga.

Si, dijo James –el pavo de Lily ha pasado el examen

Todos mis platos pasan el examen por eso soy la alumna mas inteligente

Después de mi claro

Tu sueñas despierto verdad?

venga chicos, dijo Kiara poniendo paz en el ambiente, -Es navidad. Daros una oportunidad.

Si, dijo Lily. –pero solo porque es navidad.

No hace falta, ya se que no soy bienvenido donde tu estas. Ojala no estuviera aquí, la verdad que preferiría estar mil veces con mis padres y con mis amigos. No lo digo por vosotras si no por ella. Dijo señalando a Lily. James se levanto y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos se fue a la habitación de los padres de Kiara esa noche iba a dormir allí con Sirius.

Lily miro como se iba y no dijo nada mas. No sabia que sus palabras fueran a hacerle tanto daño.

Sirius se levantó

es tarde dijo mirando el reloj.- Yo creo que me voy a la cama. Buenas noche y gracias por la cena chicas.

Los cuatro quedaron callados y sobre todo Lily que estaba afectada por las palabras de James. Ella no quería que él se sintiera mal esa noche sobre todo porque sabia que echaría de menos a sus padres.

Yo creo que me iré también a dormir dijo Lily muy seria.

Kiara y Meg se despidieron de Remus y Aina que iban a dormir juntos esa noche y acompañaron a Lily la cual se puso a llorar en cuanto entro en la habitación.

Vamos Lily dijo Meg abrazándola.- No le hagas caso, estaba enfadado

es que a veces soy muy cruel con el

Solo estas de broma dijo Kiara, - seguro que mañana estará como todos los días.

Venga anímate dijo Meg abrazando a su amiga en la cama. –¿Porque no nos damos los regalos de navidad? Meg saco dos regalos de su bolso uno lo había comprado con Kiara para Lily.

gracias chicas dijo Lily limpiándose las lagrimas. Era un libro "mil cosas a las que puedes dedicarte después del colegio"- me viene muy bien. Lily abrazo a sus amigas y saco sus regalos.

¡que bonito! Dijo Kiara -¿pero que es?

Lily rió

es una caja para que guardéis vuestras varitas

me encanta dijo Meg guardando la suya en su caja. Cada caja estaba pintada a mano y en dorado tenia las iniciales de cada chica.

Kiara este es el tuyo dijeron Lily y Meg. Era una bata de enfermera con sus iniciales para que la utilizara en el colegio, ya que utilizaba una que no era suya.

Gracias dijo Kiara poniéndosela. Llamaron a la puerta- yo salgo dijo abriéndola, no había nadie. Kiara miro en el suelo. -¿qué es esto? Dijo cogiendo tres paquetes. En cada uno había una nota con el nombre de cada una.

Lily cogió el suyo y lo abrió, las demás la imitaron

Son unos peluches dijeron a la vez, el de Lily era un ciervo, el de Meg un perro y el de Kiara un lobo.

Lily empezó a reírse, eso significaba que a James se le había pasado el enfado.

Que bonitos dijo Meg acariciando su perrito negro. Le hacia ilusión tener algo con tanta relación de Sirius y conocer su secreto.

Kiara no dijo nada, miro su peluche pero sabia que esa noche Remus la iba a pasar con su hermana y que ella no podía hacer nada. Solo eran amigos.

Creo que voy a ir a hablar con James dijo Lily

¿estas segura? dijo Meg

Solo para disculparme.

Meg y Kiara se sonrieron. Sabían perfectamente que la pelirroja había caído en las redes del gran Potter y que no podía salir de ellas aunque quisiera.

Lily se miro en el espejo. Se limpio los ojos aun un poco enrojecidos y llamo a la puerta suavemente

Joder Remus que rápido eres dijo Sirius riéndose mientras que abría la puerta en bóxer. Lily se enrojeció y Sirius cerro la puerta en las narices de Lily

James empezó a reírse y abrió la puerta

Lo siento, ya sabes

Lily sonrió

¿podemos hablar?

James asintió y miro a Sirius que se había puesto un pantalón

Os dejo solos chicos dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta detrás de Lily que había entrado en la habitación

James quería decirte que...

* * *

¿que le dira? ...habra avances en mas de una pareja

besos

Kris dejar reviews please! en go


	10. La cara mas dulce del amor

Hola! ya es viernes y he decidido subir el capítulo hoy porque me han invitado a Sevilla a pasar el finde! oeoeoe! jajaja mi amiaga Ana asi cambiode ambiente y eso, y de aires.

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora los contesto el capi pasado la verdad que era el camino para preparar esto, lo que esperabais va a pasar bueno a lo mejor no todo...siempre hay cosas buenas y mala pero en gran parte si...y despues de esto puede pasar cualquier cosa. El FF ya esta terminado lo termine la semana pasada y bueno me siento bien con él ahora solo tengo que pasarlo a ordenador a ver si lo paso antes de los examenes para no tener que dejar de publicar pero vamos que estare todos los fines por ahora , si no pasa nada claro.

**La bri**.-Felicidades! eres el reviws mas largo jajajaja si es que os picais un monton,...pero bueno que voy a decir yo que siempre estoy de peleas no? Seguro que este finde nos lo pasamos muy bien aunque vayamos a comer o al cine no pasa nada si no me importa que no salgamos en serio. Lo que me pasa que estare un poco cortada sabes? pero vamos no te preocupes por nada. Muchas gracias por invitarme porque a lo mejor este viaje me sirve para pensar y eso, un cambio de ambiente nunca viene mal no? Bueno tu sabes toda la historia asi que...no tengo nada que decirte sobre ella solo que he cambiado un poco vamos casi toda la conversacion de James y Lily por lo demas todo esta iguañ. Besos amore- Tqm

**Eli**- Muchas gracias por el reviw, ayer me lo pase mb estudiando...jajaja me alegro que las cosas esten mb. Besos tqm (por lo que ves mi aaagradecimiento tambien ocupa una linea...jajajaja es broma, que sabes que te quiero mucho y el finde q viene kedamos)

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1para muchas este FF es conocido y sabeis el porque, te engancha tiene escenas divertidas romanticas pasionales de accion de enfado peleas...entre un gran etc...asi que quien no lo haya leido le invito a que lo haga primero de todo porque yo soy el personaje principal, Boris:"mas kisieras tu bonita," tu te callas ...pesado..."mira ahora que Cronicas termina tengo que buscarme trabajo asi que...esto me sirve para darmepublicidad,...Hola soy Boris el mejor comentarista de auhhggg! acabo de taparle la boca...bueno pues eso que aunque no soy el personaje principal doy mucho juego al FF y mis amigas lo escribes ahh! me ha mordido! boris :"te jodes"**

**Lur **- Lo siento pero el capi no es nada aaguarro asi que no te gustara tanto como los aguarris de embrujadas jajajaja es broma. Bueno pues te estoy esperando para que me cuentes todo ejem...jajajaja que este finde no estoy en parte me da penilla porque no te veo y no tengo informacion de primera mano asi que tu trabaja! eh? bueno muchas gracias pro seguir leyendo que te quiero mucho! y que espero que pase lo que pase siempre estemos juntas. Muak!

**LilylovesJames** - Gracias por el reviws, espero que te siga gustando el FF ...si lo se, soy un poco malvada pero es que queda mas divertido que yo sepa lo que pasa y vosotros no...jajajaja. El detalle de los peluches a mi tambien em gusta queria que fuera algo personale entre los seis, los magos tienen recursos para todo no? besos

PiKi - Creo...creo...que el FF puede que te guste sobre todo porque responde a tus preguntas ...jejejeje. Muchas gracias por leer espero que te guste el capi. Besos ya me contaras.

**SamanthaBlack33**- Hola bueno, creo que tu sabes demasiado...jejeje no tengo mas que decirte solo que leas y que espero que te guste, a ver ...ya me contaras cuando vuelva porque este finde no estoy. Besos y muchas gracias por leer ,muak!

**Made** - Hola! eh! hace mucho que no hablamos eso no puede ser...eh? ya me contaras espero que te vaya todo genial,. Hablando de FF pues si pasan cosillas, Kiara sigue siento tan tonta como siempre y hay muchas sorpresas. Bueno gracias por el reviw y sobre todo por leer. Besos

Karipotter.- Bueno no he tardado mucho no? jajaja gracias por el review espero que el diez te guste por lo menos igual que el nueve aunque este tiene mas cosillas interesantes. Besos.

**Kittyen**- Hello! muchas gracias por los animos y que te guste, jajaja lo de los peluches fue inspiracion asi tienen ese..recuerdo especial entre los seis. A mi Aina la verdad es que la veo demasiado creida pero es que ella se cree la mejor, con el novio mas guapo la mas popular...pues eso todo el mundo que quiere a Kiara odia a Aina no? besos y gracias espero que te guste este.

Rocio - En este capi Kiara se lleva alguna sorpresilla...no se, no se...a ver si te gusta. La poabre sufre bastante. Besos y gRacias por el review.

**Hermione****Granger91**- Hola! gracias por que te guste el ff, me animo mucho para seguir adelante. Bueno solo decirte que ...leas este capi y que ya me diras, jajaja me encanta los finales asi...que te quedas esperando...gracias por leer. Besos

**vinnesa.-** mas de uno necesita espabilarse, asi que Remus no es el único jajajaja pero no creas que Remus no se da cuenta solo necesita el momento apropiado. Besos.

**eleanorlupin** - Gracias por leer, espero que este teambien te guste. Todos esperamos que pase algo entre ellos. Besos

**Lamister**- Yo no se tu pero en el capi pasado eche en falta tu review eh? jajaja si es que al final vamos a hacernos amigas y todo jejeje. Bueno gracias por el reviews, y decirte que se lo que paso en el libro quinto (me lolei)y que eso te lo explique en la primera contestacion, pero como no se si visitaste la pagina que te pase a lo mejor no lo has leido que esta basada en los libros... Da igual de todos modos no voy a cambiar de opinion y tu tampoco yo me quedo con que Jo ha dicho que es cazador y para mi es cazador , asi que nada mas que decirte. espero que sigas leyendo y leer tus reviews...jajajaja

No tengo nada mas que deciros que espero que os guste el capi y ya me contareis lo que os parecio. Besos y feliz finde a todos!

Kris, medio veela exnovia de Snape, amanta de Malfoy. Profesora de Pocions y adjunta de DCAO

**Capítulo 10 **

**La cara mas dulce del amor**

Sirius estaba en el pasillo esperando a que saliera Lily. Se sentó en el suelo y miro un cuadro que tenia delante de el. Era un paisaje de una playa en atardecer

.-es bonito verdad?

Sirius miro hacia arriba y unos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos grises por unos segundos no supo que decir. Se hubiera quedado toda la noche mirándola. Sin decirse nada, sabia lo que pensaba, sus ojos expresaban que ella también estaba nerviosa. Meg se sentó junto a el y empezó a mirar el paisaje mientras que Sirius nos despegaba su mirada de ella.

.-Si, es precioso Meg sonrió

.-Sirius dijo Meg, - no quiero que me hagas daño. Por favor, no necesito a otro mas.Le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrajo junto a el besándole la frente. Meg le abrazo.

.-No tenia que haberte besado dijo Sirius

.-¿por qué?

.-Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. Dijo Sirius sin mirarla, ella lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

.-Sirius, solo necesito tiempo. No quiero que nos hagamos daño mutuamente. Yo no soy la Meg de antes

.-Ni yo el Sirius de antes. Meg solo déjame demostrártelo.

.-Sirius no se...es que tengo miedo sabes? No quiero ser una mas en tu lista.

.-No eres una mas ,se que he cometido muchas tonterías, que he estado con muchas chicas pero ninguna podrá ser como tu. Nadie se puede comparar contigo. Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Meg le cogió la mano que tenia en su mejilla y se levanto a lo que Sirius sin dejar de cogerle hizo lo mismo y acercándose a ella. Meg lo miro, sentía lo mismo que cuando se besaron la segunda vez, esos deseos de no parar de besarlo, de tenerlo junto a ella. Sirius se acerco y la beso con fuerza se sentía bien junto a ella. Por fin le había podido decir lo que sentía, lo que la necesitaba. Los chicos comenzaron a besarse en el pasillo, Meg abrió la puerta de la habitación y la cerro

Mientras Lily intentaba hablar con James, sin saber muy bien que decirle.

.-Solo quería disculparme y darte las gracias por el peluche. Aunque no te lo mereces después de cómo me has tratado

.-¿yo? Vamos no me hagas reír, siempre tengo que ser yo el que haga algo

.-Mira Dios Potter no pienses que todas las chicas del colegio estamos detrás de ti, que eres el mejor o algo por el estilo. ¡Además que yo no sirvo de excusa para tus bromas! Por fin lo había dicho, Lily respiraba nerviosa mientras James se quedaba sorprendido mirándola

.-No te entiendo.

Lily apretó sus manos

Se que fuiste el gladiador, que te reíste de mi, que querías quedar sobre Fred y yo te serví para dejarlo en ridículo

James no sabia que decirle, tenia que decirle que la quería, que no lo hizo pro Fred si no por ella. Que no aguantaba que besara a otro que saliera con otro que pensara en otro.

Lily comenzó a llorar, James se acerco

.-Lily

.-si dijo la chica levantándose y mirando por la ventana mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de resbalar.

.-El día que estuvimos colgando los adornos de navidad...James se levanto y ando junto a ella, -quería decírtelo, lo siento. No quise hacerlo para hacerte daño. James se acercaba a ella,- Lily tu...

.-Si... dijo Lily cerrando los ojos, sentía como se acercaba, su corazón latía muy fuerte

James quería declararse, decirle todo lo que la quería, todo lo que la necesitaba

Lily se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la cara de James junto a la de ella, a escasos centímetros. James la cogió por la cintura y la chica tembló.

.- Tu...no sabia muy bien como decirlo.-Lily solo quería decirte que...James cerro los ojos y se acerco a sus labios.

Lily también los cerro, necesitaba saber lo que sentía por James y decirle que ella tenia dudas, que le quería pero que no confiaba en el. Lily esperaba con ansia ese beso, abrió los ojos y James se separo de ella. La estaba mirando con cariño y respeto. No la había besado

.-Lo siento dijo James, -no debería haber hecho nada .Lo siento perdóname.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se sintió triste, James no la había besado y no sabia que significaba eso, si era bueno o malo.

.-Será mejor que me vaya dijo la chica mientras James no dejaba de mirarla. Estaba confusa, James estaba a punto de declararse y no había hecho nada¿qué le pasaba? Eso significaba que no le gustaba, que no era verdad todo lo que decía. Quiso llorar pero se contuvo, odiaba que James no la hubiera besado. Salió de la habitación y fue hacia el salón, pero se paro. Kiara y Remus se estaban besando, se quedo petrificada¿qué coño hacían esos besándose? Se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto pero se paro, escuchaba a Meg y Sirius¿estaban...¡no¿pero que les pasaba a sus amigas? No entendía nada, en ese momento James salió de la habitación sin camiseta. La chica se ruborizo.

.-¿qué pasa? Pregunto James acercándose

.-Es que...Lily no sabia como decirle que su mejor amigo se estaba tirando a una de sus mejores amigas en su habitación

.-¿y Sirius? Pregunto James. Lily señalo su habitación

James abrió la boca para decir algo pero se callo.

.-Yo había salido por un vaso de agua dijo James andando hacia el salón

.-No dijo bajito y cogiendole del brazo

.-¿qué pasa? Dijo James parándose en seco

.-Es que...Kiara y Remus se están besando y si vamos...no se

James se toco la cabeza. Pensó lo mismo que la chica¿qué coño le estaba pasando a sus amigos? Y el va y no besa a Lily cuando ella lo estaba desando. Nunca se había sentido tan especial junto a ella.

.-Pues ¿y que vas a hacer? Pregunto James

.-No lo se, no puedo dormir en el cuarto de Kiara, a lo mejor se van allí.

.-Vente conmigo, si quieres duermo en el suelo. Lily no supo que decirle solo ando hacia la habitación

.-No hace falta que duermas en el suelo dijo Lily, - ya hemos dormido juntos en la tienda de campaña

.-Ya dijo James mirando como la chica se metía en la cama sin decir nada mas. James se dio la vuelta y también se metió. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado a Lily durmiendo cerca de el, no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a hacer¿cómo iba a aguantar tantas horas sin poder hacer nada? De repente se levanto y se metió en el baño.

.-¿te pasa algo James? pregunto Lily asustada

.-No dijo el chico nervioso. De repente se escuchaba como sonaba el agua de la ducha

Lily sonrió y a los pocos minutos James salió mas relajado.

Unos minutos antes de que pasara nada Kiara salía de la habitación de las chicas. Lily había ido a disculparse con James.

La chica se fue hacia la cocina, le apetecía tomarse un chocolate caliente antes de dormir. Se paro ante la puerta de Aina, no se escuchaba nada. Aun llevaba los pendientes que Remus había elegido, se sentía triste, aunque Meg y Lily no estaban ni con Sirius ni con James ellas habían tenido la oportunidad de salir con ellos, pero Remus jamás le pidió una cita y cuando su hermana comenzó a salir con él su esperanza se esfumo.

Cogió una taza del mueble y calentó la leche.

.-Hola

Kiara miro a la puerta estaba Remus sin camiseta¿pero que le pasa a los tíos de esta casa¿quieren que nos de un infarto paseando así por la casa? Nosotras no vamos en bragas pensó Kiara sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Remus, que aunque estaba muy delgado estaba muy bien formado.

.-Ho,...hola dijo Kiara apartando la vista de el cuerpo de Remus. El chico se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo y sabia que era el momento oportuno para saber lo que realmente ambos sentían..

.-¿me preparas a mi también un chocolate? Podríamos tomárnoslo juntos en el salón

Kiara afirmo con la cabeza y cogió otra taza, preparo el chocolate y le acerco una de las tazas a Remus.

.-Gracias dijo tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

.-De nada dijo Kiara sentándose junto a la chimenea. Remus se sentó junto a ella.

¿pero que hace? Pensó Kiara, Pero si hay mas sillones vacíos¿ tiene que sentar su precioso culo junto al mío...?

.-Kiara, se que estas enfadada por lo que paso Remus miraba la chimenea esperando un respuesta que no tardo en aparecer.

.-No es eso, dijo mirándolo mientras con el dedo hacie que se moviera la cuchara sola, - Si no que no has confiado en mi. Solo quería ser tu amiga...y los amigos confían unos en los otros no? Fui en la primera en la que dudaste y ni siquiera me dejaste que te explicara nada.

Remus la miro

.-Perdóname, lo se. No se como puedo estar tan ciego y no mirar lo que tengo delante de mi. Yo solo...puedo demostrarte que si confío en ti, solo tienes que darme una oportunidad.

Kiara asintió, entre nerviosa y alegre de esas palabras.

.-Me alegro de haber estado esta noche con vosotras dijo Remus pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Kiara la cual casi se le cae la taza.

.-si, dijo la chica tímida, - sobre todo porque así estas con Aina dijo al chico matizando el nombre de su hermana.

No es porque este con tu hermana Kiara lo miro, - si no porque siento algo muy especial al estar con vosotras, sobre todo contigo.

Kiara escupió el chocolate

.-Remus, yo...bueno, es que no se si es buena idea lo que estas diciendo

.-¿qué piensas que estoy diciendo?

Kiara rió nerviosa

.-Bueno, no me refiero a que digas nada en particular pero tu estas con mi hermana

.-¿y que¿no me has dicho que somos amigos?

.-Si...Kiara rió aun mas nerviosa- si, si yo me refería también a ser amigos. No me refiero a otra cosa. Kiara no sabia que decir.

.-¿qué pensarías si te dijera que me gusta otra persona? Remus necesitaba ver su reacción, aunque no sabia muy bien porque decía eso. Las palabras salaaían de su boca sin quererlo. La noche estaba siendo muy extraña para todo.

Kiara lo miro

.-que no me lo creo. Tu estas enamorado de mi hermana

.-¿estas segura? Supongo que siendo tu la hermana de Aina no debería hablar contigo sobre esto

No dijo Kiara, -digo si, bueno que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Te he dicho que confiaras en mi.

.-¿estas segura que puedo decirte lo que quiera? Dijo Remus mirándola fijamente

.-Si.

Remus dejo su taza sobre la mesa y cogió la taza de la chica

.-no quiero que se te caiga dijo el chico sonriendo, -te veo un poco nerviosa. Kiara no entendía nada

El chico acaricio su pelo y Kiara cerro los ojos, no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero le gustaba el Remus que tenia delante. Remus se acerco a ella suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y Kiara se estremecía. Se acerco a ella y la beso, Kiara abrió los ojos y veía como el chico la besaba .Tardo unos segundos en corresponderle, pero se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. Remus la estaba besando y no era un sueño. El chico la tumbo sobre el sofá y siguió besándola introduciendo sus manos por debajo de su ropa. Kiara paro

.-No Remus, no podemos hacer esto

Remus se levanto y la miro

.-Tienes razón. Lo siento dijo mirándola

.-Creo que lo mejor es que sigas con mi hermana

.-No creo que sea lo mejor para los dos. Kiara lo miro,- No ahora que he descubierto lo que siento. Kiara se acerco y le beso suavemente.

.-Entonces primero dame tiempo y soluciona lo que tengas que solucionar. No pienso dejar que juegues con las dos. Dijo Kiara levantándose, Remus la siguió con la mirada estuvo a punto de seguirla pero se contuvo. Tenia razón, tenia que hablar con Aina, el había dejado de estar enamorado ella hace mucho tiempo, aunque la verdad es que no sabia muy bien si lo había estado alguna vez.

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Meg, abrió los ojos y vio a su lado a Sirius, los volvió a cerrar. Sirius la estaba cogiendo por la cintura, escuchaba la respiración del chico, sus manos, su piel tan suave. Se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y estaba ahí al lado de él que había prometido no caer en sus brazos.

Sirius se despertó en ese momento, miro a la chica y empezó a besarle el cuello Meg gimió

.-Meg...

.-si? Dijo la chica divertida dándose la vuelta y mirando los ojos de Sirius

.-Sabia que te gustaba¿por qué me has hecho tanto sufrir?

.-No confiaba en ti dijo la chica dándole un beso mientras Sirius la abrazaba

.-Jamás dejare que nadie te haga daño. Meg le sonrió y volvió a besarle.

.-Sirius, quería decirte, que aunque la gente piense lo contrario, esta era mi primera vez. Sirius la miro, -pero no me arrepiento que haya sido contigo, de verdad.

.-Espero no haberte hecho daño dijo Sirius serio, - a veces soy un poco bruto con esto

Meg rió

.-Ha sido fantástico dijo la chica dándole un beso un poco mas apasionado,- no se como he podido vivir toda mi vida sin probarlo. Sirius sonrió y la beso .-Pero tu...ya lo habías hecho no?

Sirius no sabia que contestar.

.-si...

.-ah, dijo Meg esperando que el chico no dijese nada, -¿la conozco? Perdón, da igual no debería haberte preguntado nada

.-no pasa nada, si la conoces

.-¿si? Dijo ella sorprendida esperando que le contase toda la historia.

.-si, es Sandy

.-¿qué Sandy? La única Sandy es la camarera y tiene cinco años mas que no..noso...Meg se puso la mano en la boca...

.-si esa es , dijo Sirius un poco avergonzado, pero es que Sandy era la camarera que estaba mas buena de todo Hosmedage, y el era el único del colegio que lo consiguió.- Supongo que te esperabas algo un poco mas romántico no?

.-No es eso, Meg se puso pensativa-espera dijo la chica levantándose,-¿y Lily?

.-No se dijo Sirius estirándose en la cama mientras veía como se levantaba desnuda Meg

.-OhOh...¡no le dije nada¿dónde esta? Dijo la chica abriendo la puerta mientras Sirius se reía, -¿de que te ríes?

.-De que no creo que quieras salir así

Meg se miro y se enrojeció metiendose en el baño

.-Vamos Meg, si ya te he visto todo, déjame entrar dijo Sirius llamando a la puerta del baño.

Meg salió con un albornoz y se abalanzo sobre el chico besándolo

¿nos duchamos juntos? Dijo Sirus picaramente. ,Meg le cogió por el brazo e introdujo al chico en el baño. Se sentía feliz junto a el. Estaba contenta de haber estado esa noche con Sirius, aunque aun tenia muchas dudas sobre esa futura relación.

Los dos chicos salieron y se encontraron con la pareja de Lily y James que salían también de la habitación los cuales se quedaron mirándolos. Sirius y Meg se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

.-Lily...eh, lo siento

Lily la miro con cara de odio

.-esta me la pagas, he tenido que dormir con este dijo señalándolo con cara de asco.

.-Pero Lily...seguro que no es para tanto

.-ronca

.-oye yo no ronco dijo molesto James,- por lo menos te di un lugar para cobijarte

Lily se quedo mirándolo

.-¿tu eres tonto? Mira Meg me da igual con quien pases la noche pero por favor...no podrías haber escogido otra habitación?

Meg la miro

.-Lo siento de verdad, surgió solo eso. Tendría que haber pensado mas en ti...vamos no te enfades dijo Meg dándole un abrazo Lily sonrió por lo menos su amiga estaba de muy buen humor.

.-esta bien , pero la próxima vez elige otro con quien liarte ¡que mal gusto tienes!

.-Oye, dijo Sirius molesto- mi chica, dijo cogiendola por la cintura -no se va a liar con nadie mas. Es solo mía. Además incluso a lo mejor os hicimos a vosotros un gran favor.

.-No dijo secamente Lily. –Por su culpa no he podido dormir.

Mientras que Lily y James discutían entraron las dos parejas en la cocina y vieron a Kiara y Remus sentados sin dirigirse la mirada ni ninguna palabra. Los únicos que sabían que se habían besado fueron James y Lily los cuales se miraron y sin decir nada desayunaron junto a los demás..

Meg y Sirius se dieron cuente que había pasado algo, pero ellos estaban tan felices que no podían mas que mostrarse carantoñas delante de todos. Incluso Remus casi se atraganta cuando los vio y Kiara no dijo nada pero estaba feliz por su amiga. Sabia que Meg estaba enamorada del chico, ahora solo quedaba la pelirroja.

De repente Ania entro en la cocina preocupa

.-Remus, cariño ¿Qué te ha pasado?

.-Pues….

Los cuatro miraron a Aina, no sabia a lo que se refería la chica

.- ¿Dónde has dormido?

Kiara tiro su taza al suelo y empezó a recogerla sin mirar a nadie, Lily casi se atraganta con una magdalena y James empezo a toser nervioso.

.-He dormido en el salón, es que tenia insomnio y no quería molestarte

.-Ah….dijo Aina dándole un beso de buenos días, -me he despertado y al no verte junto a mi estaba preocupada. ¿Estas cansado?

.-No dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

Kiara se fue a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, no sabia que hacer, estaba harta de tener que esperar algo que sabia que no llegaría nunca. Sabia que las cosas habían ocurrido muy pronto, pero ese beso….su primer beso con el chico que amaba locamente, había sido mejor de lo que se había imaginado nunca. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en la noche anterior. Remus era el hombre que quería y solo podía hacer una cosa, no hacer nada. Sabia que cualquier chica ante mas o menos la declaración del licántropo se hubiera abalanzado pero ella no era como las demás, ella no podía hacerle daño a su hermana. Tenia que esperar que Remus tomara una decisión aunque su paciencia tenia un limite. Cogió el peluche que Remus le había regalado en forma de lobo.

Lily abrió la puerta chillando como una loca seguida de Meg que no entendía nada

.-¡tu estas loca! Bueno tu y Meg claro...¡pero que se supone que tenéis en la cabeza¿serrín?

.-Baja la voz dijo Meg sentándose en la cama, -¿qué ocurre Kiara?

.-pues...ayer me bese con Remus

.-¡que?

.Pues lo que has escuchado, bueno mejor dicho Remus me beso dijo ella suspirando.

.-¡como, un momento dijo Meg mirando a Lily, -¿y tu porque no chillas?

.-Yo los vi por la noche

.-¿nos viste?

.-Si, no podía entrar en el cuarto, estaba Meg liada con los asuntos de Sirius ...Meg se enrojeció

.-Bueno...¿me lo vas a echar en cara toda tu vida?

.-si

.-...¬¬

.-Un momentito, me dices ¡como? Como una histérica ¿y tu...te acuestas con Sirius?

Vale, vale empates dijo dándole la mano a Kiara, -ahora solo queda que Lily sea amiga intima de James y estamos todos locos

.-que graciosa, desde que Sirius te ha dejado su marca creo que te ha afectado al cerebro. Meg le saco la lengua. –Bueno¿y que paso?

.-Me dijo que no sabia lo que sentía, y le he dicho que necesitaba tiempo. ¿qué puedo hacer? Dijo tapándose la cara con la almohada

Meg se la quito

.-Eso significa algo no? Quiere decir que se ha fijado en ti

.-¿pero si esta equivocado? Además mi hermana se entera y me mata después de capar a Remus

.-Tu hermana tiene que entender que os queréis dijo Lily melancólica, - Ella no puede interponerse entre vuestro amor

Meg se levanto y paso la mano varias veces por la cara de Lily

.-¿qué pasa?

.-Te noto rara,

.-No me pasa nada

.-si, si dijo Meg mirándola seriamente¿qué ha pasado con James?

.-No ha pasado anda

.-No mientas

.-Joder Meg¡que no me quiso besar! Dijo Lily echándose en la cama de su amiga

.-¡que? Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

.-Pues eso, que ayer estuvimos a punto de besarnos y...dijo Lily limpiándose las lágrimas, - no me quiso besar...

.-¿ estas segura? Dijo Meg mirándola asombrada, solo podía imaginar como James viola a Lily antes de imaginarse como no la quiere besar.

.-...¿cómo no voy a estar segura de una cosa así Meg?

.-que carácter dijo Meg, -seguro que pensó que te ibas a molestar

.-No, porque yo...

.-¿tu que? Dijo Meg esperando una respuesta de inmediato

.-Yo iba a besarlo, y él en el último momento pues no se lo que le paso...que se retiro

Kiara la miro

.-vamos, yo creo que el tenia miedo

.-¿crees que James Potter va a tener miedo de besar a una chica?

.-No...pero no se...

De repente Sirius llamo a la puerta de las chicas

.-Hola dijo entrando -¿ya os esta Meg contando intimidades de alcoba? Dijo guiñándole el ojo

.-Anda calla dijo Meg mirando a Lily

.-eh...lo siento dijo Sirius avergonzado¿estas bien Lily?

.-si, si dijo Lily limpiándose las lágrimas

.-Bueno os dejo solas dijo saliendo de la habitación preocupado, pero antes de salir Remus llego corriendo

.-Sirius nos tenemos que ir

.-¿qué pasa?

.-Han tenido que ingresar al abuelo de James, sus padres lo han traído al hospital San Mungo

.-¿cuándo?

.-acaban de llegar y han enviado una lechuza , James se va ya

.-espera yo voy con vosotros

.-No dijo James que llego en ese momento, -iré yo solo. No quiero que tengáis que cambiar vuestros planes

.-No digas tonterías, yo pienso ir

.-Y yo también dijo Remus. No pienso dejaros solos

.-Entonces también voy yo dijo Kiara, - conozco a amigos de mis padres que trabajan en el hospital.

.-No hace falta dijo James

.-En serio, quiero ir James

.-Y yo...dijo tímidamente Lily, -me gustaría acompañaros.

.-Yo no puedo ir lo siento dijo Meg- pero iré esta tarde a veros.

.-¿y Aina? Pregunto Kiara

.-esta arreglándose ella también viene .Dijo Remus, -pero si venís las dos mejor, así las personas que no conozca ella a lo mejor las conoces tu. Dijo Remus excusándose, ya que quería hablar con Kiara

.-No, dijo James, no quiero que venga nadie. Tu te quedaras con las chicas Remus. Es lo mejor.

.-No , quiero ir. Iremos todos.

.-Venga, James no nos vas a convencer dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

Acompañaron a Meg al Caldero Chorreante y los chicos se fueron andando. James estaba muy preocupado e iba todo el camino sin hablar. Remus no dejaba de mirar a Kiara la cual estaba nerviosa y sabia que el chico quería hablar con ella.

James Lily se acerco a el chico, - no te preocupes.

Gracias Lily dijo James con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. La chica lo veía triste y se compadecía de el. Ella sabia lo que era sufrir por perder a unos abuelos y sabia que el estaba sintiendo el mismo temor.

Hemos llegado dijo Sirius parándose antes el escaparate vació. Había un maniquí detrás del escaparate de '_Purge y Dowse, S.A._", en cual había un cartel colgado donde se leia "cerrado por reformas" James se acerco al cristal y hablo con el maniquí,. Los chicos se tenían que dirigir a la planta cuarta, _Daños provocados por hechizos_.

Subieron por el ascensor, el hospital estaba muy bien decorado, las luces parecían bolas de navidad pintadas ,con acebo alrededor de las puertas y árboles de navidad en todos los rincones.

La madre de James estaba en el pasillo hablando con uno de los sanadores.

.-Mamá dijo James abrazandola

.-Hola James, hola chicos dijo saludando a los demás,. Gracias por acompañarlo

.-¿qué tal señora Potter? Pregunto Sirius.

.-Estamos muy cansados.

.-Mamá te presento a Kiara, Lily y Aina

.-Hola, espero que los chicos no os hayan molestado mucho

.-No dijo Kiara – no se preocupe, todo ha estado muy bien

.-si, muy bien dijo Sirius pillinamente.

.-James, cariño. Me gustaría que hablases con papá. Esta dentro en esa sala.

.-¿qué pasa mamá¿por qué habéis venidos así de repente al hospital?

.-será mejor que tu padre te lo explique. Podéis esperar a James en la cafetería. El ira dentro de un rato.

.-Vamos chicas, es en la planta quinta. Dijo Remus dirigiendose a el ascensor.

.-¿estará bien? Pregunto Lily preocupada

.-Vamos Lily dijo Sirius pasándole el brazo por los hombros, - todo tiene que estar bien. James no se merece esto.

Los chicos se tomaron un te, nadie hablaba solo esperaban a James inquietos. Kiara se dirigió a el baño. Se echo un poco de agua en la cara hacia calor y tanta gente en la cafetería le agobiaba. Salió y Remus la estaba esperando en la puerta,

.-quería hablar contigo. Dijo parándola antes de que saliera.

.-Remus aquí no, esta mi hermana dijo ella nerviosa intentando pasar.

.-Necesito hablar contigo, no lo entiendes?

.-¿el que quieres que entienda¿que estas saliendo con mi hermana, y que anoche me besaste?...no quiero hacerle daño

.-ni yo, Kiara voy a cortar con mi hermana

.-¿estas loco?

.-¿No lo entiendes? Lo hago por ti

.-¿qué? A ver Remus...no puedes dejar a mi hermana por mi, es una locura. Lo que mas deseaba escuchar era lo que ahora mismo no podía comprender.

.-Lo siento Kiara, la dejare estando contigo o sin estar contigo. No puedo estar con una persona amando a otra

.-No me amas

.-¿tu que sabes?

.-Lo se, solo te atraigo

.-no sabes lo que es atracción...Kiara, solo se que me gustas. Desde que te vi ese día en la enfermería, cuando te acercaste a mi, me cuidaste y nunca te has separado de mi ...Remus la cogió por la cintura y la chica lo miro, sabia que no podía negarse a sus besos ni a sus caricias, que lo necesitaba. –Nunca , ni aun conociendo la verdad.

La madre de James entro corriendo en la cafetería

Kiara y Remus se separaron y fueron hacia la mesa

.-¿esta aquí? Dijo mirando por todas partes.

.-¿quién? Dijo extrañado Sirius

.-James dijo la madre recuperando el aliento, - el abuelo de James ha fallecido... la madre de James comenzó a llorar, - y James se ha marchado pensaba que había subido a veros. Tengo miedo que haga algo...

.-No se preocupe dijo Remus, -iremos a buscarlo

Por un lado Sirius se fue con Lily y Kiara, Remus y Aina por otro lado.

.-¿dónde puede estar? Pregunto Lily abrochándose la chaqueta

.-No lo se dijo Sirius, -James es impredecible.

.-Lo se dijo Lily suspirando

Sirius comenzó a reírse

.-No se porque pero ese suspiro significa algo

Lily lo miro

.-Lo único que pasa es que no entiendo a tu amigo

.-No eres la única dijo riéndose. Pero Lily James no es como imaginas, dale una oportunidad

.-Yo no me imagino nada, solo he visto que James y tu habéis cambiado mucho, sobre todo el año pasado.

.-Lo se dijo Sirius.- no creas que me siento orgulloso. Lily se que no te caemos bien pero quiero a Meg y yo se que ella me quiere a mi.

.-Solo espero que mi amiga no sufra, porque te juro que como solo derrame una lágrima por ti Kiara y yo iremos...y te arrepentirás de haber nacido.. Sirius trago saliva y Lily le sonrió triunfalmente. -¿ese no es James? dijo Lily mirando a un chico que estaba sentando en un banco apoyado en sus manos.

.-¡James! dijo Sirius acercándose al chico que lo miro con los ojos humedecidos. Lily se acerco despacio a el. James se levanto y Sirius le dio un abrazo. Lily no sabia que decirle.

.-James...Lily se mordió el labio y el chico la miro, se acerco a el y lo abrazo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazado a el pero sabia que lo necesitaba en verdad ambos lo necesitaban. James comenzó a llorar y Lily le abrazaba aun mas fuerte.

Estaba destrozado. Su abuelo había sido una persona muy importante en la vida de los Potter, tanto su hijo como su nieto hablaban de el con mucha admiración.

.-James deberíamos volver a casa.

.-No Sirius, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

.-Pero todos están preocupados, tenemos que avisar a los chicos y a tus padres de que te hemos encontrado.

.-Solo necesito pensar un rato. Dijo sentándose de nuevo en el banco.

.-Esta bien, iremos nosotros. Pero James no tardes.

Lily se levanto y James le cogió la mano

.-¿puedes quedarte conmigo?

OoOoO

Mientras por la cebza de remus rondaba otra idea, tenia que hacerlo ahora. Llevaba algun tiempo engañandose asi mismo...no podia mas. Tenia que hablar con ella.

.-Aina tenemos que hablar.

La rubia se quedo mirandolo por unos segundos no sabia muy bien a que venia esa conversación.

* * *

y Fin! el finde que viene tendreis mas sorpresas! besos Kris

**dejar review en Go**


	11. “1001 citas”

Hola! ya estoy aqui de nuevo la pesada de turno. Voy a tener que ser breve asi que solo os digo que hoy comienza la feria de Córdoba! y que voy al concierto de los Hombres G! espero que este bien porque hace algunos años...eran los mejores ylo siguen siendo.

contesto a los review rapido

SamanthaBlack33- Hola! creo que este capi te va a gustar porque tiene sorpresillas sobre todo para una de las parejas favoritas Kiara Remus...asi que espero que te guste. Besos

Piki- Aina se volvera loca aunque lo veremos dentro de un par de capítulos...gracias por todo y por seguir leyendo. Besos

Rocio.- Gracias por leer, yo tambien estoy de acuerdo contigo...Kiara se merece lo mejor.

kittyen- Pobre Aina...nadie la quiere jajajajaja si es que es demasaido superficial pero bueno Kiara tiene derecho a ser feliz no? espero que te sigan agustando las escenas de Lily y James jajajaja en este hay algunas mas. Besos y gracias por leer.

karipotter- Ya tienes lo que pasa...espero que no te desilusione...jajaja gracias por leer y espero que te guste. besos

Made - Hola! gracias por leer que estoy muy contenta de que te guste el FF asi que sigue leyendo eh? ya me diras que te parece este. Besos

Lur- Hola! ya es feria! si es que es verdad las cosas aparecen cuando menos te las eperas...jajaja bueno xiki que te quiero mucho que tienes nuestro apoyo y que esta feria era de las mejores lo se...muchos besos mauak!gracias por leer y espero que te guste.

Lamister - Hola! gracias por seguir leyendo ya me diras que te parece este no? jajajaja la verdad que sin pelea...no es lo mismo no? de todos modos sigue leyendo. Besos

AllisonBlack11 - Gracias por leer y por los ánimos una de mis parejas favoritas tambien son Siri y Meg...jajaja se llevan mal y muy bien a la vez. Besos

**FF de mis amigas Eli y Ana se llama "this love"http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 es uno de los mejores FF no me cansare de decirlo espero que os guste ademas tiene mauchos lectores y todos ellos con una cosa en comun que Cris es la peor ...pero eso no es verdad dentro de Cris se esconde un gran amor! Snape...pero la pobre que es una guarrilla lo estropea todo...bueno leer. Chicas! concierto! espero q nos lo pasemos mb! seguro q si! feria feria ole! jajajaja besos que os kiero maucho a las dos muak! (dedicado a eli y ana)**

Me despido que paseis un feliz finde y gracias a todos por leer, sy que espero que os guste el capi!

se despide Kris

medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amanate de Malfoy profesora de pociones...mi sev me enseño todo lo que se...y mas...Y adjunta de DCAO

besos

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

**"1001 citas"**

Sirius se marcho a la casa de los Potter, Lily estaba de pie mirando a James el cual no decía nada. No sabia que hacer y no entendía porque le había pedido que se quedara con el.

.-¿te apetece pasear? Dijo James levantándose

.-si...dijo Lily siguiéndole de cerca

.-quiero enseñarte un sitio, dijo cogiendole de la mano. –Cuando mi abuelo venia de visita a Londres siempre me llevaba allí desde que recuerdo. Nos encantaba.

Lily le sonrió, le hacia ilusión que James compartiera con ella esos pequeños secretos que le hacían tan especial.

Estuvieron andando durante unos diez minutos escasos, James no decía nada y Lily tampoco.

Lily miro a su derecha en un descampado había una especia de carpa entraron y era una pista de patinaje, era precioso había un árbol de navidad en medio y figuras de hielo por todas partes adornado todo con luces de navidad

¿cómo conoces este lugar, yo nunca he estado aquí, no lo conozco Pregunto Lily

.-los muggles no lo ven, mi abuelo me lo enseñó ven vamos a patinar.

.-¿Pero solo esta en invierno?

Durante todo el año, es un hechizo en el cual puede patinar sobre el agua en verano y sobre hielo en invierno.

.-Me encanta, pero esta cerrado. Dijo mirando por todos lados.

.-No te preocupes, nos dejaran. Eh! James entro y miro a la derecha.- Susan¿qué tal?

Una chica un poco mas mayor que ellos se dirigió a la pareja, era un poco mal alta que James, el pelo corto, vestía de forma hippie y llevaba un pendiente en la nariz. Era muy guapa con los ojos verdes claros y el pelo negro.

.-¡James¿qué tal estas? Dijo abrazando al chico

.-se que venimos en un mal momento, pero necesito patinar.

.-me he enterado de la noticia lo siento mucho James, mi abuelo y mis padres acaban de ir para tu casa. ¿no deberías ir tu también?

.-No puedo dijo James triste la chica lo abrazo. Lily miro todo sin decir nada, en un segundo plano.

.- Mi abuelo esta destrozado, ha sido una noticia muy triste para todos. Dijo la tal Susan.

Lily no entendía la relación que los dos jóvenes tenían, se les veía unidos y por lo que veía las familias también lo estaban.

.-Susan ella es Lily una compañera del colegio, Lily te presento a una muy buena amiga Susan.

Las dos chicas se dieron la mano, Susan la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió a James. Ambos con solo mirarse se entendían.

.-Vamos a hacerle el ultimo homenaje a tu abuelo, James.

James le sonrió, no sabia cuantas horas estaba patinando sobre ese duro suelo, pero eran las mas magnificas, aunque no podía cambiarlo por montarse en una escoba, los cosquilleos que sentía no eran lo mismo pero solo patinando le hacia sentirse mas cerca de su abuelo.

Susan le dio un par de patines a cada uno

.-¿tu no patinas? Pregunto James entrando en la pista

.-Lo siento James, pero tengo que cerrar esta noche esto. Solo podréis estar patinando unos minutos dijo Susan entrando en una cabina y apagando algunas luces

James y Lily solo estaban iluminados por las luces de colores que adornaban el árbol y algunas esquinas de la pista

James cogió de la mano a Lily, y la chica un poco torpe comenzó a deslizarse poco a poco.

.-Me encanta dijo James sonriéndole, -para mi es muy especial que estés estos momentos aquí conmigo

Lily estaba concentrada en no caerse, de repente unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre la pista, Susan desde la cabina comenzó a sonreír. James no paraba de hablar de la chica pelirroja que le había robado el sueño, y que le hacia sentir en una nube con solo tocarle.

.-que bonito dijo Lily mirando el cielo, James le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

.-es un hechizo

.-Lo se dijo cogiendole fuerte la mano a James para no caerse, esa situación le hacia sentirse nerviosa

Los chicos estuvieron quince minutos patinando, James olvido por unos minutos el dolor de la pérdida de su abuelo y se sintió mas cerca de el de lo que imaginaba, lo duro venia después.

.-Hasta luego Susan , gracias por todo. Dijo James abrazando a su amiga

.-Mañana nos veremos, descansa vale? Y dale muchos ánimos a tu padre

.-Gracias

.-encantada de conocerte dijo dándole la mano a Lily, la pelirroja se despidió - cuida de el dijo sonriéndole .

Susan termino de cerrar la carpa mientras la pareja se dirigía hacia la casa de James

.-hacéis muy buena pareja dijo de repente Lily sin saber porque habia sacado el tema., James le miro sorprendido

.-Solo nos llevamos un año, no hay mucha diferencia de edad

.-si, y además es muy guapa

pero no me gustan las morenas, me gustan las pelirrojas. Lily se sonrojo. –nunca podría tener nada con Susan, ella es como mi hermana, nos conocemos de toda la vida y nuestros abuelos son íntimos amigos de el colegio, ellos también estudiaron en Hogwarts.

Lily lo miro, la verdad es que no imagina la vida de James junto a Susan, ambos eran muy guapos y seguro que la chica era muy simpática, pero veía a James con otro tipo de mujer mas serena, suave...se imagino junto a el, durante toda la vida juntos. ¿pero que estaba imaginando¿James casado? James Potter nunca seria hombre de una sola mujer sonrió duramente . James se dio cuenta, parecía que ambos pensaban lo mismo

.-Necesito a una mujer que con solo mirarme sepa lo que necesito, una mirada radiante y alegre. Lily lo miro- Una mirada como la tuya dijo acariciándole la mano.

.-Yo solo necesito que me quieras James, pero...

.-¿pero que? Dijo cogiendole de la cintura

.-Se que no me quieres, que cuando me consigas te cansaras y...tendrás a tantas chicas donde elegir. No entiendo tus reacciones, porque haces esas cosas.

.-Solo lo hago por una razón.

.-Y tengo miedo que sea mentira, de que no estés seguro de lo que sientas.

James la miro aun con mas dulzura

.-No creo que sea este el mejor momento para hablar de esto dijo mirando la cara de James de nuevo mitras sus manos temblaban nerviosas.- Hemos llegado

James trago saliva, tenia que enfrentarse a la realidad, asumir que su abuelo había fallecido y que toda la familia estaba destrozada. Había intentando olvidar el dolor pero era imposible.

James abrió la puerta y Sirius fue corriendo a recibirlo.

.-¿dónde habéis estado? Habéis tardado mucho

.-tenia asuntos que solucionar

Los padres de James salieron al recibidor y los tres se abrazaron, Lily se emociono y decidió marcharse.

.-Gracias por todo Lily dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla, - en este duro día, gracias a ti lo ha sido menos.

Lily le apretó la mano.

a

.-Mañana iremos a por nuestras cosas dijo Sirius despidiéndose de la chica.

.-Hasta mañana entonces. Animar a James dijo antes de marcharse en polvos flu al Caldero Chorrenate, paseo despacio hacia casa de Kiara, pensado en su conversación con James, le hubiera gustado escuchar por una vez lo que ese chico con pelo revuelto sentía de verdad. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana se despertó totalmente diferente. Cuando Lily llego era bastante tarde y no quiso despertar a nadie. Kiara estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

.-Deberías acostarte dijo Kiara echándole un poco mas de café.

.-No estoy bien dijo Lily bostezando.

.-Seguro que no has dormido en toda la noche.

.-No...

.-Igual que yo dijo Kiara preocupada

.-¿qué pasa?

.-Remus ha roto con mi hermana dijo sin mirar a los ojos de la pelirroja.

.-¡como? Dijo Lily derramando el café

.-Si, nos acompaño a casa y yo me fui a mi habitación y escuche la discusión, y corto con ella, mi hermana ha estado toda la noche llorando. Intente hablar con ella pero no quiere hablar con nadie

.-¿le ha dicho algo de vosotros?

.-No, dijo Kiara nerviosa- de todos modos, no debería decirle nada, nunca estaremos juntos

.-Pero...dijo Lily sin entender nada, - si os queréis...

.-No se lo que el quiere y en estos momentos me estoy replanteando lo que yo quiero. Antes esta mi hermana que Remus.

.-Pero Kiara...

.-No Lily, es mi decisión.

Lily termino de tomarse el café, en ese momento Meg llego y Kiara le abrió la puerta que no dejaba de sonar insistentemente.

.-Odio tener que viajar por polvos flu dijo limpiándose la ceniza que aun ensuciaba su falda.

.-Buenos días dijo Kiara recibiéndola con una taza de café

.-Buenos días chicas, Sirius me escribió, me ha pedido que recojamos sus cosas.¿y esas caras?

.-Pues...¿por donde empezamos? Dijo Lily mirando a Kiara la cual levanto los hombros.

En ese momento salió Aina de su habitación , llevaba un moño muy mal hecho, unas enormes ojeras, el maquillaje corrido y una camiseta muy ancha.

Kiara intento decirle algo pero Aina le hizo un gesto para que se callase

.-Los tíos son unos capullos, supongo que ya sabréis la noticia, el gilipollas del licántropo me ha dejado...dice que ya no sabe lo que siente por mi, seguro que tiene a alguna zorra por ahí...las tres chicas tragaron saliva y miraron al infinito- Pero yo te juro que me vengo de ese tío como me llamo Aina. Soy la tía mas guapa del colegio

Meg se rió disimuladamente, con esas pintas no mucho pensó

.-Puedo conseguir a cualquier tío...y Remus fue el que menos trabajo me costo, lo reconquistare, dijo mientras se echaba la décima cucharada de azúcar en el colacao y untaba una tostada con una capa de 1 cm de nocilla, necesitaba chocolate. –Solo necesita tiempo para ver que ninguna puede superarme, estoy buenísima,

.-Y como sigas a si, serás la tía mas guapa pero la mas gorda del colegio dijo Kiara quitándole el bote de nocilla.-Vamos...¡damelo! dijo peleándose

Aina le dirigió una mirada de odio

.-Tu no sabes lo que es el dolor del amor.,...¡me ha dejado! Dijo comenzado a llorar como una posesa mientras Lily y Meg disimuladamente salían de la cocina

.-Esto se venia venir dijo Lily entrando en la habitación de los chicos, -Remus llevaba tiempo fijándose en Kiara.

.-Si...¡dios mío! Un día aquí y mira como han dejado la habitación, que guarro dijo cogiendo unos calzoncillos del suelo de color negro¿de quien es esto? Dijo mirándolos

Lily la miro extrañada y levanto los hombros

.-Tiene que ser de mi Sirius dijo Meg, -es que bueno...dijo riéndose pillinamente.- esta muy bien, ya me entiendes. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

.-Venga acabemos ya con esto de una vez, no tengo ganas de ver la ropa interior de los chicos, ya estoy demasiado traumatizada

Meg rió.

Metieron la ropa en las bolsas que habían traído y recogieron el baño. Lily estaba doblando una camisa de James para meterla en la bolsa cuando vio un libro. Lo miro

"el libro de las mil y una citas" ¿qué es esto? Dijo abriéndola curiosa aunque pensó que algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

Comenzó a pasar paginas mientras el color de su cara iba cambiando cada vez que iba descubriendo cosas nuevas.

Meg salió en ese momento con las cosas del baño y miro a Lily

.-¿qué haces? Dijo mirando el libro

Lily se asusto tirando el libro al suelo y Meg se agacho recogiéndolo.

Las dos se miraron y se sentaron en la cama

.-No me lo puedo creer dijo Meg leyendo las cosas que habían escrito, son unos cabrones...Sirius ha escrito todo...Meg estaba furiosa

.-Vamos tranquilízate, no ha escrito nada de lo que paso contigo

.-.Aun dijo Meg – pero es que incluso ponen notas a las chicas¿cómo puede tener Melissa un 9?

.-Averigua lo que habrá hecho con ella...Meg la miro sorprendida-eh...lo siento ...

.-No lo sientas por ellos¡estos nos la pagan! Te juro que ninguna chica volverá a salir con Sirius, como no me lo he podido imaginar...pero si se acostó con Sandy para quitarse la virginidad

.-¿qué Sandy? Dijo Lily sin entender nada, - la única Sandy que conocemos es...OH...

.-Si la misma cara puse yo dijo Meg triste por haber confiado en Sirius.-Pero estos se van a comer el libro, hasta el pobre Peter ha escrito...seguro que lo han obligado con lo inocente que es...

.- si...dijo Lily ¿se lo decimos a Kiara?

.-será mejor que no dijo Meg, además Remus desde que empezó a salir con Aina no ha vuelto a escribir dijo Meg mirando las fechas. Supongo que sentó la cabeza. Comenzaron a escuchar unas voces en el salón.- Toma Lily escóndelo en tu cuarto.

Lily se fue corriendo antes de que la vieran y Meg termino de cerrar las bolsas

.-Meg, hola dijo sonriente Sirius entrando en la habitación , fue a darle un beso en los labios pero esta aparto la cara

.-a que vienen esas confianzas hombretón dijo apartándose de el. Sirius no entendía nada

.-¿qué te pasa?

.-Dímelo tu, no me pasa nada. Estoy como siempre, no pensaras que aunque nos hayamos acostado somos algo no?

.-Pero Meg pensaba que...

.-Pensabas nada, coge tus cosas y las de James y vete ¡largo!

.-Pero...

.-¡pero nada¿qué pasa¿eres tan tonto que no entiendes lo que te digo? Te lo diré despacito para que el niño se entere, co...ge...tu...bol..sa...y ...¡vete!

.-No estoy para aguantar tus gilipolleces, no se lo que te pasa pero no me voy a quedar para descubrirlo. Te estas pasando.

Sirius cogió las dos bolsas y se encontró a Lily en el pasillo.

.-Ya te dije que no le hicieras daño. Menos mal que yo no fui tan ingenua como ella.

Kiara estaba escuchando todo desde el salón sin entender nada de lo que decían sus amigas.

Sirius no dijo nada recogió la bolsa de Remus que no había ido por no ver a Ania y salió por la puerta sin despedirse de nadie.

.-¿se puede saber que ha hecho? Dijo Kiara mirando a Meg que estaba a punto de llorar

.-utilizarme dijo Meg abrazando a Lily mientras la intentaba consolar, pero era imposible Meg estaba enamorada de el moreno y nada ni nadie la podía animar..

Meg paso esa noche en casa de Kiara, le contaron al final todo lo del libro, la cual se quedo mas tranquila cuando vio que Remus hacia mucho que no escribía y que incluso no decía nada de sus relaciones intimas todo lo contrario de los demás.

Las vacaciones de navidad pasaron deprisa y tenían que volver a verse las caras

Meg estuvo recibiendo algunas cartas de Sirius que le pedía alguna explicación pero ella ni siquiera las había abierto, iban directamente a la basura. Sabia que Lily tenia razón, que ellos no iban a cambiar nunca, y que solo era unas mas.

De vuelta al colegio el compartimento de las chicas era sinlecioso.

Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, Lily solo veía como llovía fuera del tren y las gotas resbalaban por el cristal siguiéndolas con las yemas de los dedos.

Meg estaba pensando la mejor venganza contra Sirius pero no se le ocurría ninguna en que el chico quedara como un completo imbecil y un cabrón que todo el mundo le odiara.

.-Dejar de pensar en ellos dijo Kiara de repente

.-no estamos pensando ellos dijo Lily sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Meg no contesto, sabia que Kiara era demasiado inteligente

De repente Sirius entro

.-¡devuélvemelo!

Meg casi se cae del asiento, pero supo contener la compostura

.-No se de que me hablas dijo haciéndose la tonta.

.-si lo sabes dijo Sirius – no tenias el derecho de mirar ese libro, el chico estaba bastante enfadado.

.-¿no lo tenia¡A lo mejor lo quieres para escribir el fantástico polvo que echamos la otra noche verdad! Delante del compartiemnto empezaron a llegar alumnos curiosos que estaban escuchando los gritos

.-no grites le pidió el moreno

.-Tu no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Solo utilizas a la gente para acostarte y divertirte, eres un cabron. Meg contuvo las lagrimas y Sirius se quedo impávido delante de ella.

.-Meg yo...

.-¿tu que? Sirius déjame en paz, olvídame ya conseguiste lo que quisiste ahora engaña a otra vale? La morena comenzó a llorar y Sirius quiso abrazarlo pero Lily lo empujo

.-Te lo dije, no te acerques a ella. Los dos sois iguales. James estaba mirando todo desde fuera y no se atrevía a decir nada.

.-Lily no es asunto tuyo

.-ella es mi amiga y si lo es, eres un cabron y un miserable así que ¡lárgate!

.-No me pienso ir hasta que no hable con ella

.-¡largo!

En ese momento Snape y Fred llegaron empujando a todo el mundo para entrar

.-¿qué pasa aquí? Dijo Fred mirando a su hermana, desde que volvió de casa de Kiara sabia que algo le había pasado

.-Nada dijo Sirius,- esto tampoco te importa a ti

.-todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hermana me importa

Sirius estaba enfadado y comenzó a discutir con Fred, Remus llego en ese momento

.-¡basta! Sirius suéltalo¡suéltalo! Dijo empujándolo

Sirius se separo de Fred y lo empujo saliendo fuera y marchándose a su compartimento seguido de un serio James que no dijo nada solo miro a Lily y se fue.

Fred quiso seguir a Sirius y partirle la cara pero Remus se lo impidió.

.-Será mejor que te vayas, ya hemos tenido suficiente. Miro a los alumnos de fuera e hizo que se marchasen y se sentó junto a las chicas, que estaban nerviosas sobre todo Lily y Meg

.-Se que por mucho que diga no vais a perdonarles

.-Pues no dijo Meg como si lo que dijera Remus fuera una tontería

.-Ese diario, o como lo queráis llamar son cosas de crios, fue una idea tonta que tuvimos y que debimos dejar hace tiempo. No se lo tengáis en cuenta

.-¿qué no se lo tengamos en cuenta? Dijo Lily irónicamente, - y no te extrañe si no te tratamos a ti igual, porque que recuerde tu dejaste de escribir el año pasado...así que eres igual que ellos

Remus trago saliva y miro a Kiara que no dijo nada

.-Solo os digo que os penséis lo que hacéis, que a lo mejor os arrepentís...no se...

.-Remus me alegra mucho que seas tan buen amigos de esos capullos pero...lo siento no pienso perdonarles, así que si nos permites me gustaría estar a solas para ponerlos verdes, Dijo Meg invitándolo a salir.

Remus suspiro

.-Esta bien¿Kiara podemos hablar después?

Lily y Meg le hicieron una negativa con la cabeza a su amigas

.-A mi no me metáis en vuestros asuntos, y por décima vez Remus no creo que sea buena idea

.-Esta bien...pero hablaremos quieras o no quieras.

Remus se levanto y salió fuera despidiéndose con la cabeza de Kiara.

El tiempo que duro el viaje fue tranquilo, no hubo nuevas sorpresas aunque si en el colegio.

Malcon estaba ante la puerta del gran comedor mirando a Sirius

.-Por lo que veo es verdad no, sabia que Meg no era como las demás dijo riéndose- Me alegro que te haya puesto donde te mereces

James sujeto a Sirus por el brazo que estuvo apunto de partirle la nariz de nuevo. Malcon rió aun mas fuerte y Sirius se abalanzo sobre él comenzando a pelearse .

La profesora McGonagall llego en ese momento separándolos con un hechizo

¡se puede saber que pasa aquí?

.-¡Ha empezado el! dijeron los dos chicos señalándose

.-Me da igual que haya empezado, usted señor Malfoy vaya a curarse a su sala común, ya será informado su jefe de casa y usted señor Black acompáñeme, los demás hagan el favor de marcharse y no hacer ninguna tontería dijo mirando a James.

.-Profesora, el empezó, fue verme y empezó a decirme cosas y ya sabe como es usted...le prometo...

.-Cállese, ya hablaremos mas tarde sobre esa pelea. Ahora vaya al despacho de Dumbledora, tiene algo importante que decirle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily estaba en la sala común repasando sus tareas de navidad, con todo el lío de James le había faltado tiempo para terminarlos.

.-¿podemos hablar? Dijo James sentándose delante de ella

.-No tengo nada que hablar contigo

.-Pero necesito explicarte lo del libro

.-No tienes que explicarme nada, dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas- eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.

.-Lily, por favor no me hagas esto mas difícil

.-¿No estas viendo que no quiero saber nada de ti, me has desilusionado, no puedo creerte lo siento, por mucho que me expliques no lo haré así que no te esfuerces

.-Por favor...dijo James cogiendole la mano pero Lily la aparto, -.quedemos el sábado para ir a Hosmedage

.-No

.-solo dame una oportunidad

.-Lo siento James, además ya tengo planes para este fin de semana

.-No hace falta que me engañes

.-No te engaño, he quedado con Severus

.-¡que? Dijo James manteniendo el equilibrio

.-Lo que has escuchado, lo siento .James quiso protestar pero Sirius entro en la habitación y comenzó a pegar puñetazos en la pared

.-Eh dijo James acercándose. -¿qué pasa?

Sirius estaba furioso

.-Mis padres, mis padres se niegan a pagar el colegio. Y Dumbledore no puede hacer nada, no puedo quedarme, el consejo de padres no quiere hacerse cargo de mi. Tengo que marcharme

.-Eso no pude ser, hablare con mis padres dijo James

.-No, no puedo hacer que tus padres se hagan cargo de esto. Me marchare, ya esta.

.-¿pero como no vas a terminar tus estudios? Dijo Lily preocupada, -habrá alguna solución

.-No la hay, me iré y buscare un trabajo. Dumbledore me ha dado algunas direcciones en las que me darán trabajo. Mañana tengo que irme

.-¿pero como te vas a ir? Pero Sirius, James no sabia que decir

.-No pasa nada dijo Sirius mas tranquilo, - Nos veremos cuando salgas del colegio y ya esta.

Sirius se marcho hacia su habitación seguido de James muy afectado por la noticia.

Lily fue corriendo a su habitación, Meg tenia que enterarse de lo ocurrido.

OoOoOoOo

Kiara había ido a la enfermería, ya había pasado algunos minutos de la madrugada y pasaba despacio a su habitación para no hacer mucho ruido

.-Buenas noches dijo una voz desde el sillón, era Remus

Kiara se asusto

.-Gracias por matarme de un infarto eh¿qué haces aquí despierto?

.-esperándote, y de todos modos no podía dormir¿te has enterado de la noticia?

.-Si, Lily vino a decirme que Sirius tenia que marcharse mañana. ¿no puede hacerse nada?

.-Sirius no quiere que nadie le ayude, se marcha. Lo vamos a echar mucho de menos sabes? Se que ahora mismo no podéis verlo pero Sirius es una gran amigo al igual que James y estaban cambiado.

.-No es a mi a quien tienes que convencer dijo Kiara andando hacia su habitación

.-espera Kiara tenemos que hablar de nosotros

.-No hay un nosotros Remus

.-deje a tu hermana por estar contigo

.-No tenias que haberlo hecho. No pienso hacer daño a mi hermana, lo esta pasando muy mal para que lleguemos ahora y le digamos que estamos juntos

.-Pero Kiara, yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño. Remus camino hacia ella- ¿pero piensas que lo mejor es que seamos infelices los tres? Tu hermana acabara comprendiéndolo

.-No conoces a mi hermana. Ella sabe que la has dejado porque te gusta otra persona

.-Porque estoy enamorado de otra persona

.-No quiero tener esta conversación, respeta mi decisión

.-No voy a respetar algo que te hace infeliz. Dime que no me quieres y dejare que te vayas y no te molestare mas. Te lo juro. Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Kiara trago saliva y lo miro a los ojos.

.-No...volvió a tragar saliva y Remus poco a poco fue acercándose mas a ella- te...Kiara cerro los ojos- quiero . Remus la beso y la abrazo fuertemente, Kiara sentía como le flaqueaban las piernas, las manos de Remus la sujetaban fuertemente y ella lo abrazo. Remus sabia que Kiara lo quería y eso le hacia sentirse mas seguro de si mismo. Ojala la hubiera conocido antes, era tan fácil estar con ella que no imaginaba su vida sin Kiara.

Kiara se separo, estaba ruboriza.

.-Ya te lo he dicho, ahora déjame en paz

Remus se rió

.-Solo se que me has correspondido el beso, para mi eso es lo único que cuenta.

Kiara se separo y lo miro, tenia unos ojos preciosos.

.-¡Déjala! dijo Aina chillando desde el retrato de la dama gorda- No tienes suficiente con romper mi corazón que ahora tienes que hablar con ella no? Pues que sepas que se que le estas diciendo quieres que te perdone. Remus la miro sin entender nada, Aina no había visto el beso

.-Si Remus, se que te has arrepentido de que lo dejemos y quieres que Kiara me convenza para que vuelva contigo pero sabes? Te costara reconquistarme dijo empujando a su hermana hacia la habitación de las chicas- tendrás que luchar duro por conseguirlo. Dijo mirándolo con cara de odio. Kiara no decía nada solo miraba la escena sin comprender lo que decía su hermana y aliviada de que no hubiera visto nada

.-Si dijo Remus mirándolo divertido- tendré que luchar mucho...metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y entro en la habitación.

Kiara estaba entrando en su habitación pero Aina la paro

.-¿qué te ha dicho sobre mi? Porque estabais hablando de mi no?

Kiara tosió nerviosa

.-Claro¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

.-Lo sabia dijo sonriendo triunfalmente- que se joda, porque le costara volver conmigo... esta noche he quedado con Eric Bolani

.-¿Con ese?

.-si, dijo Aina pillinamente, Kiara sabia que cualquier cita con Eric acabaría en la cama. Lily fue la única que lo mantenía a raya. La chica suspiro y le dio las buenas noches a su hermana. Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si apoyándose en ella, Meg y Lily ya estaban durmiendo. Sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto su cerebro se lo decía, pero su corazón...le decía todo lo contrario no quería imaginarse si Aina hubiera llegado unos segundos antes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

.-¿No piensas despedirte de el? Yo ya lo he hecho. Los chicos están destrozados sobre todo James.

Meg la miro y volvió su mirada a su libro

.-Si voy...se que no podré hacerlo. Lily estoy enamorada de el .Lo quiero

.-Deberías ir¿y si no lo ves nunca mas?

Meg suspiro

.-Lo mejor es que no vaya.

.-Como quieras dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación

Mientras en la sala común muchos de los compañeros de Sirius estaban despidiendo al chico. Muchas de las alumnas le habían escrito cartas de amor, y mostraban tristeza de no haber conseguido una cita de él.

.-podrías quedarte hasta la noche y te hacemos una fiesta de despedida dijo Peter

.-No colagusano, gracias pero prefiero algo rápido. James lo miro

.-Vamos cornamenta dijo abrazando a su amigo- esto no es una despedida ni mucho menos. Vendré a vuestra fiesta de graduación.

Remus rió

.-vamos Sirius, no la líes ahí fuera mucho eh?

Sirius abrazo a sus amigos y cogió su baúl.

.-Profesora McGonagall dijo Sirius parándose ante ella.

.-Señor Black dijo mirando al alumno, -hemos intentado que no lo echen del colegio pero... McGonagall cogió su gafas y las limpio estaba llorando

.-No se preocupe conozco los contactos de mis padres. Se que no han podido hacer nada.

La profesora dejando atrás el protocolo del colegio le dio una abrazo.

quiero decirle que todos los profesores están muy afectados con su marcha.

.-Me lo imagino sobre todo el profesor Ben dijo Sirius riéndose.- Bueno me tengo que marchar ya dijo Sirius volviendo a coger su baúl.

.-Seños Black, Dumbledore estaba ante el alumno- querría despedirme de usted. Sirius le dio la mano- quiero decirle que intentare que lo readmitan en el colegio lo antes posible. Se lo prometo.

.-Gracias dijo Sirius, - se que usted ha hecho lo que ha podido. Estaba roto de dolor, no queria marcharse , el colegio era su verdadera familia. Pero no iba a dejar que sus compañeros lo vieran destrozado.

Sirius estaba bajando para coger unos de los carruajes que le llevaran al pueblo, no quiso que nadie le acompañara ya era demasiado duro ver sus caras.

Subió el baúl y antes de que cerrara la puerta de este una voz hizo que mirara atrás

.-¡Sirius! Meg estaba corriendo hacia el

.-Meg dijo Sirius sorprendido era la ultima persona que esperaba que fuera a despedirlo

.-eh...Meg había salido tan corriendo en busca de el que no sabia lo que le quería decirle.

Miro su mano, llevaba el libro- Toma, esto es tuyo. Dijo dándole el libro

.-se lo podías haber dado a James o a cualquiera de ellos. Sirius lo cogió.

.-Sirius quería decirte que...

* * *

que le dira...en el capi 12 eso y muxo mas! besos Kris 


	12. Vuelve junto a mi

Hola! Aya estoy aquí como cada viernes...es que no podia esperar para publicar ademas que este finde va a aser muy agotador, mañana no podre hacerlo y el domingo prefiero descansar. Estamos de fiesta en Córdoba, con la feria. Y solo tenemos ganas de bailar y divertirnos, nos lo pasamos muy bien y os invito a que la conozcais se celebra la última semana de mayo y dura 9 dias asi que teneis mucho tiempo para disfrutarla. 

**Antes de todo, pues tengo un nuevo FF de un solo capitulo se titula "Mi primera vez by Sirius"** Asi celebro que he llegado a los 100! Gracias a todos! Lagrimas de emocion. Es un poco fuerte pero quien lo ha leido le ha gustado, aunque no me dejen reviews Tsk Tsk! Eso va por vosotras dos Eli y Ana. Pongo la dire, aunque dándole a mi nombre podéis ver mi Bio que os invito que la leais porque es muy graciosa sobre todo la parte de cómo soy yo según mis personajes y donde se emperchan mis amigas.

La dire http/ www. s / 2410704/ 1 / por cierto no penseis mas de mi...sobre todo los que me conocen.

Contesto a los reviews

**SamanthaBlack33 **Hola! Bueno contigo hablo todos los dias y la verdad es que estoy encantada de tenerte ente mis lectoras, de verdad todas las cosas buenas que me dices son geniales, gracias por los animos. Besos

**Alenkb- **aajajajaja lo se soy mala, pero es que todo no es de color de rosa, se que me odian las fans de Sirius pero bueno no os enfadeis mucho que puede que todo salga bien. Besos

**Made- **Hola! Otra de mis lectoras favoritas que me miman mucho! Jajaja muchas gracias Me alegro que te gustara lo de la pista de hielo porque a mi no me convencia...pero queria una escena romántica para ese par de locos que no entran en razon jajaja. Meg Y sirius aun tienen que sufrir ...jajaja besos

AllisonBlack11- Muchas gracias...al final me he acostumbrado a ser la mala y me encanata, e suna experiencia unica todo el mundo quiere los papeles de buenos pero con los de malos te lo pasas muchisisisimo mejor...te lo aseguro. Gracias por leer. 

**kittyen **Si, Aina es demasiado ingenua...te doy toda la razón jjajaja pero sin una chica asi no seria tan divertido el FF. Buenoe spero que te guste el capi, besitos

**karipotter**- Hola muchas gracias, aquí tienes la continuación de la despedida. Espero que te gusate. Besitos.

**Marce**- Muchas gracias por leer, que se solucionen las cosas llevara un poco de tiempo. Besos

Eli y Ana en fin- Eli gracias por tu review, ana gracias por tu no review...quien me lo iba a decir mi fans numero uno...y no me deja review! Cara llorando...

"THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / este es el Ff de mis amigas uno de los mejores! Leerlo yo soy casi prota! Los enrededos mas divertidos, pasiones, romances , luchas!

O me queda mas que deciros muchas gracias por todo. Besos

Kris

medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amanate de Malfoy profesora de pociones...mi sev me enseño todo lo que se...y mas...Y adjunta de DCAO

Capítulo 12 Vuelve junto a mi 

Si...dijo Sirius esperando que Meg hablase con él.

que...

Meg no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para explicarle todo lo que sentía, por una parte no podía confiar en el, el gran Black jamás cambiaría pero por otra viendo como abandonaba su vida...no podía soportarlo. La chica se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Sirius y lo abrazo

ten cuidado.

Sirius le acaricio el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente

Lo tendré.

Meg se separo de el y Sirius entro en el carruaje. Sabia que después de todo lo que había dicho la chica ese abrazo para el significaba mas que nada

Meg te esperare fuera...aunque no quieras. Meg le sonrió, no quería llorar, no quería verlo marcharse.

Sirius se sentó y se despidió con la mano, Meg vio como bajaba el carruaje, se puso de cunclillas y comenzó a llorar. No sabia que hacer. No podía dejar que Sirius se fuera de ese modo. Tenia que tenerlo junto a ella, no podía perderlo ahora que lo había encontrado

James, Remus y Peter estaban en la habitación, Peter iba a echarse en la cama de Sirius pero James lo cogió antes de que lo hiciera

Ni la toques colagusano, la cama tiene que quedar intacta...dijo muy triste - la leyenda del colegio...se nos ha ido. Ya no seremos los mismos.

Mañana es luna llena dijo Remus mirando por la ventana – es la primera vez que Sirius no estará.

Lo echaremos de menos dijo Peter mirando a sus amigos, - la verdad es que los moredeadores no son lo mismo sin el...

bueno tenemos que animarnos dijo James, -¿qué tal si planeamos una nueva broma al profesor Ben?

si dijo Peter sacando un pergamino y una pluma

En fin todo sea por Sirius, yo también participare dijo Remus acercándose a los chicos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Sirius se había marchado.

Meg entro muy contenta en la clase de estudios muggles mientras guardaba una carta en su mochila

¿y esa cara de felicidad? Dijo Lily sentándose junto a la morena

Nada, cosas mías.

Kiara venia corriendo

Mira por donde vas le dijo Malcon que le había empujado, las chicas de Slythering comenzaron a reírse

¿qué te pasa? Le dijeron las chicas viendo como Kiara se sentaba recuperando el aliento

Remus dijo bajito- no deja de perseguirme.

Meg rió

esta enamorado, podrías darle una oportunidad

Ya sabéis que se la daría, pero no ahora. Mi hermana lo esta pasando muy mal

Muy mal mientras que va pasando de uno a otro , lo siento dijo Lily viendo la cara de desaprobación de su amiga- Pero es verdad o no? Tu hermana solo esta con Remus porque es popular y nada mas.

Y le quiere

¿tu crees que tu hermana estaría con Remus el resto de su vida? Dijo Meg

Pues si...Meg y Lily la miraron sorprendidas-vale...se que mi hermana no es el tipo de Remus. Pero...puf¡olvidarme! Odio cuando tenéis razón

Las chicas rieron viendo como entraban los chicos dentro.

Eh, Kiara dijo Remus sentándose junto a ella

¿qué pasa no hay mas sitios vacíos? James esta solo

¿para que voy a querer estar con James? pregunto Remus con una bonita sonrisa- pudiendo estar contigo...

Kiara suspiro y miro a las chicas que miraban divertidas la escena.

Y hace unos meses se hubiera caído de la silla con tan solo un rozamiento de Remus

Lily rió

No me puedo creer que le diga que no. Oye, -¿me vas a decir que te ha hecho cambiar de humor? Desde que se fue Sirius estabas muy triste y no me engañes eh?

Pronto lo sabrás

Los alumnos tuvieron que callarse porque entro la profesora

Hola queridos alumnos, tengo que hablar con vosotros. Durante los próximos días vendrán antiguos alumnos del colegio para explicaros las alternativas que podéis escoger el año que viene ya que termináis vuestros estudios escolares. Dumbledore ha organizado algunas reuniones donde se os explicara todo lo relacionado con esos trabajos. Por otra parte, hablando de mi asignatura...tenéis que hacer un trabajo

¿otro? Se quejo Meg

Si señorita Anderson , y este trabajo os servirá como una prueba parcial de la asignatura. Quiero que me demuestren lo que saben.

La profesora estuvo todo la clase explicando la importancia del trabajo, lo necesario que era y lo bien que le vendría esa preparación para los Extasis.

El trabajo consistiría en una explicación de algo típico muggle que hubieran estudiado eso años además de exponer toda la información que hubieran encontrado.

Lily y Meg se pusieron juntas, Kiara miro a la clase pero eran impares ella era la única que estaba sola. Remus y James se sentaron con ella.

Somos tus compañeros dijeron los dos chicos alegres

¿y vosotros porque? Para ponerme con vosotros me pongo con mis amigas

No dijo Remus, - nos pondremos contigo, la profesora nos ha dejado

Señorita Miller, me alegra saber que quiere ayudar a Remus y James con esta asignatura.

¿yo? Dijo Kiara sin comprender nada

si, ellos me han dicho que te has presentado voluntaria para ayudarles, aunque señor Lupin no se que dudas puede tener usted con esta asignatura...

Es que soy una mala influencia para James dijo mirándolo a lo que James asentía con la cabeza y Kiarta se salía de sus casillas.

Ya...dijo Kiara

No te preocupes dijo James, -Remus ha tenido una genial idea sobre este trabajo. Te va a encantar. James empezó a explicarlo lo que iban a hacer y donde buscarían información

Mientras Lily y Meg bostezaban pensando lo que iban a hacer.

¿qué tal...? no eso no. Dijo Lily –Seria imposible traer una televisión , No podríamos verla.

Ya...¿qué tal si explicamos la acampada?

No, he escuchado a Malfoy que lo van a hacer.

que tal si explicamos los típicos juegos Muggles, podemos comparar el ajedrez mágico con el muggles y jugar a esos juegos que tienes en tu casa. Al parmis

Parchis

eso, par...chis y...

Pues a la oca

¿te parece buena idea?

¡si! Dijo Lily y podremos hacer los tableros y así se ponen en el museo de la clase.

Perfecto

Mientras Kiara chillaba a pleno pulmón

¡no pienso hacer eso! Bueno ¡vosotros no vais a hacerlo¡sois unos guarros!

¿puedes bajar la voz? Dijo James avergonzado –Además no des pistas de nuestro trabajo...

¿Pero que pistas¡ no pienso hacer eso!

¿qué tal chicos?

Ya tenemos la idea

No la tenemos, Remus le tapo la boca

si...es que ella tiene dudas , pero se las resolveremos enseguida

Me alegro dijo la profesora pasando de la cara roja de odio de Kiara

Pues ya estáis pensando como utilizar los instrumentos

esta todo solucionado dijo James

Puff Kiara cogió sus libros y se fue hacia la puerta, la clase había terminado

¿qué le habéis hecho?

nada dijo Remus levantando los hombros, -solo que no ha podido participar en las ideas de el trabajo...

Lily y Meg se miraron y salieron al lago, Kiara estaba furiosa pasando el libro de pociones.

tranquilízate dijo Meg sentándose al lado de ella. Tenían ese día una hora libre.

es que no comprendo a Remus, como puede estar tan tranquilo con todo lo que esta pasando.

Y nosotras no sabemos como el hombre de tu vida esta a tus pies y tu pasas de el. Dijo Lily sin mirarla sabia que Kiara estaba matándola con la mirada

Vale, pero es que ¡esto no puede pasar¡el no puede enamorarse de mi¡eso es imposible¿no lo entiendes?

No ...dijo Meg mirando sorprendida a su amiga.- Has conseguido que se enamore de ti sin hacer nada, solo siento tu. Se ha dado cuenta que te quiere y ya esta...¿qué hay de malo?

¡que que hay de malo? Pues...nada supongo

¿entonces? dijeron las dos chicas

esta bien...no se lo que me pasa. Hasta cambio los turnos en luna llena para no verlo...si es que me pongo nerviosa y no quiero hacer ninguna locura. Además primero tendré que hablar con mi hermana.

¿qué tienes pensado para tu cumpleaños? Pregunto Meg cambiando de tema

Había pensando en invitaros a comer en Hosmedage¿os apetece?

yo he quedado con Snape dijo tímida Lily, -ya lo sabéis

Meg suspiro

mira entiendo que te caiga bien Snape, por lo menos no es tan creído como los demás...¿pero te has fijado en el?

si...dijo Lily que no quería discutir con sus amigas, - solo vamos a tomar algo , nada mas.

¿y mi hermano? Le vas a romper el corazón

Lily se tumbo en la hierba

Tendrá que aceptar que no me gusta y ya esta.

Vale entiendo que no te guste mi hermano, pero que aceptes a Snape...

Habla la defensora de los casos perdidos, dijo Kiara, -recuerdo que tu ante los chicos lo defiendes siempre y no te gusta que lo insulten

Ya...dijo Meg- pero es que no quiero darle la razón a esos ni con el tiempo. Una cosa es lo que diga y otra lo que piense.

Mirad me iré a comer con vosotras y...por la tarde me iré con el un rato. Y nostras tres haremos una pequeña fiesta en nuestro cuarto. Dijo Lily guiñándole el ojo.

De repente un ruido en el cielo les hizo mirar hacia arriba, veían una mancha negra que cada vez hacia mas grande y estaba mas cerca

¿qué es eso? Dijo Meg sin dejar de mirar

¿parece una moto? Dijo Lily extrañada

¿pero, quien es?

La moto fue bajando cada vez mas rápidamente, y acercándose. El conductor iba completamente vestido de negro con una cazadora negra y un casco del mismo color. Aterrizo pero siguió montado conduciéndola a gran velocidad. Muchos curiosos salieron fuera del colegio mirando lo que pasaba y otros que estaban fuera lo seguían con la mirada.

Las chicas miraban como venia hacia ellas pero se quedaron quietas, Lily chillo asustada y comenzó a zarandear a Kiara para que se moviese.

La moto paro en seco al lado de Meg y el conductor la cogió en brazos y la monto delante de el. Meg estaba paralizada, hasta que la moto se puso en marcha no comenzó a chillar intentado bajarse de ella, pero se puso en marcha y se elevo del suelo comenzado a volar por encima del castillo.

Kiara y Lily salieron corriendo asustadas intentando salvar a su amiga

¡La han secuestrado! Dijo Lily tirandose de los pelos.

¡Meg!

Un momento dijeron parándose en seco las dos.- ¿ese no era Sirius?

Meg estaba asustada, no paraba de moverse encima de la moto, hasta que aterrizo detrás del colegio, bastante alejado.

Meg se bajo rápidamente y saco su varita

¿se puede saber que haces? No sabes de lo que soy capaz

El chico se quito el casco

Si...¿Sirius?

Sirius rió

He vuelto, la verdad es que cuando Dumbledore me dijo que intentaría arreglarlo pronto no sabia que fuera en una semana

Meg se acerco

¿Y por eso tienes que venir de este modo? Me has asustado mucho sabes? Eres imbecil

Lo siento, quería que mi regreso fuera...¡triunfal¡Sirius ha vuelto¡Nadie puede con el!

Meg suspiro

Felicidades

¿a dónde vas¿no quieres que te de una vuelta en mi moto?

¿tu moto?

Si, esta semana estuve en un taller donde se arreglaban los transportes de magos. Iba a comprarme esta moto a plazos. Le caí tan bien a mi jefe, que aunque tarde en pagársela me ha dicho que no importaba. Que ya arreglaría cuentas conmigo el año que viene. ¿a que es genial?

si...fantástico...dijo Meg sin moverse.

¿a que esperas? Dijo Sirius haciéndole un espacio detrás de el.

Meg volvió a mirarlo y guardó su varita, lo miro y se monto. La verdad es que montarse con Sirius en la moto parece divertido.

Sirius se elevo a bastante velocidad, Meg se agarro a la cintura de Sirius, sentía su cuerpo junto a ella apoyo su cabeza en su espalda. Esa situación era genial pero aun así tenia miedo de caerse. Sirius hacia bastantes piruetas por el aire. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron fuera del colegio, pero no quería que terminase. Meg se sentía libre, Sirius había vuelto y ella estaba montado con el en una preciosa moto, bueno eso de preciosa la verdad es que no era mucho le hacia falta algunos arreglos. Pero era su momento, el momento de los dos. Nadie podía cambiar esas horas juntos.

Sirius aterrizo detrás del colegio. Algunas chicas comenzaron a chillar como locas al verlo. Parecía un famoso rodeado de fans.

Meg se levanto y vio la cara de envidia de algunas ,sobre todo de las Slytherin, que solo tenían cara asco.

La profesora McGonagall se intentaba hacer hueco entre las numerosas alumnas

Vamos, fuera de aquí, es hora de que entren en el comedor, vamos, vamos...

Sirius sonrió y se toco el pelo, Meg no sabia muy bien si marcharse o quedarse junto a el.

Me alegro de que haya vuelto señor Balck, Sirius sonrió,- Pero no hacia falta que secuestre a una compañera para demostrarlo, sus amigas se han llevado un gran susto. Podrían haberse hecho daño. Señorita Meg, la próxima vez vuelvan antes, han perdido las clases de la tarde. Tendrá que recuperarlas mañana por la tarde.

Meg asintió, pero como podía compararse unas clases con una vuelta en moto con Sirius

Puede marcharse dijo McGonagall, - Usted dijo señalando a Sirius, -lleve ese cacharro a otro lado y nada de cogerlo mientras que esta en el colegio. Siempre metiendose en líos

Sirius iba a montarse de nuevo, iba a llevar la moto para guardarla en la cabaña de el guarda bosques

Señor Black, dijo Minerva antes de que se fuera, -Me alegro de verdad de su regreso dijo con una leve sonrisa. Sirius le sonrió y se marcho, estaba deseando de ver a sus amigos.

Meg corrió con todas su fuerzas a su sala común, dijo la contraseña y entro. Estaba respirando fuertemente, su corazón latía y no podía casi ni respirar de la emoción. Se apoyo en la pared y comenzó a reír. James y Remus se asomaron un poco.

Parece que se ha vuelto loca dijo James.

Meg se dio cuenta de que estaban ellos, y se acerco corriendo para abrazarlos

¿viene a pegarnos? Dijo Remus asustado

No dijo Meg, -¡Sirius ha vuelto¿no os lo han contado?

Si, si...¿sirius¡¡Sirius ha vuelto! Dijo James saltando de alegría, -¿cuándo¿cómo¿dónde esta?

Tranquilo dijo Meg

De repente el chico entro cargando su pesado baúl

¡me alegro que no hayáis cambiado la contraseña! Parece que nada ha cambiado

James se abalanzo a su amigo seguido de Remus.

¿cuándo te han dejado volver?

Ayer por la noche recibí una carta de Dumbledore, me dijo que volviese lo antes posible, no quería que perdiera mas clases.

¡Genial! Dijo Remus.

Sirius miro a Meg, pero ella le aparto la mirada. Que se hubiera marchado no significaba que cambiase sus pensamientos hacia el, al igual que su regreso. Ella cambio su expresión y se metió en la habitación.

Señor Black dijo Dumbledora entrando en la sala común, -Acabo de recibir la noticia de su regreso, me alegro que todo este como antes

Gracias, estaba deseando volver, tengo muchos asuntos por resolver antes de que el colegio termine.

James y Remus rieron.

Pues antes de que empiece con ese asunto, me gustaría hablar con usted. Tengo que hablar sobre con usted

Si dijo el chico el cual deseaba estar con sus amigos.

Nosotros nos haremos cargo de tu baúl dijo James cogiendolo.- Nos vemos después.

Vamos a mi despacho señor Black, ah espero que me deje montar en su moto

¿qué moto? Dijeron James y Remus

después os contare todo lo que me ha pasado. Sirius siguió a Dumbledore mientras que James y Remus se metían en la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius corrió hacia la biblioteca, ella estaba ahí según Lily

Abrió la puerta haciendo un gran ruido causando el disgusto de la bibliotecaria que lo miro pensando ¿ese no era Sirius?

Sirius miro a todas las mesas, no veía a nadie, solo algunos rumores de la gente que comentaba su regreso.

Miro la ultima mesa, estaba allí escribiendo sus tareas, escriba suavemente en el pergamino mientras la otra mano lo sujetaba, movía uno de sus pies, siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, miro el libro y paso algunas hojas y se puso a leer. Estaba ajena a lo que estaba pasando.

Sirius la cogió por el brazo. Ella lo miro y él empezó a besarla. Un rumor en la biblioteca comenzó a surgir. Los chicos aplaudían y las chicas criticaban.

Meg se dejo llevar, no sabia muy bien si estaba soñando despierta o si estaba pasando de verdad. Sirius la estaba besando

.- ¿pero que coño haces? Dijo Meg empujándolo entrando en razón.

.- No se...pensaba que ...después de mi regreso...

.- Después de tu regreso nada. Dijo cogiendo sus libros. – Yo no te he perdonado si es eso lo que estas pensando...

.- Pero Meg...Sirius no entendía nada, su regreso había sido fantástico...y ella se sentina feliz a su lado. ¿por qué no podía dejar su orgullo apartado?

La bibliotecario le dio algunos toques en el hombro de Sirius

Perdone señor Black¿ha visto usted algún cartel fuera que le indique que esto no es una biblioteca? Así que estudie o váyase. Hay mas alumnos que quieres estudiar.

Sirius le dio un beso rápido a Meg y salió corriendo, la chica no pudo reaccionar.

Para ella también había sido un regreso fantástico. No se lo había imaginado así, ya estaba de nuevo allí para revolucionar su vida.

OoOoOoOoOo

Como Lily le dijo a James, ese sábado había quedado con Snape. Los dos paseaban por las calles del pueblo, habían estado comprando algunos dulces, hacia una temperatura agradable. Quedaba poco para la primavera. Lily se lo estaba pasando bien, no había imaginado que Snape fuera tan gracioso, nunca hablaba con nadie

¿y se cayo? Dijo Lily atragantándose con la chocolatina que se estaba comiendo

si, no veas, lo malo es que era una pendiente y no dejo de rodar hasta que llego abajo.

Lily empezó a reírse.

No sabia que tu también eres adicto a las travesuras

No lo soy, dijo en tono infantil- Lo que pasa es que las hago de tal forma que parezca un accidente.

Lily lo miro, tampoco era tan desagradable, nunca se había conocido relación alguna con ninguna chica, suponía que era tímido y no se dejaba conocer.

Siento no haber podido comer contigo, era el cumpleaños de Kiara

No te preocupes dijo Snape entrando en una librería seguido de Lily, - lo entiendo, si quieres puedes volver con ellas

No, no ,esta noche hemos quedado. Snape asintió y cogió un libro de DCAO

No sabia que te gustara tanto esa asignatura dijo Lily ojeando uno sobre herbologia-pensaba que de te daba mejor las pociones

DCAO, es mi asignatura favorita, lo que pasa que pociones también se me dan muy bien.

A mi no...creo que voy a suspender los Extasis como siga así.

¿quieres que estudiemos juntos? Podría ayudarte. Además tengo también muchos libros sobre pociones.

Lily escucho un ruido detrás suya, pero no vio nada. Negó con la cabeza.

Severeus ¿puedes ir a mandarme esta carta? dijo sacando de su bolso un sobre, -ahora voy es que quiero mirar algunos libros sobre pociones para nuestras clases.

Snape la cogió sin entenderlo muy bien

Podemos ir después

No, es que es tarde dijo mirando el reloj, -así no perdemos tanto tiempo.

Snape asintió y se marcho.

Lily se acerco al vendedor y le pedio un libro que sabia que estaría siglos buscándolo en el almacén

Miro detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y pego una patada al aire. Unos chillidos comenzaron a sonar.

Lily se agacho y le quito la capa a James.

¡Lo sabia!

Me has dejado estéril,...dijo James tirado en el suelo mientras se quejaba

Te lo mereces. ¿cómo puedes seguirme¡¡eres un anormal¡James olvídame! Así no vas a conseguir nada, eres un estúpido

El vendedor salió

Lo siento señorita, ese libro lo dejaron de editar hace...¿cien años?

Lily rió levemente

Esta bien busque alguno sobre transplante de cerebros, dijo Lily saliendo de la librería

El vendedor la miro extrañado y vio al chico tirado en el suelo

¿y tu de donde has salido?

James le miro y le saludo con la mano. Cogió su capa y salió tras Lily

Lily, lo siento¿y si Snape te viola?

Lily paro en seco

al único que tengo miedo de que me viole eres tu¿no puedes dejarme en paz¿No entiendes un No por respuesta.?

James no sabia que decirle la verdad es que sus métodos no era los mas adecuados.

Lily miro un circulo de gente delante de la oficina de correos.

Sirius , Peter y Remus estaban riéndose mientras señalaban lo que estaba pasando

Vamos Snape, no así no...¡dios que puñetazo le han dado! Dijo Sirius. Miro hacia la pareja

Eh, Lily, no sabia que fueras tan popular eh?

Ella frunció el ceño y se acerco, no podía ver nada

James también hizo lo mismo

¡se están pegando! Dijo Lily abriendo paso.- ¡Hacer algo! dijo mirando a los demás

Si claro, y que me peguen a mi no? Dijo Sirius

Haz tu algo, dijo pidiéndole ayuda a James

Me has dicho que no hiciera nada no? No pienso meterme entre ellos y tu

Lily suspiro saco su varita e hizo un Petrificus Totalus quedando los dos chicos inmóviles.

Meg llego en ese momento con Kiara, habían estado de compras

Vio a su hermano sangrando inmovilizado y pego un pequeño grito

¿qué ha pasado? Dijo mirando a Lily.

La gente se agolpaba curiosa

No lo se...deje a Severeus solo por un momento y se ha peleado con tu hermano

¿qué tenéis vosotros que ver? Dijo Meg señalándolos

¿nosotros? Dijo Sirius –Me decepcionas querida Meg¿por qué dudas de nosotros? Cuando llegamos estaban pegándose ya, no veas como pega tu hermano. ¡Vaya derechazo!

James comenzó a reírse

Por lo menos ayúdanos no? Dijo Meg intentado coger a su hermano

Solo lo cojo porque es mi futuro cuñado

Meg soltó a su hermano el cual casi se da un gran golpe si no lo llega a sujetar Sirius

Tu jamás tendrás un cuñado,. No creo que aguantes tanto tiempo con una chica

¿eso piensas? Dijo de forma sensual

Bueno dejar vuestro líos familiares y vamosnos dijo Lily que con Remus y Kiara habían cogido a Sanpe.

Una vez que los Slytherin se había despertado, se echaban las culpas el uno al otro

Snape decía que Fred llego como un loco porque no sabia que había quedado con Lily y comenzó a golpearlo, según Fred Snape empezó a decirle que había conseguido salir con ella, que le caía muy bien y que el era un imbecil, y empezaron a discutir.

Lily no se creía ninguna versión al igual que los demás, pero fue a verlos y decirles que ella no era un trofeo si ese ere el problema y que salía con quien le daba la gana. Nadie le decía lo que tenia o no tenia que hacer. Ellos parecían que habían cogido la indirecta porque no le dijeron nada mas.

Lily entro en la habitación nerviosa, Meg estaba acostada.

¿se ha ido ya Kiara?

Si, estuve en la biblioteca hasta tarde para que no me pudiera ver.

Kiara abría la puerta de un aula vacía, estaba a oscuras. Meg y Lily le habían dejado una nota diciéndole que iban a celebrar una fiesta en ese aula.

Pero no había nadie, todo estaba oscuro. De repente las velas comenzaron a encenderse una a una poco a poco. La puerta se cerro, miro atrás asustada pero no había nadie.

Miro el aula de nuevo, una mesa en el centro, una cena lista y una rosa sobre un plato.

Felicidades

Tu..., tu...¿qué haces?

¿Te gusta? Dijo cogiendole de la mano y llevándola a la mesa

mu...mucho, pero ¿por qué lo has hecho?

¿Tiene que haber alguna razón, es tu cumpleaños y te quería felicitar

Con una tarjeta bastaría sabes?

Remus rió

Pero no seria tan personal¿cómo puedo demostrarte que me gustas?

Remus, no es eso. No puedo hacer nada ahora,mi hermana te quiere

Lo se, pero hablaremos con ella.

Remus le acario las mejillas, ella le sonrió. Parecía una noche fantástica, pero se sentía culpable, se sentía culpable de amar, de quererlo de tenerlo para siempre junto a ella.

Estuvieron cenando en silencio, Kiara no se atrevía a mirarlo y Remus no sabia que hacer para que no se sintiera culpable.

¿te apetece mousse de limón? Los elfos lo han hecho especialmente para nosotros

Nadie había hecho nunca nada como eso por ella. Se sentía feliz. Cuando Remus se acero Kiara le cogió la mano se levanto y comenzó a besarlo. Remus se sorprendió de ese arrebato de pasión pero le devolvió el beso.

Remus, yo te quiero. Te daré ese oportunidad , ambos nos la daremos pero...tendremos que hablar con mi hermana. Kiara se levanto y volvió a besarlo y Remus la abrazo. Ella lo miro y salió del aula. Se apoyo contra la puerta, tenia que salir de allí si no acabaría acostándose con él.

Se fue corriendo a su habitación, pero por mas que pudo no consiguió sacarse de la cabeza a Remus

OoOoOoOoOoO

¿qué tal en la enfermería? Dijo Meg cepillandose los dientes

¿qué? Dijo Kiara con la mirada perdida

esta noche

ah! si si, genial, no te puedes imaginar cuanto

Meg miro a Lily y sonrieron. Remus les había pedido esa noche cenar con ella y a ellas les pareció una idea fantástica.

Kiara iba con la mochila y su hermana se abalanzo contra ella llorando.

¿qué pasa? Dijo Kiara asustada

que...¡que Remus esta saliendo con otra!

¿cómo lo sabes? Kiara tiro su cartera nerviosa

ayer por la noche me encontré con Remus en la sala común pero el no me vio, estaba hablando con Sirius y James , había tenido una cena intima y ella le había dicho que si pero que antes tenían que esperarse un tiempo que tontería¿qué chica puede esperar para salir con él¡jamás volverá conmigo! Dijo abrazando a su hermana.

¿estás segura, a lo mejor escuchaste mal. Kiara intento creerse su propia mentira

¡NO! Lo dijo claramente, yo había llegado de tener una cita con Dean, el que esta en tu clase...¡dios mío esto fatal! Tienes que ayudarme por favor

¿pero como?

Tenemos que descubrir con quien sale, y dejarle las cosas claras, Remus es mío. Solo mío dijo Aina limpiándose las lágrimas¿me ayudaras?

Kiara iba repitiéndose las palabras de su hermana en la cabeza

"¿me ayudaras?" Le tuvo que decir que si, que encontrarían a la chica misteriosa de Remus y le dejarían la cosas claras. Aina estaba un poco mas tranquila. Tenia que hablar con Remus, se había arrepentido de decirle que si en ese instante pero se acordó de su beso en Navidad, y su beso de ayer. Fue muy especial.

Entro en el aula. Las alumnas estaba histerias rodeando a James y a Sirius con unos pergaminos en la mano

Mientras Lily y Meg se reían de ellos.

¡su venganza se había cumplido!


	13. Aurores

Hola! Que tal? Como pasa el tiempo verdad, ya es viernes y subo el siguiente capi que espero que os guste. contesto los reviews 

Ana- Muchas gracias por leer, mi contestación no puede ser tan larga como tu review...como comprenderás, jajaja pero muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo a ver cuando me enseñais las fotos...etc de el concierto vale?aunque es como si hubiera estado alli porque me he enterado de todo lo que ha pasado. Que te quiero mucho y esta tarde cuando vengas hablamos jajaja. Kiss I LOVE TOO MUCH X INFINITO

"THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / uno de los mejores FF que podéis encontrar en la pagina y yo tengo la suerte de ser la amiga de las escritoras además de uno de los mejores personaje es decir Cris! Leer y disfrutar! Eli que no me olvido de ti! No como tu q no me kieres...oye no estras enfada por la bromilla no...si era muy graciosa...je...je...je...veo q no te hace gracias .Kiss

SamanthaBlack33- hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, que me caes genial en serio, eres una niña super simpatica y me reio mucho contigo. Me alegro de haberte conocido aunque sea por los FF. Espero que te siga gustado el Ff ya me contaras aunque ya sabes cosillas eh? Besos

Almu- muchas gracias por leer y se que no sueles dejar mauchos review asi que muchas gracias me siento alagada. Espero que te guste el capi ya me contaras asi que dejame uno eh? Besotes

Nikar- Muchas gracias por leer mi FF y gracias por el review. Espero que te siga gustado lo que viene porque hay muchas sorpresas...besos

kittyen- Si Kiara es demasido buena...no puede hacer nada fuera de lo comuna espero que Remus sea el que se adelante...en este capi te enteraras de lo que han hecho ese par de locas. Besos y gracias por leer.

Rasaaabe- Hola! Gracias por leer me encanta tener nuevos lectores jejeje. No Aina nao va a asesinar a Kiara la ava a estrangular , asar, quemar viva...jajajaj bueno esperemos que no pero cuando de entere de la verdad ,...no quiero estar en medio para verlo. Muchos besos

Marce- la venganza de las chicas ya esta hecha-...lo que no saben es con quien se estan metiendo con los gamberros de el colegio. Aun queda un poco para la pareja Remus Kiara. Beso

Made. Hola guapa! Muchas gracias por leer este capi y el de el otro FF. Si es que eres un sol, siempre apoyando muchas gracias en serio. Si James y Lily son los dos demasiado cabezotas estos nunca cambiaran, sobre todo porque mas que James es Lily. Besos

Bueno quiero seguir dando publi de mi nuevo FF que es solo de un capi y muy corto donde de alguna forma explica a partir de este FFla primera vez de Sirius. Espero que os guste porque quede muy contenta con el resultado.

http // www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2410704/1/

Bueno leer mi Bio que he metido mi "mi entrevista en Crónicas" con los personajes de "This love" espero que os guste. Besos

Besos me despido ya, que os vaya mb la semana besos

Kris

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao.

Capítulo 13 Aurores 

Sirius estaba muy enfadado, sentado delante de la chimenea con los brazos cruzados mirando a Meg y Lily que no paraban de reírse.

James estaba detrás de ellas de pie dando vueltas de un lado para otro

.-Era algo privado dijo James

.-También era algo privado para ellas. Son nuestras compañeras y tenían el derecho de saberlo. No veas la cara que puso Xana cuando se entero que el mismo día te liaste con ella y con Kate

.-¡Eso fue a principios del año pasado! Dijo alterado.

.-No pongas excusas dijo Lily.- Os lo merecíais. Y me alegro que ahora todo el mundo sepa de la existencia de ese libro.

.-¿Por eso tenias que hacerle esas copias? Habéis colgado carteles por todo el colegio. ¡estáis locas! Dijo Sirius que era la primera vez que hablaba

.-Mira, dijo Lily intentado contener la risa, - Nos da igual. Se levanto y Meg la siguió despidiéndose con la mano como una niña pequeña, cosa que a Sirius le molesto terriblemente.

.-Estas nos la pagan como me llamo James

.-Esa morena no se va a salir con la suya. James reunión urgente. ¡vamos!

Mientras Meg y Lily no paraban de reírse explicándole a Kiara como James y Sirius intentaban inventarse una excusa pero chica por chica comenzaron a pegarles bofetadas y a insultarlos. La profesora McGonagall llego en esos momentos e intento tranquilizarlas pero no lo consiguió. No pudo castigarlos ya que era un tema no relacionado con el colegio y nunca había pasado pero les aconsejo que seria una buena idea pedirles disculpas.

.-Creo que os habéis pasado.

.-¿y ellos? Tratan fatal a las chicas del colegio, se lían con una si con otra también.. Las engañan. Dijo Lily, que la idea había sido casi toda suya.

.-Pero no era asunto vuestro. Ese libro es de ellos y lo visteis, vale reconozco que os enfadarais pero seguro que había otra solución mas fácil. Ellos no os van a volver a hablar en la vida. Me voy he quedado con mi hermana

Meg rió

.-Tu hermana va a buscar a la novia misteriosa de Remus que por cierto eres tu, la verdad que es buen plan acompañarla mientras que estés con ella no estarás con Remus.

Kiara suspiro

.-Ya tenéis suficiente con vuestro problemas, así que dejarme solucionar los míos como me de la gana.

Lily y Meg se miraron, Kiara salió sin decir nada mas

.-¿Piensas que nos hemos pasado? Dijo Lily dudosa

Meg pensó por unos segundos

.-¡no!dijeron las dos a la vez mientras se tiraban en la cama riéndose.

Kiara estaba en el pasillo con su hermana

.-Este es el plan dijo Aina mirando como Remus salía del aula.- Lo seguimos y cuando se acerque a una chica tu vas y te enteras de lo que hablen si dicen algo como"te quiero" "amorcito" me haces una señal

.-¿qué señal? Dijo Kiara viendo como Remus se iba hacia la biblioteca. No sabia muy bien las razones de que por que hacia eso, por lo menos mientras con ella no estaría con Remus.

.-Pues no se...lo que sea que mas da.

Kiara comenzó a andar y Aina la agarro por el brazo.-Espera, escóndete detrás de esta estatua. Se ha parado con Emily...será golfa...como lo toque...¡ah le ha cogido por el brazo¡¡la mato¡¡la mato¡¡es ella!

.-cállate, nos van a ver. Solo le esta pidiendo un libro para alguna clase.

.-¿y si es una excusa y se escriben notas en el libro?

.-ves demasiadas pelis creo yo...mira ya se va y viene hacia aquí.

.-Hola Elia, que guapa estas dijo Aina falsamente -¿qué hacías con Remus? Kiara la sujeto para que no se abalanzase contra Elia

.-Pues...me estaba dejando un libro para la clase de pociones, es que estamos preparando un examen muy difícil.

.-No le hagas caso dijo Kiara empujando a su hermana, -¿estas loca? Ya me imaginaba que le arrancabas los pelos

.-Solo iban a ser unos pocos...Eh! Kiara ve esta hablando con Ilena¡ve, vamos¡Esa es una puta! Seguro que es ella...mira como lo mira...¡ve! dijo empujando a su hermana

.-que pesada...

Kiara se acerco a la pareja, no supo muy bien porque pero se acerco y saludo con la mano a Remus que le sonrió muy cariñosamente

.-Ilena después hablamos, Ilena se despidió y se fue hacia su sala común. Era una alumna de Hufflepuff muy simpática de sexto curso, compañera de Aina.. Remus quiso acercarse pero Kiara le hizo una negativa con la cabeza.

Aina estaba espiando todos sus movimientos

Mi hermana te esta vigilando, quiere encontrar a la chica misteriosa

Remus rió

.-Ya la ha encontrado, podríamos besarnos, abrazarnos, meternos en esa aula vacía y...a lo mejor pilla la indirecta

.-es una buena opción pero creo que con besarnos la pillara, pero...dijo apartándose un poco mas, -ahora no. No se lo que vamos a hacer

.-Pues hablar con ella. Venga vamos. Dijo cogiendole de la mano. Kiara se la soltó al instante.

.-¿ESTAS LOCO¿¡quieres que mi hermana se suicide por amor?

.-Que exagerada, vamos solo llorara un poco...

.-¡un poco? Casi le saca los ojos a Emily por que le has dejado un libro...no la conoces.

.-¿y que quieres que hagamos¿qué estemos toda la vida escondiéndonos?

.-No...

.-¿entonces?

.-Dejarlo

.-¿pero como dejarlo! pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado, no pienso dejarlo ahora que casi lo hemos conseguido.

.-Es mi ultima palabra. Lo siento

Kiara se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr Aina la paro

.-¿y bien?

.-No esta con nadie, te lo aseguro. Aina la abrazo y miro después a Remus el cual se dio media vuelta y se fue a la biblioteca bastante enfadado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-Bien dijo James andando hacia la clase de DCAO¿Peter todo preparado?

.-Si mi capitán

.-estupendo, Sirius¿tienes la cámara?

.-Si, dijo mostrándola

.-Genial dijo entrando en la clase.- Remus¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

.-¡si!

.-¡Vamos!

Entraron en la clase, estaba vacía habían llegado antes de tiempo para prepáralo todo. Se sentaron delante. No querían perderse detalle alguno de todo lo que iba a pasar.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar y se fueron sentando.

El profesor Ben hizo su aparición Remus comenzó con su parte del plan

.-Profesor...dijo poniéndose la mano en el estómago, me encuentro mal...creo que voy a vomitar. El profesor se acerco al escritorio y saco un pergamino y una pluma y le dio una nota

.-Tome, espero que no sea nada grave.

Después de que Remus cogiera el pergamino para poder ir a la enfermería, iba a comenzar a dar su clase pero Remus empezó a hacer unos gestos muy raros.

.-¿qué le ocurre?

.-No se...

Sirius empujo a Peter para que se fuera hacia la mesa del profesor el cual miraba a Remus

.-¿quiere que le acompañe alguien a la enfermería?

.-bueno...dijo Remus mirando a Kiara que negó con la cabeza nerviosa

.-Vaya usted mismo señorita Miller, lleva bastante bien la asignatura

.-Pero yo, ...es que ...

.-Venga, venga, su compañero esta enfermos, vamos¿a que espera?

.-es que no tiene compasión...Remus estaba mirándola con cara de pena. Kiara suspiro y lo cogió del brazo empujándolo fuera de la clase.

.-Bueno después de este pequeño problema empecemos

.-No se sienta dijo James mirando la silla

.-Ya...dijo Sirius con la cámara preparada debajo de la túnica

.-Hoy no vamos a dar clase de DCAO, Dumbledore ha preparado las conferencias. Aquí están. Dijo saludándolos.- Os presento a Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasly, trabajan en el ministerio de magia.

.-Oh no el capullo de el primo de Malfoy dijo Meg lo bastante alto para que lo escucharan lo de su alrededor pero lo bastante bajito para que ellos no.

.-Muy bien, señor Malfoy siéntese si quiere en mi silla que es mas cómoda.

James, Sirius y Peter se miraron. Los planes no estaban saliendo como esperaban

.-No, prefiero quedarme de pie dijo mirando a la clase y saludando con la mirada a su primo Malcon.

.-¿y usted?

.-esta bien dijo Arthur.

.-¡no! Chillo James levantándose mientras toda la clase lo miraba extrañado.

.-Señor Potter, por favor compórtese, esta juventud dijo excusándose

.-No tiene importancia

.-es que quería hacerle una pregunta dijo James levantando la mano,

.-ah dijo Arthur acercándose a los chicos. Era un hombre muy simpático y abierto.

.-usted...James se puso a pensar...-pues...es que no se como formularla.

.-No te pongas nervioso dijo Arthur dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda. –Estamos aquí para aclarar vuestras dudas

.-Bueno Weasly deja a los alumnos quiero comenzar con esta conferencia. El Ministerio de Magia no es ninguna tontería aunque abre las puertas a cualquiera dijo con cara de asco mirando a Arthur.

.-Que gilipollas dijo Sirius mirándolo, - parece que se cree superior

.-Mi padre lo conoce dijo Meg, -salió del colegio cuando nosotros entramos en primero pero tiene muchos enchufes y buenos contactos, ha subido de nivel a un precio alto, ya entendéis

.-No nos importa tu opinión dijo Sirius que seguía muy enfadado con ella.

Bueno...dijo irónicamente Meg mirando a Lily y riéndose

El profesor fue hacia su asiento, James le dio un codazo a Sirius había llegado el momento.

Ben, miro a Arthur que estaba delante de la clase y se sentó haciendo un ruido un poco extraño, Peter había colocado en el asiento una bolsa de broma que hizo un ruido que dejo a todos con las boca abierta, el profesor se había pegado un peo. Ben se ruborizo y Arthur Weasly empezó a reírse disimuladamente. El profesor Ben no supo que hacer se levanto pero la silla tenia pegamento y los pantalones se le rompieron dejando a la vista su bonito trasero

La clase comenzó a reírse, aunque lo mas fuerte fue cuando se dio la vuelta¡¡llevaba un tanga rojo!

Si...Si Sirius...James estaba dándole codazos mientras miraba como el profesor daba vueltas sin saber que hacer- la foto¡¡Sirius la foto!

Lucius Malfoy intentaba mandar callar a la clase, y Arthur Weasly tapaba al profesor aunque salió corriendo de la clase

¿tiene un tatuaje en el culo? Dijo Lily mirando con los ojos como platos

Parece que era una rosa roja, no?

Lucius se acerco a los chicos, y Sirius escondió la cámara para que no la viera.

Malcon se acerco en ese momento

.-Lucius, han sido ellos. Estoy seguro

.-Ya veo dijo Lucius agitando su bastón, estos son de los que me has hablado

Malcon asintió

.-Por lo que veo las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que me marche. Dumbledore tendrá que ser avisado. Con el profesor Smitch esto no hubiera pasado, el aun utilizaba los castigos con vara en el colegio.

.-No tenéis pruebas dijo Sirius desafiando con la mirada a Lucius que lo miro también

.- Usted es Black verdad? Dijo el rubio mirándolo de arriba abajo

.- Si, dijo Sirius el cual no quería hablar con él

.- Pensaba que fue expulsado del colegio...ni sus padres quieren hacerse cargo de usted...es lamentable

.- No tiene ni idea...dijo Sirius apretando sus puños

.- Tengo que avisar a Dumbledore, dijo haciéndole una señal a Arthur para que le siguiese el cual se despidió con una mirada entre divertida y compasiva a los chicos.

.- No le hagas caso dijo James

Sirius afirmo con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiara había acompañado a Remus a la enfermería el cual se agarraba en el hombro de ella.

.-Vamos deja de fingir se que no estas enfermo

.-si lo estoy dijo tosiendo falsamente

.-Pareces un crío

.-¿yo soy el crío? Vamos tu no quieres contarle a tu hermana lo que sientes por mi. Hablo la madura

.-pues lo soy mas que tu, porque tu no piensas en los sentimientos de los demás.

.-Yo solo pienso en lo que sientes tu, me vuelves loco. Dijo irguiéndose y acercándose a ella.

Aina salía en ese momento del aula de pociones, con unos calderos para llevarlos al despacho del profesor. Se quedo unos segundos mirando lo que pasaba

.-Remus pueden vernos , dijo Kiara separándose de el y andando hacia la enfermería, vio a su hermana

.-¡Aina¿qué haces aquí? Dijo nerviosa

.-Iba a llevar estos calderos ¿y vosotros?

.-A la enfermería , dijo Remus poniendo cara de enfermo

.-Ah...dijo Aina mirándolo, -¿pero estas bien? Dijo preocupada.

.-Si, no es nada grave. Supongo que con alguna poción se me pasara.

De repente el profesor Ben comenzó a correr desesperadamente por el pasillo

.-¿ese era el culo del profesor Ben? Dijo Aina tirando los calderos del susto

.-Creo que si¿pero eso era un...?

.-¿tatuaje? Dijo Remus mirándolas extrañadas. Los tres se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter, Sirius, y James estaban en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, andaba nerviosa de un lado hacia otro, no sabia muy bien que decirles ni como comenzar.

.-lo que ha pasado fuera ha sido imperdonable

Los tres se miraron

.-Profesora...

.-James no quiero de nuevo excusas, el pobre profesor lo ha pasado muy mal. No entiendo como pueden estar así de tranquilos. Esta bien, no me queda otro remedio no me gusta utilizar estos métodos... dijo mas bien para ella que para los alumnos -pero habéis atentado contra la intimidad de un profesor,.¿se han tomado el té¿quieren mas?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

.-Empezaremos con el señor Black¿Habéis sido vosotros?

.-No , profesora. No tenemos nada que ver.

.-Señor Potter¿usted sabe algo?

.-Nada, no sabemos quien lo hizo

.-cuénteme todo lo que sabe señor, Pettigrew

Sirius y James se miraron, Peter había caído en la trampa

.-Pues todos preparamos esa broma al profesor Ben, yo me encargue de poner la bolsa de broma y el pegamento y Sirius de la cámara.

Sirius le sonrió a McGonagall de forma infantil.

.-No quiero escuchar nada mas. Este mes se quedaran sin poder salir a Hosmedage. Ayudaran a Filch, el os encargara lo que tienen que hacer. Señor Pettigrew, salga un momento de mi despacho por favor.

.-Si profesora. Peter salió y cerro la puerta del despacho. James y Sirius tragaron saliva.

.-Cuando les pedí en primero que se acercaran a Peter, no me refería también que le hicieran partícipe de sus bromas. Peter los admira demasiado, lo se. Pero no le obliguen a comportarse de esa forma. El os seguiría a cualquier parte.

.-Pero profesora el es nuestro amigo

.-Lo se señor Potter, pero Peter es demasiado vulnerable. Solo necesita unos amigos.

.-Y somos sus amigos. Dijo Sirius bastante serio, aunque a veces se enfadaban con el, siempre lo tenían en cuenta y confiaban el. Eran cuatro fantásticos amigos pensó

.-Solo os digo que es el último año, que vienen tiempos difíciles y que es hora de que ustedes cuatro, también se que Lupin intervino en la broma, sienten la cabeza.

.-¿por qué viene tiempos difíciles? Dijo James sin entender nada.

.-eso no es algo que yo deba contarles, pero Dumbledore quiere tener una conversación con ustedes dos y el señor Lupin. Vayan a su despacho. Por cierto y de paso le dicen en que consiste el castigo.

James y Sirius se miraron y salieron serios, la profesora McGonagall nuca se había acercado tanto a ellos. Ellos trataban a Peter como a un igual. Los cuatro eran los mejores amigos¿pero porque ella pensaba que Peter era diferente¿por qué no le dijo que fuera al despacho de Dumbledore.?

Remus estaba esperándolos en la escalera, Filch había ido a buscarlo.

.-¿qué ha pasado?

.-Pues que McGonagall nos dio un te con poción Veritaserum, y Sirius y yo nos hemos dado cuenta menos Peter que se lo ha bebido. Así que le ha contado toda la verdad. Estamos castigados todo este mes sin ir a Hosmedage.

.-¿y Dumbledore quiere castigarnos tambien.?

.-La verdad es que no lo sabemos muy bien dijo Sirius levantando los hombros. –supongo que nos dirá los de siempre no?

.-Me parece que esta vez no es como siempre Canuto, pasa algo.

.-No entiendo dijo Remus mientras decía la contraseña y los tres subían

.-Algo me lo dice. Pasa algo dijo James preocupado.

Dumbledore los estaba esperando. Con su varita hizo aparecer tres sillas delante de su escritorio y les señalo que se sentasen. Estaba mas serio de lo normal. Encima del escritorio estaba el periódico "El Profeta" James lo miro por encima. Una explosión, no pudo leer donde y muerte de varios magos en los que se encontraban uno muy poderoso. Dumbledore lo cogió y lo doblo.

.-Una tragedia, dice que fue una explosión pero yo se que ha sido algo mas. "El Profeta" como siempre no cuenta toda la verdad dijo suspirando

.-¿qué ocurre? Dijo Remus

.-Los padres de James me han pedido que hable con él y he pensado que también con ustedes, creo que James tiene una fuerte relación con sus amigos. Dumbledore miro compasivo a James, -Yo conocí a su abuelo sabe? Teníamos un estrecha relación cuando el trabajaba en el Ministerio.

James asintió y le escuchaba atentamente

.-¿sabe usted las causas de su muerte? Dijo Dumbledora acercándose a él.

James le miro sorprendido

.-Tuvo un accidente

.-entiendo dijo Dumbledore. – Sus padres me han pedido que le cuente la historia de la muerte de su abuelo. Los tres se miraron. – Su abuelo fue atacado por magos que trabajan con magia oscura. Intentan acabar con aquellos magos que tenían mucha información en el Ministerio y poder saber algo mas. La información de su abuelo era de vital importancia por eso vivía fuera de Londres.

.-¿quiere decir que no fue algo causal¿estaba todo preparado?

.-Si, James dijo posando su mano en su hombro,- Hay un poder que se esta reuniendo, se esta formando y lo peor de todo es que lo esta consiguiendo. Su abuelo lucho contra el hasta el último momento, hasta su muerte. Era un hombre valiente, y gracias a el y a su información el mal no se ha extendido. No todos los magos son buenos...

Los tres asintieron, estaban inmersos en sus problemas que no se daban cuenta que ahí fuera había un mundo que sufría, el castillo estaba tan protegido que ningún alumno podía sentirse en peligro, velaban por su seguridad pero ahí fuera moría gente, magos que con su vida intentaban salvar a los demás James se acordó de su abuelo era valiente hasta el final, uno de los mejores aurores según Dumbledore. Seguro que donde estuviera lo estaba viendo quería que se sintiese orgulloso de su nieto. Ya sabia lo que le debía a su abuelo. Había tomado una decisión y Dumbledore lo leía en su mirada

.-Solo quería explicaros lo que sucede con el consentimiento de sus padres claro esta. No me gustaría que fueran comentando todo esto entre sus compañeros, muchos padres no quieren preocuparles demasiado.

.-Si, dijo Sirius, -¿y que se puede hacer para luchar contra ese poder?

Dumbledore se quedo mirándolos por unos segundos, y después asintió

.-Todo depende de los Aurores y todo la ayuda del Ministerio de Magia.

.-Entiendo dijo Remus.

Los tres se miraron y comprendieron lo que Dumbledore le quería decir, solo había una manera y ellos se sentían en la obligación de hacerlo. Era su decisión y nadie iba a cambiarlo. James apretó su puño fuertemente, habían asesinado a su abuelo, lo habían atacado y no se pudo salvar. El acabaría con ese dolor y ese sufrimiento.

.-No se si estamos pensando lo mismo dijo Dumbledore

.-Nosotros creemos que si, dijo Sirius, - Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer cuando salgamos del colegio. James asintió.

.-Se que lo harán bien. Necesitamos a personas como ustedes. Me alegro que podamos contar con su ayuda.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia su sala común, ninguno hablaba solo pensaban en lo que Dumbledore les intentaba decir de la forma mas dulce posible pero solo pensaban que había gente que estaba muriendo.

Unas voces le hicieron pararse, era Lucius Malfoy hablando con su primo Malcon, Snape y Fred

.-¿entendéis lo que eso significa? Dijo Lucius señalándolos con su bastón

.-Si dijo Malcon, es hora de que actuemos nosotros. Nos necesitan

.-Si dijo Lucius, -vuestra ayuda será recompensada. Se lo debemos a nuestra casa, a los magos de sangre pura. Reunir a aquellos de los que confiéis. No quiero que el secreto se vaya extendiendo. Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo y estas conferencias es el único modo de que me acerque a vosotros, si no, no hubiera venido dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fred no decía nada, Lucius le daba miedo y se veía en su rostro.

.-Severus, dijo Lucius, me ha dicho Malcon que se te dan muy bien las pociones,

.-Si dijo casi sin abrir los labios

.-Estupendo. Nos reuniremos de madrugada. Me tengo que marchar he quedado con el imbecil del Weasly. No lo aguanto.

Malcon rió y se quedaron hablando sobre lo que Lucius les había dicho mientras iban hacia su sala común.

James miro a sus tres amigos. Lucius quería explicarles algo. No se fiaban de el, esperaba que no tuviera en su cabeza ninguna idea extraña.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

James estaba cerca del lago con su escoba había estado entrenado para el siguiente partido, y tenia ganas de estar solo, de pensar, de recapacitar...No había ido a cenar, no le apetecía. Enterarse de la verdad había sido mas duro de lo que creía pero no iba a dejarse llevar por el sufrimiento y el miedo. Pensó en sus padres, esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Tenia frío, intentaba calentarse las manos, sujeto la escoba y se monto quería ver un rato mas el paisaje y volar sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo. Se elevo un poco, estaba allí como siempre..., dulce, relaja, su melena se ondeaba con el frío de la noche. Estaba sola.

.-¿Lily? Sabia perfectamente que era ella.

.-Hola James. Le sorprendió que la saludase. Aun estaban enfadados. -¿qué haces aquí?

.-¿y tu?

.-Yo he preguntado antes.

James rió

.-Solo estaba pensando

.-Y yo dijo haciéndole un hueco en el suelo húmedo.

.-¿en nosotros? Dijo James sin pensar.

Lily se ruborizo

.-Un poco de todo.

James le sonrió tímidamente.

.-¿y tu? Dijo Lily mirándole a los ojos –¿En la bronca que os ha echado Dumbledore?

James rió

.-No, me he enterado de la verdad.

.-¿en la verdad? Dijo Lily extrañada

.-Si...Mi abuelo fue atacado, y murió.

.-¿atacado?

.-Si, están atacando a magos, hay una mal que se esta reuniendo.

Lily asintió asustada

.-No te preocupes dijo James acercándose a ella, - Tendrás un auror que te proteja

Lily rió

.-¿tu?

Si, dijo el como si esas risas le hubieran dolido, - Mi abuelo lo era, y mi padre lo es también. Creo que estoy en el deber de serlo no crees?

Lily se quedo uno segundos callada, observo las manos de James que sujetaban su escoba, manos fuertes pero a la vez suaves. Un bonito contraste pensó.

.-¿Quieres vengar a tu abuelo?

.-Si...dijo James – No lo hago solo por el, si no también por mi. Se lo debo a mi familia porque me ha protegido pero también porque quiero que proteger a la personas que quiero.

Lily se quedo unos instantes callada, pensaba que James iba a besarla pero no lo hizo, el solo la miro y le sonrió. Lily no le devolvió la mirada, miro al suelo.

.-James, siento lo del libro. No debimos hacerlo pero nos dolió mucho como utilizáis a las chicas del colegio.

James asintió y siguió escuchando lo que le dijo ella.

.-Se que eres así, pero lo único que puedo hacer es olvidarte es lo mejor

.-Lo será para ti dijo James, Lily se levanto y el le cogió la mano para que no se fuera

.-Lily, haré lo que me digas si tu me lo pides. Cambiare, quemare ese dichoso libro, pero no me dejes. Déjame que te muestre como soy

.-Se como eres

.-No lo sabes. Ven quiero mostrarte una parte de mi. Dijo levantándose. – Viste una parte en la pista de patinaje, y se que te gusto, déjame mostrarte la otra.

Lily no supo muy bien como en poco segundos estaba montada en la escoba de James y volaba por encima del colegio. Hacia demasiado frío pero ella estaba nerviosa y no lo sentía. Las manos de James la sujetaban, y ella sentía su mirada. Vio el paisaje. Era precioso. La presencia de James lo hacia diferente, nunca olvidaría ese momento.

Bajaron, era tarde.

James le cogió la mano y fueron hacia el colegio

.-¿ahora vas decirme en lo que pensabas de verdad?

Lily le soltó la mano

.-James...Snape me ha pedido salir.

James tiro la escoba al suelo.


	14. ¿quieres ser mi Julieta?

Hola people! se que algunos me pidieron el capi ayer pero es que no pude y he sacado unos minutillos, asi que nada espero que os guste este capi es divertido pasan algunas cosas interesantes...y ya me contareis

**almudena**- Muchas gracias por el review, en serio me ha agustado mucho, y ya mismo publicare lo que sabemos...que disfrutes de tus vacaciones y hablamos por el messenger cuando este menos extresa jajaja. Besos y gracias

**SamanthaBlack33** - Hola! muchas gracias por el review, que me encanta hablar contigo eres genial y muy simpatica ayer me paerti cn el de tu clase jajaja. Que muchas gracias por el apoyo qeu tu con el tuyo te mereces eso y mas y que en el proximo capi voy a hacer publi de atua FF que seguro que le gustara mucho a la gente. Besos

**Eli**- Lo se lo se me odias por Snape y mas que me odiaras jajaja pero ya sabes me atrae...he estado pensado en eso de Ron y a ver si lo escribo jajaja ya veras...que espero que tu FF siga adelante que tiene una pinta muy chula. Que bueno vaya semana mas rara jajaja aha pasado de to y cuando tu kieras hablar de "eso" no hace falta que tyo y ana estemenos a tono eh? tu habla sobre lo q ue kieras pero despues no te kejes si ste traumatizamos aunke yo se que tu sabes mas de lo q aparentas jajja besos muak!

**Ana**- Siento no podes dedicarte todo el tiempo que quisiera pero es q ni sikiera yo lo tengo. Que muchas gracias por todo por la comida mmm que rico y que espero que siempre estemos juntas hablando de nuestras cosillas...jajaaj que gracias por que te guste todo lo que escribo. I LOVE TOO MUCH X INFINITO MAS DOS. ea aguapa suerte pa lunes amore!

"THIS LOVE" **http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /** El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

**http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /**"es algo personal" Lo escribe Eli auna de las autoras de "This Love" solo va por el primer capi pero ya empieza las cosas a ponerse interesantes, os va a gustar maucho, Remus padre de familia, Sirius...y sus problemas...el nacimiento de Harry...y eso solo es el principioa despues empieza la vida en familia, con muchas ay sospresas aseguradas.

**Made**- Hola! que tal? sspore lo que veo mb, que muchas sgracias por el apoyo que eres genial suerte pa el lunes! y ya sabes a descansar y disfrutar con tu chico. Besos

**Virginia91** - Jjejeje lo se soaaya mala...pero ya veras en este jajaj ay me contaras. Gracias por leer besos

**kittyen****-** Hola! muchas grcias por leer espero que te este gustando la verdad es que se ha kedado en un momento...vamos! que pasara...ajajaja lee y me diras este capi tiene de todo.

**rasaaabe** - Hi! la relacion de Kiara y remus es dificil y Aina se lo tomara puff! puede pasar de todo. Besos y Gracias por leer.

**karipotter**- jajajaja espero que te guste el capi y bueno...Lily es Lily ...atan orgullosa...puede apsar de todo cn ella.

**AllisonBlack11** - MUCHAS FELICIDADES! que no se me ha olvidado! felicidades! hoy sabado te he felicitado eh? no s eme olvida. Espero que hablemos pronto por el messenger y me cuentes como te lo has pasado. Felicidade sy disfruta de tus vacaciones. Besos!

marce- Si AINA ESTA LOCA! estoy contigo jajaja pero sin ella esto seria un muermo. Besos y gracias por leer. Voto porq Kiara se lie cn Remus.

**Paige** - Hola! gracias por leer se que siempres lees no te preocupes, tu deja reviews cuando kieras. Estoy desenado que empiece la 7 temporada de Embrujadas ya! jajaja que gracias por lees sy espero qye todo te haya salido mb los examenes etc...y si estas en ello suerte! besos

**Lur**- XOXO PA QUE VEAS QUE TE KIERO TE LO PONGO EN GRANDE! MUAK! QUE GRACIAS POR TODO! QUE SE QUE TE LEES MIS COSAS Y ME HACE MUCHA ILU QUE TE GUSTE. CUANDO SEA FAMOSA Y RICA TU SERAS LA QUE VENDRA A MIS FIESTAS Y TE INVITARE CON MIS AMIGOS FAMOSOS. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS MUAK! DISFRUTA DE LAAS VACAS...!

**abueno kiero decir que mi FF "mi primera vez by Sirius" va a cambiar porque he escrito la primera vez de Remus y James y de uno mas...eso es sorpresa y que mañana voy a puablicar la de Remus es del estilo de Sirius pero especial para el. si no lo habeis leido os dejo la dire**

**http / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2410704/1/ es muy subida de tono asi que a kien le guste los lemon,...estos capis tienen muchas escenas. **

Sin mas que deciros besos Muak!

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao (y gracias a Eli ya mismo mas...)

Kris ah! **C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW! **

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**¿quieres ser mi Julieta?**

Lily recogió la escoba y se la dio, James la cogió pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada de los ojos verdes de Lily.

Lily camino hacia el colegio sin esperar a James, el chico corrió y la alcanzo

.-le habrás dicho que no, verdad?

.-Severus me gusta

.-¿cómo te puede gustar el pelo grasiento¡ Lily, no le quieres! Dijo James nervioso y agitado.

.-¿tu que sabes? Me cae muy bien, y si . Le he dicho que podríamos empezar a salir como amigos. Hemos quedado para ir a Hosmedage este fin de semana.

.-No le quieres, volvió a decir.

Lily se enfado

.-James, déjalo en paz. El no ha hecho nada malo. Así que acéptalo porque no pienso discutir sobre ese tema

.-Lily si lo quisieras no hubieras estado apunto de besarme en navidad

Lily se quedo petrificada, ese beso que nunca ocurrió. Estuvieron a punto de besarse, de sentir sus labios, esos cálidos labios, de estar por fin juntos...

.-y nos hubiéramos besado si tu no te hubieras retirado. Lily salió corriendo y ahora era James el que se quedo petrificado mirando como se marchaba. No iba a dejar que un imbecil como Snape se la quitara. Había podido con Fred y Snape no iba a ser mas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kiara estaba enfadada. Remus le sonreía maliciosamente.

.-No entiendo porque tienes que elegirme mi pareja para el trabajo. Podría haberlo sido de James o Sirius.

.-Vamos pero nosotros dos nos coordinamos mejor dijo pillinamente-. Además la idea del trabajo fue de James.

.-Podría haber sido su pareja

.-No puede ser, porque yo seria la de Sirius, y no podría hacer este trabajo con el. Es un chico

Kiara lo miro sin entender nada¿qué tenia que ver que fueran dos hombres?

.-Vamos a hacer Romeo y Julieta Dijo Remus orgulloso con el guión.

Kiara casi se cae de la silla. Había leído esa novela y no pensaba hacerlo.

.-¡NO, NO PIENSO HACER ESA OBRA DE TEATRO.!

.-vamos no chilles dijo Remus calmadamente dándole un pergamino, - es la escena que vamos a hacer.

Kiara lo cogió de mala gana. Era la escena del balcón.

Remus se dio cuenta de su enfado.

.-Vamos es la mas bonita no? Se expresan lo que sienten . Como nosotros

.-Como nosotros no, no quiero morir como hizo ella

Remus rió

.-¿ensayamos? Nos queda poco tiempo para preparar el trabajo.

.-Esta bien. ¿empiezo yo? Remus asintió

Julieta:- Ay de mí 

Remus se paro- Vamos, tienes que estar triste. Hazlo con mas sentimiento

Kiara negó con la cabeza.

_Julieta:- ¡Ay de mí!_

.-Mejor dijo Remus

**Romeo:- Habla. ¡Oh¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire.**

Kiara se quedo mirándolo mientras leía su papel de Romeo, miro sus ojos expresivos, su dulce sonrisa, sus manos, estaba enamorada y no sabia cuanto mas podría resistir a los besos de Remus. No podía engañarse, jamás lo olvidaría.

Remus le paso las manos por la cara

.-¿estas bien? Kiara estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta.

.-Si, si dijo con una risa nerviosa

**_Julieta:- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehusa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una capuleto_**

.-¿lo harías? dijo Remus cogiendole el pergamino y dejándolo sobre la mesa –¿Dejarías todo por amor?

Kiara estaba nerviosa

.-Lo haría dijo mirándole mientras el la sujetaba por la cintura. -Remus, yo...yo te quiero pero...no hagas esto mas difícil

El no le dijo nada solo le beso y Kiara le correspondió, le correspondió con pasión como si estuvieran buscando algo mas.

En ese momento Sirius y James entraron en el aula. Querían preparar su trabajo

Se quedaron mirando como la pareja se estaba besando.

Remus se dio cuenta

.-Podríais llamar no? No veis que estamos ensayando

Sirius empezó a reírse,

.-Creo que os habéis saltado algunas escena no?

Kiara se sonrojo.

.-Bueno...dijo cogiendo el pergamino

.-¿por donde íbamos? Dijo Remus

.-Creo que ahora toca que os vayáis a la cama. Dijo James riéndose con Sirius

.-Sois imbeciles dijo Remus tirandole un libro.¡Largaros!

Kiara miro a Remus

.-¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido mi hermana?

Remus asintió

.-Deberíamos hablar con ella. Soy tu Romeo y luchare por ti

Kiara rió y siguieron ensayando. Dejaron los besos para mas tarde.

OoOoOoOoO

.-¿no crees que os habéis pasado? Dijo Peter mirando como sus amigos guardaban el material para el trabajo muggle en sus mochilas, habían estado en el aula de estudios muggle dándole los últimos retoques.

James rió

.-Cuando se quisieron vengar de nosotros no sabían que nuestras venganzas son peores.

.-Exacto, me gustaría ver la cara de Meg cuando vea nuestro estupendo trabajo...

.-¿y Lily? Va flipar. James y Sirius chocaron las manos.-Esto va a ser genial. Pobre el que se vaya a perder la clase.

En ese momento Snape paso junto a ellos, y James le paro

.-eh, pelo grasiento tengo una conversación pendiente contigo.

Snape se paro y lo miro de arriba abajo y siguió andando

.-¿no me has escuchado! Chillo James- quiero hablar contigo.

Sirius quiso intervenir pero James lo paro, era solo asunto suyo. No era cosa de una broma.

.Déjame en paz Potter, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces

.-¿piensas que Lily es una estupidez?

Snape se rió

.-¿es eso¿ Tienes miedo que acepte?

.-Se que no va a aceptar. Estoy seguro

.-No estés tan seguro de ti mismo. Desde que las chicas de vuestro curso han corrido la voz de vuestro diario "íntimo" os tienen como los cabrones del colegio y Lily es una mas de ellas.

.-Pero eso no significa que este tan loca como para salir contigo.

.-Ya veremos, tu concéntrate en no perder los partidos si no quieres perder también la apuesta claro.

.-Aunque sea lo último que haga no dejare que salgas con Lily. Te lo aseguro

.-Ella esta harta de tus tonterías. Eres un crío que solo utiliza a las chicas, y ella lo sabe

.-Lily es diferente. De todos modos no creo que salga con un tipo como tu con secretos ocultos.

Snape se quedo un instante callado, no entendía o no quiso entender lo que James le quería decir.¿qué secreto sabia James?

.-No digas tonterías, oh dios Potter, tu reinado acabara pronto. Lily se ha dado cuenta de lo capullo que eres.

.-No me has contestado dijo James refiriéndose a sus palabras

.-No se de que me hablas. Dijo sin camabiar la expresión de su cara.

.-Se que esos pelos teñidos tienen algo preparado y tu estas con ellos. Debí dejarte morir el día que Sirius estuvo a punto de conseguirlo.

Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada, le odiaba, era algo mas poderoso que el. Siempre los había odiado y quería vengarse de ellos, por sus bromas, por sus insultos. Sabia que su mejor venganza era salir con Lily. James no lo aguantaría.

.- Recuerda que conozco la verdad de Lupin. No me hagas que la utilice en su contra. Ten cuidado te estas metiendo en terreno prohibido dijo con una mueca .

James le cogió por el cuello de la túnica empujándolo contra la pared.

.-No! Dijo Sirius cogiendole, -ah este capullo le partiremos la cara pero ahora no James. No es el mejor momento.

Jame le soltó

.-Ten cuidado, dijo James señalándole

Snape rió irónicamente

.-Que miedo...me río de tus amenazas. Dijo con ironía. Volvió a mirarles a los tres y se marcho con aires de superioridad

.-¡No lo aguanto! Chillo James – Me tenias que haber dejado que le partiera la cara.-¡Lo odio!

.-Lo se, dijo Sirius –pero no es el momento James. Hazme caso por una vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-Bien chicos, empezaremos con las exposiciones dijo la profesora Humman paseando alrededor de los alumnos. Miro a Lily y Meg – Muy bien, vosotras primero.

Lily cogió los tableros y Meg las fichas.

.-Vamos a explicar los típicos juegos muggles, el ajedrez muy parecido al ajedrez mágico, el parchís y la oca

Sirius comenzó a reírse

.-¿De que te ríes imbecil? dijo Meg molesta

.-Es que pienso que mi trabajo es tan bueno que los demás son una mierda

Meg frunció el ceño

.-Esos modales señor Black dijo la profesora- respete a sus compañeras

.-Aunque a Sirius no le interese, de todos modos una figurita de plastilina no es un trabajo eh?

James y Sirius comenzaron a reírse aun mas fuerte, cosa que a Lily y Meg le molestaba muchísimo

Estuvieron explicando sobre todo el juego del parchis y de la oca, y muchos alumnos estuvieron jugando. La profesora Humman le puso una buena nota sobre todo por el trabajo que le dedicaron a la fabricación de éste.

El siguiente grupo fue el de Malfoy junto con Snape y Fred que no pudieron casi exponer porque Sirius y James estuvieron durante el rato haciéndoles preguntas que ellos no sabían contestar. La profesora lo califico de poco original pero les aprobó.

Kiara trago saliva era su turno

Remus le cogió la mano

.-Vamos tranquila dijo sonriéndole a lo que Kiara se puso aun mas nerviosa.

.-Nosotros vamos a interpretar una escena típica muggle, "Romeo y Julieta" La profesora movió la cabeza muy contenta, le gustaba esa obra.

Kiara se coloco delante de toda la clase, iba a ser un poco cutre pero solo iba a ser unos minutos de representación.

Kiara respiro hondo y comenzó con su papel. Todos se quedaron callados. Lo hacían muy bien, con mucho sentimiento.

**_Julieta:- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?_**

**_Romeo:- ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra. _**

**_Julieta:- Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Motesco? _**

**_Romeo:- Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan._**

Toda la clase estaba en silencio, el embrujo de la escena les había envuelto y solo pensaban que Remus y Kiara eran dos enamorados que no podían estar juntos, la realidad superaba la ficción.

**_Romeo:- Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles… _**

**_Julieta:- No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia. _**

**_Romeo:- ¿Pues por quién juraré? _**

**_Julieta:- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer. _**

**_Romeo:- ¿Pues por quién juraré?_**

La profesora Humman estaba emocionada, y se limpiaba unas lagrimas disimuladamente. No sabia que tuviera tan buenos actores en su clase y una idea le rondo por la cabeza. Parecía llegada del cielo y era perfecta.

Llego el final de la escena, donde los dos enamorados se tenían que despedir.

**_Julieta:- ¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida, que no sé cómo arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana. _**

**_Romeo:- ¡Qué el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance._**

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros.

De repente Lily y Meg emocionadas se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir mientras que sus demás compañeros las imitaban y silbaban. El trabajo había sido un éxito.

La profesora Humman les felicito.

.-Ha sido el mejor trabajo chicos, felicidades. Me gustaría hablar con vosotros esta tarde. Os espero antes de la cena.

Kiara y Remus se miraron ,estaban felices.

Sirius se levanto

.-Y ahora si, el mejor trabajo de la clase hecho por mi gran amigo James dijo Sirius saludando a la clase

.-Y por mi gran amigo Sirius. Dijo James delante de toda la clase

Nosotros hemos hecho un gran trabajo de investigación dijo Sirius, -gracias a nuestro amigo Remus que nos ha dejado su cámara de video Remus saludo con la mano- y esta pantalla podemos con un hechizo mostraros las imágenes.Las imágenes a lo mejor no son muy buenas pero se distinguen fácilmente.

.-Allá vamos dijo James encendiendo con un toque de varita la televisión

(lo que esta en cursiva es lo que se escucha en el video)

_.-buenas noches, hasta mañana, los lunis y los niños, nos vamos a la camaaaaa, nos vamos a la camaaaa, nos vamos a la camaaa, buenas noches, hasta mañana._

Peter se despedía con la mano interpretando la canción.

_.-Peter, esto esta grabando eh?_

_.-Ah! hola! No tengo que ser mal educado.¡Berta te quiero! dijo Peter saludando graciosamente con su pijama de ositos._

Berta miro a la clase sonrojada, quiso que se le tragase la tierra.

La clase empezó a reírse

_.-Hola! Soy James dijo mientras saludaba a la cámara y salía de su habitación para ir a otra muy diferente.- Estamos en una habitación cedida donde haremos un amplio estudio de objetos muggles _

_.-Si dijo Sirius que era el que grababa._

_.-Muy bien a ver a ver..._

.-¿esa no es nuestra habitación? Dijo Lily asustada

.-No, no...no me lo puedo creer...

_.-¿esto que es? Dijo James cogiendo un sujetador_

_.-Yo se lo que es dijo Sirius dándole la cámara a su amigo y ahora era el, el que salía, -esto es un relleno para los sujetadores. –Si parece que la dueña de este sujetador engaña en apariencia eh? Viciosilla...dijo Sirius guiñando el ojo_

Meg apretaba fuertemente las manos y .Lily la sujetaba, estaba apunto de partirle la cara a sus compañeros. Ahora era Lily la que se quedaba con la boca abierta

_.-¿esto que son globitos? Dijo Sirius inflándolos._

_James le paso la cámara_

_.-No querido compañero de trabajo, esto son...frer perdón, pre...serva...tivos, preservativos dijo leyéndolo, -lo utilizan los muggles en sus relaciones intimas , dijo guiñando el ojo. Estas chicas saben como divertirse eh?_

Lily y Meg estaban pasando a un color rojo, apretaban fuertemente sus manos y pensaban las torturas mas dolorosas que iban a hacerles mientras sus compañeros de clase seguían riéndose

_.-Mira que fotos mas bonitas...dijo James con una amplia sonrisa enseñando unas fotos de bebes desnudos en una bañera, eran Meg y Lily de pequeñas, - son unos bebes moniiiiisimos._

_Ahora Sirius le paso la cámara._

_.-La foto de Lily ha sido revelada por un muggle por eso no hay movimiento a diferencia de la de Meg...y ahora a ver a ver...¿esto que es? Dijo Sirius confuso. –el KAMASUTRA! Dios mío pero estas chicas que hacen en su tiempo libre? Este libro fue creado por los muggles. Gracias .dijo señalando el libro emocionado_

_.-Solo nos queda decir que Lily y Meg han estado encantadas de prestarnos su habitación para nuestro trabajo. Gracias compañeras, sin vosotras esto no hubiera sido posible. Dijo James falsamente emocionado_

_.-Y corten_

_.-dios que buen trabajo!_

_.-eh, que no esta apagada, dale al botón_

_.-¿qué botón?_

.-jejejeje problemas técnicos dijo James apagando la cámara.

Los demás alumnos comenzaron aplaudir confusos por lo que habían visto.

La profesora Humman se acerco

.-Bueno me alegro que el"pontéelo, pónselo" haya hecho efecto entre muggles pero ¿no creéis que ha sido demasiado excesivo?

.-No dijeron a la vez como si esa pregunta hubiera sido una ofensa.

.-Ha terminado la clase por hoy. Ya hablare con ustedes.

Los dos chicos sonrieron inocentemente y Lily y Meg se acercaron a ellos.

.-sois unos gilipollas

.-Cosa intima por cosa intima dijo James

.-Pero...pero...¡no es lo mismo! Dijo Meg

.-¿ah no? Dijo Sirius riéndose

.-uno a uno dijeron los dos saliendo fuera de la clase y dejando a las dos chicas con la boca abierta.

.-¿y ahora que hacemos? Dijo Meg enfadada.

.-Abstinencia Meg, abstinencia con eso no van a poder. Estos no se liaran con nadie en su vida

Meg la miro asustada, nadie conocía los cabreos de Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.-Kiara ,Remus la saludaba desde el final del pasillo acercándose a ella

.-Hola¿vamos a ver a la profesora Humman?

.-si dijo Remus cogiendole de la mano, Kiara le soltó

.-Remus por favor...hasta que no hablemos con mi hermana nada de nada

.-Jooooo

Kiara rió

.-Adelante chicos dijo la profesora haciéndoles entrar, -me alegro que hayan venido en este momento. Estaba hablando con Dumbledore.

.-Usted dirá dijo Remus sentándose.

.-Habéis sido elegidos para representar Romeo y Julieta en el colegio

Kiara miro atónita a la profesora, Remus se rió disimuladamente, conocía a Kiara y no le haría gracia tener que representar esa obra.

.-Pero...pero...¿por qué¿por qué tenemos que hacer esa estúpida función? Dijo Kiara sin entender nada

.-Vamos señorita Miller dijo Dumbledore con una agradable sonrisa. –Es una función preciosa no cree?

.-Si preciosa dijo irónicamente.- donde los dos protagonistas mueren

.-Por amor dijo Remus tímidamente, Kiara le miro con odio- de todos modos yo acepto dijo Remus mirando a los profesores. –No se preocupen podemos buscar a otra Julieta mas guapa no?

.-¡como? Dijo Kiara indignada

.-Se puede sustituir a todo el mundo, no creen?. Cualquier chica estaría encantada de ser mi Julieta, cualquiera menos tu claro.

.-¿sabes lo que te digo¡que seré tu maldita Julieta! Que no hay nadie en el colegio que sea mejor actriz que yo y que ninguna chica será tu Julieta, lo seré yo. Yo también acepto profesora Humman, mañana hablaremos de todos los detalles.

Kiara sin mirar ni siquiera a Remus salió del despacho dejando a la profesora Humman con la boca abierta¿esa había sido Kiara?

.-Buena táctica señor Lupin dijo Dumbledore acertando lo que quería hacer para que Kiara aceptase.

.-Ella quería hacerlo solo había que darle un empujoncito pequeño.

Ambos rieron.

Al día siguiente la profesora hablo con todos los alumnos de séptimo y decidieron quienes eran los actores, maquilladores, iluminadores...

Remus y Kiara eran los protagonistas, Sirius iba hacer de Mercucio, el mejor amigo que muere por vengarle, Fred era el padre de Julieta, Snape hizo de Tibaldo, primo de Julieta , Malcon de Escalus príncipe de Verona y Meg la madre de Julieta.

Lily se presento voluntaria para los decorados y James se presento voluntario para ayudarle aunque ella se negó no pudo hacer nada.

Todo quedo claro, la obra de teatro seria el 14 de febrero, con una pequeña fiesta después. Los ensayos se hicieron de inmediato, todo el mundo después de clase dedicaba parte de tiempo a que todo saliera bien. La obra de teatro era preciosa y no quería que ocurriera ningún error.

Lily estaba pintando el decorado del balcón, rodeada de pinturas y con una camiseta vieja para no mancharse. Estaba cansada, se alejaba e iba mirando como estaba quedando el decorado desde lejos y se acercaba para retocarlo. Le gustaba como estaba quedando.

En ese momento James llego corriendo

.-Lo siento nos hemos entretenido mas tiempo en el entrenamiento, pronto será el partido. Dijo sonriendo.

.-No pasa nada, dijo Lily sin mirarle aun estaba enfadada. – De todos modos poco podrás hacer , no quiero que estropees el decorado. James cogió un pincel para comenzara a pintar.

Lily lo vio y se abalanzo sobre el cogiendole el pincel.

.-No toques nada.

.-Pero déjame que te ayude.

.-No

.-Lily no seas terca, además vosotros enseñasteis nuestro diario y nosotros vuestro sujetador. Tampoco es para tanto

.-Si lo es dijo matándolo con la mirada.

.-No lo es

.-Si, pasamos mas vergüenza. Quedamos como tontas

.-¿y nosotros? Nadie nos pide salir desde ese día.

.-Os lo merecéis dijo

Se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron a reírse

.-Esta bien dijo Lily, -solo te perdonare mientras estemos preparando la obra. Después todo seguirá igual

James se apoyo por una parte del decorado.

.-Es el tiempo suficiente para mi dijo James mirando como seguía pintando. Le encanata su cara, su expresión. Lo intelectual que era.

Lily le miro sin entender a lo que se refería

.-Te demostrare que estas enamorada de mi.

Lily se ruborizo

.-No hace falta que pierdas tu valioso tiempo conmigo.

.-Es un tiempo bien aprovechado.

Lily rió, y James cogió un pincel y le pinto la cara riéndose

.-Eh! Dijo Lily tocándose la parte manchada, te vas a enterar dijo amenazándolo con otro pincel lleno de pintura.

Lily comenzó a correr detrás de James para alcanzarlo pero el era mas rápido, James no paraba de reírse y no vio un montón de cajas con ropa para la función y se cayo encima de ellas.

Lily le tendió la mano para que se levantara y James tiro de ella cayéndose encima de el. Lily estaba nerviosa, sus ojos se encontraron y James comenzó a besarla. No había día que no quisiera besarla, día que no pensara en ella y día que no la quisiera.

Primero eran besos cortos, Lily cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por los besos de James el cual poco a poco iba besándola con mas pasión acariciando su suave piel. Lily sintió ese cosquilleo en el estomago, esa electricidad en el ambiente que los aislaba. Recordó cuando la beso la primera ves vestido de gladiador Siempre la sorprendía y eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

Se volvieron a mirar y Lily le sonrió.

.-Lily no salgas con Snape por favor dijo James de repente.- Ahora que se lo que sientes, ahora no por favor.

Lily se levanto sin mirarle

.-James lo siento, pero...

James se levanto y la abrazo, no quería escuchar sus palaabras.

.-No me digas nada, no...

.-James, estoy saliendo con Snape. Mientras estabas entrenando vino a verme y le dije que si

.-Pero Lily parecía como si le hubieran echado una jarra de agua fría, no podía moverse ni pensar en lo que Lily le había dicho Podía tener a cualquier chica pero no a la que quería. –Lily no salgas con Snape, no lo digo por mi si no porque no te puedes fiar de el

.-No digas pegos dijo Lily comenzándose a enfadar. – Severus es el único del colegio del que me fiaría. Nunca ha tratado mal a ninguna chica

.-Nunca se le ha conocido ninguna chica pero ese no es el caso. Se que están planeando algo, algo...no se lo que es. Pero no es algo bueno. Lily por favor, escuché una conversación con Lucius Malfoy y dijo que quería hablar con todos. El es un Slytherin

.-¿y? El no es como Malcon, y lo sabes. El jamás dejaría que me hicieran daño. Deja tus estúpidos celos y déjame en paz

.-Lily ...James la miro, creía a ese capullo de Snape y a el no. Sabia que no lo besaría como lo había besado a el. Pego una patada a una de las cajas y salió corriendo. Quería estar solo.

Lily miro como se iba quiso ir detrás de el pero pensó que era lo mejor, tenia que olvidarlo¿pero iba a utilizar a Severus? No, pensó Lily, el me gusta pero no se creyó su propia mentira.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus estaba ante el espejo con su traje de Romeo. Kiara llego en ese momento y lo miro durante unos segundos, sonrió y entro.

.-Romeo, Romeo...

.-Hola mi Julieta , Remus le hizo una reverencia y le beso la mano.

.-¿y los demás? Pregunto Kiara, - deberían estar aquí

.-Les he dado la tarde libre. Deberíamos ensayar la escena de la despedida.

.-Pero...

.-¿Es mejor que estemos solos no?

Kiara le sonrió sin saber porque.

Tu ropa dijo Remus dándole el vestido de Julieta

.-¿no pensaras que me lo ponga aquí no?

.-Puedes ponértelo detrás de el biombo

Kiara lo miro extrañada y se coloco detrás, era de noche y la luz de la luna hacia que la sombra de su silueta se reflejase. Remus la miro, era perfecta, no podía dejar que se le escapara. Era la única que le estaba haciendo feliz. La quería.

.-Ya estoy dijo Kiara saliendo con su traje.

Remus la miro y la beso

.-Eh Romeo, no te lances que aun no hemos llegado a ese momento.

Remus rió – es que si fuera Romeo de verdad, te llevaría conmigo. No te hubiera dejado un día sola sin mi

Kiara comenzó a reírse

.-que cursi eres, Remus se sonrojo. – pero me encanta. ¿empezamos? Dijo con una preciosa sonrisa de felicidad

Kiara cogió el guión, Remus se estremeció, el pelo de la chica era tan suave, resbalaba por sus mejillas acariciándolas

Kiara le miro y le sonrió

.- Venga dijo Kiara haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Los dos chicos se echaron sobre una especia de cama, hecho por cojines y sábanas.

**_JULIETA_**

**_Ya quieres irte? No ha asomado el día,_**

**_la voz del ruiseñor, no de la alondra_**

**_atravesé tu oído temeroso:_**

**_canta en la noche, encima del granado._**

**_Fue el ruiseñor, ya sabes, amor mío!_**

_ROMEO_

**_Fue la alondra que anuncia la mañana,_**

**_no el ruiseñor, mi amor, mira las rayas_**

**_de la luz envidiosa que desgarra las nubes,_**

**_allá lejos al oriente!_**

**_Se apagaron los cirios de la noche_**

**_y en puntillas el día se levanta_**

**_sobre la bruma de los altos montes_**

**_¡Sí parto, vivo¡Sí me quedo, muero!_**

Remus le acariciaba las mejillas, Kiara estaba nerviosa, siempre se sentía así a su lado, Remus le hacia olvidar donde estaba , quien era para ser solo suya por unos momentos. Nunca imagino que el la quisiera, que le correspondiera. Todo paso tan deprisa que ninguno de los dos se replantearon lo que había sucedido.

**Detrás de los latidos **

**Ecos que deja el reloj**

Detrás de esta sonrisa 

**Media asta y sin color**

**Detrás de los amigos y**

**Del humo contra luz**

**Detrás de los espejos y de las sombras**

**Estas tú**

.-Kiara te toca a ti¿qué te pasa?

**Detrás de las pisadas de los que vienen y van**

Detrás de un calendario que adelanta marcha atrás 

**Detrás de cada foto, de su cara y de su cruz**

**Detrás de la prisión de mis nocturnos**

**Estas tú**

.-Nada dijo Kiara sin mirarle, estaba llorando

**Y por mas que me digo mil veces**

Que debo seguir y vivir 

**Y por mas que reniego tu nombre**

**No puedo librarme de ti**

.-estas llorando, Remus la abrazo. Kiara se sentía tranquila junto a su pecho. Remus le olio el pelo, la acaricio. -¿qué pasa¿he hecho algo que te haya sentado mal? Pregunto Remus preocupado

**Porque estas en las canciones**

**En las costuras de mi cuerpo**

**En los colores**

En otros labios y otros besos 

**En poemas que me recuerdan que no estás**

**En los silencios que de noche**

**Gritan en mi soledad**

.-No dijo Kiara limpiándose las lagrimas,- Romeo y Julieta no pudieron ser felices, murieron amándose. No quiero que nos pase lo mismo

**En las mañanas**

**Siempre desnudo de tu olor**

**En las ventanas**

**Cerradas a este corazón**

**En estas alas que ya**

No vuelan hacia el sur 

**Detrás de todo**

.-¿qué nos pase? Remus escuchaba sus palabras asimilándolas.

**Detrás no hay nada**

**Mas que tú**

Detrás de cada esquina 

**De estas fría gran ciudad**

**Detrás de ese teléfono**

**Que se olvidó de hablar**

**Detrás de las tormentas **

**De la calma y la quietud**

**Detrás de otro gesto y otras voces**

**Estas tú**

.-si, bueno no quiero decir que nos pase algo. Si no que...Remus

**Detrás de cada abrazo**

**Que hace despertar mi piel**

**Detrás de cada carta**

**Que escribí y queme**

**Detrás del negro cielo**

**blanco invierno, el mar azul**

**Detrás de cada día y cada noche**

**Ahí estas tú**

¿qué? Dijo acercándose a ella poco a poco

Y por mas que me digo mil veces 

**Que debo seguir y vivir**

**Y por mas que reniego tu nombre**

**No puedo librarme de ti**

.- que no podamos estar juntos. Te quiero

**Porque estas en las canciones**

En las costuras de mi cuerpo 

**En los colores**

**En otros labios y otros besos**

**En poemas que me recuerdan que no estas**

**En los silencios que de noche**

**Gritan en mi soledad**

Remus la beso, la atrajo junto a el y la beso de nuevo. Ella por fin decía lo que sentía, lo que se negaba a reconocer y el era el chico mas feliz del mundo junto con la chica que amaba.

.- Te quiero dijo Remus repitiendo esas palabras después en su cabeza mil veces.

**En las mañanas**

**Siempre desnudo de tu olor**

En las ventanas 

**Cerradas a este corazón**

**En estas alas que ya**

**No vuelan hacia el sur**

**Detrás de todo**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, amándose, queriéndose. Pero fueron los instantes mas maravillosos del mundo. Era la primera vez que Remus sintió el amor. Su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y Kiara nerviosa se dejaba guiar por el. Era su primera vez. Quiso que fuera lo mas especial posible y así fue para ella.

La luna, cómplice de sus actos los iluminaba. Dos cuerpos desnudos abrazados en la penumbra. Remus le daba pequeños besos en su hombro abrazándola.

No sabia lo que iba a pasar mañana, les daba igual solo sabían que se querían y eso le bastaba.

Detrás no hay nada 

**Mas que tú**

**Detrás de todo, no queda nada**

**Sólo tú**

**Sólo tú**

**Sólo tú**

Kiara le miro y le beso

De repente unos golpes le hicieron levantarse asustados.

.-¡Remus! Era Aina llamando a la puerta

Kiara se asusto

.-¿qué hace mi hermana aquí¡

.-quede con ella para hablar. Quería contarle que estaba enamorado de ti

Kiara le miro sorprendida y le beso

.-¿hubieras hecho eso por mi?

.-haría cualquier cosa por ti

Aina seguía llamando a la puerta. Remus la cerro con un hechizo para que nadie entrase.

.-¿y ahora que hacemos? Dijo Kiara vistiéndose muy rápido mientas Remus hacia lo mismo

.-Le diremos la verdad

* * *

¿que? por fin juntos! una pareja por fin! jajaja que dificil...duraran mucho? que hara Aina...tachan tachan! ah! las palaabrtas que estan en negro es la **cancion de Remus&Kiara es de Pastora Soler y se titula "solo tu"** es muy especial...y algo me decia que era la de ellos. Ya descubrireis la de las demas. Besos 


	15. Que comience la función

**Hola! **si estoy extresa pero porque me sgusta demasiado mi FF ya porque me ecanta publicar he buascado esta noche un rato para subir el capítulo, ante todo que espero seguir publicando todos los fines pero sai algun dia no puedo,...perdonadme y nos os preocupeis que auanque tarde subire el capi, por ahora tengo pasado hasta el capi 18 asi que si no me da tiempo de pasar mas capis...no los pasare hasta que termine los examenes. Bueno dejo de contar mi vida jajaja voy con los reviews

Lur- Xoxete que tal? tia aunque parezca que nos os hecho un monton de menos, eso de veros tan poco...jo...bueno aunque el martes iremos a ver a la fon! y nos veremos pero mañana no...aunque espeor que te diviertas muxo con kien salgas...jejeje. Tia estoy desenado de que nos vayamos de vacaciosnes aunque tengo miedo tia...en parte porque me da miedo enfadarme con alguna y nos lo hago a posta pero tia a lo mejor es q no puedo convivr con nadie que mal...jo espero q por lo menos contigo no me enfade aunque cn la cris lo tengo asumido jajaja tenemos demasiado caractar jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer mi FF ay bueno kiero dedicarte un capi pero este no va a ser no por nada si no porque para ti tengo otro mas especial...que me gusta mas a mi vamos. El domingo publico guarrillo asi que ya sabe s atomar nota tia! jajaja te kejaras de ideas pa hacer eh? Bueno lo de los aurores es mas o menos eso...son los q acaban con Voldemort en parte y la masgia osucra , Voldemort es el malo por si no lo sabes en H.Potter. Bueno sin mas que decirte que espero que te guste el capi y que te kiero muxo niña muak! a descansar y ponerte morena!

Paige- Hola! que tal? que tal terminaste todo? muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis FF de verdad me hace mucha ilusion que lo hagas porque la verdad es que parecere tonta pero me das muy buen rollo y eso que no podemos hablar mucho pero espero que todo te vaya mb y que te lo pases mb este verano. Muak!

Made- Hola! que pasa guapa! vaya verano! no te van a ver el pelo en tu casa eh? jajaja Bueno lo de Snape vale lo reconozco es raro...mucho pero el FF se llama "dame una oportunidad" y todos se la merecen no? jajaj asi que...bueno el tiempo dira. Kiara y Remus la pareja estrella...pues si juntos y espero que por muxo tiempo porque aun keda que lo sepa Aina. Besos y lee una cosa que q he puesto antes de empezar el capi.

SamanthaBlack33 - Hi! que tal? jajaja hablamos todos los dias y en verdad no se que decirte jaja solo que espero que te guste el capi y no me pegues por lo de Snape jajaja. Ah! el Kamasutras es util...no lo se por experencia pero lo sabras cuando tengas unos añitos mas...jajaja se feliz besos (lee una cosa antes de empezar el capi)

****

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¡¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escribe con Mery

Almu-Hola! gracias pro el reviews! que ya estas de vacaciones que morro! yo tambien kiero...:( bueno piensa en mi cuando estes sin hacer nada...vale? y...lo de sanpe y Lily...ya lo vereis...aunque parezca q no me hace ilu esa pareja...besotes!l (ee una cosa antes de empezar el capi)

kittyenMuchas agracias por que te guste todo...la verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiendo ys me hace muxa ilusion cuando os sgusta. La broma si era buena...pero se pasaron jajaja aunque ellas se lo buscaron...kien se mete con James y Sirius que piense antes la consecuencias. Hubiera estado genial q Aina los pillara...la verdad ¿que excusa se hubieran inventado? espero que te gsute Besos.

elisaevans - Hola muchas gracias por el review! espero que sigas leyendo Besos

Ana- Hola playera! que tal? ate ahs puesto morena? has estudiado mucho? jajaja bueno eli te ha mantenido informadsa con algunos temillas eh? que fuerte! yo aun estoy impacta jajaja. Que yot ambien te hecho de menos se nota tu presencia en la biblio jajaa esa mirada de estudia! jajaja nos hace falta a eli y a mi una vigilante y no una como la de la biblioteca ...que mala lexe...eli sabe porq jajaja bueno cari que tenemos muxas cosas pendientes de las que hablar y que me espero a que vengas pa publicar lo de snape pa q veas! besos guapa! gracias por todo! I LOVE MUCH I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH INFINITO + 4

Eli. - Que pasa! que te olvidas de mi no? pa q veas qyo no te hago publi porq sosy la mejor amiaga que jamas podras encontrar jajaa y no tengo abuela...eso es verdad jaja besos guapa Estudia! puta bibliotecaria...

THIS LOVE" **http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /** El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

**http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /**"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ya va por el segundo capi!

Virginia91 - Lily va a matar a James de un infarto jaaajajaj y lo que le keda-...asi que espero que no estes muy impaciente con esa pareja jaja muchas gracias por leer. Besos

Lilianita282 - Muchas gracias porque te guste el FF, y no te preocupes que no lo dejare prometido. Besos

AllisonBlack11 - Snape si...Snape...si...jajaja sosy mala malisima! no te ha dixo jenny q me encanta ese personaje? jajaj espero que sigas leyendo y que tu escribas muxo los tuyos! vale? lee antes de comenzar el capi q he dejado una cosa vale? pa ti tambn. Besos aya gracias por leer

****

http// www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Bueno kiero felicitar a unas chicas que son super simpaticas! **MADE, JENNY, ALMU Y MERY! FELICIDADES!** porq han aprobado todo y espero que paseis un verano geniual y descanseis. No me deis muxa envidia vale? os kiero muxo niñas besos

Bueno y despues de que todas mis lectoras me hayna hecho budu casero...jajaja espero que no me odien muxo apor juntar a Snape con Lily ...pero es que lo siento pero Snape es muxo hombre pa mi...si y despues de que me digais q estoy loca...me gusta ese personaje! jaja Besos y dsifrutar del capi! y de las vacaciones kien pueda claro...

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao (y gracias a Eli ya mismo mas...)

Kris ah! **C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW! **

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Que comience la función**

Kiara le miro

"No¿cómo le vamos a decir ahora que estamos juntos?"

"¿por qué no? Pregunto Remus sin entender nada

"Si claro, le decimos ¡hola Aina! Perdona la tardanza es que hemos estado "intimando" por cierto estamos saliendo. Yo soy la chica misteriosa no?"

Remus frunció el ceño

"¿entonces que coño quieres que hagamos? Me dices que cuando hablemos con tu hermana, y ahora que quiero hacerlo, tu no quieres. No hay quien te entienda."

"¿a mi, no me hagas reír." Kiara vio la ventana abierta, "saltare al otro aula por la ventana y así no me vera"

"estas loca"

"¡Remus¡Remus!" Aina comenzaba a ponerse histérica aporreando la puerta.

"Ya voy" Remus miro por la ventana, el salto no parecía tan difícil, Kiara se apoyo en el poyete y miro a Remus y comenzó a reírse. "¿qué te hace tanta gracia en esta situación?"

"que sea Julieta la que tenga que irse corriendo" Remus le sonrió, le encantaba como era. Le dio un beso en la frente y ella salto hacia la otra ventana que estaba abierta.

Remus se despidió con la mano, respiro hondo y le abrió la puerta a Aina que estaba muy enfada por tener que esperar.

Kiara corrió sin mirar atrás, tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar recordó sus suaves besos, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, esa aula en penumbra, fue algo tan especial...su primera vez con el chico que amaba¿la vida era maravillosa? Por fin algo le salía bien, y solo habían pasado cinco meses de la vuelta al colegio y ya estaban juntos, las cosas estaban cambiando muy rápido y no solo ellos eran los únicos.

Entro en la sala común y se apoyó en la pared, no sabia si el corazón le latía a mil por hora por la carrera o solo de pensar en Remus. Lily estaba leyendo o hacia que leía mientras estaba en el sofá junto al fuego. La miro extrañada mientras cerraba el libro y se levantaba.

"¿y esa ropa?" Dijo señalándola

Kiara se miro

"La ropa..." Se había puesto el traje de Julieta en vez de la suya. Con las prisas no se había dado cuenta.

"Bueno...es que..." Kiara empezó a reírse, pero le daba igual. ¿ Estaba feliz? Estaba mas que feliz, estaba enamorada y se le notaba en la mirada.

"¿qué te hace tanta gracia?"

"Lily¡estoy genial, la vida es fantástica, preciosa, un regalo..." Kiara le cogió de las manos y empezó a saltar por todos lados

"¿dime ya te ha envenenado Remus?"

"No mucho mejor" Lily se paro en seco mientras que Kiara se tiro en el sofá mirando el techo

"Kiara explícamelo despacio¿QUÉ HA PASADO?"

"¿pues que yo...?" De repente el arrebato de sinceridad de Kiara se vio truncado. Meg estaba en la puerta de la habitación llorando con una carta en la mano.

"Una la persona mas feliz del planeta y la otra la magdalena del colegio¿yo soy la única normal?"

"Tu serias normal si no salieras con Snape" dijo Kiara de repente

"Ya tengo bastante con James para que me salga ahora una doble suya" Kiara ignoro el comentario y junto con Lily se acercaron a Meg

"Yo...el...el...yo..." Meg abrazo a Lily

"Tu, el...me alegro que te sepas los pronombres¿qué pasa?"

Meg le señalo la carta, y la abrazo aun con mas fuerza.

"Creo que estoy enamorada" dijo Meg mirando a Lily a los ojos

"eso no es ninguna novedad" dijo Kiara como si el arrebato de Meg fuera un estupidez

"Vale" dijo Lily, "Quiero saber que os pasa a vosotras ahora mismo"

Kiara se encogió de hombros

" No contare ningún detalle"

Meg se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras hace un gesto de no entender nada, mientras Lily suspiraba sabia que lo que estaba pensando es lo que había pasado. Piensa mal y acertaras, nunca falla.

Esa noche fue un poco dura para Lily, suponía que tenia que estar feliz. Salía con Snape, era un chico genial la trataba muy bien, no había ningún problema entre los dos. No era un Slytherin común como Malcon, era mas especial y nunca decía nada que le pudiera sentar mal a la gente. Pero sus amigas estaban felices...¿por qué ella no¿Era James la causa de ese malestar? Sabia que su relación con James no iba a funcionar, lo tenia superado. Mas que superado. Meg y Kiara estaba durmiendo, ella en cambio no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Meg se miro en el espejo, estaba contenta. Su mirada expresaba felicidad, resplandecía. Sonrió y pensó en él. Era lo único que nuca salía de su cabeza.

Lily estaba hablando con Kiara, las miro durante unos minutos.

"¿entonces si?"

"No pienso dar detalles sobre eso"

"Pero si es un detalle pequeñito..." Dijo pillinamente

"es un gran detalle" dijo Kiara riéndose

"entonces es..." Lily no pudo seguir hablando, Kiara le había tirado el cojín y se había encerrado en el baño. Lily aporreaba la puerta. Se rió antes de salir. La vida podía ser mucho mejor, pero todo en su momento.

**Para mi tú eres el mal  
eres la única verdad  
mi razón para continuar  
El motivo de vivir  
planeando sobre ti  
el alivio de mi soledad  
para mi tú eres el centro  
de mi pequeño universo  
para mi tú eres la lluvia  
resbalando sobre mi  
y la luna que quiero sentir  
mis palabras sin decir  
las canciones sin cantar  
y un millón de puertas por abrir**

Ahí estaba el, como todas las mañanas

"¡me voy, no quiero que se coman mi desayuno"

Meg paso por delante de el, Sirius la siguió con la mirada y ella se dio la vuelta, tenia ese día la fuerza suficiente. Sirius retiró la mirada en cuanto sus ojos grises se encontraron con sus ojos azules.

"Sirius"

Sirius la miro sorprendido

"¿ya se te ha pasado el enfado preciosa?"

"No me llames como a una mas" Como siempre bromeando.

"Tu no eres una mas y lo sabes"

"Yo no se nada, solo se que tienes unas hojas escritas por tu puño y letra"

Sirius se toco el pecho

"Eso duele" dijo irónicamente, "Si estas aquí para seguir con ese tema paso"

Meg le tendió la mano

**Si no quieres  
no tienes que responder  
pero quisiera saber  
que soy yo para ti?  
otra noche sin dormir  
una escena de amor  
o siempre un último adiós  
que soy yo para ti?  
dime que va a ser de mí  
volver a abrazarte así  
dímelo que soy yo para ti**

"Un trato, empates" Sirius le miro extrañado

"No se si fiarme" dijo mientras miraba la mano de la chica que le sonreía feliz.

"Nunca te fíes de una chica pero...podrías confiar no?"

"Eso te dije yo" Sirius le dio la mano."Eres tu la que no confías en mi" Meg saco la carta y el rostro de el cambio completamente. "La has encontrado"

**Para mi tú eres el sol  
que inundo mi corazón  
el camino de mi salvación  
para mi tocar tu pelo  
es como estar en el cielo  
entre tu luz azul y tu calor**

_"_Si ayer" Meg en ningún momento retiro la mirada.

"La escribí en navidad, no sabia si la encontrareis, la puse dentro del peluche."

"Si, la encontré por casualidad, gracias. Me ha gustado mucho"

Meg sonrió y se dio la vuelta, no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

"No me has respondido" dijo el cogiendola por el brazo

**Si no quieres  
no tienes que responder  
pero quisiera saber**  
**dime si estarás aquí mañana junto a mí  
si vas a quererme como yo te quiero a tí  
que soy yo para ti?  
otra noche sin dormir  
una escena de amor  
o siempre un último adiós  
que soy yo para ti?  
dime que va a ser de mi  
volver a abrazarte así  
dímelo que soy yo para ti?**

Ella se paro

"Dame tiempo vale? Solo necesito confiar en ti" Meg guardo la carta, ahora se sentía cerca de él.. No sabia las razones pero sus miradas no eran como antes. Los dos estaban mas unidos.

**Para mi tú eres mi hogar  
donde yo quiero llegar  
abrazarte a tí para dormir  
ahora dime sin pensar  
si este amor es de verdad  
dime que soy para ti?**

_"_Meg te esperare todo lo que me pidas." Meg afirmo con la cabeza y lo abrazo, Sirius se quedo petrificado, no sabia que hacer. Tenia miedo, miedo de perderla.

"Por favor...espérame, solo te pido eso. Espérame" Meg sin mirarlo salió corriendo de la sala común. Sirius sonrió. Por fin las cosas iban bien.

James salió en ese momento dándole una colleja a Peter por haber manchado de chocolate sus pergaminos y miro la sonrisa de Sirius, jamás lo había visto tan feliz. Remus salió corriendo y se paro al lado de James.

"¿que te pasa?" pregunto James acercándose

"James, ni yo se lo que ha pasado ni se que coño piensan las mujeres pero...no puedo vivir sin ella. Tengo que conseguir que se enamore de mi, ahora si lo se."

James lo miro extrañado y vio como Sirius salía de la sala común con la mirada perdida, Remus le dio en el brazo y ambos se encogieron de hombros mientras seguían al moreno. Como siempre Peter no se enteraba de nada.

"¡eh! "Dijo mientras se ponía bien la túnica, "¡esperadme!"

Aina estaba paseando por los pasillos, estaba buscando a Remus. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. Su vida había cambiado, ya no era la Aina de antes alegre, agradable, simpática que todo el mundo conocía.

"Ten cuidado" Fred había chocado con ella y le había tirado todos los libros

"Lo...siento, hola Aina. ¿qué tal?"

"Bien" Los dos chicos se conocían, muchas veces Aina se había ido con su hermana a casa de Meg. Pero desde que comenzó a salir con Remus se había distanciado de sus amigos. Ahora la verdad es que estaba sola.

Fred le devolvió los libros y la acompaño hasta la biblioteca, sabía que la chica se encontraba mal por la ruptura con Remus.

"No debes estar triste, por lo menos estuviste con el no?

"Pero lo perdí"

Fred la miro con tristeza

"Tiene a medio colegio detrás tuya"

"No es verdad, soloquieren estar conmigo una noche"

Fred le cogió por el brazo

"Aina, se la de antes, la chica alegre que tu eras. La niña que venia a jugar cuando éramos pequeños"

"Esa Aina ya no existe Fred"

"Existe dentro de tu corazón"

Aina rió, no esa Aina desapareció apareciendo otra totalmente diferente, mas fría, mas valiente, mas lanzada, era todo lo contrario. Ella estaba contenta de cómo era, pero estaba contenta si Remus estaba a su lado pero ahora...nada tenia sentido sin él.

Fred se despidió de ella y entro en la biblioteca, Aina vio a Remus entrar en un aula cercana tenia que hablar con él. Necesitaba que las cosas fueran como antes.

Se paro Remus no estaba solo, dentro del aula estaba James pintando un cartel.

"eh!" dijo James acercándose a el, "¡Podrías haber elegido otra obra de teatro que tenga escenarios mas fáciles"

"eres tu el que quisiste estar con Lily"

"La verdad es que desde que me entere que esta con Snape, no se lo que me pasa que me he distanciado mas de ella"

"No creo que dure mucho con el..."

"¿Tu crees?"

"No lo se..."

"¿Entonces para que me dices eso, no quiero hacerme ilusiones..."

Remus rió y cogió unos pinceles limpios con las manos

"¿Cómo te va con tu Julieta?"

Aina se quedo sorprendida...¿Su Julieta? Ella no sabia que la obra que iban a representar fuera Romeo&Julieta. La chica era Julieta, tenia que descubrir cuantas Julietas había en el colegio y arrancarle los pelos, no se iba a quedar con su Remusin , no había mujer en la tierra que se comparara con ella.

Escuchó como Remus le decía algo que no llego a escuchar y se despedía de James. Salió fuera, y ella se hizo la despistada y fue hacia su encuentro como si fuera causal.

"Hola Aina" dijo Remus un poco confuso de cómo tratarla

"Hola" dijo Aina muy simpática y agradable agarrandose de su brazo, "¿me acompañas, voy a la sala común. Así volvemos juntos."

"No puedo, tengo que..." Aina no le dejo terminar con la frase y lo arrastro por todo el pasillo."Vamos suéltame..."Remus se separo de Aina, "Mira, no quería decírtelo aquí pero hay algo que debes saber"

"Ya lo se" Dijo mirandolo fríamente.

"¿el que sabes?" dijo Remus confuso sin entender nada mientras miraba la expresión de enfado de su exnovia

"Se que hay otra chica, se como se llama y se que ...y se que..." Aina no sabia como seguir hablando y Remus le miro extrañado, " No me mires así...lo se todo, y se que no me vas a olvidar tan rápidamente así como así"

"¿sabes quien es?"

"Si" Remus trago saliva y Aina siguió andando como si no hubiera pasada ni dicho nada.

No sabia muy bien lo que Aina sabia, ni como se había enterado ni lo que iba a hacer. Por si acaso no le diría nada a Kiara. No quería estropear lo que había conseguido

Remus entro en la sala común, Kiara lo vio y subió corriendo las escaleras pero Remus la cogió del brazo haciendo que ella se parase.

"Kiara te estaba buscando¿dónde has estado durante todo el día?"

"Pues...eh...lavándome el pelo"

"¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy mala poniendo excusas?"

"¬¬...Si"

"Bueno¿qué te pasa? "

"¿A mi? Dijo ella nerviosa, "Nada" dijo sin darle importancia

"¿Nada, vamos Kiara se que me has visto y no te has parado ni a saludarme. No entiendo este cambio de actitud. Pensaba que después de lo que paso...no se estaríamos mas unidos."

Kiara se enrojeció y miro al suelo

"Era mi primera vez" 

Remus se quedo sorprendido, y se apoyo en la pared tocándose el pelo nervioso.

"Era eso" Después la miro y la abrazo, "Lo siento, de verdad no quería forzarte, pero yo te quiero"

"Remus no es eso vale, bueno la verdad es que estoy preocupada y confusa...se supone que esto tenia que haber ocurrido después de hablar con mi hermana. Siento como si la hubiera engañado"

"No has engañado a nadie. Yo no estaba con ella"

"Lo se, pero aun así he roto su confianza"

"¿quieres que hablemos hoy con ella?"

Kiara lo miro y lo abrazo

"¿Harías eso por mi?"

"Kiara" , dijo mirándola, no sabes todo lo que seria capaz de hacer por ti" Kiara lo miro y le dio un beso rápido

"Gracias"

"¿Quieres estarte quieta, no puedo ponerte bien el vestido" Lily cogía de la cintura a Kiara que movía el pie nerviosa mirando la puerta del aula. Remus aun no había llegado. De repente un golpe en la ventana le hizo pegar un grito. "Kiara solo es un búho...¿puedes tranquilizarte? Me estas poniendo a mi también nerviosa sabes?"

"Lo siento" dijo abriendo la ventana, el búho se poso en su hombro.

"¿qué trae?" dijo Lily acercándose con una caja de alfileres en la mano,"Que bonita" Kiara estaba estupefacta estaba con una rosa roja en la manos sin moverse solo mirándola, era a primera vez que le regalaban flores y era la persona que amaba., "Tienes suerte de tener a un chico como Remus, es genial no lo pierdas. Te lo digo en serio" dijo decepcionada

"Lo se, Lily. Pero no se que hacer"

"¿qué no sabes que hacer?" Lily comenzó a abrocharle el vestido frunciendo el ceño, "Solo disfruta lo que te esta pasando"

"No es eso...es que..."Kiara estaba seria mirando la carta que tenia delante "_Feliz San Valentín preciosa. Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor antes de que empiece la obra. Todo saldrá bien, confía en mi, te quiero. Remus"_

"Mira Kiara te lo digo de verdad. Remus es el mejor chico del colegio" Dijo Lily mirándola mientras Kiara se daba la vuelta y se miraba en el espejo de pie .

"Lo se" Kiara apretó fuertemente la carta en sus manos, "Hablaremos con mi hermana después de la función" dijo un poco nerviosa.

"Me alegro que por lo menos tu hagas algo...porque Meg esta de lo mas rara desde que recibió la carta."

Kiara levanto los hombros y comenzó a maquillarse, no sabia si estaba nerviosa por la obra o si porque su hermana en pocas horas se iba a enterar de la verdad.

Remus no le había dicho nada a Kiara de las sospechas de su hermana como había decidido, estaba sentado en el escenario cuando la vio aparecer vestida de Julieta. Estaba preciosa. Se levanto y la vio con la rosa en la mano, quiso besarla pero se contuvo de repente Dumbledore apareció detrás de ella.

"Ha quedado todo precioso" dijo saludando a los chicos. En ese momento entraron los demás alumnos vestidos respectivamente con sus trajes.

En unos minutos comenzaría la función. Lily llego corriendo, estaba contenta, había recibido un regalo de Snape aunque no tenia ninguna nota de el, pero sabia que era él y se sentía mas cerca y segura de que había hecho lo correcto.

James estaba esperándola

"Llegas tarde" dijo mostrándole el reloj

"Lo se" ni las tonterías de James podían hacerle sacar de sus casillas, el tiempo se le había detenido, estaba contenta, por lo menos eso le demostraba que algo de razón tenia. Estaba empezando a creerse su mentira. James la miraba sonriéndole. Todos los actores estaban preparados para que la obra comenzara a interpretarse.

"¡Dios mío¡que es eso?

"El telón" dijo tranquilamente James

"¿eso es el telón¿pero si tiene flores y...¿qué es eso?

"Son abejitas que vuelan por las flores...es bonito no?

"Precioso para niños de cuatro años...¿cuándo vas a madurar...?

"Hablo la madura, que porque tiene una relación seria con Snape se cree mayor"

"¡Olvídame! Te dije que la tela tenia que ser roja vale? Así son los telones no de abejitas y florecitas...

"Bonita elección de la tela" Dijo Dumbledora detrás de los dos alumnos, James le hizo un gesto de triunfo mientras Lily lo miraba enfadada "Creo que deberían comenzar ya, no quiero que nos retrasemos mas" James movió la varita y acto seguido el telón se abrió comenzando la obra de teatro. Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio menos Lily y James que discutían cada dos por tres.

"Eres tonto, ese no era el escenario del pueblo...tenia que haber una fuente"

"Ese queda mejor¿qué mas da? De todos modos nadie habla de fuentes...

"¡ No se para que te pusiste conmigo¡todo lo haces mal!

"¿cómo sabes que todo lo hago mal! Eso no es lo que dicen mis exnovias..."

Lily cada vez se enfurecía mas y a James le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.

"Callaros vale? Dijo Kiara nerviosa que le tocaba salir al escenario

"Lo siento, es la histeria de tu amiga"

"Yo no soy una histérica, además prefiero ser una histérica que un egocéntrico como tu"

"Mas quisieras parecerte a mi..."

"Me moriría si tuviera algo en común contigo..."

"'¡SSSHHHHH!"

Kiara le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a ambos chicos mientras suspiraba. Le tocaba salir a escena.

Era la ultima escena, la muerte de los enamoradas. Quitando la peleas de James y Lily detrás del escenario la obra no estaba saliendo del todo mal.

Aina entro en ese momento en el comedor, había estado todo el día pensado y buscando a esa tal Julieta pero solo había dos chicas llamadas así y uno estaba en primero y otra en segundo...era imposible que Remus estuviera con una niña de 11 años teniendo él 17, aunque cosas mas raras se han visto.

En ese momento Kiara estaba tumbada sobre una especia de lecho y Romeo (Remus) entraba en escenario y comenzó con su actuación. Aina empezó a mirar la obra de teatro y la conversación que escucho de Remus sobre su Julieta no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza.

**_Romeo:_**_ (Cogiendo el frasco de veneno). ¡Ven, amargo conductor¡Ven, guía fatal¡Tú, desesperado piloto, lanza ahora de golpe, para que vaya a estrellarse contra las duras rocas, tu maltrecho bajel, harto de navegar! (bebiendo). ¡Brindo_ _por mi amada¡Oh_ _sincero boticario¡Tus drogas son activas! … Así muero… ¡con un beso!… (Muere. Llega Fray Lorenzo.)_

_**Fray Lorenzo: **- Pero ¡Dios mío¿Qué sangre es esta en las gradas del monumento¿Qué espadas éstas sin dueño, y tintas todavía de sangre? (Entra en el sepulcro) ¡Romeo¡Pálido está como la muerte¡Paris cubierto de sangre!… La doncella se mueve. (Despierta Julieta)_

_**Julieta :**- Padre¿dónde está mi esposo? Ya recuerdo dónde debía yo estar y allí estoy. Pero ¿dónde está Romeo, padre mío?_

_**Fray Lorenzo:**- Oigo ruido. Deja tú pronto este foco de infección, ese lecho de fingida muerte. La suprema voluntad de Dios ha venido a desbaratar mis planes. Sígueme. Tu esposo yace muerto a tu lado, y Paris muerto también. Sígueme a un devoto convento y nada más me digas, porque la gente se acerca. Sígueme, Julieta, que no podemos detenernos aquí._

Aina se quedo petrificada...

"Ju...Li...E..Ta..., ella es Julieta. No era el nombre si no que se refería al personaje que interpretaba."

Aina comenzó a correr hacia le escenario

"¡eres tu¡como me has podido hacerme eso¡soy tu hermana!" Aina se subió en el escenario y Remus se levanto mirando a Aiana. Kiara miro a Remus pidiéndole una explicación y él le devolvió la mirada a su hermana pidiéndole una explicación de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿pero Romeo no estaba muerto?" dijo uno de los alumnos de la primera fila

"Calla que esto se pone interesante"

"Aina¿que hace aquí?" le dijo Remus tranquilamente acercándose a ella

"No te acerques¡ lo escuche¡ y ella me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo! Dijo Aina llorando mientras miraba con odio a su hermana¡os habéis reído de mi¡y yo confiando en ella todo este tiempo¡por ella me dejaste?

"¿Pero Romeo que estaba con la hermana de Julieta?.Esto no viene en el guión" dijo El chico que interpretaba a Fray Lorenzo

"No es el mejor momento para que hablemos, es mejor que te vayas"

"¡que me vaya¡dios mío Remus!...te quiero, eres la única persona a la que he querido...¡como coño quieres que me vaya?

"Aina, por favor, te lo explicaremos en su momento. No aquí"

Todo el gran comedor estaba callado, Meg y Lily miraban la escena preocupadas. Conocían a Aina y sus ataques de histeria. Sabían que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados como si nada pasase.

"¡Tu cállate, eres lo peor, no solo me has engañado y no me has dicho nada, si no que al final te has quedado con él. Felicidades eres una puta con suerte"

"¡Aina no te permito que llames así a tu hermana, no sabes lo que ha pasado"

"¡y encima la defiendes!" Aina estaba llorando, no sabia que hacer, solo miraba los ojos de Remus que un día expresaban amor y cariño y ahora no encontraba en ellos nada. Todo había pasado muy deprisa, la dejo por otra chica aunque el nunca se lo dijo y ahora estaban juntos. No podía soportarlo. Kiara miraba a su hermana llorando intentando encontrar un poco de comprensión. Aina se acerco

"¡te odio, te odio! No existes para mi, estas muerta¡te enteras?" Aina levanto su mano para pegarle una bofetada, pero Remus se la cogió

"¡Ni te atrevas!" Remus la miraba entre comprensivo y desafiante, pero no iba a dejar que a la mujer que amaba la tocaran por un ataque de celos.

"¡Me haces daño, suéltame!" Remus soltó a Aina y la chica se fue corriendo, Kiara quiso ir detrás de ella pero Remus se lo impidió. Todo el gran comedor estaba con la boca abierta y comenzaron a aplaudir. Muy pocos se habían leído el libro por lo que se podía ver, ya que no conocía el trágico final.

"¡fantástico, ha sido una interpretación genial"

"Parecía que ocurría de verdad"

Kiara y Remus se miraron y la chica no pudo contener mas las lágrimas estaba destrozada y sobre todo se sentía culpable. No quería que su hermana se hubiera enterado de esa forma y que todo el colegio fuera participe de esa historia.

"Ya hablaremos de lo sucedido" dijo la profesora McGonagall, "Ahora recojan todo y vuelvan a su sala común sin formar ningún escándalo por favor." Dijo mirando sobre todo a Kiara y a Remus.

Un poco mas tarde con ayuda de unos toques de varita todo estaba recogido. James y Lily llevaban algunas cajas a un aula que servía de almacén. Por el camino se encontraron con la pandilla basura de Malcon, Snape y las chicas de Slytherin.

"Vaya mierda de obra de teatro como siempre todos los de vuestra casa tienen que estropear todo. Quien lo iba a decir, la buena de Kiara se ha convertido en una..." antes de que Malcon siguiera hablando Lily se enfrento a el

"Porque no callas tu bocaza un momento, eres lamentable"

"Tu novia tiene carácter, Severus, yo que tu no la pasearía sin collar" Todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse.

"Deja en paz a Lily" James se coloco delante de ella y se enfrento a Malcon, sabia que Snape tenia puesto en el sus ojos¿por qué razón no la defendía si era su novio?

"Como no..."Malcon que estaba apoyado en la pared se separo y se coloco en frente de James, no dejaban de mirarse y desafiarse, " San Potter...te pareces a tu abuelo por lo que me han dicho lo sabes no?..."

"No te atrevas a decir nada de el, no tienes ningún derecho. Los dos sabemos como murió"

"Si, murió como un cobarde ...por salvar a unos pobres muggles...fue estúpido¡que mueran todos si hace falta!"

"Eres asqueroso" dijo Lily mirando a Malcon con cara de asco

"Uy lo siento dijo irónicamente...eres una asquerosa sangre...ahh!"

James le había pegado un puñetazo a Malcon en toda la nariz y Lily y James corrían riéndose de lo sucedido por todo el pasillo. Snape paro a Malfoy que quería perseguirlos.

"Yo me ocupare de esto Malcon"

James abrió la puerta dejando entrar primero a Lily, y observándola. Le encanta cuando se enfrentaba a los demás por injusticias y por defender a sus amigos y a el le encantaba defenderla a ella. La quería pero entre los dos seguía una barrera infranqueable, Snape y la confianza no sabia cual de las dos era mas poderosa. Pero esperaba que Lily entrase en razón.

"Gracias por defenderme, espero que Malcon no te lo tenga en cuenta."

"Espero que no le quede cicatriz...dijo irónicamente, "no quiero estropear su preciosa cara..." Lily comenzó a reírse

"No tenia que haber dicho lo de tu abuelo, James cambio el rostro, aun le seguía doliendo lo que había dicho de él y Lily lo sabia, " Tu abuelo no era ningún cobarde, además si por salvar a unos muggles...bueno ya sabes, creo que era un gran hombre"

"Lo era"

"Nunca me has dicho como se llamaba" Dijo la chica sentándose en un pupitre cerca de el

"Harry"

"¿Harry?", dijo la chica alegre pronunciándolo. "Me gusta ese nombre" James sonrió

"Si quieres podemos ponérselo a nuestro primer hijo..." Lily le miro sorprendida, y se rió. Nunca podía tomarlo en serio. Era demasiado impulsivo.

Los ojos oscuros de James se encontraron con los verdes de Lily una mirada llena de luz que expresaba mas que palabras, James le cogió la mano y la apretó. No sabia si ya era el momento pero a veces cuando la veía no podía ni pensar. La verdad es que no quería pensar porque entonces se hubiera echado atrás pero en cambio Lily era demasiado justa con todos.

"No James, ahora no" James le soltó la mano y comprendió, sabia que había perdido la batalla pero no la guerra, Lily era demasiado inteligente.

"No se como puedes querer a una cosa que no te ha defendido"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo"

"Si que lo es...todo lo que tenga que ver contigo lo es, espero que algún día lo entiendas"

"James, deja ya ese tema estoy harta, no lo entiendes? Será mejor que te vayas ya recojo yo todo esto"

"No quiero irme"

"¿no has escuchado lo que ha dicho MI NOVIA, vete Potter"

"Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer Snape"

"Por favor James, déjame a solas con él"

"No me fío, no pienso dejarte a solas "

"James..." Lily le miro pidiéndole que se fuera, y James por una vez le hizo caso. No quería que se enfadase. Snape estaba cayendo por su propio peso

Lily que se levanto al entrar Snape, se sentó de nuevo encima de un pupitre,

"¿por qué no me has defendido, no se como puedes seguir siendo amigo de Malcon. Odia a todo el mundo, critica a todo el mundo que no sea como el y como esas víboras"

"esas víboras son mis amigas" las defendía a ellas, y ella que se suponía que era su novia no lo hacia.

"¿cómo puedes decirme eso?"

"Porque haces lo que te da la gana, no entiendo como tu puedes defender a James"

"No he defendido a James, he defendido a su abuelo"

"Todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia Potter lo odio, odio cada palabra que forma ese apellido y cada miembro de esa familia."

"Pero Sev...¿cómo puedes hablar con todo ese odio?"

"Tu no has vivido todo lo que me han hecho a mi"

"Son cosas de niños¿no puedes olvidar?"

"No, jamás lo olvidare. Así que hazte a la idea, o James o yo. Tu decides. No te pido que me elijas a mi pero si me eliges, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con James." Lily estaba sentada, si hubiera estado de pie se hubiera caído al suelo con esas palabras, no entendía como Snape podía guardar tanto odio en su corazón. En ese momento se replanteo muchas cosas.

Snape salió por la puerta y ella no hizo ningún intento de seguirle, cosa que molesto al chico. Antes de que Snape cerrase la puerta Lily hablo

"Gracias de todos modos por el colgante, me ha gustado mucho"

Snape la miro por unos instantes

"Yo no te he regalado nada, ese colgante que llevas puesto no es mío. Nunca regalo esas cosas tan cursis." Y sin decir nada mas cerro la puerta.

Lily como un acto reflejo se quito el colgante y lo miro y después lo apretó muy fuerte.

¿quién había sido?


	16. Ilusiones y desilusiones

Hola! Solo me queda una semana para terminar con mi martirio en los exámenes y he sacado un poco de tiempo para pasar el capítulo. Bueno este capítulo tiene de todo, espero que os guste que se que os quedasteis con la intriga de Aina y lo que va a pasar con Lily y Snape.

**SamanthaBlack33**- Hola! No sabes cauanto te hechoa de menos, en serio jajaja eso de saber todos los días de ti y ahora nada...L espero que te arreglen el ordenador muy pronto que tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y muchos besos muak!

**Lur**- hola! Que pasa penca! Que vaya jueves no? Que me alegro un montonazo asi si que se empieza bien las vacaciones! Ole! Jejeje bueno aquí esta el nuevo capi pa que veas. Que ya mismo nos vamos de vacas y que espero pasármelo muy bien con vosotras, que necesito pasar tiempo con vosotras. Que el capi espero que te guste y que este finde pondré el guarrillo. Besos

**kittyen**- Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que no te hayas suicidado y que aun me estes esperando...vale? aunque a lo mejor después de leer te kedas aun con mas ganas de leer.

**Made**- Hola guapísima! Que tal van esas vacaciones? Espero que super bien que te lo estes pasando muy bien por las dos jajaja me alegro que te haya agustado el capi, Snape si es un poco capullo y eso que queria que fuerse bueno pero es q...me salio asi de malo...jajaja a ver lo que pasa. Muchos besos

**Almu**- hola! Muchas felicidades! Que creo que hoy es tu cumple, espero que te lo pases muy bien y lo disfrutes con todos tus amigos ademas de que te regales muchas cosas. Pues en la carta de Meg lo que ponia es la canción, lo que estaba escrito en negrita, es la canción de la pareja. Lo del colgante lo dejo en intriga...muchos besos

**Virginia91**- muchas grcias por el review lo del colgante sera secreto hasta sau momento...que lo sabréis, la verdad e sque queria que la obra quedase diferente, la verdad que Aina se paso pero en ese caso...de todos modos ya sabeis como es la hermana pequeña de Kiara no? Esta un poco loca.

**AllisonBlack11**- hola! quiero mi dibu, quiero mi dibu quiero mi dibu...! dejo de ser pesada y espero que esteis disfrutando de vuestro verano. Bueno te dejo que te metas con Snape...pero solo un poco eh? Bueno muchos besos

**Eli**- hola! Bueno por fin he podido pasar el capi! Menos mal ya tenia ganas de subir algo y que la historia continue...ya queda poco para el "principe" estas nerviosa? Yo al verdad no porque se que me tendre q esperar a leérmelo en español asi que se que me queda mucho y espero que no se te escape ningun secretillo...IMPORTANSTE, aunque creo que sere yo quien no aguante para saberlo (porfi que no sera Ron, porfi porpfi porfi no Draco ni Snape! Porfi porfi ni neville! Ni hermy! Bueno si sigo asi me kedare sin personajes.) publica pronto tu FF y el que tienes con Ana vale? Q nos teneis impacientes! Besos

**VanesaSalazar**- hola! Muchas gracias por el review, si Aina esta insorpotable nunca se imagino perder contra su propia hermana, aunque conociéndola puede pasar de todo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capi tambien te guste. Besos

**Virginia91**- hola! Gracias por el review de apoyo...encima es que mi hermano no me deja de estresar, estudia, estudia estudia...esas son sus unicas palabras...en fin pero gracias a mi FF mi ira recae sobre mis personajes que sufren por mis locuras jajaja pobres. Besos y gracias de nuevo.

**Joy Evans**- hola! Bueno por lo menos lo he podido solucionar...menos mal aqui teneis el nuevo capi! Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias porque mi FF sea uno de los que lees me siento super halagada...gracias, bueno ya me contaras si te ha gustado este nuevo capi vale? Muchos besos

**Paige**- hola! Por fin verano no? Descansa y disfruta aunque supongo que en Madrid hara mas calor que aquí. Oye en cuanto te enteres de algo de Embrujadas please avisame que estoy como loca en telecinco buscando algo y nada...nadie sabe nada y no dicen nada. Muchos besos y espero hablar pronto contigo.

**Vero**- Muchas gracias porque te guste tanto, intentare subirlos y pasar los capitulos pronto. Muchos besos y gracias por leer.

**Ana-** mi corazon esta roto...no me has dejado review! Lloro...espero que tu review me compense...eh? bueno que solo te queda el último esfuerzo vale? Que las vacaciones estan aquí en nada. Muchos besos tqm

Publicidad 

Estos son algunos FF que os recomiendo

**http /www. /2383475/ 1** ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" **http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 /** El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

**http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /**"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ya va por el segundo capi!

**http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery**

**IMPORTANTE**

**QUIERO DECIR TRES COSAS, LA PRIMERA QUE LO QUE ESTABA ESCRITO EN LA CARTA ES UNA CANCIÓN QUE SE SUPONE QUE SiRIUS LE ESCRIBIO A MEG, ES DE LOS HOMBRES G, UN GRUPO ESPAÑOL Y SE TITULA "¿Qué SOY YO PARA TI?" es preciosa y una de mis favoritas, espero que os sguste**

**LA SEGUNDA ES QUE ESTE FINDE PUBLICARE OTRO CAPI DE "MI PRIMERA VEZ" Y SERA LA DE JAMES, ASI QUE LAS FANS Y NO FANS DE JAMES ESPERO QUE LO LEAIS PORQUE FUE EL SEGUNDO QUE ESCRIBI PERO NO LO HE QUERIDO PUBLICAR HASTA AHORA. http/ www .fanfiction .net/ s /2410704 /1**

**Y UNA TERCERA COSA QUE NO SE SI ES IMPORTANTE Q ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ESCRIBIR LA SECUELA DE "DAME UNA OPORTUNIDADs" Y ESTOY ILUSIONADA LA VERDAD...A VER COMO ME KEDA. **

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao (y gracias a Eli ya mismo mas...)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16**

**Una ruptura, una ilusión y una desilusión**

Remus miro el reloj, siempre era muy puntual sabia que no estaba bien y él era el único que podía ayudarla. Llamo a la puerta y la abrió despacio mirando un bulto tapado hasta la cabeza en la cama

.- Buenos días dijo con una alegre sonrisa

Kiara se destapo, tenia el pelo alborotado, los ojos rojos y la cara pálida

.- Eh...dijo mientras bostezaba, - Remus...¿qué haces aquí? Son las ¿8!

.- Si dijo entrando y sentándose en la cama, - Vamos a desayunar.

.- No voy a ir a clase dijo volviéndose a tapar

.- Tienes que ir a clase dijo intentado destaparla, - Ya no cuela eso de que estas mala.

.-¿Aun no se ha levantado? Dijo Meg entrando en su habitación y recogiendo sus libros para la primera clase

.- No, dijo Remus suspirando – estoy intentando levantarla

.- Es una cabezota

Kiara la miro y le saco la lengua

.- Será una cabezota, pero yo soy un licántropo con mucha fuerza dijo cogiendola en brazos mientas Kiara pataleaba y chillaba

.-¡Suéltame¡Remus suéltame!

.- No, vamos a ir al baño, llevas todo el fin de semana en la cama. Deberías darte una ducha porque...aunque te quiero...hueles...

.-que amable ¬¬. No quiero ir a clase dijo Kiara desde la puerta del baño, .- todo el mundo me va a ver y tendré que escuchar sus comentarios...

.- Mira Kiara, deber afrontarlo. No conocen nada de lo que nos ha pasado.

.- No...pero vieron TODO EL FINAL DE LA OBRA.

.- Cariño...dijo Remus haciéndole un gesto para que entrase en el baño

.-Remus no me digas "cariño" así...

.-¿por qué no? Dijo Remus acercándose a ella.

.- Creo que me están entrando ganas de vomitar dijo la pelirroja saliendo del baño lista para ir a desayunar.

.- Gracias Lily por romper el momento cariñoso de la mañana dijo Kiara cruzando los brazos

.- bueno¿qué piensas hacer? Dijo Remus abrazándola

.- Lo hago por ti, pero Remus no sabes como es mi hermana cuando le quitan lo que mas quiere...aun recuerdo cuando le robe su barbie y...no quiero recordar lo que me hizo es demasiado traumático.

Remus se acerco y la beso callando sus comentarios

.- Pero lo importante es que no sabe como soy yo.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

La rubia mas que andar corría por los pasillos del castillo, no tenia ganas de hablar, ni de estudiar ni de comer...su vida en menos de unas horas era un caos total. Lo que mas le molestaba era que cada esquina que cruzaba un gran silencio se apoderaba de el momento y unas miradas la juzgaban. Todo el colegio hablaba de la relación a tres bandas.

.-¡Aina!

.- Hola dijo la chica sin pararse. Fred se había acercado a ella. La verdad después de todo lo que había pasado con Snape y Lily el solo pudo retirarse, había asumido que Lily no era para él.

.-¿ como estas? Dijo el chico con una agradable sonrisa

.- Después de enterarme que la novia de Remus es mi hermana ¡genial! Dijo irónicamente mirándolo como si fuera un estúpido.

.- Aina no tienes porque tratarme así, yo no tengo la culpa.

.-Lo siento Fred¿aun no te hablas con Snape? Dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

.-Snape...dijo apretando fuertemente las manos, si no es Potter es Severus si no...será otro. Parezco un imbecil.

.- No eres un imbecil, solo estas enamorado de la persona equivocada. Fred la miro y Aina cambio la mirada de repente. Kiara y Remus iban cogidos de la mano. –Mierda mi hermana y Remus

.- Aina déjalos dijo el chico intentado sujetarla por el brazo pero ella iba muy decidida en lo que iba a hacer.

.-¿qué los deje¡No tienen vergüenza! Fred la siguió intentando pararla

Remus y Kiara se quedaron parados mirando como se acercaba y los demás alumnos hacían un circulo alrededor de ellos. Kiara intento soltarle la mano a Remus pero este la apretó aun mas fuerte

.- Remus...vamonos

.- Tendrá que superarlo

.-¡Aina déjalos! Chillo Fred sin conseguir que se parese.

.- No dijo delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

.- Aina déjanos en paz dijo Remus sin desviar la mirada de ella.

.- Remus como no...no tenias suficiente conmigo que necesitas follarte a las dos no?

Los cuchicheos de todos los alumnos que estaban allí empezaron a aumentar.

.- Estoy enamorado de tu hermana. Kiara lo miro asimilando todas las palabras que salieron de la boca de su novio.

.- No me hagas reír, no me esperaba que Kiara fuera tan...

.- No te atrevas a decirlo Aina

.-¿el que? Dijo ella divertida¿qué es una zorra? No podía verme feliz, ha tenido que joderme la vida. Su vida era una mierda comparada con la mía. Siempre he sido mejor que tu y no ha podido soportarlo. Dijo esto último mirándola con asco.

.-¡Basta Aina!

.- Remus, Las primeras palabras de Kiara salieron por su labios, sus manos temblaban pero en su mirada había fuerza. Tenia que terminar con esto. – Es hora de que le conteste. Mira Aina eres mi hermana y si me hubieras pedido que dejara a Remus lo hubiera hecho.

.- Gracias por lo que me toca...

.- Espera, pero aunque no lo creas lo quiero y yo también estoy enamorada de el. Dijo mirando a Remus el cual le sonrió. -Soy feliz y nunca hubiera hecho nada para que el te dejase. No sabes lo que siento ni todo lo que he tenido que pasar. Así que hazte a la idea estoy con Remus, y no lo pienso dejar,. Y ahora mirarme todos. Dijo señalando a todos los demás estudiantes. –No voy a aguantar vuestros chismes y cotilleos, lo que veis aquí es lo que hay somos novios y soy la persona mas feliz del mundo. Vamonos Remus

De repente unos aplausos misteriosos empezaron a surgir

.- Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor dijo Remus cogiendo a su chica por la cintura y entrando en una de las aulas para su próxima clase.

Aina se quedo mirando todo sin saber lo que hacer

.-Aina

.- Fabiola, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus comentarios.

.-¿cómo puedes pensar eso de nostras? Dijo Sienna acercándose a la pareja. Solo queremos decirte que te apoyamos. Todas las pijas de Slytherin afirmaban con la cabeza.

.- No te mereces lo que te ha hecho tu hermana dijo Fabiola cogiendo del brazo a la chica como si fuera su mejor amiga, -¿por qué no comes con nosotras? Aina la miro sorprendida.

·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Sirius estaba consiguiendo su record personal tirando una pelota a la pared y recogiéndola con la mano, llevaba así un hora sin que se le cayera al suelo mientras James intentaba concentrarse aprendiendo unos mil ingredientes para una poción que no servia para nada ya que hace mil siglos que no se usaba.

Peter entro en la habitación llorando mientras se tiraba en su cama sin decir nada

.-Colagusano¿qué te pasa? Dijo James preocupado dejando sus pegarminos encima de la mesa

.-nada...dijo entre sollozos

.-eh! Dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda, - somos tus amigos

.-no quiero hablar con nadie buahhhhhhhhh...

.-¿pero que ha pasado¿por qué lloras? No entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a su amigo

.-pues...pues...

.-¡chicos Kiara y Remus quieren hablar con todos! Lily entro en la habitación, -eh! Dijo mirando a Peter, -¿ya le habéis pegado?

.-¡que dices¡somos sus amigos! Dijo James enfadado

.-Si, si...dijo irónica Lily –vaya amigos que le pegan al mas débil

.-¡que te he dicho que no le hemos pegado!

.-Lily¿puedes dejarnos hablar con el...¿a solas? Dijo Sirius invitándola a salir

.-Si claro, dijo ella riéndose de ellos y acercándose a Peter – cuéntamelo a mi Peter, que estos no tienen sensibilidad.

.-¡porque te lo va a tener que contar a ti! Dijo James impidiendo que pasara a lo que Lily intento pasar y empezaron a empujarse

.-os estamos esperando dijo Meg entrando en la habitación y encontrándose a Sirius en el suelo que había intentado separar a los chicos y no se podía levantar, mientras James paraba la patada de Lily en la entrepierna.

.-¿qué pasa? Dijo Remus entrando con Kiara de la mano

.-¿qué le habéis hecho a Peter? Pregunto Kiara mientras Sirius con la ayuda de James que había parado de pelearse se levantaba del suelo.

.-¡pero porque pensáis que le vamos a hacer algo? Dijo James enfadado cruzando los brazos

.-...

.-¬¬ tener amigos para esto...dijo Sirius refunfuñando

.-¡Peter! Dijo Meg corriendo detrás del gordito que se había encerrado en el baño, - mirar lo que habéis conseguido

.- Peter...Peter...dijo Lily llamando a la puerta –venga cuéntanos lo que te ha pasado, si no, no podremos ayudarte

.- Venga dijo Sirirus bostezando – tenemos curiosidad

.-¿curiosidad? Dijo Meg mirándolo con cara de asco – serás cotilla ¡que es tu amigo! Deberías estar preocupado

.- Hablo la defensora de las injusticias...dijo pasando de sus comentarios

.- Venga callaros dijo Lily haciéndole una señal con la mano, - que no escucho lo que dice

.- Pues Berta...dijo Peter desde el otro lado

.-¿qué dice de una puerta? Dijo James extrañado

.-James, BERTA, ha dicho BERTA

.- es que habla muy bajito...dijo excusándose

En ese momento Peter salió del baño un poco mas relajado y con los ojos llorosos y muy rojos.

.- Berta me ha dejado dijo sonándose la nariz – dice que no sabe lo que siente, y que quiere estar segura si sigue enamorada de mi...dijo comenzando de nuevo a llorar

.- Pobrecillo, ven no llores dijo Lily abrazándolo

.- si seguro que lo solucionas dijo Meg cogiendolo de la mano

.- a lo mejor solo necesita un poco de tiempo dijo Kiara cogiendolo del otro brazo

.-Pero tu ves a este...dijo James mirando incrédulo la situación, - llora un poco y tiene a las tres consolándolo

.- Ya ves...lo que ninguno ha sido capaz dijo Sirius suspirando

.- Kiara tu no lo consueles mucho, dijo cogiendola de la cintura – que con lo que no ha costado estar juntos...quiero tenerte las 24 horas solo para mi

.- Vamos cariño dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla .- Peter nos necesita, a TODOS dijo mirando a Sirius y James que desviaron la mirada

.- Ya se le pasara dijo Sirius tumbándose en la cama

.- que sensibilidad...dijo Meg sin mirarle

.-Bueno pero con todo esto de Peter¿que queríais decirnos?

.- si dijo Remus sonriendo,- Kiara díselo tu

.-vale

.-no estarás embarazada no? Dijo Lily de repente mirándole la barriga

.-¡estas embarazada? Dijeron los demás

.- ¡No me miréis a mi! Dijo Remus asustado de sus miradas

.- No estoy embarazada, todos respiraron tranquilos – Remus y yo hemos tenido una idea

.-¡No te iras a casar! Dijo Lily mirándola asustada

.-¬¬ ¡joder Lily deja de leer novelas rosa s de una vez! Hemos pensado hacer este fin de semana un ¡picnic! Dijeron Remus y Kiara a la vez cogidos de la mano como dos enamorados – Vale...dijo Kiara mirando su reacción – no tenéis que dar saltos de alegria...

.- no es eso...dijo Meg excusándose -¿pero porque?

.- pues porque nos apetece estar con vosotros dijo Remus como si fuera lo mas evidente

.-si no queréis...dijo Kiara mirando a sus amigas

.-no, no dijo Lily – un día en el lago con James...

.- y con Sirius...

.-¡oye! Dijo James molesto – que vosotras tampoco sois unos ángeles, además¿tu novio te dejara? Dijo levantando las cejas

.-¬¬ Yo no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie vale? Soy libre para hacer lo que me de la gana. Lily cogió del brazo a Meg – Vamonos antes de que se nos peguen las gilipolleces de estos anormales

.-Remus nos vemos en a cena Dijo Kiara siguiendo a sus amigas

.- eh! Dijo cogiendola del brazo

.-¿qué? Dijo ella sonriéndole

.- No te has despedido...

.- anda...dijo dándole un beso

.- No nos hace falta que nos restreguéis vuestra felicidad dijo Sirius casi vomitando

.- Eso, que hay gente que esta a dos velas

.- Os jodeis dijo Remus dándole otro beso mas

.- Hasta luego chicos y cuidar de Peter!. Kiara salió corriendo en busca de sus amigas que estaban sentadas en el sofá del la sala común .- Oye, si no queréis venir, no hacemos el picnic eh?

.- no es eso...solo que nos ha extrañado dijo Lily mirándola sonriendo en plan mira es una idea pésima

.- vale Lily te puede entender a ti, pero pensaba que Sirius y tu dijo mirando a su amiga -estabais en fase reconciliación dijo sentándose a su lado

.- que lo haya perdonado no significa que volvamos alguna vez vale¿quién me dice que no puede volver a hacer lo mismo?

.- vale...dijo Kiara suspirando, sabia que no podía convencer a su amiga, .-¿y a Lily que le pasa? Dijo mirando la cara de embobamiento de su amiga

.- No lo se, lleva a si todo el día dijo Meg encogiéndose de hombros

.-no me pasa nada dijo quitándole importancia al asunto

.-¿cómo que no? Pero si has dicho que eres libre para quedar con quien quieras...y no quiero ser yo la que te recuerde que Snape te ha hecho elegir.

.- ¬¬...gracias por no recordármelo

.-¿bueno nos vas a decir que pasa? Dijo Meg seria

.- nada...dijo bostezando

.-no nos mientas dijo Kiara preocupándose como una madre

.- esta bien...después de que Snape no me defendiera delante de Malcon y de mi discusión con el...hay una cosa que no os conté

.-¿ el que?

.-pues el colgante no es de el

.-¿y de quien fue? Le pregunto Meg intrigada

.- ese es el problema que no lo se.

.- Parecéis tontas dijo Kiara, - esta claro que el colgante es de James

.-¿tu crees? Dijo la pelirroja pensativa

.- si, es de el ¿qué chico esta loco por ti?

.- Fred dijo de repente Meg

.- No había contado con tu hermano...¿siempre va a estar dando por culo? Dijo Kiara riéndose

.- No te metas con mi hermano...el no tiene la culpa que James no se declare

.- Bueno entonces la conclusión es que no se de quien es, y no me apetece descubrirlo...

Kiara abrazo a su amiga

.- Vamos solucionaras lo de Severus

.- No es eso, es que me siento defraudada...pensaba que era totalmente diferente pero cuando escuche todo lo que me dijo Malfoy...y el no me defendió..., es como si no me gustara

.- es que no te gusta dijo Meg como si eso lo supiese todo el mundo

.-supongo que tendré que pensar en si mi relación con Sev tiene futuro...no estoy segura de mis sentimientos

.- eso te lo hubiéramos dicho nosotras sin tener que besarlo...

.- si..., has tenido que pasarlo muy mal, dicen que le huele el aliento...

.-¬¬...¿os había dicho alguna vez que os quiero?

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily y Meg llevaban unas cestas con fruta y algunos bocadillos mientras paseaban hacía un lugar con sombra cerca del lago.

.- Te prometo que yo solo vengo porque nunca había visto a Kiara tan feliz

.- Dan asco...dijo mirando como se besaba la pareja

.- os he escuchado...¿sabéis?

James y Siruis estaban entrenado y llegarían un poco mas tarde, se habían llevado a Peter para que se animase

.- aquí están los chicos dijo Remus saludándolo con la mano. Tenemos que animar a Peter vale? Aún se encuentra un poco mal.

.- Claro, estos seguro que le han hablado del motón de chicas que hay...dijo Meg

.- que Berta no vale la pena...siguió Lily

.- que el se merece algo mejor...

.- y siempre funciona dijo Sirius escuchando los comentarios de las chicas

.-Yo lo veo mejor verdad Sirius? Dijo James dándole una palmadita en la espalda

El día fue muy divertido, estuvieron jugando a juegos típicos muggles que Lily había llevado como a las cartas, donde los chicos perdieron y tuvieron que bañarse con ropa en el lago...aunque el regalo para las chicas fue verlos sin camiseta una vez que salieron a tomar el sol.

Después de comer Kiara y Remus estaban paseando cogidos de la manos cerca del lago, los demás estaban tumbados en la hierba debajo de un árbol mirando las nubes.

.-Esa se parece a ti Meg

.-¿a mi? Nos le veo ningún parecido

.- Si, mira esa es la cara y esa la cola dijo Sirius señalando las partes de la nube

.-¿la cola¡yo no tengo cola...espera ¡es una cerdo¡me estas diciendo que me parezco a un cerdo! Dijo tirandole una pelota de playa que Lily había llevado para jugar en el agua.

.-¿no podrán dejar de besarse ni un segundo? Dijo Lily mirando a la pareja perfecta que se había formado. Los demás miraron al mismo lugar contemplando el beso tan cariñoso que Remus le daba y Kiara le correspondía.

.- Creo que como no se separen se van a quedar sin oxigeno

.- Yo ya la veo mas azul dijo Lily entre risas

.- Sois unas envidiosas, dijo de repente James, .- además tu podrías estar igual que ella si no fueras tan cabezota,. Lily le retiro la mirada mirando de nuevo las nubes, aunque mas bien en sus pensamientos estaba otra clase de imagen.

.-¡Snape! Dijo Meg dándole en el brazo a Lily que se levanto rápidamente buscándolo con la mirada.

Lily lo saludo con la mirada y el Slytherin se acerco muy serio.

James se levanto haciéndole un gesto con la mirada a Sirius que le siguió.

.- Me voy...de repente ha venido un olor muy desagradable...Lily lo miro seria, pidiéndole que no comenzara ninguna discusión

Kiara se acerco a las chicas, mientras los chicos desde la orilla no retiraban la mirada del chico que estaba junto a Lily mientras tiraban piedras al lago.

.- Lily vamonos dijo Severus en cuanto llego

.- espera Sev, Kiara nos ha invitado ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Ellos no van a venir, están junto al lago.

.- No, te he dicho que nos vayamos.

Meg y Kiara se miraron, mientras Lily se levantaba.

.- Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir.

.- Será gilipaollas dijo James tirando una piedra que rozo la cabeza de Peter cayendo dentro del agua, - y ella...solo hace lo que el quiere. Yo me voy¿te vienes Sirius? Así jugamos un rato

.- Si será lo mejor¿te vienes Peter?

.- No, me voy a la sala común

.- Te acompaño dijo Meg sacudiéndose los pantalones

Kiara empezó a recoger los manteles del suelo

.-Parece que el picnic no ha tenido mucho éxito

.-¿quién te ha dicho que no? Dijo cogiendola de la cintura .- estamos solos...y...dijo besándole el cuello

.-¿y? Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que Remus comenzó a corresponderle

Mientras Meg y Peter entraban en el castillo

.- Peter me voy a la biblioteca que quiero coger un libro para el trabajo de pociones¿nos vemos después en la sala?

.- Si dijo el gordito despidiéndose con la mano

.- Seño Petigrew dijo una cabellera rubia parándolo con su bastón

.- Si dijo el chico tragando saliva y mirándolo asustado

.-¿se acuerda de mi? Soy Lucius Malfoy

.- Si, si...como olvidarse de usted...

.- Mi primo Malcon me hablo de usted, es muy amigo de Potter y de Black no?

.- si señor...

.- Me gustaría comentarle algunas cosas sobre ellos y su amistad...que parece tan sincera..

Peter lo miro sin entender nada

.-Usted vale mucho, se que es uno de los mejores magos de este colegio

.- ¿yo? Creo que se ha equivocado de persona

.-no, no dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras se reía. -Eres demasiado humilde, siempre a la sombra de los demás... Siempre escuchando lo mal que lo hace...no, no, no...es usted mejor que muchos de este colegio, me gustaría hablar en privado y comentarle algo pero...dijo Malfoy haciéndose el interesante.

.-¿si?

.- no se si debo contarle esto..es algo muy privado sabe? Y...no es que no confié pero es que lo conozco tan poco...

.- pero confié en mi en serio, jamás le contare a nadie nuestra conversación,

.- será mejor que me acompañe a un lugar mas intimo...

y de este modo, Peter empezó a tratar el mal desde muy cerca sin saberlo.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

.-¿ Peter donde te has metido? Dijo Sirius abrochándose la camisa, - habíamos quedado para ir a Hogsmeade

.-¿te pasa algo? Dijo James mirándolo sin entender su expresión

.- No

.-No te noto muy bien dijo acercándose

.- Te he dicho que si lo estoy

.- Venga déjalo James dijo Remus intentando que no discutieran

Los chicos estaban paseando por el pueblo, era una noche tranquila y muchos alumnos disfrutan del buen tiempo que estaba comenzando a hacer.

.-¿vamos a las tres escobas? propuso James

.- No, no me apetece dijo Remus nervioso

.-Venga Remus, si es tu lugar favorito...

.- ya...pero ¿por qué no conocemos el pueblo?

.- Llevamos siete años en el colegio¿qué quieres conocer mas? Dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe impidiendo que los demás entrasen – Ahora que lo pienso...mejor vamos a otro lado, siempre venimos aquí es muy aburrido.

.- Que dices, dijo James abriendo la puerta y mirando el interior de las tres escobas – no digas tonte...rias...Lily y Snape dijo mirando a la pareja sentada en una de las mesas.

.-¿quieres que nos váyanos? Propuso Sirius

.-no, dijo entrando – tendré que superarlo no? No va a cambiar de opinión por mucho que Snape le haga cosas. Me lo tengo merecido después de todas las tonterías que he hecho. Iré a por unas cervezas. Dijo mientras los demás se sentaban en una mesa alejada de la pareja. Lily miro a James y esquivo su mirada bebiendo de su botella.

.- No esta bien dijo Remus a los demás.

.- Lo se Remus, pero James es así...

Una cabellera rubia se acerco a la mesa cogiendo del brazo a Sirius el cual sonrió al verla.

.- Hola Sirius.

Sirius se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza

.-¡Sandy! Estas increíble dijo dándole dos besos

.- Gracias dijo cogiendole la mano – hace mucho que no vienes a verme...ya me has olvidado dijo entre risas

.- Nunca habrá hombre que pueda olvidarte

.-que cosas dice¿ya tienes novia?

.- ¿yo novia? Solo soy hombre para ti...

Sandy se rió

.- no digas esas cosas que se que son mentira...¿vienes a la barra y me haces un poco de compañía?

.- Estos cada vez que se ven se comportan de una manera muy extraña

.- Remus solo son amigos y los sabes, Sirius lo supero además se que esta enamorado de Meg.

Mientras en el otro lado de el bar Snape puso la botella en la mesa haciendo mucho ruido

.-¿ no vas a hablar¿qué me querías decir?

.- pues...Lily se encontró con la mirada de James de nuevo, quiso expresarle algo pero fue incapaz, James desvió la mirada bebiendo de su botella dejándola vacía.

.- No se para que tienen que venir aquí, dijo dándose cuenta de la mirada de los dos chicos, - seguro que Potter ha venido a espiarnos.

.- James no es así, dijo Lily sin pensar

.-¿Desde cuando lo defiendes? Dijo suspicazmente

.- no es eso Sev, no empieces...

.-¿cómo que no empiece? Siempre que paso algo, no se como lo hace que el esta detrás de todo

.-Severus ¿podemos marcharnos? Dijo antes de empezar una discusión delante de todo el mundo

.- si será lo mejor, porque como siga mirándonos voy a ir a partirle la boca.

James miro como la pareja abandonaba el bar cogidos de la mano

.- Como lo odio

.-¿qué? Dijo Peter

.- Nada¿y esa cara? vamos Peter tomate otra cerveza.

.- si dijo el chico .- estoy harto de todo...de las mujeres, de las clases de TODO

.- si, vamos a brindar

.- ¿por qué? Pregunto Peter pensando

.- Por una nueva vida donde olvidemos todo aquello que nos haga daño

.-¿cómo? Dijeron los dos chicos

.- que desde hoy prometo ser el antiguo James , un cabron

.- James...dijo Remus intentando que su amigo entrase en razón

.-Remus que tu seas un aburrido con novia seria no significa que los demás queramos esposarnos no? De repente las pijas del colegio entraron en el bar haciendo que todos los chicos volvieran la cabeza mirando sus mini faldas- Mira Elia..."la chupón" por lo que me dijo Sirius se lo paso demasiado bien con ella

.-James creo que no es lo mejor, has bebido mucha cerveza

.- Vamos James te acompaño dijo Peter con dos cervezas en cada mano dirigiéndose al grupo de las chicas.

.- Peter tu no...

.- eh Remus dijo Kiara sentándose en las sillas vacías, -¿qué les pasa a estos dos?

.- Hola chicas dijo saludando también a Meg, parece que se están equivocando

.-¿y Sirius? Dijo Meg extrañado de no verlo

.-eh...pues...dijo Remus sin saber muy bien como explicarle lo que estaba haciendo el chico

.-Ah! Dijo Meg viendo como hablaba animadamente con Sandy

.-¿quieres que nos vayamos?

.- No hace falta dijo bebiendo de la botella de Remus

.-¿esa es ella? Dijo Sandy limpiando algunos vasos mientras observaba como Sirius no podía dejar de mirar a la morena

.- si dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

.- es muy guapa

.- es la mas guapa de todas.

.- uyuyuyu que creo que el gran Sirius se ha enamorado de verdad

Sirius se rió

.- si pero...no me quiere así que mas da

.-no digas eso dijo ella cogiendole de la barbilla, - tu eres el mejor chico de todos.

.- ella no piensa lo mismo

.- Sirius, mira una de las cosas que aprendí de ti es que es mejor luchar por lo que sueñes que no hacer nada y perderlo todo.

.- No siempre ganas.

.- Me voy a Francia Sirius

Sirius la miro sorprendido

.-¿a Francia¿Cuándo?

.- He conseguido la Beca y me han dado un trabajo, me entere a principio de semana, me llego una carta. Aun no me atrevo a decírselo a mis padres. Pero se que necesito salir del pueblo, no aguanto tener que trabajar como camarera, se que soy capaz de hacer algo mas. Cuando me entere de que te fuiste de tu casa me sentí muy orgullosa de ti.

Sirius la miro y sonrió, sabia que Sandy era algo mas de lo que aparentaba, una mujer capaz de luchar por ella y saber lo que quería.

.- si necesitas algo ya sabes que tienes a un amigo

Sandy lo miro y se abrazaron

Meg se quedo impresionada, seria capullo delante de ella tonteando con Sandy, después de su conversación ay de descubrir la carta. Cogió de nuevo la botella de Remus y se la bebió entera

.- Me voy dijo dejando la botella vacia encima de la mesa.

.- Meg espera dijo Kiara preocupada

.- Suéltame Kiara, suéltame dijo saliendo rápidamente del bar.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily andaba por el pueblo, se limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, sabia que era lo correcto. Se había dado cuenta tarde , no era capaz de jugar con nadie y se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho

De repente una sombra en la oscuridad hizo que volviera a la realidad

.-¿Peter? se acerco a el deprisa -¡Peter¡donde esta James¡dímelo! Dijo cogiendole del brazo

.-Ah...no lo se...yo solo se que Berta es mi alma gemela

.-¡vamos¡piensa Peter! Es muy importante

.-allí, creo q allí...dijo señalando a una calle al lado de las tres escobas

.- gracias dijo corriendo

Flack Back 

Lily y Snape paseaban juntos cerca de la casa de los gritos, algunas parejas se besaban mientras ellos separados ni si quiera se miraban

.- Tenemos que hablar dijo Lily nerviosa, Snape se paro al instante y la miro

.- No hace falta que te hagas la mártir, vas a dejarme verdad? Dijo con una mueca

.- Sev...

.- No me llames nunca mas Sev, lo odio

.- Yo...yo lo siento, pero me he dado cuenta que no siento lo mismo

.- No se como puedes ser tan hipócrita

.- Por favor...perdóname Las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, se sentía culpable por salir con el sin quererlo. Por alimentar las ilusiones de Snape sin ser correspondido.

.-¡Me has engañado¡como puedes cambiar de opinión así de fácil! Dijo cogiendola del brazo

.- Lo siento...Lily no podía dejar de llorar Snape la miro con cara de odio cogiendola con mas fuerza

.-¡lo sientes¡lo sientes¡solo sabes decir eso?

.- suel...ta...me, me haces daño

Snape la empujo

.- No se como puede confiar en ti, eres como todas ¡vete con Potter!

.- Severus...

.- no me dirás que no me has dejado por el no? Dijo irónico

Lily miro al suelo y sintió que tenia que ser sincera no con él sino con ella misma, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Snape, pero esta vez no tenia miedo.

.- Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy enamorada de él, lo siento

.-¡Vete!

.- Severus por favor perdóname...

.-¡Vete¡no me has escuchado¡vete con él¡no quiero saber nada de ti¡no me has escuchado¡vete! Lily escuchaba todo sintiendo un vacío en su interior, se sentía responsable y culpable. Su corazón latía acelerado, por fin se sentía tranquila y había hecho algo que era lo correcto, hacerle caso a su corazón. Lo volvió a mirar, no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento

.- Lo siento eso fue lo ultimo que le pudo decir antes de empezar a correr, no volvió a mirar hacia atrás solo quería buscarlo y decirle que lo quería, que necesitaba estar con el, darse una oportunidad, quererse.

Fin Flack back 

Entro en la callejuela esperando verlo

.- James...lo miro por unos segundos, sus brazos abrazaban a otra persona, sus labios posados en el cuello de una chica se retiraron al verla. Se miraron sin saber que decirse. James se quedo paralizado, Lily lo había visto besándose con Elia

.- James.. Volvió a decir Lily pero esta vez la lagrimas eran de dolor y de desilusión, su corazón se quedo congelado. Se fue sin esperar una respuesta de James, corrió con todas sus fuerzas esperando que eso fuese una pesadilla.

.- ¡Lily¡Lily!

* * *

jejejeje soy mala...lo se pero es que yo no tengo culpa que James sea asi...es que no piensa! bueno no creias que voy a ser tan mala que algo hare para que James deje de meter la pata.

Bueno espero que os haya sgustado y en el proximo digo que habra bastantes discusiones

Muchos besos y el finde que viene espero que me de tiempo a publicar pero no os preocupeis que no os hare mucho mas sufrir! gracias por la espera.

Besos


	17. del amor al odio

Hola gente! que tal esas vacaciones! las mias acaban de empezar y tengo tantos proyestos que no se ni por donde empezar...jejeejej pero eso si lo primero de todo es descansar y disfrutar y tomar el sol y estar en el agua todo el dia! Prohibido hablar de examenes! bueno la verdad es que me he dado prisa en pasar este capi aunque no se si ha quedado como queria, lo veo demasiado simplon aunque pasan muchas cosas...no se.

**Virginia91** -Hola! muchas gracias por el review, me ha gustado mucho.Bueno la verdad es que me daba msucha pena que James hiciera eso pero es que necesito mas tiempo para unirlos...asi que paciencia que tengo muchas sorpresas aun aguardadas. Sandy parece una guarrilla ejeejje pero en verdad seguro que es buena chica ;)

**MaDe** -Hola! por fin de vacaciones!Sui, Meg es super mal pensada pero el problema que tieens que es demasido insegura de si misma, y ve a Sirius como algo mas de lo que en verdad es, ella es la primera que lo ve super popular y que muchas chicas van detras de el.Sobre James...paso de hablar de el, aya le he hechado la bronca pero pasa de mi,...va a su rollo. Besos

**karipotter**- No te he hecho esperar mucho verdad? jejeej bueno aun queda un poco para que las parejas vivan felices sorry...jeejej gracias por leer. besos

**Lurdes** - Por fin de vacas! bueno...la verdad es que me ha sentado mal lo que me has dixo...lo he hablado cn cris...y vale a lo mejor me ha sentado peor de lo que es en realidad. Pero me molesta que cuando hago unos planes se me estropeen y eso es con todo...yo que se ya hablaremos si eso. Bueno espero que te siga gustado el FF, que cada vez esta mas interesante las parejitas...jejeje bueno por lo menos espero que nos lo pasemos muy bien no voy a dejar que nada me amargue las vacaciones, solo quiero felicidad :)Besos

**La Bri-**Hola! bueno muchas gracias por todos los animos con el FF, aun queda bastante pero yo que se todo...me da mucha penita pero menos mal que tengo mi secuela q escribire este verano. Tu solo dedicate a una cosa, descansar y descansar vale? y ya esta, q te hecho muxo de menos ya lo sabes, que ojala nos veamos pronto que espero que te lo pases mb yo necesito desahogaerme porq estoy super extresada con todo. Besos I love tyou too much por mil

**marce**- Bueno la verdad es que Lilay es super cabezaota le pasa las cosas porque deja las oportunidades pasar...pero espero que pronto lo solucionen porque James esta super deprimido. Besos

**paige** - Hola machas gracias por los review, muchas gracias espero que te guste el Ff entero jejeje a ver lo que pasa, bueno q tal llevas las vacas? te vasa de vacacisones fuera? bueno muchos besos y gracias por todo!

**SamanthaBlack33 **Hola! la cancio preciosa me he baajado el cd entero y esta mba, q sepas q te exo muxo de menos y que espero que por lo menos el lunes te conectes porque me quiero despedir de ti vale? que te arreglen pronto el ordenador. Muchos besos aguapa y gracias por todo! eres la mejor!

**Eli **Hola! por fin de vacas! bien! es mio eli no lo olvides ni lo tokes demasiado que lo kiero enterito para mi eh? James es gilipollas...jejej es demasiado tonto ...si es que estos hombres...estan locos! bueno muchas gracias por leer, que espero que te lo pases mb y que tqm no lo olvides vale?

Publicidad

Estos son algunos FF que os recomiendo

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ya va por el segundo capi!

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

**Solo me keda decir que este lunes haabra capi! si como escuchais tendreis el capi 18! asiq esatar atentos muchos besos.**

**Os kiero**

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao (y gracias a Eli ya mismo mas...)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 **

**Del amor al odio**

. Soy gilipollas

James estaba en la cama tapándose la cara con la almohada, Peter miraba todo desde la suya con el libro de pociones abierto, mientras Remus le explicaba algunas dudas que tenia a Sirius

.-¿cuentas lleva? Dijo Sirius pensativo

.- Deje de contar hace mucho dijo Remus pasando las hojas del libro

.- Creo que 140 dijo Peter contando con los dedos

.- Soy gilipollas

.-141

.- ¡Vamos James, habla con ella! Dijo Sirius destapándole la cara

.- Claro, le digo mira me lío con muchas chicas pero solo te quiero a ti...

.- Tu no sabias que había roto con Snape, no es tu culpa tampoco dijo Remus cerrando su libro

.- Ya lo se, pero no confié en ella...estuvimos tan cerca...soy..

.-¡gilipollas! Dijeron sus tres amigos a la vez mientras James suspiraba

.-James, la semana que viene es el partido y por si no te acuerdas...tenemos una apuesta que no quiero perder...

.- lo se...pero es que no puedo concentrarme en nada, cuando la vi...sus precioso ojos verdes llorando...y yo abrazado a Elia...

.-deja de martirizarte dijo Remus sentándose a su lado – además encerrándote no vas a conseguir nada.

Una chica rubia interrumpió en la habitación un poco nerviosa

.- lo siento chicos, pensaba que estaba Remus solo ¿podemos hablar un momento fuera? Remus se acerco con una gran sonrisa de solo quiero besarte – Hablar Remus dijo Kiara dándose cuenta de sus intenciones

.-Ah...dijo Remus mientras los demás se reían .-¡que miráis¿qué pasa? Dijo una vez fuera y cerrando la puerta

.- Estoy preocupada por Aina dijo apoyándose en la pared

.-¿otra vez eso? Dijo Remus suspirando, parecía que Aina no dejaba de entrometerse en sus vidas.

.- No es lo que piensas. Es que mi hermana últimamente esta saliendo con las chicas de Slythering

.-¿y? Dijo Remus como si fuera algo normal

.-¿cómo que "y"¿desde cuando mi hermana ha aguantado a esas pijas? Pasa algo dijo preocupada

Remus la abrazo

.-tu hermana es demasiado inteligente para dejarse manipular por ellas.

.- no estoy tan segura de eso. Remus le dio un beso en el cuello – con tal de fastidiarnos es capaz de todo.

.- pero no de eso...anda deja de preocuparte dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso

.- Te estoy hablando en serio, parece que te da igual.

.- no es eso¿pero que quieres que haga? ...¿por qué me miras así? ...ah! no, no, no. No pienso hablar con ella

.-por fi...dijo Kiara esta vez besándolo a el.

.- pero que quieres¿quedarte sin novio?

.-por fi...

.- Kiara que nos odia a los dijo Remus terminando la conversación

.- Vale gracias dijo Kiara separándose de el un poco molesta – que te lo pases muy bien esta noche con tus amigos. Mañana en clase nos vemos

.- espera, pero si habíamos quedado...

.- pues ...creo que no...me duele un poco la cabeza dijo irónica

.- ¿sabes lo que eres? Dijo Remus mirándole con cariño

.- ¿el que...? dijo Kiara mirándole pillinamente

.- puff me vuelves loco dijo cogiendola de la cintura – porque te quiero demasiado para perderte...

.- te quiero dijo Kiara besándolo

.- y esa es la décima cosa porque es mejor estar soltero Peter dijo Sirius desde la puerta riéndose de su amigo.

.-¡Sirius! Dijo Remus enfadado

.- Es la verdad Remus, te tiene dominado...dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente mientras Kiara se reía

.-¬¬...¿oye y James?

.-Oh, Oh! Dijo Sirius corriendo dentro de la habitación

.-¿qué pasa? Dijo James mirando asustado a su amigo el cual corría hacia el con cara de ¿qué coño estas haciendo?

.-¡no lo hagas James! Dijo cogiendole todos sus pergaminos y rompiéndolos

.-¡pero que dices! Dijo James mirando incrédulo lo que hacia su amigo

.-uf! Que susto dijo Sirius respirando tranquilo

.- estas paranoico ...dijo Remus desde la puerta

.-¿soy el único que se preocupa por James? Podía haberse cortado las venas con el pergamino...a mi siempre me pasa que me hago una rajita en el dedo dijo mirándoselo

.-¿tu eres tonto? Eso es con los folios¡Acabas de destrozar mis tareas!

.- Sirius ¿estas falto de sexo verdad? Dijo Remus riéndose

.- Sirius no pienso suicidarme porque Lily piense que soy el peor tío del mundo porque la mujer que quiero con toda mi alma me odie porque...

.-¡cállalo Sirius! El único normal soy yo dijo Remus mirando a los raros de sus amigos

.- es que eres el único con novia...dijo James tumbándose en la cama de nuevo

.-Berta...dijo Peter de nuevo triste

.-como me quede aquí...dijo Remus suspirando - ¡me voy a volver loco!

.- No Remus, dijo James levantándose de la cama – tu eres el único que me comprende...dijo corriendo hacia su amigo

.- tengo algo que hacer dijo abriendo la puerta –además Sirius te quiere mas que yo

.- Si cariñin...dijo Sirius guiñándole

.-¬¬...

.- Joder James que era una broma

.-¡A mi no me hagas bromas de ese tipo¡Remus¡Remus! Dijo corriendo a su amigo el cual salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta .- abandona a su amigo...

Remus iba en dirección a la biblioteca, no sabia muy bien lo que le quería decirle a Aina, pero se lo había prometido a Kiara y la verdad era extraño que Aina empezara a relacionarse con las chicas de Slythering. Siempre se había llevado mal con ellas.

La vio estudiando en una de las mesas mas apartadas y con poca luz de la biblioteca, la acompañaba Fred, últimamente estaba mucho con el

.- Hola dijo sentándose en la mesa con ellos.

Aina loa miro extrañado

.-¿qué haces? Le dijo mirándolo con cara de asco

.- quiero hablar contigo

.-¿para que? Dijo ella sin mirarlo, Remus suspiro

.- vamos...

.-¿quieres restregarme tu felicidad?

.- Yo mejor me voy dijo Fred recogiendo rápidamente sus libros y despidiéndose de los dos con la mano

Aina siguió haciendo sus tareas como si estuviese sola

.- ¿puedes mirarme por lo menos?

.- No tengo suficiente con veros todos los días que encima vienes a hablar conmigo dijo furiosa

.- Si alguna vez me has querido escúchame dijo poniendo su mano sobre la suya

.- No dijo Aina quitándola

.-¿no me has querido?

.-... Aina lo miro muy bien si saber porque

.- Tu hermana esta preocupada

Aina bufo

.- No creo que se preocupe por mi. Ahora es una de las chicas mas populares ...tendrá que preocuparse por su peinado e ir a la moda dijo irónica

.- Kiara no es así y lo sabes,. Dijo serio – Ella nunca ha sido popular y nunca ha querido serlo. Lo fue cuando comenzamos a salir.

.- Gracias por restregarme lo genial que es mi hermana y lo mierda que soy yo

.- Yo nunca he querido decir eso. Dijo Remus mirándola con cariño, siempre la había querido pero no como ella quería. – Aina, si me fijé en tu no fue por tu físico Aina miro la mesa – eres una chica preciosa, es verdad pero me enamore por otras muchas cosas sobre todo por aquella Aina que un día en le lago quiso ser mi amiga, aquella que cada día me regalaba una sonrisa, una nota diciéndome todo lo que me quería, aquella que era natural ¿qué te ha pasado?

Aina lo miro triste y unas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

.- No lo se, dijo limpiándose con la manga de la túnica – No lo se...solo se que yo te quería y que era feliz contigo

.- y podemos serlo pero como amigos

.- Remus el problema es que nunca te olvidare

.- si que lo harás, Aina lo miro sorprendida y Remus le sonrió – te volverás a enamorar de otra persona y veras que todo lo que ha pasado, no ha valido la pena para romper tu relación con tu hermana

.- No tenia el derecho a engañarme dijo llorando mas

.-Kiara lo ha pasado muy mal, ella no quería estar conmigo sin que tu lo supieras, el mismo día de la obra queríamos hablar contigo. No quería hacerte daño pensó cada momento en ti.

.- Remus...Dijo Aina sin convencerse mucho

.- Nunca te mentiría, y un consejo no te fíes de tus nuevas amigas...tu hermana siempre seguirá siendo tu hermana.

.- Pero Fabiola, Sienna y las demás solo quieren ayudarme dijo excusándolas

.- Bueno solo te digo que no fíes mucho dijo dándole un beso en la frente. -Tengo que marcharme dijo pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas y limpiándole las pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban. – Siempre seguirá siendo tu hermana, no lo olvides y siempre me tendrás para lo que quieras. Nos vemos en la cena, dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

Aina vio como se alejaba, su corazón latía fuerte y sabia que de verdad era la despedida, que no podía luchar por algo que había terminado, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese dolida, que hubiera perdido la confianza.

.-¿qué quería Lupin? Dijo Fabila sentándose junto a ella

.- Nada, solo me pedía disculpas

.- Siempre el bueno de Lupin...dijo Sienna irónica mientras las demás reían. – Pasa de ellos Aina, tu puedes tener lo que quieras sin su ayuda.

.- Lo se

.-¿por qué no te vienes esta noche a nuestra sala común? Hemos comprado Vodka y whisky de fuego. Dijo Sienna con una gran sonrisa de la gran fiesta que iban a celebrar esa noche.

.- No se...me gustaría estudiar con todo esto estoy muy atrasada.

.- Vamos necesitas divertirte dijo Fabila animándola

.- Vale esta bien dijo recogiendo sus libros. – Iré pero solo un rato, vale?

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

James andaba deprisa hacia la sala común seguido por un Sirius enfadado que no dejaba de chillarle.

.-¡Vamos James¡pareces tonto!

.- Sirius déjame vale? Dijo James dándose la vuelta

.- James, casi te caes al suelo y una bludger ha estado a punto de darte como mil veces...¿puedes estar mas atento? Solo es Lily

James lo miro incrédulo

.-¡solo es Lily¡ Y para ti solo es Meg?

Sirius lo miro preocupado, no sabia que hacer para que James se sintiese mejor

.- No, para mi no es solo Meg dijo muy serio – pero por eso no dejo que mi vida deje de serlo por ella. Afróntalo vale? Llevas esquivándola todos estos días.

.-¿y tu? Dijo James molesto – porque que yo sepa no haces nada para reconquistar a Meg

.-pues sabes que? Ahí van dijo señalando a las dos chicas – vamos a hablar con ellas

.- No, no dijo James asustado – yo me voy

.-¡James! Maldito...me ha dejado solo...eh...hola Meg dijo Sirius con unas de sus mejores sonrisas

Meg lo miro de arriba abajo

.- Lily dile a este anormal...dijo recalcando el insulto –que no quiero hablar con él.

.- Sirius dice Meg que no quiere hablar contigo, Sirius miro a Meg en todo momento y frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

.- Lily dile a Meg que no entiendo su cambio de actitud

.- Díselo tu, tu si te hablas con ella

.- Ah si...pues eso Meg

.- Lily dile a Sirius que el sabe lo que hace en su tiempo libre...si eso era esperarme...

.- Sirius que dice Meg que...

.-¡Ya se lo que ha dicho! Dijo el chico enfadado

.- Joder que borde, la próxima vez búscate a otra dijo Lily dejándolos solos

.- Lo siento. Meg es que no se a lo que te refieres en serio. No he estado con nadie ni he tenido ninguna cita, si es eso lo que quieres saber..

.- no? Dijo Meg irónica, - creo que el sábado estabas demasiado ocupado con Sandy

.- Ah es eso dijo Sirius sin darle importancia

.-¡es eso? Dijo Meg molesta por el comentario – lo dices como si te diera igual

.- es que no tiene nada de grave

.- si que lo tiene

.-un momento dijo Sirius mirándola divertido

.-¿qué? Dijo Meg sin entender hasta donde quería llegar el chico

.- estas celosa dijo riéndose.

.- No estoy celosa dijo Meg cruzando los brazos y mirándolo enfadada. – Es que me molesta que estés con ella

.- A ver Meg, no estoy con ella, confía un poco en mi vale? Te dije que te esperaría y es eso lo que estoy haciendo. Por lo que veo yo si confío en ti pero tu en mi no. Me has defraudado

.- Si...ahora hazte el dolido, yo se lo que vi. Dijo acusándolo

.-¿y que viste? Dijo retándola. -¿acaso la bese?

.- Estabais tonteando

.-¡tonteando? Dijo Sirius sin entender ni una sola palabra -¡solo fue un abrazo! Yo abrazo a mis amigas. Paso de discutir contigo no merece la pena

.-¡lo nuestro no merece la pena? Meg lo miraba sin saber como podía haber dicho eso -¡vete a la mierda Black!

.-¡Meg! Dijo intentando pararla, pero la chica se encerró en su cuarto -¿y vosotros que coño miráis! Dijo a los chicos que habían visto todo en la sala.

.- Menos mal que yo no he hablado con Lily...dijo James aliviado de ver lo que había pasado con su amigo

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

.-¡Remus dile que me deje en paz! James se tapaba la cabeza con las manos harto de escuchar a Sirius aconsejándole para el próximo partido

.- Vamos James, solo se preocupa por ti..., además creo que tiene razón. Últimamente estas demasiado distraído en los entrenamientos. James miro a Remus como guárdate tus consejos para ti solo porque me importa una mierda cuando una chica lo cogió por el cuello besándolo apasionadamente.

.-¡James!

.¿joder esa es su lengua? Dijo Remus inclinando la cabeza

.-Dios mío dijo Peter que casi le da un ataque al corazón del susto.

.- Si...dijo Sirius orgulloso- y porque no has visto lo es que es capaz de hacer con la boca cuando...¡au!

Una mano acababa de darle un gran golpe en la cabeza, Sirius se dio la vuelta mirando unos ojos azules que daban miedo

.-¡ui lo siento! Dijo irónica Meg moviendo su mano –es que se me ha escapado la mano...

.-¬¬ ...Sirius se volvió a tocar la cabeza frotándose el cuello

.- Ahora que estamos aquí todos, dijo Elia mirando a los amigos de James, a Lily y a Meg que acaban de llegar después – os tenemos que decir que James y yo...dijo cogiendo de la mano al chico -¡ somos novios!

.-¡novios? Dijeron todos casi atragantándose. Lily miro a James el cual esquivo la mirada, ya que no sabia que decir.

.- Si, James me pidió salir el sábado pero tenia que pensármelo, es algo muy serio y...después de hablarlo con mis amigas que me han ayudado un montón..¡quiero ser la novia de James!

.-pensaba que te gustaba yo...dijo Sirius un poco confuso

.- Ya...dijo ella mirándole como estas muy bueno pero no eres lo suficiente para mi, necesito salir con el capitán – no estoy enamorada de ti cariño, no te ofendas...

Meg y Lily casi vomitaban al escucharla hablar

.- No me ofendo dijo Sirius sonriendo como porque yo no quiero que si no... – además cuando una persona confía en la otra sabe que no puede hacerle daño

todos se quedaron mirando a Sirius como diciéndole ¿qué coño dices? ya has tomado drogas verdad?

Meg suspiro

.- Sirius ¿qué dices tío?

.-Pues que te tomas todo a la defensiva

.- es que si no hicieras nada...nadie tendría que desconfiar de ti ...dijo encarándose con el chico mientras los demás miraban todo como una película.

.- es que no he hecho nada. Meg rió cosa que le molesto a Sirius

.- ¿te digo tu larga trayectoria? Dijo Meg orgullosa

.- Tu también has salido con mas tíos

.- ¡yo no me follo a todos y lo sabes mejor que nadie! Lily intento calmar a Meg pero no lo consiguió.

.- Pues creo que ya no estoy tan seguro de eso...Meg lo miro con ira y dolor. No entendía como le podía haber dicho eso delante de todos sus amigos. Se acerco a el y le pego una bofetada haciendo que el chico moviera la cabeza del impacto. Meg se fue corriendo seguida de Lily la cual no pudo decir nada

Sirius se toco la mejilla

.- No se si soy el mas indicado para decirte eso, pero te has pasado...dijo James mirando a su amigo el cual lo miro enfadado

.-olvídame sin decir nada mas Sirius se fue, Remus intento pararlo pero Sirius se lo impidió.

.- Joder amorcito que carácter dijo Elia dándole besos en la mejilla mientras James intentaba quitársela de encima.

.- Oye Elia...después hablamos vale? Elia le dio un beso abrazándole muy fuerte mientras Peter y Remus reían

.- osito después nos vemos. Hasta luego chicos

.-¡de que os reís vosotros? Dijo James andando deprisa hacia la clase de pociones

Peter y Remus se miraron

.- de nada de nada...¿osito? dijeron los dos chicos riendo mas fuerte haciendo que James se enfadase aun mas.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Kiara se hacia una coleta delante del espejo

.-¿estáis seguras de que no queréis venir al partido? Dijo mirando después a las chicas

.- si, gracias. Dijo Meg tapándose hasta la cabeza .

.-¿y tu Lily? Dijo sentándose en la cama de su amiga

.- para ver a Elia animando a su super novio paso. Seguro que James le dedica su victoria delante de todo el colegio y se prometen y se casan y comen perdices y...

.-y, y y cállate dijo Kiara tapándole la boca - además sabes que a James no le gusta.

.-¿por eso están saliendo?

Kiara suspiro, sabia que no podía hacer nada -¿y tu no vas a hablar mas con Sirius?

Meg se destapo la cara y miro a su amiga extrañada de que le preguntase esa tontería

.-¡yo¿para que? Con ese...

.-¿qué? dijo Kiarta extrañada no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho

.- Mejore dijo Meg enfadada. – no quiero que escuches tantos insultos juntos. ¡odio a Black!

.- Meg cuando se esta enfadado se dicen cosas sin sentido...no le des importancia

.-Ese es el problema que el dice siempre las cosas sin pensar en los demás, solo piensa en el mismo. Estoy esperando su disculpa.

Remus llamo a la puerta abriéndola despacio

.-¿se puede? Kiara le hizo un gesto para que entrase .- como no os arregléis vais a llegar tarde dijo mirando a las chicas

.- No vienen dijo Kiara dándole un beso

.-¿estáis seguras? Volvió a preguntar Remus

.-¡si!

.- será mejor que nos vayamos entonces Kiara, si cambiáis de opinión estamos en la grada de siempre. Kiarta se despidió se sus amigas esperando que cambiasen de opinión cosa que no iba a ocurrir.

Meg tenia la mirada perdida, por una extraña razón las cosas se le habían ido de las manos y en esta situación no sabia lo que hacer, estaba dolida no porque Sirius hablase con Sandy si no porque delante de todo el mundo le había dicho aquellas palabras que se repetían en su cabeza. Lily en cambio no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, le encantaría ver a James volar por encima de su cabeza pero aunque sabia que James estaba en todo su derecho de salir con Elia los celos le comían por dentro.

.-¿cómo ira el partido? Dijo Meg en una solitaria sala común.

.-Pues...seguro que James esta a punto de atrapar la snitch

.- O Sirius golpeando

.- James estará ordenando el próximo ataque...

.- Y Sirius con su precioso culo estará volando por todo el campo dijo Meg suspirando y mirando el techo, Lily la miro extrañada

.- Creo que ese ultimo comentario lo has dicho en alto dijo mientras reía.

.-¿te apetece ir a verlos? Dijo Meg nerviosa mirando la reacción de su amiga

.-pues...dijo Lily pensativa ¿y a ti?

.- podemos acercarnos y lo vemos desde lejos

.-¡Vale! Dijo Lily levantándose – pero ni una palabra a nadie

.- claro, además nosotras hemos estado toda la mañana estudiando...dijo corriendo con Lily hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

Las chicas se reían mientras el retrato se abrió antes de que saliesen.

.-¡Kiara! Dijeron extrañadas de verla tan pronto.

.-chicas...dijo Kiara nerviosa –ha pasado una cosa, pero tranquilas

Meg y Lily se miraron esperándose lo peor

.-¡que pasa? Dijo Meg acercándose

.- Los chicos se han caído de las escobas, venia a buscaros

.-¡como esta James? Lily cogía del brazo a su amiga haciéndole un podo de daño, Kiara la miro .-¡que le ha pasado?

.- Gracias por preocuparte por mi. James un poco mas despeinado de lo normal y con toda la cara llena de rasguños y un brazo roto entro en la sala común encontrándose con la reacción de Lily que respiro tranquila al verlo. – me acaban de dar el alta.

Lily no sabia lo que hacer, si abrazarlo, hablarle, irse...se quedo aliviada al verlo pero petrificada por la situación.

Meg se acerco a James

.-James¿dónde esta Sirius? La chica temblaba esperándose lo peor.

.- Meg, Sirius esta inconsciente, una bludger le ha golpeado por mi culpa, iba dirigida a mi y por salvarme se abalanzó impidiendo que me diera pero nos caímos. Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Meg abrazo muy fuerte a James, estaba nerviosa y emocionada. No podía perderlo, por mucho daño que se habían hecho lo quería, y si algo le pasase ella estaría a su lado

.- Necesito verlo dijo mirando a Kiara

.- Meg, tranquilízate dijo Lily acercándose a su amiga.

.- Por favor Kiara, necesito verlo, no lo comprendes

.- es que no puede entrar nadie

.- Por favor...James la abrazó pero no sirvió de nada, la chica estaba muy alterada .- es muy importante para mi.

.- Esta bien , esta noche podrás entrar.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Kiara abrió la puerta y Meg respiro profundamente, solo estaba Sirius al fondo de la habitación.

Meg se puso la mano en la boca de la impresión, el chico con un vendaje en la cabeza mostraba la gravedad del golpe, su cuerpo amoratado dormía placidamente.

.- Dios mío dijo Meg abrazándose a Kiara

.-No te preocupes, esta fuera de peligro. Ha sido un golpe muy duro incluso para un chico tan fuerte como Sirius. Te dejo a solas con el dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

.- Gracias.

La chica se sentó junto a el, le cogió la mano, tan suave pero a la ver fuerte un bonito contraste, unas manos que la acariciaban con cariño y amor. Se sintió culpable, culpable de que si le hubiera pasado algo ella no estaba con el, no le había dicho todo lo que le quería, y sus ultimas palabras habían sido de odio, de ira y no las palabras que le hubiera gustado escuchar. Estaba confusa, el accidente de Sirius le había hecho confundirse aun mas, sabía que lo quería pero no sabia si era capaz de estar con el, comprenderlo y amarlo el resto de su vida. No lo sabia no porque no lo quisiera, si no porque no era capaz de cortarle las alas a Sirius, el era libre y siempre lo seria.

Se quito el colgante que Lily le regalo y junto a la carta que un día Sirius le escribió lo dejo junto a la almohada del chico, beso sus labios rozándolos con miedo y dulzura deseando que se recuperase. Acaricio su rostro aprendiéndose de memoria cada poro de su cara y se sentó junto a el hasta que se quedo dormida con las manos entrelazadas, si eso era amor lo descubriría

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily miraba inconscientemente a James mientras leía un libro para una de las próximas clases, James sentado en el sofá mostraba en su rostro el dolor por el golpe

.-¿te duele mucho? Pregunto Lily preocupada

James la miro sorprendido, desde que había llegado después del partido no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

.- a veces dijo James un poco bajito –pero estoy mucho mejor, gracias. James sonrió y la estuvo mirando durante unos segundos

.-¿qué miras? Pregunto ella nerviosa

.- Me encanta que te preocupes por mi Lily se sonrojo

.-¬¬...

.- En serio dijo James divertido

.- Creo que mas te gustara que tu nueva novia Elia, se preocupe por ti. Sois la pareja mas envidiada en este momento.

.- Elia no es mi novia dijo James serio

.- Pues creo que lo que vi yo y dice ella es todo lo contrario

.- Lily...James se levanto y se sentó junto a ella – quería explicarte eso

.- No tienes porque explicarme nada dijo ella levantándose.

James la cogió del brazo

.- Es que quiero hacerlo, Elia no significa nada, yo estaba borracho y ella se tomo las cosas demasiado en serio, nunca quise ni quiero salir con ella. Solo me lié con ella por...

.-¿diversión? Dijo Lily mirándole pidiendo una buena explicación – Eso no dice mucho a tu favor dijo con los brazos cruzados. –solo juegas con los sentimientos de los demás.

.- Lily...te estoy pidiendo perdón, no lo entiendes?

.-¿qué no entiendo¿cómo te ríes de todas?

.- No se como puedes hablarme a mi de esa forma dijo James enfadado por la actitud cortante de la chica – Tu saliste con Snape solo por fastidiarme

Lily bufo

.- Potter, eres un gran egocéntrico, te crees que todas las chicas vamos detrás de ti, pues sabes que? Severus besa mejor que tu

James se rió

.-¡Lo dudo¡si no, no lo hubieras dejado!

.-¡eres un imbecil!

.-¡yo imbecil¡ eres una inmadura Lily! Te estas quejando de algo que tu hiciste en su momento

.- Perdona a mi me gustaba Snape

.-¡eso no te lo crees ni tu!

.- Mira capullo vete a la mierda con tu super novia, y la próxima vez que quieras hablar conmigo piénsatelo mejor si no te gustaría tener el otro brazo igual

James le pego una patada al sillón, mientras Lily se encerró en su habitación y hacia lo mismo con los cojines de su cama

.-¡la has visto? Dijo James a Remus que había visto el final de la pelea. – No es capaz de reconocer sus propios errores, vino a buscarme,...y ahora no es capaz de reconocerlo. Me alegro de haberme liado con Elia dijo James sentando de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

.- James tanto tu como yo...sabemos que eso no es verdad

.- No te he pedido tu opinión dijo James molesto de no conseguir lo que quería.

Remus suspiro

.-Será mejor que me marche, voy a ver a Kiara esta noche le toca guardia. Y tu deberías descansar dijo señalando a James. – Ha sido un día muy estresante escondiéndote de Elia...

.- No me lo recuerdes...

Remus estaba cerca de la enfermería, le apetecía estar unos minutos a solas con su chica sobre todo porque ese día había sido muy duro para todos y Kiara había tenia mucho trabajo por lo que no pudieron casi ni verse.

Escucho unos pasos cerca, alguien corría. No se veía mucho entre la oscuridad pero pudo reconocer a Aina

.-¡Aina¡Aina! Remus corrió hasta alcanzarla, la chica estaba llorando, tenia un gran golpe en la mejilla y le sangraba un poco el labio.

.-Déjame, no me toques. Se intento separar de Remus cosa que no consiguió.

.-¿qué ha pasado? Dijo cogiendola de la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirase

.- Nada dijo llorando desconsoladamente – vete a ver a mi hermana, te necesita mas que yo

.- Aina deja esas tontería y dime quien te ha hecho esto.

.- no quiero, no confío en nadie. Todo el mundo me traiciona

.- Aina, en mi si puedes confiar¿vas a contarme ahora quien te ha hecho esto? Aina lo abrazo muy fuerte como si tuviera miedo que Remus la dejara sola, se acurruco en su pecho llorando durante unos minutos, Remus le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla

.- Mi pequeña Aina...¿qué ha pasado?

Las primeras palabras salieron de los labios de la chica, la cual no podía casi ni pronunciar ninguna palabra.

.- Malcon...


	18. Vacaciones al sol

Hola! bueno se que hoy es lunes que nunca publico un lunes o un dia entre semana pero es que me voy a la playa y vuelvo el 25 asi que queria publicar esta semana y por eso lo he adelantado. Ademas que este capi me gusta mucho mucho, tiene algunas partes muy graciosas y smuy bonitas aunque nos os digo nada

Ahora estareis todos muy ocupados con el sexto libro y no es para menos, como siempre Jo no deja de sorprendernos verdad? sobrte todo para aquellos que ya hayais empezado a leer o hayais leido inaformacion verdadera claro en internet, opinare de lo que esta pasando mas adelante porque no quiero estropearle a nadie el libro, sobre todo porque no ha salido en español (no se a lo que esperan) .

Bueno espero que esteis pasando un verano genial por lo menos el mio empieza bien en la playa con mis amigas...siempre pasa algo...espero que este año todo vaya genial.

**La bri **Hola! supongo que cuando leas esto estaras ya en cordoba no? jajaja bueno tu la verdad que a partir de aki no sabes lo que pasa porque este capi...se kedo por la mitad, asi que espero sorprenderte bueno sabes lo que pasa pero no has leido las conversaciones .Bueno espero que estes muuy bien que pronto nos vermos y que te kiero muxo ya lo sabes.I love too much por mil.

**Almudena **Tu sobri se llama Elia? espero que no sea tan pesada y tan pija como esta,...seguro q no! bueno q tal tus vacas? ya me contaras no? porque ultimamente no hemos podido hablar maucho. Bueno muchas gracias por leer besos

**SamanthaBlack33 -**Hola! donde te metes? te arreglan el ordrnador y dondes estas¿ jooo ademas no me he podido despedir de ti! bueno creo q eli te dio mi numero asi que si te acuerdas de mi me das un stokecillo algun dia pa saber q estas bien. Muchos besos muak!ah! prometo seguir leyendo vuestro FF aunke paciencia q lo leere pero ahora cn toada la informacion desvordante del sexto libro...hay que sacar mucho tiempo! te kiero mucho muak!

**AllisonBlack11** Malcon es un cabron...si ya lo es Lucius imaginate Malcon es como el, son familia...imaginte. Bueno muchas gracias por todos los animos de verdad, sois la caña y os he cogido muxisimo cariño en serio. A ver si cuando llego...tengo un email...con el dibu...(si es una indirecta :P) que os lo paseis muy bien y no os olvideis de mi. Muak!

**Marce-**Hola! bueno tias pobre Aina...no te un poco de pena? ni un poksito? jejeje a veces es lo peor...pero yo creo que entrara en razon.Bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por el review. Muchos besos

**Eli**Espero que te lo pasaras muys bien en mi casa, yo por lo menos si me lo pase y que me exes de menos...aunke sea un un pokito no? jejejeje que espero que cuando svena me tengas todos los cotis preparados de el libro eh? lo kieor saber todo...y yo era la que iba a aguantar hasta febrero,...si es q...vamos jajajaajaja bueno estamos flipando en colores pero asi es la vida! tenia que fliparnos y tengo ganas de leer! bueno que ay sabes que lo kieras...aki estoy en serio vale? que os kiero muxo a las dos y las dos sois importantes para mi ys yo os intento comprender y ayudar a las dos...bueno dejo de rayarte con el tema. Y que sabes q no eres mi buscador...eh?

**Lur**Penca! que pasa! te ha gustado? jajaja lo q liamos imprimiendo si es q...jajaj bueno a ver lo que pasa esta semana que voy a poner todo de mi parte para que todo vaya bien y que sabes que te quiero muxo muxo! eres la mejor y sin ti las vacaciones nos hubieran sido lo mismo porque nos hace muxa falta a todas! eres el alma de la fiesta! tia q eres popu! jejejeej besos tqm!

**Publicidad**

Estos son algunos FF que os recomiendo

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Jenny

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ya va por el segundo capi!

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

**Sin mas que deciros que volvere, que la proxima publicacion sera...el 29 de Julio!** mas o menos pero antes del 31 segurisimo ! que os kiero muxo a todos! ahh y que la de **mi primera vez q sera la de Draco y me encanta!** tambien la publicare ese fin de semana!  
**http// www. fanfiction .net / s/ 2410704/1/**Mi primera vez

Besos me despido

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao (y gracias a Eli ya mismo mas...)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18 **

**Vacaciones al sol**

Remus miraba a Aina enfadado, no creía capaz a ninguna persona hacer lo que el le había hecho Como podía ser tan despreciable y rastrero

"Será cabron" dijo el chico abrazando a Aina

"Remus por favor no hagas nada" dijo la chica dejándose abrazar

"¿cómo quieres que no haga nada¿seguro que no te ha obligado?"

Aina se limpio las lágrimas con la mano y miro a Remus

"No en serio, estábamos borrachos y surgió, nadie lo sabe. Si Fabila y las demás se enteran se que me van a hacer la vida imposible. Solo me ha utilizado..."

"Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería" dijo Remus cogiendola de la mano

"No quiero" dijo ella soltándose y apoyándose en la pared

"Aina, como McGonagall se entere de lo que ha pasado con Malcon, va formar un escándalo, y te juro que eso me encantaría, pero por lo que veo quieres que se entere el menor numero de personas no?" dijo Remus cogiendola de nuevo de la mano

"Si..." dijo la chica sin entender hasta donde quería llegar

"¿entonces, mañana todo el mundo te vera con la mejilla amoratada y el labio" Aina se la toco y cambio su expresión a dolor, "Venga vamos..." dijo tirando de ella

"No quiero que me cure mi hermana" dijo de nuevo con el semblante frío.

"¿vas a dejar ya esa tontería?" dijo Remus tratándola como una niña pequeña

"¡No son tonterías!" chillo ella parándose en medio del pasillo

"Mierda! Aina cállate la gata de Filch, como nos vea a estas horas nos van a castigar y despídete de que no se entere todo el mundo de tu secretillo" Remus la empujo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo escuchando los insistentes maullido de la gata, "por aquí hay un pasadizo" dijo Remus tocando la pared . Primero le dio paso a Aina y después se introdujo él. A los pocos minutos estuvieron delante de la puerta de la enfermería

"¿estas bien?"

"Si, pero podían limpiar esto de vez en cuando" dijo sacudiéndose la ropa de polvo

Remus iba a abrir la puerta pero Aina le paro

"Remus, no sabes como me siento"

"se como te sientes, en serio. Pero alguna vez tendréis que hablar no?" El chico la miro con dulzura y abrió la puerta despacio sin causar mucho ruido.

"A lo mejor después de todo lo que he dicho..."

Remus le puso la mano en el hombro

"Tu hermana no es así. Siempre te lo he dicho"

Aina miro al suelo nerviosa, no sabia muy bien como sentirse. Parecía que se lo tenia bien merecido, jugar con Malcon y con los Slytherin. Tenia que pensar muy bien que hacer desde ahora. No sabia a donde se dirigía y lo que iba a hacer desde ese momento.

"¿qué ha pasado?" Kiara salió de el despacho y vio la cara de su hermana, Remus la tranquilizo con la mirada. "Vayamos al despacho, estaremos mas tranquilos y no molestaremos a los demás"

"¿qué hace Meg ahí?" dijo Remus viéndola cerca de Sirius, sentada en una silla

"No quería despertarla" dijo con cara pillina, Remus le sonrió negando con la cabeza, siempre preocupada por los demás.

A los pocos minutos, Kiara estaba curando a su hermana sin dirigirse una palabra y ante la atenta mirada de Remus

"¡au! Eso duele" dijo Aina con una mueca de dolor

"si te estuvieras quieta..."dijo untándole una pomada, "Mañana por la mañana te la echas de nuevo, no se notara nada el maratón de la cara, el labio estara un poco hinchado pero la pomada te aliviara..¿ Me vais a contar lo que ha pasado?." Dijo Kiara sentándose en una silla cercana mirando a su hermana seria.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y Aina desviaba su mirada. No quería reconocer sus fallos. Se sentía como una niña pequeña y consentida.

"Ha sido Malcon" dijo Remus mirando con cara de preocupación a su novia

Kiara Se levanto pero Remus le indico que sentara, sabia que su rubia iba a formar un escándalo y colgar de los huevos a Malcon en el Gran Comedor, una buena idea pensó habrá que apuntarla,

"Discutimos" dijo Aina entre sollozos. Remus se acerco a ella para que se tranquilizara.

"Por una discusión no tiene porque pegarte" dijo Kiara muy seria. Aina la miro, la primera mirada que le lanzaba a su hermana y no era de rencor si no de miedo. Quería expresarle que todo había terminado.

"es que no solo discutimos" Kiara abrió la boca pero la cerro, era lo que se estaba imaginando. ¿cómo podía haber caído su hermana en la trampa de Malcon? Era un asqueroso que había jugado con todas las chicas con las que podía y encima después de acostarse con ellas las insultaba por todo el colegio llamándolas "putas" o insultos similares porque eran facilonas.

"No deberías haberte acostado con el" dijo Kiara muy seria. Aina la miro y cambio el rostro

"voy a prepararle una cama a Aina" dijo Remus saliendo de el despacho. Quería que las chicas hablasen de un modo u otro. Aunque tuviera que encerrarlas.

"No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer, no tienes ningún derecho. Tu mejor que nadie debes saber por lo que estoy pasando"

Kiara se acerco a ella

"No aguanto mas esta situación, somos hermanas. ¿qué quieres que haga?" Aina se levanto y se acerco a la ventana. Estaba mirando el paisaje, la luna, el lago...no podía pensar en nada. Le dolía el corazón, el alma y se sentía cansada y derrotada para discutir.

Kiara la observaba desde lejos. Nunca había conseguido entender a su hermana, ser como ella, nunca le había importado ser popular o guapa. Solo le había importado Remus.

"¿tanto lo quieres?" Kiara se sobresalto. Aina estaba llorando

"estoy enamorada de él" Kiara se apoyo en la mesa sin dejar de mirarla

"y el de ti" dijo Aina limpiándose las lagrimas. Kiara miro al suelo. Aunque ella lo sabia , su hermana estaba sufriendo y no podía quedarse indiferente. "A mi nunca me ha mirado así, nunca hemos tenido esa complicidad al mirarnos. No haré nada por separaros" Kiara se acerco y quiso abrazarla pero Aina se separo, " pero eso no significa que te perdone lo entiendes no?" Kiara se paró en seco y miro el paisaje que antes miraba su hermana. Aina se miro en el espejo, su corazón le decía una cosa y su cabeza otra, pero ella hizo lo que realmente sentía. Todo lleva su tiempo.

"Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría que todo fuera como antes entre nosotras" Aina le sonrió

"Puede que algún día lo sea" cogió la pomada, y abrió la puerta, "Gracias"

"No me des las gracias, yo haría lo que fuera por ti. Aina"

"¿si?" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

"Tomate la poción para dormir" Aina sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza cerrando la puerta despacio

Kiara se sentó y se tapo las manos con la cara, aun seguía sufriendo por algo que no podía solucionar. O ser infeliz para siempre o ser feliz con el chico que quería.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·

Lily estaba peinándose delante del espejo de la habitación y vio entrar a Meg bostezando mientras le decía algo que no logro comprender

"Pareces un zombi"

Meg le saco la lengua y se acostó en la cama sin desvestirse si quiera

"Me quede dormida en la enfermería"

"¡como¿te has quedado durmiendo allí?

"si" dijo cansadamente y cerrando los ojos "es que me quede durmiendo...tengo la espalda hecha polvo"

"debes quererle mucho para quedarte con el toda la noche..." dijo Lily acostándose junto a ella

Meg abrió los ojos mirándole con cara de poco amigos

"Te he dicho que me he quedado durmiendo" Lily rió haciéndole que le molestase mas el anterior comentario

"¿cómo está por lo menos?"

"Kiara me dijo que el golpe no fue tan duro como parecía al principio" Un ruido en la ventana hizo que las chicas miraran en esa dirección

"Parece una lechuza" dijo Lily acercándose mientras Meg lo miraba desde la cama, "es para mi. '¡Son de mis padres!" dijo alegre, la cara de Lily cambio por minutos.

"¿qué ocurre?" pregunto Kiara entrando en ese momento y mirando la reacción de Lily

"Lily ha recibido una carta" dijo Meg acercándose a su amiga que se había sentado en la cama

"Mi hermana se casa esta Semana Santa" dijo sorprendida, "No creía que fuera tan pronto..." sus amigas se sentaron junto a ella, "Parece que tenia ganas de marcharse de casa"

"Vamos no te preocupes" dijo Meg dándole un beso

"Se habían comprometido en Navidad, pensaba que la boda seria el año que viene. No he podido participar en nada"

Kiara le cogió la carta

"Parece que serás la dama de honor"

Lily cogió la carta casi rompiéndola de la fuerza

"¡dama de honor, pero si mi hermana me odia"

"A lo mejor quiere hacer las paces..." Dijo Kiara dudosa

Lily la miro pensativa

"supongo que la abran convencido mis padres, me extraña que Petunia me elija a mi."

Kiara miro a Meg

"¿qué tal enfermera Meg¿has tenido mucho trabajo esta noche?"

Meg la miro con cara de odio

"No hace falta que me lo restriegues...¿qué tal está esta mañana?" dijo tímida

"Pues despertara hoy o mañana, esta mucho mejor. ¿y tu que tal estas? Te veo preocupada"

"¡yo, estoy perfectamente" Lily y Kiara la miraron sin creerse nada, "ojala el golpe le haya de vuelto el sentido común"

Lily rió

"por eso ayer estabas con una ataque de nervios no?"

"pues anda que tu...menos mal que James apareció que si no vas en su busca como una histérica" Kiara se puso en medio

"Venga chicas vuestro problema es que no reconocéis lo que os pasa"

"¿y que nos pasa?" dijo Lily mirando a su amiga esperando una respuesta

"eso que hable la experta"

Kiara no supo muy bien lo que decir

"Pues...dijo andando hacia el baño y abriendo la puerta, "estáis..." Kiara entro dentro"enamoradas" dijo rápidamente esta ultima palabra cerrando la puerta y dando contra la puerta una lluvia de cojines que tiraron sus amigas.

La semana paso muy deprisa para Lily que no quería que llegase la boda de su hermana y muy lenta para Meg que no podía ver a Sirius ni quería verlo aunque lo deseaba. Solo recibía las noticias de Kiara que la convencía para que fuera pero la morena no dio su brazo a torcer.

Las tres chicas subían sus baúles medio cargados al tren

"No veo ni a Sirius ni a James" dijo Meg entrado en el tren seguida de Kiara

"Ellos vuelven mañana" dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente, "¿querías verlo?" Meg se dio la vuelta

"¡yo, no me hagas reír " dijo irónica

Lily llego en ese momento con Remus, habían estado en el vagón de preceptos, al no haber muchos alumnos que volvían a casa, no tenían que vigilar ningún vagón. Se habían encontrando con Peter que los había acompañado

Kiara vio como su hermana estaba hablando con Sienna, Remus se dio cuenta de su preocupación. Aunque habían intentado que no se juntase con los Slytherin Aina hizo caso omiso de sus advertencias. Al ver la mirada de los chicos Aina entro dentro junto con sus nuevas amigas.

Remus miro a Kiara intentado que no se preocupase. Kiara le sonrió pero Remus sabia que no podía hacer nada para que su novia dejara de pensar y dejase de preocuparse.

"¿podemos sentarnos con vosotras?" dijo Remus

"¿tenemos otra alternativa?" pregunto Meg muy seria, no tenia ganas de ver nada que tuviera relación con Sirius.,

"Yo creo que no" dijo Kiara cogiendo de la mano a Remus y empujándolo dentro. Kiara miro a Peter, que estaba mas serio de lo normal,"¿te pasa algo?"

"¿a mi, " dijo Peter asustado, "estoy perfectamente" Kiara lo miro dudosa pero dejo de pensar al instante una vez que el tren se puso en marcha.

El viaje fue un poco aburrido, ni Lily ni Meg tenían ganas de hablar y Peter tampoco hacia ningún esfuerzo. Los mas animados eran Remus y Kiara que no dejaban de hablar de algo que los demás no llegaban a escuchar y no paraban de reírse mientras los demás se miraban con cara de asco

"que pases una feliz semana" dijo Kiara despidiéndose de Lily, "¡y disfruta de la boda!" dijo chillando mientras su amiga se iba y se despedía de la mano en busca de sus padres

"si seguro..." Kiara le sonrió

Meg se había ido al instante con Fred, el chofer de la casa había ido a buscarlos.

"¿al final no le has dicho nada?" dijo Remus cogiendola de la cintura.

"No..." dijo esta como una niña traviesa.

"te van a matar" dijo Remus asustado. Sabia el temperamento de las dos amigas de su chica.

"Lo se..." dijo un poco asustada, pero prefiero que me maten una vez que hayamos solucionado todo no crees?" Remus le dio un beso

"me encanta cuando tienes unas ideas tan geniales, pero recuérdame que no fue mía cuando quieran asesinarte" Kiara le devolvió el beso

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

"Lily lleva esta flores a la entrada" dijo Petunia dándole cuatro ramos a Lily. Lily la miro sin decir nada. Desde que había llegado no había hablado con su hermana nada del tema de la boda. Estaba muy extraña y no quería forzarla, pero aun así era su hermana. Se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaría sufriendo Kiara con Aina, sin poder hablar del tema y sin poder solucionarlo.

"Si Petunia" dijo suspirando, desde que había llegado no había parado de trabajar. Estaba muy cansada.

"y después llevas las cajas al desván, tiene que estar toda la casa perfecta"

"si Petunia" dijo mirando como subía las escaleras y no le daba ni las gracias, era muy fría y distante con ella. No aceptaba su pequeño poder, nunca lo acepto y siempre quiso quedar por encima de ella. El timbre sonó , Lily entro de nuevo en su realidad. Desde que volvió del colegio no había día que no hubiera pensado en la pelea que tuvo con James. No se hablaban y se daba cuenta que cuando ella entraba en la sala común el se iba.

"Cariño¿puedes abrir la puerta?" dijo la madre de Lily desde el salón colocando jarrones con flores y decorándolos.

Lily frunció el ceño

"mamá...encima de todo lo que me manda Petunia..."

"Venga no te quejes tanto, si estas muy cerca" La madre de Lily siempre regalaba sonrisas, era muy simpática y abierta. A Lily le encantaba pasar las tardes de verano con ella, hablando, paseando, comprando,...cualquier excusa era buena para estar las dos juntas. Sabia que esa era una de las cosas que Petunia odiaba, eso y que fuera bruja. Menos mal que no podía utilizar magia fuera del castillo.

Lily abrió la puerta encontrándose una agradable sorpresa, Kiara con una agradable sonrisa, Remus saludándola con la mano, Peter dando saltitos porque no veía muy bien ya que estaba detrás y Meg que no sabia muy bien como explicar su cara de sorpresa

"¡Hola!" dijo Kiara entrando como si fuera su propia casa, "¿aun estas así?" dijo mirando como iba la chica con una camiseta muy ancha y unos pantalones vaqueros muy desgastados.

"¿así como?" dijo Lily sin saber que decir, no entendía esa visita sin avisar.

"Venimos a por ti" dijo Remus esperando que diera saltos de alegría, cosa que no ocurrió.

"A mi no me mires," dijo Meg viendo como su amiga le pedía una explicación, " yo tampoco sabia nada, por lo que parece todo es una sorpresa"

"¡sorpresa! Dijo su madre que había ido a la entrada a saludar a los compañeros de Lily

"Kiara llamó el otro día y me pidió que te dejara ir dos días a la playa, y como todo esta tan liado...creo que será mejor que te vayas y descanses"

"¿me estas echando e casa?" pregunto Lily mirando la cara de su madre

"No cariño..." dijo su madre rápidamente

"Lily lo que quiere decir tu madre" dijo Kiara pasándole el brazo por encima a una enfurruñada pelirroja "es que mas que ayudar vas a estorbar" la madre afirmo con la cabeza

"¬¬...gracias mama" la madre esquivo la mirada de su hija, "pero no James verdad?" dijo rápidamente, no tenia ganas de verlo.

"No, que va verdad?" dijo Kiara mirando a su novio, "No pueden venir¿verdad Remus?"

Remus afirmo con la cabeza sin mirar a ninguna de las dos, cuando las chicas desviaron la cara respiraron tranquilos.

"venga prepara la maleta¡y que no se te olvide el bikini!" dijo empujándola hacia su habitación.

El viaje fue rápido y tranquilo, Kiara conducía uno de los coches de su padre en dirección a la casa de la playa. Remus estaba sentado delante de ella hablando sobre las cosas que iban a hacer esos dos días, que aprecian que mas de dos días era un mes entero. Peter escuchaba todo sin hablar inmerso en sus pensamientos, Lily se daba cuenta de esos cambios la verdad es que todos. Parecía que Peter estaba madurando y preocupándose de un futuro inmediato.

"es preciosa la casa" dijo Meg saliendo del coche con su bolsa de viaje

"gracias, no es muy grande comparada con las demás de la zona, pero es acogedora" dijo Kiara abriendo la puerta.

"Me encanta" dijo la pelirroja paseando por el salón estilo rustico

"Chicas vuestra habitación es la que esta al lado del baño"

"Vamos Lily¡quiero verla!" dijo Meg cogiendola de la mano mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

"Parecen que están felices verdad, a lo mejor le sientan bien estos días en la playa"

"espero que tengas razón" dijo Remus mirándola asustada.

El ruido de una moto le hizo mirar por la ventana, Kiara y Remus se miraron nerviosas. Las chicas bajaban mas rápido de lo que habían subido. Ellas habían visto como la moto con los dos merodeadores aparcaba en la puerta

"¡que hacen ellos aquí?" Kiara solo sonrió nerviosa

"¡Ho...la?" Sirius y James estaban desde la puerta mirando a las dos chicas que tenían la misma cara que ellos. Lo que parecía dos días de relax y diversión se iba a convertir en dos días de tensión en el ambiente e incomodidad

"¡que hacen ellas aquí?" dijeron los dos de nuevo sin que les diera tiempo a reaccionar. Remus por parte de los chicos y Kiara por parte de las chicas intentaba tranquilizarlos, sin conseguirlo claro.

"¡Nos habéis engañado!" dijeron todos a la vez mientras los demás se tapaban los odios de lo que iba a comenzar a ser una pelea.

Cuando las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco estaban todos sentados en el salón, frente a frente cada uno en un sillón, Meg con Lily y James con Sirius. En medio también sentados, Kiara, Remus y Peter el pobre bastante aburrido.

¿no vais a hablar ninguno de los cuatro?" dijo Kiara por décima vez esperando una contestación

"¡No!" dijeron los cuatro enfadados.

"si lo habláis podéis solucionarlo" dijo Remus que estaba muy cansado de algo que parecía que no iba a ocurrir

"es que a lo mejor no lo queremos solucionar..." dijo Meg mirando a Sirius que puso los ojos en blanco

"Yo prefiero morirme antes achicharrada por el sol que hacer las paces con Don Juan Tenorio Black." Sirius la miro enfadado y Meg se levanto cogiendo del brazo a su amiga "Vamonos Lily

"Si" dijo la pelirroja siguiendo a su amiga "Ya que estamos aquí no voy a dejar que me amarguen mis vacaciones"

"¡Eso iros!" chillo James mientras Kiara se tapaba la cabeza con las manos

"Si ellas se van nosotros también nos vamos" dijo Sirius quitándose la camiseta "Habrá millones de chicas que preferirán estar con nosotros"

"eso es verdad" dijo James siguiendo a su amigo

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Los dos chicos paseaban por la playa mirando el mar, era una zona muy divertida donde había mucha gente joven. La diversión estaba asegurada.

Dos figuras no muy lejos estaban tumbadas en la arena junto a un grupo de chicos, mientras reían y charlaban

"Oh,oh" dijo James parándose de repente

"¿que pasa James? Dijo Sirius mirando y abriendo la boca al reconocer a las chicas

"No habíamos contado con el factor provocación de ellas" dijo James andado deprisa hacia las chicas

"¡Eso no tapa nada!" dijo Sirius corriendo hacia las chicas

"¡Y todos los tíos alrededor de ellas babeando!" James estaba delante de el grupo de tíos junto a Sirius con los brazos cruzados. Lily se levanto y le dio una pelota a uno de los chicos que había caído junto a ella

"Cara de culo, no la mires" El chico lo miro extrañado y se despidió de Lily con la mano para seguir jugando con sus amigos

"¡que haces James? Dijo Lily avergonzada

"¡como qué que hago? No había bikinis mas pequeños no? dijo enfadado

"Pareces mi padre..." dijo Lily riéndose y poniéndose sus gafas de sol

"Vais provocando" dijo Sirius que no había dejado de mirar a Meg en ningún momento

"¿Nosotras provocando?" dijo Meg enfadada mirando a Sirius el cual no despegaba la mirada de el cuerpo de la morena. "Todos los tíos sois iguales"

"Sois unos machistas"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" dijo James furioso " ¿a que no Sirius¿Sirius¿dónde se ha ido?" dijo buscando su amigo por todos lados

Lily y Meg comenzaron a reírse mientras veían como Sirius se introducía en el agua y chillaba

"¡Lo siento James!"

"Necesitaba una ducha bastante fría..." dijo Meg sin parar de reírse

James salió corriendo en busca de su amigo mientras las chicas se tumbaban de nuevo al sol

"Chicos cero..."

"chicas uno" dijo Lily sin parar de reírse

El día paso mas rápido de lo que pensaban, James recogía las fichas de la mesa de su ajedrez mientras Sirius bostezaba

"¿hechamos otra partida?" dijo James colocando las fichas en el tablero

"No hay ganas..." dijo Sirius bostezando de nuevo y arrancándose la cabeza

"¿y tu Peter?"

El chico se movió y puso una mueca de dolor

"estas como un tomate" dijo Sirius golpeándole la espalda cosa que le dolió mas por las quemaduras del sol

"si" dijo Kiara entrando en el salón " ha pasado todo el día metido en el agua y sin protección, toma Peter puedes ponerte esta crema te aliviara mucho" dijo entregándosela

"¿Vais a salir?" dijo Sirius mirando a Kiara y a Remus que bajaba por la escalera arreglado

"Si" dijo Remus poniéndose bien la camisa "Hay una fiesta en la playa, pero como habéis dicho que no queréis salir no os hemos dicho nada"

"Ya, ya" dijo James recogiendo el ajedrez

"si queréis os esperamos y venís" dijo Kiara

"No hace falta" dijo Sirius un poco cansado

Meg y Lily bajaron las escaleras arregladas para salir, Meg se había puesto una mini falda con un palabra de honor celeste que favorecía con la piel morena y Lily la parte de arriaba de un bikini negro con una falda también corta de color negro.

"Nos vamos Kiara" dijo Lily despidiéndose con la mano.

"Nos vemos allí" dijo Meg saliendo por la puerta

James se levanto junto con Sirius con la boca abierta

"pero..."dijo James sin creérselo "¿qué se han puesto la ropa de sus hermanas pequeñas?

"Creo que me apetece ir a esa fiesta" dijo Sirius corriendo hacia su cuarto

"Chicos cinco minutos..." dijo Remus mirando su reloj mientras Kiara se reía de la reacción de los chicos

"Vamos Peter tu también te vienes" dijo James empujando al chico

"Jo..." dijo echándose la crema en toda la cara.

La playa estaba decorada con pequeñas luces de colores, muchos grupos de chicos bailaban y bebían en la arena. La noche era tranquila, una temperatura

"¡que ambiente!" dijo Sirius mirando la fiesta

de repente un brazo se colgó del cuello de James

"¡James¡que sorpresa!"

"¡E...Elia!" dijo James sin poder hacer nada para evitar los abrazos y los besos de su "novia"

"No me creo que estas aquí...tu también te alegras de verme verdad? " James sonrió forzosamente sin saber muy bien lo que decir. "te voy a presentar a mis amigas, les he hablado tanto de ti...¡ya veras que envidia van a tener! " Sin poder hacer nada James siguió a Elia.

"Pobre James" dijo Sirius suspirando "Bueno..." dijo olvidándolo al instante "¿dónde están las tías?" Kiara y Remus rieron "Peter y yo vamos a arrasar

"Pufff...¿estará Beta por aquí?"

"Venga no seas muermo" Sirius miro a los grupos de chicos cuando diviso algo que no le gusto nada, Meg bailando con un chico rubio alto de una forma muy sensual "¡eh¡tu quita!" Dijo empujando al chico

"Sirius eres imbecil¡estamos bailando!"

"¡eso es bailar¡te estaba sobando!" dijo Sirius mirando al tío con cara de odio que se marcho por no quererse meter en problemas

"¿desde cuando te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!" dijo la chica buscando a otro chico con el que bailar. "¡no decías que me tiro a todos¡a los mejor era verdad! Dijo irónica cogiendo una cerveza

"¡Ni se te ocurra! Dijo cogiendola del brazo

"Ah no? "Dijo retándole Meg miro a un chico solitario "¡eh tu!" dijo acercándose "¡Baila conmigo!"

"¡No bailas con el!" dijo Sirius interponiéndose en su camino.

"¡Si bailo!"

"¿Bailamos si o no?" dijo el chico un poco confundido

"¡si!"

"¡No!"

El chico se volvió a sentar mirando la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar delante de ellos

En una distancia cercana Lily se acerco a Peter bastante borracha con dos cervezas en la mano

"Peter...yuju...! '¡Que guapo, vamos a bailar" dijo moviéndose delante de Peter. James la mira junto con Elia sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

"Lily deja de beber" Lily miro enfadada su amiga la cual le había cogido las botellas

"Kiara no seas aguafiestas, dame una...solo una..." dijo cogiendo la botella

"¿Bailas?" dijo un chico moreno cogiendo a la pelirroja de la cintura

"¡Si!" dijo cogiendo al chico de la mano

"¡Lily!" Kiara intento pararla

"Jo...déjame..." dijo caminando junto al chico

Remus se acerco a su chica dándole un beso en el cuello

"eh? Que te pasa? "

"que están todos borrachos, mira a Sirius y Meg compitiendo por quien bebe mas" dijo señalando a la pareja

"Hace un minuto estaban compitiendo porque quien era el que bailaba mas provocativo"

"Si los he visto..." dijo Kiara irónica mientras suspiraba.

James se acerco corriendo mirando por todos lados

"menos mal, por fin he perdido de vista a Elia...¡sus amigas han intentado violarme! Dijo asustado

"Mira Peter bailando con esa chica" dijo Remus dándole a cada uno una botella

"¡eres guapísima...!" dijo Peter bailando cerca de la chica

"vamos sabroson...esto te va a gustar..." dijo cogiendo al chico de la mano y llevándolo a un lugar apartado y solitario

"si" dijo James con una sonrisa" se va con esa chica...espera" dijo mirando detenidamente " ¡eso no es una chica!"

"¡es un travesti!" dijo Remus impresionado

"¿se lo decimos?" pregunto Kiara dudosa

"se dará cuenta...o no?"

"¡es Peter!" dijo Remus asustado "¡Vamos Kiara, tenemos que encontrarlo! James quédate tu y vigila a los demás!" dijo corriendo en busca de Peter

"Vaya noche..." dijo James tomándose toda su cerveza

"¡Te he ganado!" dijo Meg alzando su botella vacía en señal de triunfo

"¡Mentira!" dijo Sirius como un niño pequeño

"sabes?" dijo Meg mirándolo a los ojos

"¿qué?" dijo Sirius acercando su cara

"¡eres un gilipollas!" dijo Meg riéndose

"¡y tu una anormal!"

"¡tu un chulo de mierda!

"¡y tu una histérica!"

"¡y tu un creído!"

"¡y tu...y tu...!" dijo Sirius pensando

"¿yo que?" dijo Meg riéndose

"tu eres preciosa" Meg se paro de reír y miro a Sirius bajando la mirada después. "Meg siento todo lo que te he dicho"

"Creo que estoy borracha" dijo Meg un poco mareada

"Y yo" dijo Sirius cogiendo a la chica de la cintura

Meg se paro y miro a Sirius besándole apasionadamente

"entonces si nos arrepentimos de lo que pase esta noche podemos siempre excusarnos de que estábamos borrachos no?"

Siirus rió y volvió a besarla

"Yo nunca me arrepentiría" dijo mientras se perdían en la playa.

James miro como se iba la pareja e intento buscar a alguien conocido, pero no había rastro de Remus ni Kiara.

Paseo junto a la orilla alejado de la fiesta, cuando reconoció una silueta que estaba sentada

"¿Lily?" la chica lo miro

"¿James?" dijo ella levantando un poco la mirada.

"Soy yo" dijo sentándose junto a la chica, "¿estas bien?

"no..." dijo con los ojos llorosos "estoy mareada..." James se levanto y la cogió por la cintura

"túmbate en estas hamacas de la playa. ¿estas mejor?" dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara

"creo que si" dijo tapándose la cara "¿dónde esta Meg?" dijo preocupada

"esta con Sirius, no te preocupes"

"que alivio" dijo ella irónica " por si no lo sabes, no confió en tu amigo

"deberías confiar" dijo sentándose junto a ella "además están enamorados no?"

"supongo" dijo Lily sin saber muy bien lo que decir. James miro a la luna y después a la chica.

"eh, Lily. ¿por qué lloras?" dijo el chico asustado de haber dicho algo que le hubiese molestado.

"No lo se..." dijo la chica llorando aun mas fuerte

"Lily..." dijo James abrazándola

"James..." dijo acurrucándose en su pecho "lo siento necesitaba desahogarme"

"¿he dicho algo que te ha molestados?" Dijo el chica mirándola asutado. "siempre esto metiendo la pata" dijo con una leve sonrisa

Lily también sonrió

"no, no es eso...No has dicho nada. Yo también he metido la pata mas de una vez" James sonrió y la abrazo aun con mas fuerza "Utilice a Snape, tienes razón James"

James cerro los ojos y la miro

"Lily...yo no quería decir eso, lo siento de verdad. No tuve que decirte esas cosas. Solo estabas confundida"

Lily lo miro

"James, yo no estaba confundida"

James negó con la cabeza sin entender nada

"¿cómo?"

"James, que si salí con Snape fue para intentar olvidarme de ti"

"¿para olvidarme?" dijo sorprendido de esas palabras que se repitieron en su cabeza.

"Si, y cuando fui a buscarte ese día,...cuando deje a Snape, quería contarte todo, lo que sentía, que quería dar una oportunidad a nuestra relación pero ahora..."

"Lily, yo nunca quise liarme con Elia" dijo James abrazándola con fuerza

"Te cansaste de esperar, lo entiendo"

"Lily, pero yo no estoy con Elia¡No la quiero! Yo...yo ¡yo solo te quiero a ti!"

Lily lo miro, por fin todo había pasado. No sabia muy bien lo que decir, ni hacer en ese momento

"James tengo miedo"

"Lily, te quiero, te quiero...no voy a dejarte nunca. "James la miro esperando lo que iba a pasar" eres tan especial" dijo acariciando su pelo..."tu mirada...tu sonrisa..." Lily se acerco y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que ese momento nunca pasara. Ellos sentados en una hamaca con la música de fondo d ela fiesta y la luna iluminándolos, su primes beso deseado por ambos, buscados. James la abrazo junto a el. Fue el beso mas especial que jamás se hubiesen dado, un beso lleno de amor y cariño.

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron que Lily se tapara la cara, estaba tumbada en una hamaca. Le dolía la cabeza ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior? ...¡James! se había declarado a James! Y...se besaron...¿se habían acostado¿pero donde coño estaba el¡se había acostado con ella y se había ido!

* * *

ya ya...jejejeje el 19 lo aviso bonito bonito!

**Pa dejar review en go**


	19. dame una oportunidad

Hola! que tal esas vacas? las mias mb, Almuñecar es la caña, para quien no lo conozca es un pueblo con playa de granada en España. Nos han pasado muchas cosas y la verdad es que ha sido unas de mis mejores vacaciones con mis amigas, no hay dia que no haya pasado algo gracioso o interesante...jajaja

Bueno¿os estais leyendo el sexto libro? yo si! me encanta, sobre todo el capi dos...y direis estas loca? bueno es q quien me conozca sabra porque aunque como todos me he quedado de piedra porque yo me habia montado mi pequeña historia y Jo en unas lineas me la ha estropeado...que pena pero de todos modos me encanta y voy pro el capi 22 me keda poco! ah pero ya se todo lo que va a pasar etc...y el capi 24...super bonito jajaja.No quiero decir mucho por no estropear la historia de aquellos que no saben na.

Paige -hola! gracias por leer! hablamos hace poco, que tal tu sesion de H.P y embrujadas? yo un dia kiero hacerla tambn! sobre todo de la sexta temporada donde sale nuestro amado Chris jajaja espero que tus vacas sigan tan bien y verte pronto por el messenger.Besos guapa

Derli- Hola gracias por leer mi FF ay que te guste...sobre lo de Snape...gracias por la informacion pero ya lo sabia, yo sabia lo del principe el mismo dia q salio el libro...besos

Virginia91 -si se han acostado o no...lo sabras si lees mas abajo jejeje en el capi jejej. La verdad es que es hora de que esten juntos de una vez! muchas gracias por leer, y espero que te guste el capi.kiss

SamanthaBlack33 -lo del review lo entendi...jejeje por fin me teneis aki! jajaj yo tambn os he ehchado mucho de menos! Lo del travesti no sabia sis ponerlo pero me hizo gracia...al pobre Peter siempre le pasa de todo...es el pardillo del grupo jajaja .Si lo que paso con Malcon y Aaina dara maucho que hablar...sobrte todo cuando se enteren todos...porque solo lo saben Kiara y Remus.Bueno muxas gracias por todo que sabes q os kiero muxo,. Muak ah! kiero mi dibujo! diselo a Mery...jo:(

La bri- Hola amore! que tal la playita? espero que muy bien! yo aki esperando taau regreso pa contarte toas las cosas que han pasado. Las vacaciones pueden resumirse en...SURREALISMO EN ALMUÑECAR eso no es normal Hablando del FF no te preocupes todo esta bajo control...en serio todo se solucionara pronto! eso espero aunque si no lo soluciono yo...que soy la escritora...ssbueno que te kiero muxo I LOVE TOO MUCH! ya mismo nos vemos!

lizzy -hola! muchas gracias por el review...espero que tus dudas sean contestadas jajaja muchos besos.

MaDe -hola! que tal? muchas gracias por todos tus animos, gracias en serio. La verdad e sque no se que hacer con estas parejitas...si no es uno es otro jajaj pero vamos ya mimos estaran juntos! lo prometo no kiero ser muy mala muajajajajaj! bueno xula muxos besos que eres genial te kiero muxo.

kittyen- gracias por el reviw...si puede que se lie una muy grande pero espero que todo tenga explicacion y no se peleen tanto jajaja la verdad es que es hora de que esten juntos no? muchos besos

eli-hola! ya te vale tanto tiempo sin mi y no me has dejado reviw...jo...

Lur. Hola q paxa! despues de tanto tiempo juntas estaras harta de mi, pero la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien en serio! han sido unas de mis mejores vacaciones kitando esas cosillas...jajaja ha habiado muy buen rollo entre nosotras aunqeue siempre nos pasen esas cosas tan raras pero nuestro grupo es asi no? jejejeje solo atraemos a raritos...bueno no todos no son asi jejeje pero con todo lo que nos hemos reido ha valido la pena. **Como lo prometido es deuda si capi favorito y el mas bonito te lo dedico a ****ti porque se que te gusta esa pareja.** Muchos besos.

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ! lleva mas de 50 review y con solos 4 capis!

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

**http / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2410704/1/****Mi primera vez** **Lo escribo YO espero que os guste porq el domingo subire la primera vez de Draco una de mis favoritas!asi que ya sabeis!**

SIN MAS QUE DECIROS

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

OS KIERO**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19 **

****

**Dame una oportunidad**

James estaba tumbado en su cama, hacia unos minutos que había llegado. Mostraba cansancios pero su mirada era diferente, brillaba, Se toco el pelo, no podía creerse lo que había pasado, como sus manos había abrazado a la chica que mas quería y como sus labios rozaron los de ella, una beso cálido donde ambos se demostraban lo que sentían.

Estuvo en la ducha durante mucho tiempo, los nervios de su estomago hacían que quisiera verla lo antes posible.

Bajo corriendo esperando que ella estuviese allí, pero aun no había llegado. Remus y Kiara desayunaban en silencio

.- Buenos días dijo James con una alegre sonrisa mientras tomaba cereales. Los dos chicos se miraron mientras unos gritos en el jardín hicieron que se levantaran para mirar lo que pasaba fuera.

Sirius corría detrás de Meg mientras esta le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba en el suelo

.- ¡Vamos Meg! Eh¡eso ha estado a punto de darme!

.- Solo piensas en el sexo Black

.- Estaba borracho...¡en que querías que pensara en esas condiciones! Dijo agachándose mientras Meg le tiraba una sandalia

.- Yo era la que estaba borracha¡estaba indefensa ante tus besos! Sirius empezó a reírse

.-Perdona...dijo tranquilo - ¿me dejas recordarte todo lo que me hiciste...? antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Meg le tiro la otra sandalia mientras salía corriendo y entraba en la casa.

Los chicos se quedaron impresionados de la escena que estaba ocurriendo, Meg entro en la casa sin mirar a nadie y subió las escaleras rápida mientras Sirius entraba tranquilo con las dos sandalias en la mano

.- Cosas de chicas dijo bostezando – Solo esta de resaca James lo miro dudoso y Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro al moreno mientras subía las escaleras

.-¿han pasado la noche juntos? Dijo Remus recogiendo la mesa del desayuno

.- Por lo que parece si dijo Kiara ayudándole

.-Tampoco ha salido todo tan mal Kiara le dio un codazo a Remus el cual miro a James

.-¿como que tan mal? Todo ha salido genial

Kiara lo miro sin entender hasta donde quería llegar

.-¿genial? Siento dudar James

.-¿habéis hablado con Lily? Dijo James intentando explicar lo que quería decir

.-Si...dijo Remus sin mirar a su amigo

.-¿entonces? Dijo James sin saber a que venían esas caras

.-Creo que te odia mas que antes dijo Kiara suspirando mientras James se atragantaba con el café.

.-¿cómo me va a odiar? Dijo dejando la taza en la mesa -¡si me dijo que me quería!

.-Me he perdido dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo mientras abrazaba a Kiara por la espalda.

.-Si, ayer por la noche hablamos y ella se declaro, ambos nos declaramos. Pero entonces se durmió. Estuve toda la noche con ella en la hamaca...sin hacer nada dijo ante la atenta mirada de los chicos. -Al amanecer estaba dudoso de que Lily solo lo hubiera dicho porque tenia bastantes copas de mas me volví pensando en lo que debía de hacer. Pero ahora se que ella me quiere, que hay una esperanza...nos besamos. Kiara y Remus estaban con la boca abierta sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿qué pasa? Dijo esperando alguna palabra de alegría -¿dónde esta ella¿y esas caras?

Remus tosió y miro a Kiara la cual empezó a hablar

.-James, Lily piensa que tu te acostaste con ella y la dejaste tirada

.-¡como? Dijo el chico levantándose ¡pero si ni siquiera la toque!

.-ella piensa que si dijo Remus intentando conseguir que su amigo se sentase

.-¡donde esta? Dijo nervioso ¡tengo que hablar con ella!

-volvió hace un rato a su casa, hizo la maleta. Hoy es la boda de su hermana recuerdas? Intente que se quedara un poco mas y que hablase contigo, pero estaba muy desanimada.

De repente un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la casa asusto a los tres chicos

.-¡ah¡es un tío¡un tío¡me he liado con tío¡lo bese! Peter miro a todos, se quedo parada ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos tocándose la cara y subió asustado encerrándose en su cuarto

.-¿no le dijisteis nada? Dijo James confuso

.-No...dijo Kiarta avergonzada

.-¡no? James no sabia muy bien si reírse o...preguntar las razones pero Remus empezó a explicarle

.-Estuvimos buscando pero la playa estaba muy oscura

.-No veíamos a nadie se excuso Kiara

.-Estábamos solos...siguió Remus mirando a su chica con una sonrisa

.- Y bueno...nos besamos...

.-Y...

.- No necesito detalles dijo James nervioso

.- se nos olvido dijo Remus con una sonrisa picara

.-ahora solo necesito hablar con Lily

.-¿pero estas seguro de lo que sientes? Pregunto Kiara cogiendole del brazo – Si no la quieres termina con esto

.-¡si la quiero! Ahora lo se, no tuve que desconfiar de ella esta noche ni haberla dejado sola...pero de verdad que la quiero. Es la única a la que he querido, no lo comprendes? Estoy desesperado por hablar con ella.

.- Tranquilízate dijo Kiarta abrazándole – toma esta es la dirección de su casa dijo escribiéndola en un papel –y toma las llaves, llegaras antes si conduces mi coche.

James miro las llaves y la cogió en el acto

.- Ten cuidado dijo Remus estrechándole el brazo

.-¡Suerte!

.-¡Gracias¡recoger mis cosas!

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily se miraba en el espejo, su recogido le favorecía mucho, pero ella no pensaba en su aspecto solo quería dormir y dormir y no pensar en nada mas. Sus ojos que ayer por la noche le mostraban protección ahora solo quería olvidarlos...¿por qué la dejo¿no la quería¿la había engañado¿quería vengarse de ella por salir con Snape? Todo eso se repetía negándose en su cabeza, James no era así, el no lo era. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado pero ahora lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Ojala no lo volviera a ver dijo tirando el bote de perfume al suelo.

.-¿Lily¿qué ha pasado?

.-Ah!...dijo recogiendo los trozos de cristal – se me ha caído...

.-¿te queda mucho cariño? Dijo poniéndole bien los tirantes del vestido

.- no, no ya estoy dijo mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo. Tuvo ganas de llorar de gritar de correr pero no podía hacer nada. Sus mirada triste mostraba una impresión diferente

.-¿tu también estas emocionada por la boda de tu hermana? Dijo la madre pasando un pequeño pañuelo por los ojos de Lily los cuales cerro la chica con fuerza –es normal dijo su madre abrazándola. Un abrazo, es lo que ella necesitaba pero un abrazo diferente.

.-si, son los nervios.

.-Petunia esta lista. La boda comenzara dentro de unos minutos. La madre le mostró una caja aterciopelada de color azul- dale esto a tu padre, son las alianzas. Lily afirmo con la cabeza. Su vestido color celeste le quedaba muy bien. Un recogido adornado con una flor le hacia atractiva . –Estas guapísima dijo su madre mientras Lily salía por la puerta, - menos mal que Petunia me hizo caso con los vestidos de las damas de honor...porque ella parece una escalora. Lily rió ante el comentario y bajo las escaleras buscando a su padre.

.-Papa. Toma las alianzas. El padre guardo la caja en su bolsillo y beso a su hija en la mejilla

.-¿le queda mucho a tu hermana?

.- No sale en seguida. El novio se acerco y Lily aunque no le agradaba mucho se acerco para hablar con el.- felicidades por la boda, Vernon se quedo mirando extrañado y asustado -¿te pasa algo? Pregunto Lily extrañada.

.-no...

Lily se miro-¿tengo algo?

.-no, no...dijo separándose de ella.

Lily se quedo pensativa por unos segundos...y se imagino lo que le pasaba a su cuñado

.-ya se lo que pasa, mi hermana te lo ha contado verdad?

.-eh...Vernon se separo aun mas

.-si no te voy a hacer nada, Lily miro molesta a Vernon¿qué pensaba que iba a hacer delante de tanta gente?

Una mujer mayor, muy maquillada se acerco al novio

.-Vernon cariño dijo cogiendolo del brazo

.-Hola mamá, Petunia bajara en unos segundos. La mujer mayor miro a Lily con desconfianza .-¿esa es ella? Lily miro extrañada a la mujer sin entender su comentario

.-si...esa es la niña rarita Lily miro enfadado a su cuñado

.-Hola dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano a Lily -¿tu eres la que estudia en el Centro de Niños con Problema Psiquiátricos?

Lily miro frunció el ceño

.-¿yo? Creo que se esta equivocando...

.-si, eh...ella no lo asume mamá

Lily miro con odio a Vernon y a su madre¿cómo Petunia podía inventarse una cosa así? No entendía porque la tenia que tratar de esa forma, lo que faltaba antes James y ahora su propia hermana. No podía dejar de llorar, era incapaz de hacerlo. Salió corriendo lo mas que pudo chocándose con la gente en la salida de la casa. Necesitaba escapar, escapar de su casa, de lo que estaba pasando...escapar de sus miedos y escapar de la realidad. Ella era una bruja y aun no lo habían aceptado...pero lo mas importante es que ella estaba orgulloso de serlo.

Paseo por la acera con los brazos cruzados, el maquillaje corrido y el pelo un poco alborotado.

.-¡Lily! El ruido de un coche hizo que mirara hacia atrás

"el que faltaba" pensó sin dejar de caminar

James se acerco a ella en el coche

.-tenemos que hablar dijo parando el coche cerca de ella. – vamos sube

.-Déjame en paz dijo sin mirarlo

.-eh¿qué te ha pasado? dijo mirando su aspecto -¿por qué has llorando?

Lily rió irónica

.-No te preocupes que por ti no ha sido

.-¿qué te han hecho? Pregunto James preocupado

de repente una voz de mujer salió al jardín

.-¡Lily¡Lily! la madre de Lily la estaba buscando

Lily se escondió detrás de un árbol y miro a James el cual no entendía nada

.-James sácame de aquí por favor dijo subiendo al coche. James apretó el acelerador lo máximo que pudo

Estuvieron buscando algún lugar alejado del barrio donde Lily vivía, subieron a un pequeño monte cercano

.-¿aparcamos por aquí?

.-Me da igual. En ningún momento había pronunciado ninguna palabra y James no quiso decirle nada, sabia que había pasado algo que no tenia nada que ver con el y prefería que ella estuviese mas tranquila.

James aparco el coche dejando las luces encendidas, estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

.-Me voy dijo la pelirroja bajando del coche.

.-eh!eh! dijo siguiéndole – Lily ¿a dónde piensas ir sola?

.-Déjame, James le cogió del brazo y Lily se soltó bruscamente -¿qué mas te da? sí siempre me dejas tirada

.-¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Dijo James tranquilo

.-James no te hagas el bueno vale? Si la estúpida fui yo, fui yo por besarte. Pensaste que quería algo mas que un simple beso.

.-¿cómo que pensé? James rió cosa que molesto a Lily .-tu te declaraste Lily frunció el ceño .- es normal que lo pensase no crees? James sabia que ese comentario molestaba a Lily, le encantaba cuando se enfadaba.

.-sigue restregándole vale? Dijo paseando cerca del acantilado.

.-¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste? James se acerco por detrás de ella, Lily sintió un escalofrío y la respiración de James la hizo sentirse aun mas nerviosa.

.-estaba borracha...¿cómo quiere que me acuerde? James no sigas con tus bromas...

James la miro directamente a los ojos y Lily esquivo la mirada

.- No se porque me tuve que montar contigo en el coche...me tenia que haber quedado en la boda.

.-¿qué ha pasado¿por qué estabas llorando? James miro el mismo paisaje que miraba ella, Lily lo miro y respiro hondo

.-No te importa no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas iba a seguir siendo tan dura con el...ahora mismo solo necesitaba palabras de cariño que no tenia...

.-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, siempre te lo he dicho. Una brisa suave refrescaba el ambiente.

.-¿tanto te importo que por eso te fuiste ayer? Lily comenzó caminar deprisa, tan deprisa como sus zapatos de tacón la dejaban.

.-No me acosté contigo Lily se paro en el acto y James la miraba esperando una respuesta rápida.

**_A veces pienso que te miento _****_  
cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer_**

.-¿qué? Dijo sin saber que decir.

.-Lo que has escuchado, he venido para decirte que no te preocupes que no me he acostado contigo.

.-pero...me besaste...dijo Lily sin entenderlo

.-¿y? Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

**_A veces creo que he muerto _****_  
cuando no estas y yo despierto  
porque se que esto ya no es querer_**

.-¿por qué? Quiero decir...no se...James rió disimuladamente

.-No te entiendo

.-Pensaba que yo bueno...¿no te gusto? Dijo Lily extrañada Los nervios estaba a flor de piel, su piel se erizaba. James le sonrió y se acerco a ella despacio

.- No me gustas...es algo mas

Una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio, Lily esperaba que se acercara despacio dejándose querer.

**_Es algo mas, algo que me llena _****_  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar_**

**_Es algo mas que la distancia _****_  
que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar _**

Es darte un beso cada noche  
que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas

Porque somos algo mas...

.-Lily lo hubiera hecho, eres preciosa dijo acariciando sus mejillas, -y cuando ayer me dijiste todo lo que me querías era el hombre mas feliz del mundos pero no quería que hubiese sido en ese momento...quería que ambos estuviéramos seguros. Sobre todo tu, porque yo lo estoy. Me fui porque tenia miedo de que hubiese sido un sueño...que te arrepintieras...me quede contigo hasta que amaneció. No pude pegar ojo durmiendo a tu lado...¿lo entiendes ahora? Dijo James cogiendole por la cintura

**_A veces creo que he vivido _****_  
mas de mil años contigo  
porque se que esto ya no es querer_**

.-si...dijo ella sin poder mirarlo

.-Lily te quiero...te quiero...dijo cogiendola por la barbilla.

.-James...

**_A veces pienso que es mentira _****_  
por como entraste en mi vida  
porque se que esto ya no es querer_**

.-.shhh dijo callándola con un beso, un beso suave y cálido Lily abrazo muy fuerte a James y el la beso con pasión. Por fin estaban juntos.

Lily sonreía, por fin era feliz. El era el único que la hacia feliz

Jame la miro avergonzado..

.-Lily todas las tonterías que he hecho es porque te quiero, quiero estar contigo...se que me vas a odiar

**_Es algo mas, algo que me llena _****_  
algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo mas que amar_**

Lily rió

.-No te odio dijo dándole un pequeño beso – porque gracias a esas tonterías yo te quiero mucho mas.

.-Gracias

.-Jamás te dejare, jamás...dijo abrazándole fuertemente,- moriría por ti. Lily lo abrazo muy fuerte oliendo su aroma...-jamás, confía en mi

.-James..., James la miro y le dio un beso en la frente

.-¿te acuerdas cuando me pediste una oportunidad? James afirmo -¿aun la quieres? James rió

**_Y yo se que no es querer _****_  
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer  
acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi  
la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas  
lo doy todo por ti_**

.-¿dudas de que la quiera? Dijo besándola entre risas

.-no me has contestado dijo ella divertida

.-Lily te quiero, y me encantaría que estuviésemos juntos para siempre. James la beso como antes jamás la había besado, algo en el ambiente lo convertía en especial. La fue besando bajando sus manos hacia su cintura, los tirantes del vestido resbalaban ante el contacto de su piel.

Se dejaba besar sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, deseando de que ocurriera esperando ese momento por fin. Dos chicos enamorados en la oscuridad del monte Hearth, el monte de los enamorados, una luna brillante y una melodía sonando...un momento mágico solo compartido por dos personas. Se querían ¿podían esperar algo mas?

Los minutos pasaban amándose, sus cuerpos se encontraban, Lily le daba la seguridad que James buscaba, y el sabia que ella lo quería. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero valió la pena, se quería y lo estaban demostrando.

James tapo sus cuerpos desnudos con una manta mientras la besaba, había sido una experiencia increíble, por fin la tenia a su lado y no iba a dejar que nada le pasase.

.-Ahora se porque Kiara llevaba una manta en el coche dijo James besando a Lily mientras la abrazaba.

.-ha anochecido dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de James

.-si dijo besando el pelo de Lily, -oye no me has contado lo que vas a hacer el año que viene

.-pues...dijo Lily dudosa, -no se si decírtelo

.-si no quieres no tienes porque decírmelo dijo abrazándola

.-no, no es eso. Quiero ser auror. Dijo un poco avergonzada

.-¿cómo? Dijo James extrañado

.-Si, cuando me contaste la historia de tu abuelo supe que tenia que ser auror. Algo me lo dijo

.-¿en serio?

.-si

James la beso

.-¿no lo harías por mi?

Lily rió

.-En parte si...pero admiro a tu abuelo. Quiero que los muggles se sientan protegidos.

.-es peligroso dijo James sin saber muy bien porque dijo eso.

.-Lo se, he hablado con Dumbledore y esta muy preocupado James afirmo. Pero para eso estas tu...para protegerme...James la beso mientras se reía. –además porque te quiero

.-Jamás pensé escuchar eso de tus labios.

.-Pues espero que no se te olvide porque te lo diré todos los días. James la abrazo con fuerte

Lily rió

.-James la verdad no supe muy bien porque traje esto pero algo me decía que me lo trajera. Lily cogió una bolsita de color rojo y la abrió un colgante parecido al que le regalo un día a sus amigas apareció. Otro símbolo diferente de color verde, su color, el color de los ojos de Lily.

.-¿Es para mi?

.-Si dijo colocándole el símbolo en el cuello.

.-Es muy bonito Lily¿qué significa?

.-Lo tienes que descubrir dijo ella divertida

.-Yo no te he traído nada dijo James mirando su colgante

.-tu ya me regalaste el colgante

James la miro sorprendida y se sonrojo

.-¿tu ...¿cómo lo sabes?

.-Snape me dijo que no era suyo, y se lo pregunte a Fred antes de venir de vacaciones, me dijo que el no fue. Nadie sabe que se lo pregunte. Supuse que fuiste tu. Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello a su chico y este le acariciaba la espalda.

-Creo que no deberíamos ir, llevamos tres horas hablando

.- No perdona dijo James entre risas –Llevamos dos horas hablando y una...Lily le miro divertida – pero te llevaría donde me pidieras

Lily estaba ante la puerta de su casa, no sabia muy bien lo que iba a encontrarse.

.-¡donde has estado! Lily estábamos preocupados Dijo su madre abrazándola,casi no podía ni respirar.

.-Mama...yo...

.-estarás contenta no! Petunia apareció detrás de su madre.

.-Petunia lo siento

Su hermana la miro con odio y rencor, parecía que estaba oliendo un camión de estiércol

.-¡lo sientes¡has estropeado mi boda¡eras mi dama de honor¡hemos empezado con mas de una hora de retraso por tu culpa!

.-Petunia no creo que este sea el momento dijo el padre de Lily intentando tranquilizar a su hija

.-No papá, siempre hace lo que quiere y tu siempre la dejas. Siempre tan orgullosos...¡orgullosos de que¡no es nada¡nunca será nada en la vida!

.-Cariño por favor...dijo la madre de Lily callando a Petunia

.-No me toque mamá. Me alegro de irme de casa ¡y ese quien es? Dijo mirando a James del cual nadie se había dado cuenta.

.-Ah Lily lo miro un poco nerviosa – es un compañero de clase, - el me ha traído a casa.

.-¡otro de tus amigos raritos! Escúchame bien, no quiero gente de ese tipo en mi boda. Vamonos Vernon

.-Cariño lo olvidara dijo la madre de Lily besando a su hija mientras su padre le daba un abrazo.

.-te esperamos dentro dijo el padre de Lily dándole otro beso a sus hija

.- ¿entiendes ahora porque me fui de la boda? Dijo Lily incomoda

.-si...dijo cogiendole de la mano –espero no haberte causado ningún problema ¿quieres que me vaya?

.-No, quédate conmigo.

.-¿estas segura?

.-Nunca me he sentido tan segura de que estés conmigo. James la miro y la beso ante la mirada de sus padre escondidos en el salón

.-Sabía que nuestra hija era distinta, pero no sabia que fuera tan especial.

.-Espero que sea feliz dijo su padre mirándola emocionado. –aunque me gustaría conocer mas a ese chico...ejem...dijo tosiendo. La madre de Lily rió disimulada

.-Lo será cariño. Ese chico parece que la hace muy feliz. Nunca había visto esa mirada

.-¿no? Yo si la he visto, aunque en otra persona

El padre de Lily abrazo a su mujer

-yo vi esa mirada cuando nos besamos por primera vez ¿te acuerdas?

-como olvidarlo, en el monte Hearth

.-El monte de los enamorados dijo entrando dentro de casa.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Las vacaciones pasaron deprisa, Lily recibió algunas cartas de James. Por fin estarían juntos en el colegio, aunque prefirieron ir despacio y que se enterara el menor numero de personas posibles sobre todo el menos numero de fans de James.

El padre de Lily llevaba su baúl mientras Lily saludo con la mano a James que estaba esperándole en la estación.

.-Hola James

.-Hola señor Evans, Hola Lily dijo un poco nervioso

.-Hola, tu eres el chico que viniste el día de la boda de Petunia no?

.-si yo soy

.-¿qué tal estas? Dijo el padre de Lily muy agradable cosa que tranquilizo al chico.

.-Muy bien...dijo sonriendo a Lily

.-¿muy bien? Dijo con mirada inquisidora

James tosio

.-Bueno...

.-Papá no hace falta que me dejes en ridículo vale?

.-déjame que haga de padre protector no? Es mi deber James trago saliva mientras miraba al suelo.

.-ya hablamos sobre eso antes de venir.

.-Bueno James dijo tendiéndole la mano –parece que mi hija no quiere que te haga una entrevista exhaustiva. Es demasiado cabezota.

.-Lo se

Lily lo miro frunciendo el ceño

.-Papá el tren esta a punto de salir dijo abrazándolo

.-Suerte en los exámenes y...escríbenos vale?

.-Lo haré dijo dándole un beso. –Y ahora que ninguna de vuestras hijas esta en casa para vigilarnos no hagáis ninguna fiesta

.-Eso es lo que tu crees dijo despidiéndose con la mano

.-James espero que Lily te invite este verano a casa. Me gustaría seguir conociéndote

James se despido con la cabeza mientras subía al tren.

.-Menos mal que hemos subido dijo Lily respirando tranquila. – si no te hubiera pedido conocer a tus padres.

James rió

.-¿dónde nos sentamos? Dijo James buscando a alguien conocido

.-¡Lily! Dijo Meg mas alegre de lo normal –Menos mal que te encuentro. Remus y Kiara están conmigo...porfa...no me dejes sola con ellos! Dijo desesperada.

.-Pero Meg es que yo...

.-Por fa...dijo cogiendo su baúl

.-¿y Sirius? Pensaba que tu y el...

.-¡es una larga historia!

.-James dijo Lily pidiendo un poco de intimidad

.-No te preocupes, me voy con los chicos dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.-Espera me he perdido dijo Meg apoyándose en la pared .-¿cómo, donde y cuando tu y James estáis juntos?

.-Esta también es una historia muy larga pero antes...esta la tuya!

.-¡le han comido la cabeza a otra de mis amigas! Dijo chillando como una poseída mientras unos niños de primero la miraban asustada y Lily le tapaba la boca.

.-Ahora que sabes lo mío...¿puedes explicarme lo tuyo?

Meg respiro profundamente.

.-Creo que he metido de nuevo la pata...Sirius y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos si no es por una cosa es por otra. No se si de verdad vale la pena. Siempre estamos discutiendo. Nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo...a lo mejor nosotros no tenemos porque estar juntos no crees? A lo mejor...no somos el uno para el otro

.-¿tu lo quieres? Dijo Lily callando a su amiga – solo tienes que hacerte esa pregunta antes de tomar una decisión, si es SI cualquier cosa que hagas valdrá la pena. Meg sonrió y abrazo a su amiga

-¿oye esa no es Aina y tu hermano? Dijo Lily extrañada viendo como entraban en un compartimento.

.-Si dijo Meg

.-¿desde cuando se han vuelto a juntar?

.-No lo se, dijo Meg ayudando a su amiga –Aina vino un día a mi casa. Solo se eso. De todos modos desde siempre se han llevado muy bien.

.-Lo se, pero no sabia que fuera para tanto. Meg levanto los hombros -¿y que sabes de Snape? Dijo Lily preocupada

.-Siguen sin hablarse, así que no se como está. De todos modos Malcon sigue metiendo cizaña. Me alegro que mi hermano deje de juntarse con ellos. Y cuando se enteren de lo tuyo con James...espérate lo peor

Lily la miro dudosa- si y los chicos tienen que ganar la apuesta sobre todo después de la que perdimos el ultimo partido

.-James estará muy ocupado y encima los Éxtasis

.-QUE EXTRES dijo Lily abriendo la puerta.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Los días estaban pasando mas deprisa de lo que creían y no tenían ninguno minuto de descanso. La relación de Lily y James seguía en secreto aunque ellos eran muy felices e intentan estar siempre juntos.

.-Señorita Meg¿puede llevarle esta carpeta al profesor Dumbledore?

.-si claro dijo Meg cogiendo la carpeta de las manos de la profesora McGonagall después de su clase.

.-Muchas gracias

Meg paseaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, Sirius desde que habían llegado al colegio no había hablado con ella. Esta vez si que él estaba enfadado con ella, sabia que Sirius no iba a intentarlo otra vez. Sintió un dolor en su pecho, no sabia lo que hacer. A lo mejor lo había perdido para siempre.

.-oh! Lo siento! Acababa de chocar con alguien

.-No te preocupes, era una voz femenina. La miro y suspiro. La persona que faltaba Sandy ¿por qué había venido al colegio¿habría venido a ver a Sirius¿Sirius habría quedado con ella?

.-tu eres Meg verdad?

Meg la miro

.-Si soy yo dijo sin pararse

.-espera...¿podemos hablar? Dijo tocándole en el hombro

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

El tren acaba de parar en la estación de tren del pueblo. Un chico moreno sostenía dos baúles en cada mano mientras una chica mas baja que el y con el pelo claro bajaba sonriendo.

.-Jack, todo esta igual cómo lo dejamos dijo respirando el ambiente del pueblo.

.-¿te alegras de volver Kate?

.-si, me alegro mucho. ¿y tu?

.-Por supuesto...dijo sonriéndole -¿vamos al hotel ?

La chica afirmó siguiéndolo . Nuevas sorpresas habían llegado.


	20. Viejos recuerdos

Hola! bueno que tal? yo llevo una semana un poco extresante pero que ha valido la pena jejeje y hoy me he pasado el dia pasando el capi...ya va quedando poco aunque creais que no, sobre todo despues de leer este capi pero no quedan muchos mas y eso en parte me da pena. Este es uno de mis mejores FF y la verdad es que me da pena terminarlo, aunque me queda la secuela qaue pienso escribir pero no sera lo mismo.Hoy he estado dandole la vuelta a algunas ideas pa otro FF pero aun no se lo que hare, tambien depende de mi tiempo libre.

**IMPORTANTE LEERE esta semana hemos recibido una noticia de algunas chicas que escriben FF, segun lo que cuentan no se puede contestar los reviews, ni escribir canciones...una cosa que me parece extraña verdad? segun lo que han contado a ellas por hacerlo le han borrado su FF y la noticia se esta extendiendo. Yo la verdad es que hasta que los administradsores no dejen una noticia sobre este hecho no se si creermelo, de todos modos si alguien sabe algo sobre el tema me gustaria que nos lo hiciese saber, aunque el hecho de que hayan borrado el Ff puede ser por otro tipo de motivo. No se, de todos modos yo voy a contestarlos por ahora. **

SamanthaBlack33-Hola! muchas gracias por tu dibujo por fin veo uno! es precioso y me ha hecho mucha ilusion...jejeje en serio. Espero que te guste este capi, ya me contaras.Ya queda poco para Sirius y Meg...y por ahora todo parece estar muy bien con las demas parejas. Bueno que sabes que te quiero mucho que eres genial. Muchos besos .Muak!

Virginia91-Hola! gracias por el reviw. La verdad no es que Sirius este enfadado si no que se ha cansado de que estar detras de Meg tood el dia, y cuando por fin parecia que estaban juntos ella se arrepiente por lo que le molesta al chico. Estan locos ya sabes...besos

Lur-XOXETE! que pasaa! y esa playita? vendras morenita no?s jejejej has ligado muxo? jajaja por aki por ahora todo igual...parece mentira todas las cosas que nos pasan verdad? yo estoy mauerta de tanto trabajar pero vale la pena la verdad, sobre todo a la hora de cobrar jejeje ya te invitare a algo! besotes que me acuerdo muxo de ti! y lee!

Girl-Potter -Muxas gracias por el review espero que te gusten los demas capis. Besos

kittyen-Hola! si por fin juntos...y solo despues de 19 capis no esta mal verdad? hay gente que tarda mas eh? jejeejej la verdad es que ya les tocaba,...no creo que puedas consolar durante maucho tiempo a Sirius y sobre todo cuando Meg se entere...con lo celosa que es...jejejeje. Bueno muchas gracias besos

Made-Hola guapisima! que tal? espero que genial...y sobre todo con tu nuevo amigo ejem...;) la secuela va viento en popa espero que os gusten mis ideas jejeje. Bueno ya me contaras si te gusta este capi. Muxos besos guapa!

ola -Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro muxo el dia! jejeje la cancion de Lily y James se llama "algo mas" de la quinta estacion, no se si la has escuchado alguna vez, pero es muy bonita cuando la escuchaba sabia que era para esta el FF, ya esta escrito de todos modos. Besos

Paige -hola! que tal? espero que muy bien , gracias por el review.Espero que te lo hayas pasado muy en tus vacas y descanses mucho!ya me contaras. Muchos besos muak!

AnDiSiTa -Hola! gracias por el review. La cancion se llama "algo mas" y el grupo La quinta estacion, espero que te guste, porque es una de mis favoritas. Besos

ana-HOLA! bueno la verdad que despues de vernos durante casi toda la semana no tengo mucho que decirte,...espero que te gsute el capi y que dejes review! si kieres claro, que sabes q eres sgenial y q aunke acabe cansa me encanta irme contigo a la fabrica. Muxos besos

eli- donde te metes? antes de irte intente contactar contigo! y yo que habra pasado? que raro! bueno cuando leas esto significa que habras vuelto asi aque espero que estes super morena que el sol sienta mb y que hayasa desacansado. Cuidare a nuestros niños ejem...aki estan todos que no cabemos ni en mi casa, y encima cuando se pican entre ellos...son como niños jejejej. Muxos besos muak!

**una cosa si borran mi FF ya sabeis porq es...jejejej besos.**

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ! lleva mas de 50 review y con solos 4 capis!

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

**http / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2410704/1/****Mi primera vez** **Lo escribo YO espero que os guste**

Solo me queda deciros, que ya se lo he dixo a algunas que la **cancion de LILY Y JAMES** se llama "**algo mas" de la quinta estacion**

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

OS KIERO

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20**

**Viejos recuerdos**

Meg se quedó unos minutos mirando a Sandy esperando que la chica dijese algo, no entendía como podía ocurrir esa situación. ¿qué le importaba a ella su situación con Sirius? Además de esa forma tendría camino libre para salir con el no? Seguro que eso le encantaría a ella.

.-Me gustaría explicarte algo. Dijo Sandy bastante tranquila.

.-No hace falta dijo Meg incomoda por la situación. -¿acaso te lo ha pedido Sirius?

.-¿Sirius? Dijo Sandy con una leve risilla que molesto a Meg.-El nunca me pediría una cosa así, pero aun así sabiendo que si se entera puede que se enfade te lo diré. Lo veo muy decaído y triste, no me llego a contar las razones de porque no estáis juntos, pero el te quiere.

Meg no quería escuchar mas a la chica

.-Gracias pero no me apetece oír nada mas. Yo se que me quiere, pero se que lo nuestro no es posible...que nos pelearemos, estaremos todo el día discutiendo...no, lo nuestro no es posible y Sirius debe entenderlo. Meg se dio media vuelta pero Sandy la siguió.

.-Espera¿cómo puedes saber que no va a funcionar si no le has dado ni una sola oportunidad? El se la merece, ambos os merecéis un poco de felicidad.

.-Sirius no va a cambiar...

.-¿cómo que no va a cambiar¿Lo dices por las chicas?

Meg cerro los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar, hasta ese momento no se había hecho a la idea de lo doloroso que era perder a Sirius

.-Meg...si es por lo que viste en las tres escobas...

.-No es solo por eso, Sirius es el chico mas popular del colegio...hay chicas mejores que yo..

.-Meg, entonces el problema no es de Sirius, es tuyo...no confías en ti misma.

.-Incluso tu eres mejor que yo...si le dices de volver se que saldría contigo.

Sandy la miro perpleja

.-¿conmigo¿qué te hace pensar que quiere estar conmigo? Sirius me dejo...al principio pensé que lo nuestro no tenia futuro que era demasiado inmaduro pero una vez que lo conocí...me acabe enamorando de el...¿y sabes lo que paso? Meg estaba nerviosa...esperaba con ansia esa respuesta

.-Que me dejo...si Meg me dejo

.-Entonces...conmigo hará lo mismo, me dejara

.-Me dejo por ti. Porque aunque no estaba contigo...el seguía enamorado y no podía salir con otra persona que no fueras tu. Sandy miro su reloj. –Lo siento Meg, es muy tarde. Gracias por escucharme y mi ultimo consejo es que sigas a tu corazón. Es mejor equivocarse pero hacer algo...que nunca hacer nada y arrepentirse.

Meg miro como se marchaba la chica, en ese momento cambio su actitud hacia ella, no era como aparentaba si no una persona llena de dulzura y buenos sentimientos. ¿y si era verdad¿Y si Sirius y ella tenían una oportunidad? La verdad es que le dolía tanto perder a Sirius que necesitaba tenerlo. Después de tantos años...cuando lo conoció en primero...era igual que entonces un niño grande. Siempre había estado ahí, aunque hubiera tenido a otra persona...nunca se había separado de ella. Ahora mismo sabia que por mucho que se auto convenciese, estaba enamorada de él.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

James y Remus nunca habían visto a su amigo tan deprimido, desde que habían llegado de las vacaciones Sirius no era el mismo, estaba callado, triste, melancólico había tirado la toalla ...

.-¿cómo lo habéis hecho? Dijo de repente Sirius rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

.-¿el que? Dijo James sin entenderlo

.-Conseguir a las personas que queréis

.-Pues ha sido fácil...Sirius y Remus miraron a James el cual sonrió pillinamente.

.-...

.-Venga Sirius¿por qué no empiezas de nuevo?

.-Estoy cansando de empezar de nuevo cada dos por tres, cada vez que estamos juntos después pasa algo. Mira en la playa...como si yo tuviera la culpa de que estuviera borracha.

.-¿Y porque no lo habláis tranquilamente? Dijo Remus intentando convencerlo.

.-Si, sin discutir...dijo James que sabia que es lo que iba a pasar.

.-Vosotros lo veis demasiado fácil...Meg es totalmente diferente.

.-¿Pero no es eso lo que te gusta de ella? Dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda.

.-Eso es verdad dijo Remus dándole la razón.

.-Si, dijo Sirius suspirando – A ella jamás le ha gustado ser popular, lo odia. Nunca ha querido que la trate como una mas. Se entrego a mi esperando algo mas, y a lo mejor no supe dárselo.

.-Aun estas a tiempo dijo James sonriendo.

Sirius miro la puerta cerrada, respiro hondo y se levanto despacio ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Abrió la puerta temblando, y salió despacio mirando la sala común

Remus y James se levantaron siguiéndolo

.-¿crees que lo dirá delante de toda la sala común? Pregunto Remus extrañado

.-Es Sirius...

.-Es verdad, no se ni porqué pregunto eso. Dijo Remus mirando atento a lo que iba a pasar.

Sirius la miro, delante de la chimenea inmersa en sus pensamientos. Nunca había visto esa mirada en ella. Era preciosa, sus ojos azules le hacían hundirse en un océano diferente, esa sonrisa cálida y esas mejillas sonrojadas. Así era Meg sencilla y complicada una mezcla difícil de controlar que podía explotarte en las manos. Pero le daba igual, era su meta. La quería.

.-Meg...La chica lo miro asustada, como si ambos pudieran leerse la mente. -¿podemos hablar?

.-Si dijo ella sin pensar.

.-Bueno aunque no quieras escucharme te diré...Sirius se callo por unos segundos –espera¿quieres que hablemos? Meg rió. Así era Sirius, siempre le hacia sonreír.

.-Creo que tenemos algo que decirnos.

.-No había preparado esto. Meg volvió a reír y Sirius se sonrojo, como si fuera la primera vez que besara a una chica.

.-¿qué habías preparado? Dijo ella curiosa.

.-Una discusión dijo levantando los hombros.

.-¬¬...¿y porque piensas que vamos a discutir? ...no se para que digo eso. Ambos Rieron como si supiesen que estaban destinados a eso.

.-Somos demasiado iguales verdad? Meg afirmo con la cabeza

.-Tengo algo tuyo Sirius saco de su bolsillo el colgante de Meg y la carta –Gracias por quedarte conmigo esa noche, cogió la mano de Meg la cual tembló y se la dio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.-No quería que te pasase nada,. Solo hice lo que sentí.

.-Meg, quiero decirte que no me gusta nadie, bueno nadie nadie no, me gusta una persona...pero nadie mas que esa persona. Meg miro el fuego. Había tomado una decisión, y su felicidad estaba en juego.

.-Sirius, voy a decirte una cosa y será la única vez que la escuches de mis labios, Sirius la miraba expectante –y si alguien me lo pregunta lo negare, la noche del partido me prometí a mi misma no dejarte nunca, y afrontar mis sentimientos y creo que acabo de hacerlo. El corazón de Sirius saltaba de alegría, nunca había estado tan nervioso delante de una chica, pero era ella, era la única que quería. Le daba igual que el verdadero Sirius saliera a la luz.

.-¿entonces eso significa que me das una oportunidad? Dijo Sirius acercándose despacio mientras Meg lo miraba ansiosa.

.-eso significa que confío en ti...y te quiero ¿eso significa para ti un si? Dijo cogiendo del cuello al chico

.-eso es mas que un si dijo acercando despacio sus labios a Meg, ese beso de cariño, por fin estaban juntos. Y no iban a permitir que nadie los separase.

De repente unos silbidos y unos aplausos empezaron a sonar por toda la sala común. Meg se sonrojo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius. Remus y James se miraron felices. Parecía que nada iba a estropear su felicidad.

Los días pasaban deprisa, las tres parejas estaban todo el día juntos, sobre todo cuando Remus y Lily los obligaban a estudiar en la biblioteca. Sirius y Meg siempre intentaban escaquearse de sus deberes pero nunca lo conseguían, ninguna excusa colaba ante Lily la cual los obligaba a estudiar mas horas de lo normal.

Kiara Y Remus miraban orgullosos a sus amigos, por fin habían conseguido algo tan difícil como que James y Sirius sentaran cabeza. La felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente. Solo el estrés de los exámenes finales lo estropeaba. Pero las tres parejas siempre tenían algo de tiempo para estar juntos.

.-¡James! Remus se acaba de encontrar de cara con James en el pasillo el cual corría

.-Remus escóndeme...dijo mirando si venia alguien. –Elia no hace mas que perseguirme durante todo el día...pidiéndome una explicación...

.-¿quieres decirle de una vez que estas con Lily? Dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente.-Yo no puedo estar toda la semana escondiéndote.

.-Si, pero si quiero hacerlo pero es que esta muy pesada...esta todo el día insinuándose.

.-¿por qué no os mostráis en publico cogidos de la mano..., os dais un beso...?

.-¿en publico? Lily me mataría dijo tragando saliva

.-¿cómo lo sabes? James iba detrás de Remus asustado de encontrarse con Elia.

.-Porque a Lily no le gusta la popularidad..., porque quiere ir muy despacio...porque si porque es Lily.Las tres son iguales dijo refiriéndose a las chicas. Algo fuera de lo común les asustaba.

.-Bueno solo era una idea, pero...por culpa de Elia Lily se enfado así que es mejor que le pares los pies.

.-Lo se, creo que es mejor que hable con Elia y aclare la situación.

James estaba tranquilo comiendo ranas de chocolate mirando los cromos que le habían tocado, no quería que nadie se enterase que los seguía coleccionado. Sabia que si Sirius se enteraba dentro de poco lo sabría medio colegio.

.-¿qué coño has hecho! Los cromos de James volaron por toda la habitación cayendo al suelo.

.-Pues...dijo asustado...¿querías comerte las ranas?

.-No, no dijo Lily respirando agitadamente -¿pero te las has comido todas?

.-si-...

.-¡oh! dijo pegándole un puñetazo al cojín.

.-Bueno yo te compro mas...dijo recogiendo disimuladamente sus cromos del suelo

.-¡No es eso¡porque le has dicho a Elia que estamos juntos!

.-Porque es verdad no?

.-Si, estamos juntos...pero ese no es el caso dijo sentándose encima de la cama mirando a la pared.

.-¿se puede saber que pasa?

.-pues ¡ que dentro de una hora o menos...sabrá todo el colegio que James Potter tiene novia!

.-¿y?

.-Pues...pues...dijo lily poniéndose nerviosa.-¡tu sabes lo que significa ser la novia de James Potter?

James se encogió de hombros sin saber hasta donde quería llegar.

.-James no sabes como son tus fans, yo en quinto tuve que aguatar todos sus cotilleos porque se enteraron de que te gustaba. Lo pase muy mal...si ahora saben que somos novios será mucho peor su ira. Comenzara la campaña anti Lily

James rió abrazándole por detrás mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

.-No digas tonterías.

.-No, no son tonterías. Cada chica que ha salido contigo o ha tenido un rollo ha sido criticada, yo no voy a ser menos dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a su novio.

.-Pero tu eres mi novia oficial dijo besando sus labios

.-Peor me lo pones dijo separándose de James

James se levanto

.-Vamos¿qué mas da lo que digan? Yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de pensar hacia ti. Déjalas, solo son unas envidiosa. Mientras estemos juntos dijo sentándose de nuevo – me da igual lo que digan, y tu deberías opinar igual.

Lily lo miro esperando que siempre fuese así con ella, que la protegiese. Lily se acerco y lo beso tumbándose en la cama. Por fin tenían un poco de intimidad.

.-¡Chicos! Kiara entro encontrándose a James besando apasionadamente a Lily

.-eh...dijo Lily peinándose -¿que pasa?

.-¿no habéis visto los carteles? Pregunto Remus entrando detrás de Kiara.

.-Pues no...dijo James como si lo mas interesante para el fuese otra cosa.

.-Esta semana hay un mercado medieval en el pueblo.

.-¿un mercado medieval? Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

.-Si, de magos. Va a ser estupendo. Dijo Kiara a la cual le gustaban todo ese tipo de actos.

.-Si dijo Remus dándole un papel a los chicos –esas son las actividades

.-Muestra de dragones, quema de brujas, muchos tipos de pociones...dijo Kiara señalando el papel. – Quiero ver el espectáculo de la quema de brujas...tiene que ser genial mostrar como sobrevivían al fuego verdad?

.-Si genial...dijo Lily leyendo la mente de James

.-Meg y Sirius se han apuntado ya ¿os apuntamos a la excursión?

.-Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer...dijo irónico James Lily le sonrió

.-Iremos al mercado chicos.

El fin de semana llego antes de lo que pensaban, ahora que Lily y James por fin estaban juntos antes todo el colegio podían mostrar su cariño en publico.

.-No entiendo porque Peter no ha querido venir. Dijo Sirius compartiendo un plato de comida típico medieval con Meg la cual le daba de comer.

.-Lleva una temporada muy raro dijo Remus cogiendo de la mano a Kiara.

.-Será por lo de Berta dijo James quitándole importancia.

.-No creo que sea por lo de Berta, parece algo mas. Dijo Remus dudoso.

.-Vamos no os preocupéis dijo Kiara dándole un beso –Lo que le pasa es que vosotros tres tenéis pareja y el no.

.-eso espero dijo Remus intentado cambiar de tema.

.-Mira Meg lechuzas dijo Sirius acariciándolas.

.-¡que bonitas! Mira esa gris...es preciosa.

.-¿tu no querías una? Dijo cogiendola por la cintura

.-si...

.-Te la compro dijo sacando algo de dinero

.-Vamos Sirius, son un poco caras ¿cómo la piensas pagar?

.-Aun tengo ahorros sabes? Dijo dándole un beso en la frente

.-Que por cierto solo los utilizas para arreglar esa chatarra

.-¡No te metas con mi moto!

.-como si tuviera sentimientos...

Los demás comenzaron a reírse mientras Sirius y Meg los miraban sin entender nada

.-Yo creo que aunque estén toda la vida juntos, nunca dejaran de pelearse.

.-Así es el amor dijo Lily riéndose de Meg la cual le saco la lengua y se agarro del brazo de Sirius.

–No le hagas caso cariño...Sirius sonrió mientras le pedía al encargado la lechuza.

Lily estaba mirando unos puestos de ropa hecha a mano

.-Oye James¿esa no es tu amiga Susan? Dijo señalando a un puesto de frutas donde una chica con una carpeta iba apuntando una serie de cosas.

.-¿Susan? Dijo James extrañado de que estuviese allí -¿dónde? Dijo mientras la buscaba

.-Lleva el pelo mas largo y se lo ha teñido

.-No la veo...dijo mirando todos los puestos

.-Si mira, dijo Lily señalando –allí

.-Esa no es Susan dijo James cambiando su expresión -¡es Kate! La hermana gemela de Susan

.-¿Kate¿qué Kate? Dijo Lily mirando como James se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba.

.-¡No me lo puedo creer¡estas genial James!

.-y tu...guapísima Kate sonrió volviéndolo a abrazar.

.-¿qué tal por Francia? Dijo James mientras los demás se acercaban.

.-¿Francia? Dijo ella riéndose – No aguante ni un año en ese colegio...demasiadas reglar para mi. Me fui a Suecia y termine el año pasado y soy la encargada de este mercado donde vamos visitando pueblos y ciudades.

.-Esta todo precioso. Lily miraba la conversación sin saber muy bien que decir mientras se encontraba en un segundo plano.

-Me escribió Susan, dijo Kate la cual era hermana de la chica, la encargada de la pista de patinaje que era de su abuelo amigo del abuelo de James .Me contó todo lo que paso con todo tu abuelo. Me hubiera encantado haber estado a tu lado...dijo abrazándolo

.-Lo se, James miro a Lily y vio la imagen de la chica de incomprensión –Ah, Kate quiero presentarte a Lily

.-Hola dijo la chica dándole dos besos

.-Y ellas son Meg y Kiara, a los chicos ya los conoces. Kate es una gran amiga mía y estuvimos saliendo unos meses el año pasado dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Lily se puso seria, recordando cuando conoció a Susan y James le dijo que nunca podría salir con ella...pero era porque estuvo con Kate su hermana. No sabia porque le molestaba esa situación si sabia que James había salido con mas chicas, pero Kate parecía diferente a las chicas del colegio.

.-Claro que si, estáis geniales también. Dijo sonriendo a los demás. –Tomar estos vales donde podéis participar en algunas actividades. Lo siento pero se me hace un poco tarde, he quedado con el encargado, Jack Mathew

Meg la miro sorprendida, no sabia si había escuchado bien pero de repente un nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo...Jack¿su Jack¿Había vuelto?

.-el...¿el esta aquí? Le pregunto a Kate

.-Si, estuvimos juntos trabajando en Suecia hasta que nos encargaron la administración del Mercado ¿lo conoces?

.-¿qué si lo conozco? Dijo ella nerviosa. Sirius la miro, aunque no supo si debería decir algo.

De repente unos brazos abrazaron por la espalda a Meg, la cual se dio la vuelta dando un pequeño grito y abrazando al chico.

.-¡Meg! Parece mentira que volvamos a vernos. ¡Estas genial! Dijo mirándole de arriba abajo.

.-¡Jack! No me puedo creer que estés aquí ¿por qué no me has avisado? Dijo un poco enfadada.

.-En principio no iba a venir, pero me necesitaban y prefería darte una sorpresa dijo acariciando su mejilla.

.-Me alegro de que estés aquí

.-Tengo muchas que contarte

.-TSK...TSK...TSK...Sirius se acerco a la pareja poniéndose al lado de Meg

.-eh...¿Jack te acuerdas de mis amigos?

.-Si, dijo saludándolos con la mano. –Me tengo que ir-¿podemos quedar esta tarde? Dijo cogiendo del brazo a Meg

.-Si claro

.-Vale, estoy en el Hotel Mágico, pregunta por mi, me avisaran.

.-Claro, ha sido una sorpresa genial, allí estaré.

.-Me alegro de verte princesita dijo dándole una besa en la mejilla. –Kate nos vemos ahora no?

.-Si dijo la amiga de James

.-¿princesita? Dijo Sirius con cara de asco.

.-Si así me llamaba cuando...Meg se callo mirando la cara de asco de Sirius

.-Dilo¿cuándo salíais?

.-Si dijo ella sin darle importancia.

.-Esta muya bien verdad Meg? Dijo Lily.

.-Si dijo ella sonriendo

.-Pues yo creo que sigue igual e capullo y de gilipollas que en el colegio.

.-anda, anda...dijo Meg cogiendolo por el brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su chico. –No digas tonterías.

.-si solo le ha faltado lanzarse y comerte la boca dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño mientras los demás reían.

.-¿pero que dices? Jack jamás haría eso sabes?

.-¿vais a parar alguna vez de pelearos? Dijo Remus suspirando buscando un poco de tranquilidad

.-No dijo Sirius

.-Si dijo Meg

.-Ni para eso se ponen de acuerdo de Lily riéndose de ellos.

.-Bueno James dijo Kate mirando divertida la escena –Yo me tengo que marchar

.-Espera dijo James acercándose -¿podríamos vernos después? Lily se quedo paralizada...le estaba pidiendo una cita...espera...dijo pensando solo son amigos...

.-Hoy no puedo pero...dijo pensando ¿qué tal mañana?

.-Perfecto, podremos salir¿qué tal para comer?

.-Me parece una idea genial, me alegro mucho de verte dijo despidiéndose con un abrazo.

.-Hasta mañana. Es genial dijo James mirando a sus amigos

.-Si...genial dijo Lily con una falsa alegría.

Sirius no quiso hablar con Meg en todo el día de Jack, sabia que Meg se iba a enfadar con el.

Meg llamo a la puerta encontrándose a Sirius leyendo una revista

.-Hola dijo dándole un beso, Sirius le sonrió haciéndole un hueco en su cama

.-No, vengo para decirte que me voy ya

Sirius cambio su expresión

.-Pensaba que te habías puesto tan guapa solo para mi...no te habrás puesto el conjunto de tanga y sujetador que tanto me gusta verdad? Dijo como un niño pequeño

.-sabes que ese solo me lo pongo para ti...dijo dándole otro beso

.-Bueno de todos modos yo me voy contigo. Meg lo miro asustada

.-¿cómo que vas a venir conmigo?

.-para algo soy tu novio...yo voy a donde tu vayas.

.-si eres mi novio...pero eso no significa que estemos las 24 horas del día juntos.. además solo he quedado con un amigo...

.-¿un amigo? Dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama –dirás tu exnovio

.-Sirius me tengo que marchar ya es muy tarde y no quiero que me castiguen.

.-Como te ponga una sola mano encima...dijo mientras Meg salía por la puerta y entraban Lily y James los cuales habían escuchado parte de la conversación

.-Vamos dijo James animando a su amigo, -tampoco tiene nada de malo porque quede con un exnovio verdad Lily?

.-Si, no pasa nada...solo es su exnovio dijo mas bien auto convenciéndose de Kate y James

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Remus y Kiara estaban sentado en el sofá de la sala común tirandose palomitas el uno al otro intentando encestarlas en la boca del otro entre risas y besos.

James bajo las escaleras y se quedo mirándolos extraño.

Remus le dio un codazo a Kiara para que parase

.-eh...¿sabéis donde se ha metido Lily?

.-No que va dijo Kiara metiendose una palomita en la boca

.-Yo tampoco he estado muy ocupado dijo cogiendo unas cuantas palomitas

.-Ya veo...dijo mientras los chicos se reían.

.-Hemos inventado un nuevo juego dijo Kiara lanzando una palomita

.-"encesta la palomita" dijo Remus masticando

.-¡Si! Quien gane tiene que obligar al otro a hacer lo que quiera

.-¬¬ no quiero saber el que...dijo James sin mirarlos mientras cogía unas cuantas palomitas de Kiara.

.-que mal pensado James yo le obligué a ...

.-¡No me lo digas Kiara!

.-Pero si solo era ...que hiciera mis tareas...eres súper mal pensado sabes?

.-¬¬...

De repente unas voces bajaban de la habitación de las chicas, Meg se ponía una chaqueta mientras Sirius la seguía corriendo.

.-Sirius...no quiero que vengas

.-¿te avergüenzas de mi? Es eso verdad?

.-...¿como puedes pensar eso? No digas tonterías, pero si te vas a aburrir. Además solo voy a ayudarle, ayer me lo pidió,. Solo voy a encargarme de un puesto.

.-Pero Meg...yo quiero estar contigo

Meg lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

.-Ya lo se dijo dándole un beso .-Pero ya te he dicho que va a ser muy aburrido ¿por qué no te quedas con los demás y estudias un poco para variar?

.-Esta bien dijo con el ceño fruncido –pero quiero que sepas...

.-"que odio a ese tío y como te ponga una sola mano encima, muere " dijo Meg imitando la voz de Sirius

.-¿tantas veces lo he dicho? Dijo Sirius extrañado.

.-¡Si!

De repente el cuadro de la señora Gorda se abrió dejando entrar a una Lily con un aspecto lamentable, llena de barro, con la cara sucia y su ropa medio rota.

.-¡Lily¿qué te ha pasado? Dijo James corriendo hacia ella.

.-¿qué que me ha pasado¡que que me ha pasado¡llevo un día horrible! Primero me han encerrado en el baño de prefectos ¡una hora! Ni siquiera he podido desayunar. Segundo me han robado mi cartera ¡con todas mis tareas! Los chicos tragaron saliva –he estado toda la mañana buscándola...estaba debajo de toda la ropa sucia en la lavandería...¡no podéis imaginaros cuanta gente guarra hay en este colegio! Y encima para variar...¡me han lanzado bolas de barro!

.-Es bueno para la piel...dijo Meg mirando el aspecto de su amiga

.-¬¬...guárdate tus comentarios vale?

.-pero si es en serio.

.-¡Odio a tus malditas fans! James la miraba asustado –Te juro que como se les ocurra hacer algo mas les arranco los pelos ¡No se porque tuviste que decirle nada! James la miraba sin saber que decir, la verdad es que el aspecto de Lily era muy cómico pero como solo se le escapara una risita Lily le ahorcaba. .-¿por qué a Meg no le hacen nada? Pregunto extrañada.

.-Ni que se atrevan a hacerme nada. Me tienen miedo dijo apretando su varita

.-No es eso...dijo Kiara tímida

.-¿cómo? Preguntaron las dos chicas

.-Las fans de Sirius piensan...que vais a romper, incluso hay una porra para ver la fecha de la ruptura. Sirius y Meg se miraron. –Todo el mundo esta votando. En cambio piensan que Lily y James están verdaderamente enamorados y no saben que hacer para que rompan.

.-¬¬...¿qué vamos a romper? Estas tías están locas...dijo Meg como si eso fuera imposible.

.-Ni que lo digas dijo Sirius cogiendola por la cintura.

.-Lily pasaran de ti tarde o temprano y además no tenemos tiempo para discutir este asunto. Venga arréglate dijo James

Lily lo miro sin moverse

.-¿arreglarme¿para que?

.-¿cómo que para que? Hemos quedado con Kate. ¿no te acuerdas?

.-¿quieres que vaya? Pregunto Lily sin esperarse esa respuesta.

.-Claro...¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? Quiero que conozcas a Kate y que ella te conozca a ti. Te va a caer genial

Meg sin mirar a nadie empezó a andar despacio hacia la salida

.-eh¿por qué puede ir Lily con James y yo contigo no?

Meg le sonrió

.-Eh¡que tarde! hasta luego cariño ¡te quiero! Dijo corriendo deprisa

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily iba muy contenta al lado de James, le cogía la mano con fuerza como si quisiera que todo el mundo viera lo feliz que era. La verdad es que le había hecho mucha ilusión que James la llevara para comer con Kate eso le demostraba que no tenia nada que ocultar.

.-Hola dijo Kate acercándose a la pareja .-Hola...dijo saludando a Lily con sorpresa .-No sabia que iba a venir también tu amiga, he reservado solo para dos.

.-Es mi novia dijo James sin dudar. –No creo que haya ningún problema, de todos modos podemos preguntar si hay mesa para tres no?

.-si, vamos a entrar.

La comida fue divertida al principio, Kate parecía simpática aunque tenia mucha confianza con James pero eso parecía normal si habían sido amigos de la infancia. De todos modos ella se sentía un poco afuera de lugar, no había podido ni participar en la conversación sobre todo porque parecía que Kate tenias el mismo gusto que James en hablar sobre quidditch.

.-¿y tu de que equipo eres Lily? Pregunto Kate de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lily se sobresalto

.-Pues,...dijo sin saber muy bien que decir.

.-Kate, a Lily no le gusta el quidditch

.-¿no te gusta? Dijo Kate sorprendida bebiendo de su copa.

.-No mucho la verdad. Dijo Lily un poco avergonzada.

.-Pues a James y a mi nos ha gustado desde siempre. Los dos estábamos inscritos a la revista "El quidditch y tu"

.-Si dijo James entre risas –Nos pasábamos horas y horas leyendo esa revista. ¿y te acuerdas cuando íbamos a la tienda de Josh?...tenia las mejores escobas de la ciudad. Lily sonrió sin saber muy porque, se estaba aburriendo.

.-¿te acuerdas cuando te compraron las "Rápida XX"? Era genial

.-si dijo James acordándose de su primera escoba –pero te entraron muchos celos.

.-¡Oye eso no es verdad! Dijo Kate divertida –además después me compraron la "Rápida XXI" y siempre te ganaba dijo Kate cogiendole del brazo entre risas

.-hacías trampa

.-Mentira...¿oye y que tal esta Remus? Aun seguís convirtiéndoos en animagos? Lily miro nerviosa a James el cual estaba muy tranquilo hablando con Kate

.-¿ella lo sabe?

.-Claro, si como sabes Kate fue mi novia y éramos muy amigos. Fue a la primera persona que se lo conté, mas bien la única.

.-No lo sabia dijo Lily mirando su plato. Ella se entero porque lo descubrieron...a lo mejor en ese momento ni se hubiese enterado. Empezó a sentirse muy mal y ese momento deseaba no estar con ellos dos, no sabia muy bien porque.

.-James y yo tenemos mucha confianza dijo Kate mirándolo con mucha complicidad cosa que molesto a Lily. .-Yo creo que no hay nada en el mundo que no sepamos el uno del otro.¿te acuerdas las horas que nos quedábamos patinando?

.-No hacíamos otra cosa que patinar y volar...Lily sonrió falsamente. James miro el reloj –Chicas voy a pedir la cuenta pago yo.

.-James es genial dijo Kate mirando como se marchaba.

.-Si, si lo es dijo Lily bebiendo un poco de agua. Se sentía un poco cohibida junto a Kate. La chica que conocía mas a su novio que ella.

.-Lo que no entiendo es como...Kate se callo sin terminar la frase mas bien pensando en silencio.

.-¿si? Pregunto Lily con miedo.

.-Nada, nada dijo Kate sin darle importancia.

.-No dímelo dijo Lily insistiendo.

.-Es una tontería, no quiero que pienses mal. Pero tu tienes tan pocas cosas en común...A James le gusta solo las chicas que piensan como el. En verdad es que yo me tuve que marchar y no pudimos seguir juntos...ojala no me hubiera ido fuera. Lily bebió deprisa sin mirarla.

.-Nunca me lo ha llegado a contar. Kate...dijo mirando a la chica

.-¿si?

.-¿Vas a quedarte en Londres?

.-Creo que si, pedí el traslado antes de venir en este pequeño viaje. Supongo que así podremos quedar mas a menudo. Lily trago saliva y volvió a mirar a James que volvía de pagar.

.-¿nos vamos chicas?

.-Yo me tengo que ir ya James dijo dándole dos besos -¿nos vamos mañana?

.-Claro dijo abriéndole la puerta de la salida. Lily se despidió de Kate con dos besos y James le cogió de la cintura. No había dicho nada desde que había salido de comer . -¿en que piensas? Dijo James mirándola.

.-En nada

.-¿te ha caído bien Kate?

.-Fenomenal dijo Lily falsamente.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Meg estaba colocando los colgantes que iba a vender en el mercado medieval junto con Jack

.-¿te gusta? Dijo Meg mostrándole como los estaba colocando

.-Si dijo Jack dándole un pequeño empujoncito cariñosamente mientras Meg reía.

.-Gracias. Jack la miro por unos segundos .-¿qué miras¿tengo algo en la cara? Dijo tocándose la nariz.

.-No, no. Estas muy guapa dijo colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

.-No te rías de mi.

.-Sabes que no me rió de ti dijo cogiendo su mano-te he echado de menos .Meg separo su mano

.-Yo también dijo con una sonrisa disimulada.

.-No te creo dijo mirándola, Meg los miro sin entenderle

.-Es verdad

.-Si me hubieras echado de menos no estarías saliendo con Black...Meg rió –pensaba que te caía mal.

.-que este saliendo con Sirius no significa que no te eche de menos y...Sirius ha cambiado.

.-Meg se que no debería decirte esto...pero quiero que sepas que si he venido no ha sido solo por el mercado medieval si no porque quería verte. Necesitaba decirte que me arrepiento de haberme ido a estudiar fuera...me gustaría que te vinieras conmigo...a Suecia.

Meg lo miro nerviosa sin saber que decir.


	21. Sentimientos ocultos

Hola! que tal? yo la verdad es que un poco aburrida, despues de unas vacaciones con mis amiagas esto se ha calmado bastante...asi que no hago mas qaue pensar en la futura secuela de el FF y el final de Dame una oportunidad que esta muy cerca, si no falta nada...en fin la verdad que este FF me ha gustadso mucho, sobre todo porque despues de la experiencia de embrujadas que me sgusto mucho tenia que mezclar mucha magia y demonios, en cambio con este FF he podido jugar mas con las relaciones amorosas jejejeje.

Bueno neo he tenido noticias sobre las contestaciones de los reviews...asi que cruzamos los dedos...y...voy a contestarlos.

**Almudena -**Hola, a mi tambien me gusta mucho hablar contigo por el messenger, aunque ultimamente tengo muy pocas cosas que contarte. No sme has contado que tal tu viaje eh? espero que te lo pasaras mb. Muchas gracias por el review, si Kate fue una ex de James. Bueno muchos besitos y gracias.

**SamanthaBlack33** -Hola! no sabes cuanto te exo de menos! si es que el messenger no es lo mismo sin ti, donde esta mi email comentandome O.T! por ciento creo que se va a ir Lidia...la verdad es que siendo de Córdoba prefiero que se quede aunque tiene que competir contra Mónica...aunque todo depende del público asi que espero que tenga mucho apoyo.Bueno que tal por el pueblo? espero que muy bien, tu pasatelo genial con todos tus amigos que despues me lo tienes que contar todo eh? aunque creo que despues de leer este capi me vas a odiar BASTANTE, pero juro que lo solucionare. Muchos besos y espero noticias tuyas. Muak

**Virgi**- Hola guapa! gracias por el review! la verdad es que las cosas estan muy liadas y mas que se van a liar...pero por favor confiar en mi! en el fondo soy buena, ah una cosa tengo un recado de Meg "como toques a mi hombre mueres, aun asi lee el FF de Cris, besos" no le hagas mucho caso jajaja desde la llegada de Jack esta histerica, Lily Kiara y yo pasamos de ella la verdad, esta todo el rato pidiendo consejo, auqnue otra que esta histerica es Lily aunque es normal aun asi hazle caso, no en lo de Sirius por mi quedatelo si no en lo de leer mi FF. Besos

MaDe -Hola! hace mucho que no se nada de ti! eso no puede ser me tienes que tener infromada! espero que todo este mb, que con el niño ese te lo estes pasando genial y tu disfruta por las demas, espero que te guste el capi ya me contaras besotes!

**Girl-Potter** -Hola! gracias por el review, y no te preocupes por el anterior...por lo menos no e borro del todo. Bueno gracias, la verdad que el capi 20 no se parece en nada, bueno un poco en lo que va a pasar en este...lee ya me diras muchos besos.

**Jasmine McCainer**- Hola muchas gracias por el review, ya he avisado a Ana y Eli estan en ellos, en cuanto lleguen de vacaciones publicaran, he leido un poco del siguiente capitulo y ya veras es super fuerte lo que pasa! seguro que os gusta. Buneo espero que te guste el capi, besotes. p.D si me dejas reviews, dejame tambn la dire de tu FF, pero hazlo sin espacios para que salga y tambien lo pongo vale? besos

**AnDiSiTa** -Hola! bueno aqui tienes el capi, espero que no haber tardado mucho no? ya me contaras lo que te ha parecido. Besos

**MARISOL** -Hola! eres mi review 200! que feliz soy 200 review justos...jajajaja nunca habia tenido tantos reviews la verdad. Yo me llamo Cristina, y vivo en Córdoba en Espaaña. Soy bastante mayor que tu, tengo 21 años y la verdad es que me ha encantado tu review, me ha animado mucho el dia muchas gracias.Espero que no te pierdas en los dialagos, la verdad que siempre intento poner quien dice casa cosa...bueno si quieres saber lo que va a pasar solo tienes que leer, este capi es muy imsportante. Muchos besos y gracias por lo de que soy lo mejor, ojala pudiera serlo, pero de todos modos gracias.

**Ana-** hola! bueno la verdad es que espero que te lo estes pasando msb en Sevilla ya me contaras cuando vuelvas y...no se que decirte porque he hablado contigo tanto esta semana que nos hemos dicho todo! jajajaaj y bueno ...que sabes q te kiero muko i love you too much por 1000 y si me dejas review te dejo que ganes ;)

**Lur**-CARI! no sabes lo que te exo de menos! ya menos mal que vienes ya mismo! jajaja Córdoba no es lo mismo sin ti! cuando leas esto ya estaras en casa asi que jajaja solo decirte que no dejes que me convierta en abuela y que ya puedes leer los guarris jejej ;) pero no te enganches que te voy a ver todos los dias leyendo FF de ese estilo. Bueno guapisima que tenemos que hablar pronto! te kiero guapa!

**Eli-**que pasa playera? yo aki abu sin hacer na...y encima mis niñas se vans...la proxima vez te voy a dejar atada en tu casa para que no puedas moverte jajajaj pero me alegro que te vayas a la playa y te despejes ademas que tambien me alegro por tu madre sabes? seguro que le sienta mb la playa. Muxos besos.

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"es algo personal" loe scribe eli ! lleva mas de 50 review y con solos 4 capis!

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historia LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**IMPORTANTE ---http / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2410704/1/****Mi primera vez** **Lo escribo YO espero que os guste porq el domingo subire la primera vez de Lily y James, que es la descripcion de su primera vez cuando ocurre en este FF, en el capi 19**

**NOTICIAS**Bueno acomo he dicho hace tiempo estoy preparando la secuela de la cual llevo escrito cinco capis, poco para mi sgusto pero es que prefiero ir poco a poco ademas que no publicare hasta octubre mas o menos y ademas **estoy preparando otro FF con mi amiga Ana **Solo deciros que todo slo que haya escrito ahsta entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo que voy a escribir con ella, sobre todo porque quien la conozca sabe cuales son sus gustos al leer FF jajaja asi que preparados porque va a ser un FF no muy normal y con muchas sorpresas, parejas y muxo sexo...no se si deberia haber dixo eso ultimo jajaja pero bueno aun no se cuando empezaremos supongo que dentro de un mes mas o menos, pero ya os avisare, Besos.

Bueno, el viernes que viene nos veremos con el penúltimo capi de DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, ya queda muy poco y me da mucha pena, pero a la vez estoy super feliz asi que **muchas gracias a todos por adelantado y besos**

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

OS KIERO

**Capítulo 21**

**Sentimientos ocultos**

Meg miraba la pared recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, esas palabras de Jack se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, lo peor de todo es que no sabia lo que hacer, no había hablado con Sirius del tema y sabia que por ahora era mejor no hacerlo hasta no estar segura.

Flack Back 

.-¿cómo? Dijo Meg nerviosa mientras Jack la cogía por la cintura –Yo..no, no te entiendo dijo negando y esquivando la mirada del chico.

.-Meg...se que ahora estas con Sirius, pero...lo nuestro fue mas fuerte...estuvimos mucho mas tiempo. Lo tuyo con el acaba de empezar.

.-No, no...dijo separándose de el –Me he acordado mucho de ti...mas de lo que crees pero yo quiero a Sirius.

.-¿lo quieres tanto como me querías a mi? Meg miraba al suelo con la cara desencajada como pensando en algo que no tenia solución -¿Meg? Dijo Jack insistiendo

.-Lo siento Jack, pero creo que será mejor que me marche. Meg sin darle tiempo al chico salió corriendo, aunque estuvo toda la tarde asimilando lo que acaba de pasar...si solo hubiera llegado unos meses antes...pero ahora todo parecía diferente.

Fin Flack Back 

Kiara entro encontrándose a Lily y Meg tumbadas en sus respectivas camas, sin mirarse y sin hablar, parecían dormidas aunque ninguna de las dos tenia los ojos cerrados.

.-¿os pasa algo chicas?

.-¿qué? Dijo Lily, no la había escuchado entrar.

.-Os veo muy pensativas dijo Kiara cambiándose de zapatos y poniéndose unos mas cómodos, iba a dar una vuelta por el lago con Remus.

Meg las miro

.-¿creéis que el primer amor es el verdadero?

.-¿a que viene esa pregunta? Dijo Kiara extrañada, sabia que pasaba algo pero no lograba pensar el que.

.-Jack me ha pedido que me vaya a Suecia.

.-¡volver? Dijo Lily asustada. La situación de Meg le recordaba a la de James.

.-¿cuándo? Pregunto Kiara intentado averiguar lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

.-Ayer por la noche, mientras preparábamos el puesto del que me voy a encargar. Lily y Kiara la miraron esperando que siguiese- No me miréis así...que no a pasado nada...en serio dijo suspirando. -Seria incapaz de ponerle los cuernos a Sirius.

.-Si, si dijo Lily aliviada esperando que James fuera igual.

.-¿qué piensas hacer? Pregunto Kiara acercándose a su amiga

.-No lo se dijo nerviosa sin mirar a nadie. ¿por qué razón dudaba? Si hace unos días estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos.

.-Pero tu...tu quieres a Sirius verdad?

.-Claro dijo ella sin dudar

.-¿entonces? Siguió Lily

.-Estoy confusa dijo tapándose la cara con las manos. .-El problema es si sigo queriendo a Jack, si alguna vez lo he olvidado...No, no lo se dijo casi llorando. –No se a quien quiero mas de los dos. ¿por qué habrá tenido que volver Jack? Cuando mi vida parecía feliz...parece que mi relación con Sirius esta destinada al fracaso.

.-¿vas a decírselo a Sirius? Pregunto de repente Lily la cual no miraba a Meg

.-¿creéis que debería contárselo?

Lily se levanto mirando seria a su amiga, refiriéndose mas a ella que a Sirius

.-Meg, si no crees que estas enamorada de Jack deja a Sirius. El no se merece eso. Meg miraba como su amiga salía corriendo y ella asimilaba las palabras que acaba de escuchar, sin entender la razón de ese comportamiento.

.-Lily...Lily...Meg se levanto intentando parar a la pelirroja -¿qué le pasa? Pregunto mirando a Kiara

.-No lo se dijo Kiara saliendo por la puerta –pero en parte tiene razón no crees? Meg suspiro y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Lily estuvo toda el día esquivando a James, no le apetecía hablar con el ni escuchar cada dos por tres una frase donde escuchase el nombre de Kate. Sabia que James no la iba a traicionar pero después de escuchar a Meg sabia que James podría también tener dudas y no estar seguro de sus sentimientos. Parecía que su relación tampoco tenia mucho futuro. Kate era la típica mujer que perfectamente podía ser envidiada, un año mayor que ella, alta, delgada, muy independiente, madura...y lo peor de todo es que lo veía cerca de James y hacían una pareja increíble.

Una mano retiro el pelo de su cuello sintiendo después un beso cálido que la estremeció

.-Hola cariño dijo sentándose junto a ella en el jardín.

.-Hola James. Ese beso le había llegado por sorpresa sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿qué tal? Dijo cerrando su libro.

.-Genial dijo cogiendo su mano -¿oye quedamos a las nueve?

_La cita con Kate_, pensó Lily fastidiada, se le había olvidado por completo. No le apetecía ver a la chica, no tenia nada en contra de ella, pero se había sentido tan mal el día anterior que no quería volver a repetir la experiencia.

.-James...Lily estuvo pensando una buena excusa ..eh?

.-¿qué te pasa¿te encuentras mal? Dijo tocándole la frente con la mano.

.-Un poco, dijo poniendo cara de cansancio- ¿no te importa si no voy?

.-Bueno dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –No, no me importa¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

.-No, no... solo estoy cansada. Me acostare temprano y mañana estaré mucho mejor. James le sonrió y le dio un beso. –Pásatelo muy bien dijo levantándose

.-Lily dijo James antes de que la chica se fuera

.-¿si? Dijo esperando una palabra de cariño

.-Cuídate. Lily le sonrió un poco decepcionada, esperando que de sus labios saliera "un te quiero" que no escucho.

.-Gracias dijo la chica andando deprisa hacia otro lugar donde pudiera pensar.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Meg buscó a Sirius durante toda la tarde, en parte necesitaba verlo, convencerse a si misma de que lo de Jack solo era cariño pero cada vez que los minutos pasaban se sentía aun mas confusa. Las palabras de Lily de que era mejor no hacerle daño se repetían cada dos por tres haciendo que tomara una decisión rápida y dolorosa.

La chica entro en su habitación, estaba oscura solo iluminada por tres velas

.-Eh...Meg miro por todos lados buscando a alguien. Esperaba no haber roto ningún momento intimo de sus amigas. Pero no había ningún aviso en la puerta

.-¡Sorpresa!

.-¡Sirius! Meg se quedo paralizada, Sirius apareció ante ella con una cesta con fruta y comida.

.-¿te gusta? He traído ensalada, pollo y tarta de chocolate. Tu favorita dijo cogiendola de la mano y sentándola en la cama. –Estos días con lo del mercado medieval hemos estado muy poco tiempo juntos y por eso te he preparado esta cena.

.-No tenias porque haberte molestado dijo Meg sin mirarlo. Cada vez se sentía mas culpable por no saber lo que pensar.

.-¿molestarme? Dijo dándole un beso –Por mi chica haría cualquier cosa.

.-Lo se dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Sirius sabia que algo no iba bien, Meg no había ni rozado la comida y no quiso probar ni la tarta cuando había días que tenia que pelearse con ella porque se tomaba su porción del plato. Ni si quiera había abierto la boca para hablar o discutir cosa que se les daba muy bien.

.-¿no te ha gustado la comida? Pregunto mientras recogía los platos.

.-Si, si dijo cogiendo un trozo de pastel de Sirius y metiendoselo en la boca.

.-¿entonces? Casi ni has comido.

.-No me apetece dijo tumbándose después en la cama

.-¿estas bien? Dijo tumbándose en la cama con ella y abrazándola. Meg se levanto y lo miro sin saber lo que le pasaba. El corazón le dolía, una gran agonía le apretaba en el pecho¿qué estaba haciendo¿por qué se sentía así¿porque ahora¿por qué tuvo que venir Jack? Sirius la miro y Meg retiro la mirada.

.-Sirius me tengo que marchar. No podía estar mas tiempo junto a él. Cada vez se le hacia mas duro besarle sin saber si realmente estaba enamorada de el.

.-¿pero a donde vas? Dijo cogiendole de la muñeca antes de que se levantara.

.-Sirius por favor...dijo levantándose y soltándose de la mano de Sirius –deja que me marche.

.-¿pero porque? No entiendo nada dijo siguiéndola

.-Sirius por favor, ahora hablamos.

.-Meg dijo cogiendola por la cintura antes de que la chica saliera por la puerta.

.-¿si? Dijo mirándolo casi llorando

.-Te quiero dijo dándole un beso

.-Lo se. Meg sonrió y salió corriendo, salió corriendo escondiéndose de sus miedos, esos miedos que tenia que afrontar. No sabia a donde ir. Se metió en una clase y comenzó a llorar amargamente, sin poder parar, un agobio no la dejaba respirar. Tenia que tomar una decisión , Jack el chico que la hizo feliz durante unos años o Sirius...el chico que le ponía nerviosa, algo nuevo con algo que conocía de toda la vida.

.-¿Meg? Lily vio a su amiga sentada en una de las sillas con las manos apoyadas en la cara. Lily tenia los ojos rojos, parecía que la llegada de los exnovios no había sido una buena idea.

.-Eh...Lily...dijo mirándola -¿qué te pasa? Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

.-¿y a ti?

.-no, tu primero dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Lily apretó fuertemente sus manos en el cuerpo de Meg y comenzó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente.

.-James...James...creo que James sigue enamorado de Kate. Meg la miro extrañada.

.-¿de Kate? Pregunto Meg sin entender la razón.

.-Si dijo ella volviendo a llorar y sentándose en la silla

.-¿pero porque lo sabes¿James te ha dicho algo?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

.-No, le he estado dando vueltas a la cabeza y se que el sigue sintiendo algo. Anoche me di cuenta que James tiene mas confianza con ella que conmigo. Como se comportan...tienen demasiada complicidad. Kate sabia antes que nosotras lo de Remus y que ellos eran animagos...y yo...dijo volviendo a llorar mientras Meg la escuchaba atentamente. –y yo...dijo respirando entrecortadamente - ¡no tengo nada en común con él¿no lo entiendes? Kate además me dijo que...Lily se callo.

.-¿qué te dijo? Pregunto Meg ansiosa.

.-Que no entendía como James podía estar con una persona que no se parecía nada a el. Además que ellos nunca llegaron a romper...los separo la distancia...¡dios mío Meg, van a volver! Ahora estoy segura.

Meg la abrazo con fuerza, habían estado tanto tiempo peleando con los chicos que ahora se les hacia muy difícil separarse de ellos, y sobre todo hacerles daño.

.-Eh...eh...dijo Meg dándole un pañuelo. Lily no le hagas caso a Kate. Ella no te conoce, no sabe si tienes cosas en común con el. Lo importante es que el te eligió a ti, y te eligió solo por una razón, porque te quiere.

.-Pero no es solo eso siguió diciendo Lily ahora un poco mas tranquila. Necesitaba sacar fuera todos sus sentimientos. –Mira lo que te ha pasado a ti con Jack, estas confundida...¿y si James se siente confundido? Meg la miró intentado explicarle que no era la misma situación. Aunque no sabia muy bien como

.-Lily, Ve a buscarlo y habla con él. Es lo único que puedes hacer si tienes miedo de perderlo. Lo quieres , y se que el te quiere mas de lo que crees.

.-¿y tu? Dijo mirando a su amiga, la cual también estaba muy mal.

.-¿yo? Dijo bufando –Tengo que hacer lo correcto. No puedo jugar con Sirius. Tengo que decirle que estoy confundida. Es lo mejor, no quiero engañarlo.

.-¿quieres a Jack? Pregunto Lily un poco cohibida.

.-El problema es si alguna vez lo he dejado de querer, o a quien quiero mas de los dos. Pero ese no es el problema...ve y soluciona lo tuyo ¡Vete! Dijo empujando a su amiga la cual no quería dejarla sola. -¿ a que esperas?

.-Meg...

.-Lily si no vas te vas a arrepentir.

.-¿tu estas segura?

.-Si, lo estoy. Lily le dio un abrazo

.-Suerte Lily le sonrió y se fue corriendo en busca de James.

Meg se miro ante el espejo del baño de las chicas, ya hacia mas de una hora que había dejado a Sirius solo sin una buena explicación. Estaría molesto pensó, pero tenia que afrontar algo que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar. La llegada de Jack había adelantado la situación, ella tenia que afrontar sus sentimientos ante su exnovio. Una ruptura que en verdad nunca existió. Se lavo la cara un par de veces refrescándose las ideas. Tenia miedo pero llamo sin fuerza a la puerta y la abrió despacio. Sirius la miro desde su cama, estaba solo con unos bóxer puestos a punto de irse a dormir, pero al verla se levanto deprisa.

.-¿podemos hablar? Dijo Meg entrando mientras respiraba nerviosa. No sabia que hacer con sus manos. Sirius la cogió y la sentó en la cama.

.-¿estas mejor? Dijo pasando su mano por sus mejillas, estaban frías. –Me dejaste preocupado.

.-No estoy mejor dijo ella sin ganas –pero espero que esto me ayuda a estar tranquila.

Meg cerro los ojos y comenzó a llora, intento tranquilizarse pero no sabia como. Sus manos temblaban y sus voz también. Sirius la miro asustado como si esperase ese momento desde hace tiempo.

.-¿por qué lloras?

Meg abrió los ojos

.-Sirius...yo te quiero, Sirius quiso hablar pero ella no le dejo –pero...

.-¿pero que? Dijo el con fuerza

.-Tu no tienes la culpa

.-¿la culpa de que? Dijo asustado. -Meg por dios dime lo que esta pasando. Es el verdad? Meg cerro los ojos de nuevo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento fuera un sueño y no pasase ante ella. –Solo con miraros lo comprendí todo.

.-Sirius no, no es lo que estas pensando. Yo...yo estoy confusa. No se lo que siento.

.-¿lo quieres¡dime lo quieres? Dijo separándose de ella sin mirarla.

.-No lo se

Sirius pego un puñetazo a la pared.

.-Sabia que iba a pasar esto. Siempre te escapas...cada vez que te tengo te vas...te vas. Volvió a repetir mirando los ojos de Meg, ella desvió la mirada

.-Sirius lo siento, pero no puedo engañarte...no te lo mereces. Primero tengo que saber lo que siento.

.-¿vas a volver con el? Dijo Sirus mirando por la ventana. Meg se levanto y quiso cogerle del brazo pero Sirius se aparto.

.-Sirius...

.-y tu eras la que no confiabas en mi...dijo irónico –tuve que demostrarte como era...y ahora me dejas...

.-Sirius Meg empezó a llorar de nuevo, sabia que no el no se merecía eso.

.-Meg, ahora soy yo el que no confía en ti.

Meg quiso decirle algo pero sabia que el tenia razón

.-Sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero saber nada mas de ti. Meg lo miró por unos segundos, sabia que Sirius la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su corazón y que ahora ella era la culpable.

Lily estuvo buscando a James por todos los lugares en los cuales podía estar. Necesitaba estar con el, ahora mas que nunca, luchar pos su relación. Y allí los vio, Kate se acerco a el y le dio un beso, un beso en los labios. Lily se quedo paralizada. Pero James se separo, se separo de Kate diciéndole algo que no logro escuchar. Se sintió aliviada en parte, sabia que de alguna forma James la quería...pero ese beso no le ayudo a estar mas segura de sus sentimientos...si no descubrió que por mucho tiempo que estuviese con el acabarían rompiendo, que James se cansaría de ella y que volvería con Kate. A lo mejor ahora no, pero podría que eso ocurriese en un futuro. James miro a Lily y se puso nervioso. Kate también miro a Lily y desvió la mirada.

.-Lily...no es lo que estas pensando.

.-Ya, ya lo se he visto todo. Dijo mirando a Kate.

.-Kate me voy ya con Lily al castillo.

Kate no supo muy bien que hacer en ese momento, parecía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos

-yo también me voy. Hasta luego chicos.

James y Lily se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio mirando como se marchaba la chica.

.-Lily...

.-James en serio no tienes que explicarme nada, vi como ella te besaba.

La vuelta al castillo era demasiado silenciosa. James miraba a Lily la cual caminaba cabizbaja, Ni si quiera se habían cogido de la mano.

.-Kate quiere quedar mañana conmigo. Quiere hablar sobre lo que ha pasado esta noche.

.-¿vas a ir? Pregunto Lily con un poco de miedo

.-Si voy me gustaría ir contigo

Lily miro al suelo

.-No pienso ir

.-Supongo que te cae mal no?

.-No es solo eso. Lily se cruzo de brazos mirando a James .-Siento decirte esto...

.-¿qué me tienes que decir? Dijo James pensado en todo lo que estaba pasando.

.-James no quiero seguir contigo. James la miro perplejo. No podía escuchar eso de sus labios, no, no...Lily no podía dejarlo así de repente.

.-¿quieres romper? Lily no contesto- Lily...te juro que el beso que acabas de ver no ha sido nada, en serio.

.-Lo se, lo se...no es por ese beso dijo de nuevo - Pero hoy he comprendido que no vamos a ser felices. No tenemos nada en común

James rió como si Lily le hubiera contado la historia más divertida del mundo.

.-Eso es una tontería. James quiso acercarse pero Lily se lo impidió.

.-James ahora te parecerá una tontería, pero cuando salgamos del colegio ninguno de los dos será feliz con el otro, y lo sabes. Lily se convencía de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, James la miraba sin creerse nada, como si todo fuera una broma.

.-Lo único que se es que no me puedes dejar Lily. Lily nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de James, de incomprensión y de miedo de que eso fuera verdad

.-Ahora puede parecerte muy duro...pero se que serás mas feliz sin mi, mas feliz con otra persona. Hay chicas que podrán hacerte más feliz que yo

.-Pero ellas no son tu. James intentaba convencerla, aunque dentro de su cabeza sabia que no había vuelta atrás para la pelirroja.

.-James, no puedo estar contigo.

.-No se lo que te ha pasado, como has podido cambiar de opinión tan rápidamente...pero te juro que lo voy a descubrir Lily.

.-James no lo hagas mas difícil. Podemos ser amigos.

.-¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! No es posible que pienses esto en menos de unas horas.

.-Si es posible, además llevo mas tiempo pensándolo. Créeme es lo mejor para los dos. No podemos sufrir mas por una cosa que no tiene solución

James negaba con la cabeza.

.-Lily, yo se que te quiero, y se que tu me quieres si no...no estarías a punto de llorar. Las primeras lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Lily ella se las limpio rápido y tenso la cara. –Hay mucho dolor en tu rostro

.-James...no, no... James intento cogerla pero ella empezó a correr

.-Lily¡Lily espera! Mierda dijo dándole una patada a una piedra.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#

.-Me acabo de enterar dijo Remus entrando rápidamente en la habitación

.-¿tu entiendes a las mujeres? Dijo Sirius tirando un cojín al suelo.

.-Pues...dijo Remus sin saber que decir

.-porque nosotros no ¿pero que coño le has pasado en esta semana?

.-Parece que se han puesto de acuerdo. Dijo Sirius tapándose la cara con la sabana. –De todos modos, lo de Lily parece irracional, pero lo de Meg no. A lo mejor esta enamorada de Jack. Dijo bajito.

.-No, ella te ha dicho que esta confusa...no es lo mismo.

.-Para mi si es lo mismo. Pero te juro que ahora mismo iría a partirle la cara a ese chulo de mierda dijo levantándose corriendo

.-eh¿a donde vas a ir con esas pintas? Dijo mirando los bóxer de Sirius

Sirius bufo y se metió en la cama sin decir nada mas.

.-¿Oye porque no bajamos a comer algo? Así os despejáis, esta noche es Luna llena y podréis sacar vuestro temperamento vale?

.-si será lo mejor dijo James poniéndose una camiseta mientras Sirius se vestía.

.-¿oye habéis visto a Peter? Pregunto Remus mirando su cama vacía y aun sin hacer.

.-No negaron los chicos.

.-¿por qué no vamos a buscarlo? Con la cabeza que tiene tenemos que recordarle que es luna llena esta noche.

Los chicos salieron de la sala común dirigiéndose a la cocina.

.-¿oye esa no es Berta? Dijo Sirius bajando las escaleras

.-Si, si dijo James poniéndose las gafas –pero...se ha cambiado el color de pelo.

.-eh¡se esta besando con Eric? ...el ex de Lily...ese si que es un capullo. Dijo Sirius

.-¿lo sabrá Peter? Pregunto Remus mirando a la gente del pasillo.

.-Ni idea. Dijo James mirando por ultima vez a la pareja.

.-Mira esta allí dijo Sirius mirando as Peter delante del Gran salón

.-¿ese no es Lucius Malfoy?

.-Si, dijo James extrañado -¿qué hace hablando con Peter?

.-eh Peter! Dijo Sirius poniéndose a su lado y mirando de arriba abajo a Lucius -¿te esta molestando?

.-Eh...dijo Peter asustado sin saber que decir –Ho...Hola, no, no. Dijo negando con las manos.

.-Buenas tardes caballeros dijo irónico Lucius. –No se preocupes por su amigo dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Peter. –El sabe cuidarse. Dijo mostrando sus dientes en una irónica sonrisa. -Parece que esta noche habrá luna llena no? Dijo mirando a Remus y desviando después la mirada a los demás.

.-Si eso parece dijo Sirius desafiándolo

.-Habrá que tener cuidado con los hombres lobo, cuídense dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda a Peter y se fue con una leve sonrisa.

.-¿qué habrá querido decir? Dijo James mirando como se iba.

.-Peter tu no le habrás dicho nada de ...insinuó Sirius

.-¡yo! Dijo molesto el gordito .-¡porque desconfiáis de mi siempre¡Siempre tengo que ser yo!

Remus se acerco

.-Eh tranquilo Peter, seguro que Sirius no quería decir eso.

.-Lo siento dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda –Snape también lo sabe, puede que haya comentado algo.

.-Si dijo Remus quitándole importancia al asunto. –De todos me da igual lo que diga ese imbecil. Oye chicos me voy, tengo que despedirme de Kiara, esta noche tiene guardia y no podré verla antes de irme a la casa de los gritos.

Los chicos se despidieron de Remus el cual se fue corriendo. Sirius se dio la vuelta dándose un golpe con Malcon

.-Eh! Dijo empujando a Sirius –Ten mas cuidado

Sirius lo miro enfadado

.-No vuelvas a empujarme, no quiero que me toquen tus asquerosas manos.

.-Uuuuu dijo Malcon sarcástico riéndose de Sirius –Parece que después de que su chica lo dejase...sigue teniendo ganas de pelearse no?

.-Dicen que os pasáis el día llorando dijo Snape riéndose de ellos

.-No olvides pelo grasiento que Lily te dejo por mi...Snape lo miro con cara de odio .

.-Eh Severus, no vale la pena. Nosotros no tenemos putitas que sus padres arreglen los asuntos para que entremos de nuevo en el colegio.

Los tres chicos se miraron sin saber lo que quería decir Malcon.

.-¿qué pasa¿tu querida exnovia no te contó que su padre fue el que hablo con el consejo de padres para que volvieras al colegio?

.-Eso no es verdad. Fue Dumbledore

.-Si eso fue lo que te dijo Dumbledore dijo Malcon riéndose. –Dais pena chavales

.-Mira asquerosa serpiente...Sirius paro a James.

.-Esto lo arreglaremos en el campo de quidditch James, no olvides que vamos a patearles el culo a estos capullos. Malcon lo miro riéndose y Sirius empujo a James para que se moviera.

.-¡Como lo odio! Pero mira como se ha quedado callado Snape cuando le he dicho que Lily lo dejo por mi. James miro a Sirius el cual no decía nada -¿qué te pasa? no te habrás creído lo que te ha dicho Malcon no?

.-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

.-Sirius... no le hagas caso, eso paso hace mucho tiempo.

.-Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber si Meg tuvo algo que ver. Lo siento. Espérame en la cocina.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#

.-Una rosa para una rosa dijo Remus susurrando en el oído a Kiara, ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta dándole un beso a Remus el cual correspondió

.-Gracias dijo cogiendo la flor. –Llegas tarde

.-Lo siento, pero tenia que sacar a los chicos de sus habitaciones.

.-¿cómo están?

.-No muy bien

.-Igual que las chicas, aunque no hablan apenas.

.-Son unos cabezotas

.-Demasiado...Kiara abrazo a Remus –Ten cuidado esta noche vale?

.-Dentro de unas horas me tendrás en la enfermería dispuesto a...

.-A descansar...dijo riéndose. –No creo que tengas fuerzas para...

.-¿lo dudas? Dijo besándola – tengo demasiada fuerza acumulada.

.-Guárdala para tus exámenes, quedan pocas semanas. Sabes he estado pensando...

.-¿en que? Dijo Remus cogiendola por la cintura mientras iban en dirección a la enfermería.

.-Podría hacerme animaga, como los chicos...me sentiría mas tranquila si estuviese contigo.

.-No, no...dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.- eso es una locura, primero tardarías muchos meses y después...seria muy peligroso.

.-Me da igual, quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo.

.-No pienso dejarte.

.-Parece que no quieres, que no confías en mi. Dijo andando mas deprisa.

.-Kiara dijo Remus alcanzándola -¿cómo puedes decir eso¿cómo no voy a confiar en ti? Pero si eres con la única persona que puedo hablar del tema, yo no podría estar con otra persona que no fueras tu. No me sentiría tan a gusto. ¿entiendes? No conozco a nadie que asimilase mejor mi enfermedad. Nadie...incluso los chicos tuvieron su tiempo de asimilación...pero tu dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos –tu no, me querías tal y como era. Nadie en este mundo puede compararse contigo, no podría estar con nadie diferente a ti.

Kiara lo miro

.-¿eso significa que no me vas a dejar?

Remus rió

.-¿Si fueras animaga quien cuidaría de mi al día siguiente? Ten en cuanta que cuando salga del colegio necesitare una enfermera conmigo...y que yo sepa solo conozco a una dijo pillinamente.

Kiara lo abrazo

.-Solo lo haces para convencerme

Remus la beso

.-Y porque me encanta cuando me haces esos streptease con la ropa de trabajo dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

Kiara se sonrojo y le beso apasionadamente.

.-Ya hemos llegado Dijo Remus abriendo la puerta de la enfermería. –Te quiero dijo besándole por ultima vez

.-Yo también dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta. Remus suspiró, nunca había sido tan feliz con una chica como lo era con Kiara.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Sirius entro dando un gran portazo.

.-Sirius te estuve esperando

.-Lo siento James, pero la conversación con Dumabledore se alargo mas de lo que pensaba. ¿estamos solos? preguntó Sirius mirando la habitación

.-Si dijo James acercándose.

.-James prométeme que no vas a decir nada.

.-Claro, ya lo sabes. Sirius respiro hondo

.-Parece que lo que dijo Malcon era verdad, no fue Dumbledore el que lo arreglo si no el padre de Meg porque ella se lo pidió.

.-¿y que piensas hacer?

.-Le he dicho a Dumbledore que no acepte la ayuda de el padre de Meg. No quiero deberle nada a su familia, sobre todo después de lo que ha pasado.

.-Pero Sirius las clases van a terminar muy pronto¡esta la final y los exámenes! No puedes irte

.-Solo me quedare este fin de semana para jugar la final, inmediatamente después me iré.

.-Pero...dijo James intentando convencerlo.

.-James lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme.

.-¿y no puedo hacer nada?

.-no

.-¿éstas seguro?

.-Lo estoy, además pienso devolverle todo el dinero a su familia. Dijo el moreno entrando en el baño

.-Sirius...

.-Lo siento James, he tomado una decisión. Dijo cerrando la puerta del baño

James se tumbo en la cama, cada vez que pasaba el tiempo esto iba de mal en peor.

* * *

ya ya...soy la peor etc...pero recodar que quiero mucho a mis personajes asi que los hare sufris poco, sobre todo a Lily y James besos 


	22. la final

HeLLo PeOpLe! que tal? yo bien en parte...se acercan algunos exámenes de septiembre no! otra vez las clases...los examenes, aguantando a los profesores, aburridas clases que tienes que escuchar...esa maldita asignatura que no apruebas nunca...puf! bueno dejo de amargaros los últimos dias de las vacas jajaja y sigo con la contestación de los reviews.

**Made**-hola! como van esas vacaciones? bueno vi en las noticias el tiempo que esta haciendo por Canarias...en fin espero que todo este bien y que pase ese mal tiempo, por aqui solo esta nublado no llueve ni nada, pero sigue haciendo calor. Bueno dejando el tema del tiempo...bueno lo primero de todo, me alegro que te hayas dado un tiempo para ti, y que tengas tu espacio, ademas seguro que con tus amigos te lo pasas igual de bien, eso es lo mejor. Tu disfruta de las vacas a tope! Por ahora las cosas entre Kiara y Remus estan tranquilas jajaja ya han sufrido demasido. Loas demas ...bueno cada cosa a su tiempo vale? solo tienes que leer. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Virgi**- hola guapa! si las cosas estan demasiado mal...pero en fin...cada cosa en su tiempo, Meg necesita pensar y es mejor dejarle las cosas claras a Sirius Meg -"Hola, como muy bien ha dicho Cris (que es la mejor...(en fin dejala desvaria un poco)) solo estoy pensando asi que ojo...que te estoy vigilando, ah! y de parte de Lily...a ti nunca te han hecho un hechizo verdad? y no es una amenaza." ajajajaj que verguenza...dejalas si es que estan muy estresadas...te pido disculpas...jajaja bueno dejando mis momentos de locura, si he dejado todo fatal...puede pasar de todo. Pero los que me conoces sabes que soy muy buena (cuando quiero claro)

**Irene** -muchas gracias por el review, si espero que todo se solucione pronto por el bien de los chicos jajaja si es que en esto del amor...todo vale. Besos y gracias.

**Girl-Potter** hello! gracias por el review...si el amor de Kiara y Remus es stan feliz...que James y Sirius estan super celosos jejeje. Bueno muchas gracias y besos espero que te sguste el capi ya me contaras.

**maripotter91**-Hola! si, si aparece tu review...no te preocupes jajaja yo tambien espero tener 200 y 200 reviews...pero creo que no llegare sobre todo porque...seste es el penúltimo capi! si...me da mucha pena pero alguna vez tendria que terminar...pero espero que os ssguste el final, pero por ahora disfrutar de este capi.

**Vanesa-Salazar** -hola! gracias por el review, me parece extraño que no puedas ver los capis 20 y 21...losa demas si pueden y me dejan reviews, de todos modos no me importa mandartelos por email si no los puedes ver, asi que si tienes algun problema dejame tu direccion de correo, si lo haces dentro del review, dejala sin espacios por favor que no sale. Muchos besos y gracias.

**Lur** -hola! por fin en cordoba! aunque bueno jajaja ano se si es que tenemos demasiadas cosas...pero cuando vienes tu pasa de todo! bueno aque muchas gracias por seguir leyendo que sabes que aunque a veces discutamos...te quiero myucho y que la vida esta para pasarnoslo lo mejor posible, pero aunque te cueste entenderlo hay cosas que no podras cambiar por mucho que quieras...sabes? cada uno es como es y me gustaria ser como tu o cris pero hay cosas de mi que sabes que no me gustan...y hasta que no me sienta bien conmigo nada podra cambiar la verdad es que no se porque te digo esto, ah otra cosa...que yo si no iba no era por los niños, si kieres creetelo..o no. Muchos besos guapa! tqm

**SamanthaBlack33** -Hola! que tal por el pueblo? espero que muy bien yo aqui exandote de menos sobre todo tus comentarios jajaj que bien! no han exado a Lidia! bien! la verdad es que canto para mi gusto mejor era de su estilo y tiene mauacha vitalidad. Bueno despues de poneros depres a todos con mi ff espero que este capi os aegre algo. pasatelo mb y espero noticias tuyas. Muchos besos muak!

**Jasmine McCainer** hola! muchas gracias por el pedazo de review, no se si es el mas largo pero el de lo mas largos si! jajaja me ha gustado mucho muchas gracias. Bueno despues de leerlo atentamente...en parte tienes razon...me siento mal pero es que tenia que hacerlo! jejeje asi son las historias de amor, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas mala no? ah! no ha salido la dire de tu ff dejala sin espacios por favor, es que si no...no va a salir.Bueno me ha gustado eso de...CUERAZOS suena muys bien jajaja. Bueno con mi FF "mi primera vez" tienes mucha razon y encima comparado con "dame una oportunidad" que no especifica nada de nada, pero por eso hice el otro...porque me apetecia algo nuevo, de todos modos solo quedan dos pareajas pa terminarlo, ya no creo que escriba mas. Me encantaria leer tu FF en cuanto pueda y te dejare un review, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por todo y muchos besos. Muak!

**Ana**- hola amore como ves no me olvido de ti, bueno esta semana la verdad es tanto tu en la playa como yo aki estaremos estudiando y no nos hubieramos visto mucho pero bueno despues de los examenes quedaremos y tendremos alguna sesion de cine en mi house vale? ademas a lo mejor podremos bañarnos aun. Besos y que sabes que...i love to you much!

**eli-** joer que pike con CHOBIT! que pasara? que nervios y encima me dices que es triste...estoy en un sin vivir. Bueno espero que pase tu fase de comerte la cabeza pronto que sabes que eso no es bueno y que si estas mal escribe! a veras que pedazo de capis te salen ...ademas que esa escena de cuando conozco a kien tu sabes me parto es muy buena. Besos guapa!

Bueno como habia dixo este es el penultimo capi! y la verdad es que pensaba que iba a estar bien...pero cada vez que publico me siento muy triste de terminar algo que me encanta, y encima con gente como vosotros que me dais tanto apoyo y me dejais unos reviews preciosos, ademas que gracias al ff he ehcho nuevos amigos, como Made, Jneey, mery, almu...que son gente genial...bueno espero que disfruteis del capi y ya me contareis, que os quiero mucho a todos. En el proximo me pondre mas filosoaafica jaja. Muak!

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** loe scribe eli ! lleva mas de 50 review y con solos 4 capis!

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historia LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**IMPORTANTE ---http / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2410704/1/Mi primera vez este domingo HARRY Y...GYNNY! ME ENCANTA ESA PAREJA. muchos besos y feliz fin de semana.**

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

OS KIERO

**Capitulo 22 **

**La final**

Lily estaba acostada mirando el resplandeciente sol que iluminaba su cuarto esa mañana. Kiara la miro desde la puerta del baño recogiéndose el pelo Sabía que su amiga estaba muy mal, que se había arrepentido desde el primer momento que pronuncio esas palabras delante de James. Lily cada vez que veía al chico en la sala común un pinchazo en su estomago le amargaba, quería llorar para poder consolarse aunque eso no le aliviase.

Kiara se acerco acariciando su pelo

.-Lily...

.-¿si? Dijo ella con unas grandes ojeras en su rostro intentando sonreír.

.-¿estas mejor? Pregunto mirando el sándwich intacto que la noche anterior le trajo para cenar y ni si quiera había tocado.

.-Si, si dijo ella levantándose un poco y sentándose en la cama. –Vete con Remus. Kiara la miro dudosa .-En serio, estoy mejor de verdad...

.-¿por qué no bajas a desayunar¿te traigo algo?

.-No, no dijo Lily negando con la cabeza- Yo bajaré dentro de un rato vale?

Kiara suspiro

.-¿has visto a Meg? Cuando me he despertado no estaba

.-Se fue al mercado medieval temprano con Jack

Kiara volvió a suspirar, sabia que como Meg no terminase de una vez con Jack eso no iba a terminar muy bien.

.-¿estas segura de querer quedarte sola?

.-Si dijo recogiéndose el pelo con una pinza. –dentro de un rato me levantare, quiero estudiar DCAO. Voy bastante atrasada.

Kiara le dio un beso y se puso la chaqueta

.-Esta bien pero come algo vale?

.-Si...pesada Kiara le sonrió y volvió a darle un beso.

.-Lily

.-¿qué...? dijo mirando a su amiga que estaba en la puerta

.-¿estas segura? Volvió a insistir por ultima vez

.-Si dijo Lily lanzándole un cojín mientras sonreía a duras penas.

.-No me refiero a eso dijo su amiga cogiendo el cojín del suelo. Lily respiro profundamente

.-Si no lo hubiera estado...no lo hubiera hecho. Kiara se despidió con la mano y cerro la puerta despacio.

.-¿cómo están? Preguntó Remus mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras y le cogía de la mano

.-Mal por mucho que lo nieguen, Meg se ha ido ya al mercado medieval. Remus le dio un beso y la cogió por la cintura -¿cómo están los chicos?

.-Igual

.-¿no van a venir? Pregunto Kiara mirando la sala común casi vacía menos por unos chicos de primero.

.-Sirius no quiere ver a Meg y James vendrá mas tarde, hay entrenamiento. Así...que dijo dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello. –Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros solos.

.-Eh...lobito...dijo dándole un beso en los labios –no vayas tan deprisa, antes quiero hacer unas compras vale?

Remus le sonrió mientras salían por el retrato de la dama gorda.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#

James soltó la bolsa con la ropa sucia del entrenamientos mientras limpiaba su escoba

.-Hola¿qué tal James¿cómo ha ido el entrenamiento? Pregunto Gerard sentándose junto a el en el sofá

.-Hola dijo James saludando al comentarista de los partidos –vamos a patearles el culo a esos Slythering

.-tenemos que ganar dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico el cual afirmo.-¿oye sabes donde esta Lily? James lo miro dudoso –es que no ha bajado a desayunar

.-Pues no lo se Dijo James muy serio levantándose

.-Es que hace unos días me pidió unas revistas de quidditch , y quería dárselas. James lo miro y observo las revistas de su mano.

.-¿estas segura de que te las pidió Lily?

.-Si, si dijo Gerard seguro. –Además me estuvo preguntando algunas dudas y también hablamos sobre escobas, supongo que se quería comprar alguna dijo Gerard levantando los hombros.

.-No creo dijo James dudoso

.-¿no te importa dárselas tu? Voy a estar todo el día en la biblioteca

.-Si claro dijo James cogiendolas y mirando las portadas

.-Gracias James, depuse hablamos

.-Hasta luego dijo James cogiendo la bolsa del suelo y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Entro y se ducho sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Lily ni por unos segundos¿por qué razón le pidió esas revistas¿por qué no se las pidió a el? Se seco con la toalla mirando las revistas de la mesa, abrió una, era sobre todo información sobre el deporte, reglas, equipos mas importantes, tácticas, jugadas...nada que el no supiese ya. Se vistió, tenia que irse para despedirse de Kate, ella se marchaba al día siguiente y necesitaba explicarle que estaba enamorado de Lily...además que sabia que iba a volver con ella, aun no se había hecho a la idea de que habían roto.

Sirius entro en ese momento, se había duchado en los vestuarios.

.-¿te vas ya? Pregunto el moreno

.-si¿vienes?

.-Paso...dijo tumbándose en la cama.-No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

.-Como quieras de todos modos yo llegare temprano vale? Solo salgo para despedirme de Kate

.-Después de lo que hizo no se como puedes seguir hablando con ella

.-¿y que quieres que haga? De todos modos Lily vio que yo no la bese, y según ella...ese no era el problema. James suspiro –Da igual, me enterare tarde o temprano lo que le pasa a esa cabecita loca. Dijo cogiendo las revistas.

.-¿a dónde vas con eso?

.-Me han pedido un favor. No hagas ninguna locura en mi ausencia eh? Dijo riéndose del moreno

.-Aunque quisiera solo tengo ganas de dormir. Dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

James respiro hondo mientras estaba delante de la puerta de Lily con las revistas en la mano. Algo le decía que era mejor no llamar, dejo de nuevo las revistas en su habitación mirando como Sirius se había quedado dormido y se fue hacia Hogsmeade

Kate le esperaba en la entrada del mercado un poco mas seria de lo normal.

Estuvieron paseando y hablando, pero no era la misma conversación animada de los días anteriores.

.-¿has hablado con Lily? Dijo Kate parándose en seco mirando a James

.-Kate, no he podido decírtelo antes...pero Lily lo ha dejado. Kate lo miro sin saber muy bien que decir.

.-Lo siento

.-No te preocupes, en verdad tu no has tenido nada que ver dijo intentando sonreír.

.-No espera, dijo Kate cogiendole del brazo –James, a lo mejor yo si tengo algo que ver en vuestra ruptura.

.-¿tu? Dijo extrañado señalándola .-Que va, si Lily no es para nada celosa dijo caminando de nuevo

.-No es por eso. Dijo Kate andando despacio .-es que...dijo pensando si debería decirlo .-es que creo que Lily piensa que no tiene cosas en común contigo y que por esa razón vas a dejarla o vuestra relación se va a romper.

.-¿pero porque?

.-Yo se lo comente dijo Kate mirando al suelo

.-¿tu! Dijo tocándose el pelo. –Kate no me esperaba esto de ti...en serio...¿cómo has podido decirle una cosa así?

.-Lo siento...pensaba que no iba a tomárselo en serio

.-Pues ya ves que si...dijo enfadado

.-La verdad es que no lo hice con maldad,...solo se lo comente.

James suspiro

.-Ya lo se dijo intentando calmarse

.-James ahora se que estas de verdad enamorado de ella., y siente haberte besado la otra noche...y todo lo que ha pasado.

.-No te preocupes dijo abrazándola

.-Me ha encantado verte en serio, ojala me destinen a Londres

.-Me encantaría volver a verte

.-A lo mejor vengo este verano te llamare vale? Que tengas mucha suerte en el partido, ya creo que no nos podremos volver a ver.

.-¿por qué no vienes? Le propuso James

.-Lo intentare dijo abrazándolo por ultima vez

.-Adiós Kate. Dijo despidiéndose de ella. Por fin había aclarado algo, Lily le quería, pero no estaba seguro de si el sí...¿cómo podía pensar algo así? Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos

.-James dijo Meg saludándolo desde su puesto en el mercado.

.-Hola Meg dijo James mirando el puesto de colgantes

.-¿te gusta el puesto?

.-Si, esta muy bien dijo sonriéndole. La verdad es que por mucho que le hiciese daño a su amigo sabia que Meg era una chica genial y que algo tenia que haberle pasado, ella también era su amiga.

James entro al puesto y se sentó junto a ella

.-¿has hablado con Lily? Pregunto Meg mientras cobraba a un niño uno de los colgantes

.-No, aun no. Dijo pensativo, -oye Meg...

.-Si...dijo la chica colocando bien algunos colgantes los cuales venían con la información de su símbolo.

.-¿Has hablado con Lily sobre nosotros?

.-Pues...

.-Por favor Meg, sabes que es muy importante

.-Es que no se si decírtelo.

.-¿Es por Kate? He hablado con ella...

.-Si, James es por ella. Pero Lily piensa que tu estas confuso...como me pasa a mi. Dijo un poco avergonzada.

.-Entiendo dijo suponiendo lo que le pasaba a la chica por su cabeza. James ayudó a Meg a colocar la información de los colgantes cuando algo le llame la atención. Se quito su colgante y lo coloco al lado de uno exactamente igual...¡era el mismo símbolo! Recordó lo que Lily le había dicho

Flack Back 

_.-James la verdad no supe muy bien porque traje esto pero algo me decía que me lo trajera. Lily cogió una bolsita de color rojo y la abrió un colgante parecido al que le regalo un día a sus amigas apareció. Otro símbolo diferente de color verde, su color, el color de los ojos de Lily._

_.-¿Es para mi?_

_.-Si dijo colocándole el símbolo en el cuello._

_.-Es muy bonito Lily ¿qué significa?_

_.-Lo tienes que descubrir dijo ella divertida_

**FIN FLACK BACK**

Lo había encontrado, el símbolo del amor. Lily le quería estaba enamorada de el, leyó la información como cinco veces repitiéndose las palabras a si mismo. Algo le decía que eso significaba algo mas, ambos se querían y era algo mucho mas importante, estaban enamorados.

.-¿te pasa algo? Pregunto Meg mirando a James como leía.,

.-No, nada dijo con una gran sonrisa .-Meg no le digas a Lily nada de lo que hemos hablado vale? Meg afirmo dudosa mirando como James sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

.-¿se puede saber que haces?

.-Nada, muchas gracias dijo poniendo el dinero en la mano de la chica –Me llevo el colgante James le dio un gran beso a su amiga en la mejilla y se fue corriendo ante la atenta mirada de todos.

.-Hola dijo Jack entrando en el puesto -¿qué le pasa a James?

.-Ni idea...dijo Meg mirando el dinero que había dejado en su mano

.-¿qué tal vas?

.-Bien bien dijo mientras le daba un colgante a una chica para probárselo

.-Oye...dijo Jack cogiendo su mano –mañana me voy, Meg afirmo, ya lo sabia. –Pero volveré en verano y podremos hablar sobre nosotros no?

.-si...dijo ella sin saber que decirle

¿estas bien? Dijo Jack abrazándola

.-Si...si...

.-¿vendrás mañana a despedirme?

.-Es que es la final...

.-Pensaba que vendrías dijo acariciando sus mejillas –necesito verte por ultima vez...dijo apretando su cuerpo junto al de la chica. Meg los miro y Jack le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Meg se separo un poco asustada.-Lo siento dijo el chico cogiendola de nuevo

.-No pasa de nada. Iré dijo con una media sonrisa- No te preocupes, estaré allí

.-Entonces nos vemos mañana dijo dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. –Te estaré esperando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius jugaba al ajedrez mágico con unos chicos de segundo mientras le enseñaba algunos trucos.

.-¿se puede saber porque estas tan contento? Dijo nada mas verlo entrar rápidamente a James en la sala común con un aspecto totalmente diferente a como se había ido.

.-Pues...Lily... dijo mirando como bajaba la chica y se sentaba un poco nerviosa en la mesa de el fondo de la sala común y miraba un libro intentando concentrarse.

James subió a su habitación y bajo con las revistas ante la atenta mirada de Sirius que intentaba saber lo que iba a pasar.

.-Eh...hola Lily Ella miro asustada a James y cerro el libro levantándose .-Solo quería darte una cosa, toma dijo mostrándole las revistas. Lily las miro por unos segundos sin entender nada. –Me las ha dado Gerad

.-ah...dijo Lily nerviosa.

.-No sabia que estabas interesada en el quidditch...dijo intentando que la chica hablase.

.-Pues...no mucho ya lo sabes dijo cogiendo las revistas

.-Eso me parecía a mi dijo un poco burlón

.-¿quieres algo mas? Dijo Lily intentando marcharse lo antes posible

.-No, solo decirte que mañana se va Kate

.-Felicidades dijo moviéndose

.-A lo mejor voy a despedirme de ella, James sabia que todos esos comentarios iban a molestarle pero aun así no conseguía que Lily se abriera y le contase todo lo que sentía.

.-Me alegro mucho por ti dijo irónica -¿vas a dejar que me vaya?

.-Con una condición

Lily lo miro con el ceño fruncido esperando que hablase

.-Prométeme que vendrás a la final

Lily negó con la cabeza.-No se si podré ir, quería estudiar. James la cogió por el brazo

.-Por favor...eres mi talismán dijo mirándola detenidamente a los ojos

.-Pues a lo mejor prefiere ir Kate, James sonrió ante el comentario

.-No quiero que vaya ella, te prefiero a ti dijo acariciando sus mejillas. Lily se estremeció ante el contacto y se separo sin mirarlo

.-No te prometo nada

.-Se que vendrás, Lily le miro sin saber porque le decía eso, porque parecía que había olvidado lo que había pasado. .-Me tengo que ir, dijo mirando a Sirius el cual seguía jugando con los niños aunque no perdía detalle de sus amigos. –Léete las revistas, Lily las apretó en sus pecho,- aunque no nos hace falta para tener temas de conversación o...

.-¿o? Repitió la pelirroja

.-Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Lily se enrojeció y se fue antes de que James pudiese pararla.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

En el otro lado del colegio Aina entraba en una de las clases donde había quedado con Sienna para hablar, la chica quería contarle algo importante. Aunque el contacto con ellas iba disminuyendo, algunas veces hablaban, aunque no era lo mismo que antes.

.-¿Sienna? Dijo buscando a la chica en la oscuridad

.-Hola dijo una voz fría al final de la clase

.-¿dónde están las chicas? Dijo mirando como la sombra se acercaba.

.-¿Las chicas? Dijo riéndose muy fuerte -¿aun confías en ellas? Aina trago saliva e intentó salir de la clase pero un hechizo cerro la puerta –No vas a salir tan fácilmente, tienes que pagar por tu arrogancia...¡Fabiola se ha enterado de que nos acostamos!

.-Yo...yo no he dicho nada dijo Aina apoyándose en la puerta. No había cogido la varita, tenia miedo de Malcon, la luz de la luna iluminaba una parte de la clase, la imagen de Malcon era visible y una mirada de odio hizo que se estremeciera.

.-¡Mentira¡solo eres una maldita puta! Dijo apuntando con su varita

.-De verdad dijo mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo –de verdad, yo no le he dicho nada.

.-No me hagas reír dijo apretando aun mas su varita –¡eres solamente una puta¡La puta del colegio! Se que has sido tu...¿si no quien mas ha podido ser? Dijo acercándose a ella y cogiendola por el cuello

.-Malco...déjame...te lo juro dijo mientras le costaba respirar. –suéltame dijo intentando separase

.-¡Cállate! Dijo pegándole una bofetada. -¡Vas a pagar porque Fabiola me haya dejado¡Ninguna chica me puede dejar¡lo entiendes?

.-Por favor...dijo casi llorando

De repente una pequeña explosión hizo que los chicos se cayeran al suelo

.-¡Suéltala! Dijo Fred acercándose a Malcon el cual aun tenia cogida a Aina

Malcon lo miro extrañado y comenzó a reírse -¿qué coño haces aquí?

.-No me hagas que lo vuelva a repetir.¡suéltala! dijo apuntando a Malcon el cual tapaba su cuerpo con Aina y apretaba su varita en su cuello como un cuchillo..- Creo que es hora de que sepas que hay muchos Slytherin mejores que tu

Malcon volvió a reír mirando con odio a Fred, ahora su meta era otra diferente, nadie le amenazaba si no pagaba las consecuencias.

.-Esta bien...dijo con una mueca -¿pero estas seguro? No me gustaría hacerte daño¿sabes que me acosté con tu amiguita? Estábamos hablando de eso...díselo tu Aina dijo acariciando los senos de la chica por encima de su túnica. Aina se movió furiosa pero Malcon apretaba mas la varita. Fred estaba lleno de odio por dentro y no separaba su mirada de la de Malcon ni un segundo. –Últimamente has estado mucho con ella...no?

.-Eso no te importa

.-¡Claro que no me importa con quien se acueste esta puta¡yo solo la utilice! Fred apretó fuertemente sus puños, pero no podía atacarlo, no podía mientras tuviera a Aina con el.

-¡Cállate! Dijo el Slytherin mirando con asco a Malcon, -Tu la engañaste, siempre engañas a todas las chicas...

.-¡No tengo culpa de que todas sean unas zorras!

.-Vamos Malcon, no la necesitas para enfrentarte a mi...¡suéltala¿o no eres capaz? Dijo irónicamente –cara a cara

Malcon hizo otra mueca y empujo a Aina rápidamente comenzando a lanzar hechizos contra Fred el cual salto a tiempo y pudo lanzar otro que Malcon esquivo.

Aina se dio un golpe en el estomago en la caída,. Pero miro a los chicos, necesitaba buscar ayudar lo mas rápidamente posible. Malcon podía herir a Fred. Salió de la clase lo mas rápidamente que pudo y vio a Remus subir las escaleras con Kiara la cual fue en busca de ayuda a la sala común mientras Remus y ella fueron a ayudar a Fred

.-¡Déjalo Malfoy! Chillo Remus desde la puerta

Malcon lo miro

.-Mira ya somos dos que nos hemos tirado a Aina, y uno que quiere hacerlo...aunque con lo zorra que es a lo mejor ya lo has hecho verdad? Dijo amenazando con su varita a Fred el cual en uno de los ataques se había hecho daño en el pecho. –Puedo acabar con vosotros fácilmente dijo apuntando con su varita a los tres.

.-_Experlliarmus _Sirius llego en ese momento con Kiara y James, Malcon salió disparado quedando su varita lejos de el sin que pudiera hacer nada. Fred se levanto del suelo con la ayuda de Aina. Sangraba por el labio y tenía muchos arañazos en la cara. Ella con la manga de su camiseta le limpio la sangre del labio mientras el se apoyaba en ella.

.-¿cuatro chicos contra uno? Dijo irónico mientras se levantaba adolorido por el golpe -¡Sois unos cobardes!

.-¿cobardes? Dijo irónico James –Malcon aquí el único que juega sucio eres tu

.-¿por qué no descansas para mañana? no querrás perder verdad? Dijo Remus acercándose a Malcon mientras lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujo contra la pared

.Malcon lo miro bufándose mientras se ponía bien el cuello

.-Déjalo Remus no vale la pena, dijo Aina mirando al chico –Ya ha tenido su merecido

.-Tuve que partirle la boca el día que te puso la mano encima

Todos miraron a Aina esperando una respuesta que la chica esquivo

.-Aina...dijo Fred mirando a la chica la cual lo miro intentando que no dijese nadas mas

.-No tenéis que meteros, eso es algo entre nosotros .

.-En vez de meterte tanto en problemas deberías de cuidar mejor a tu buscador dijo James ayudando a Aina que no tenia suficiente fuerza para sostener a Fred junto con Sirius

.-Vamonos, pidió Kiara cogiendo del brazo a Remus que desafiaba a Malcon –Vamos Remus, volvió a pedir mientras los demás salían de la clase junto con Fred –Aquí ya no hay nada mas que hacer.

.-¿porque te has enfrentado a el? Dijo Aina limpiando su cara de polvo –eres tonto, Malcon es peligroso.

.-No soy tonto, pero cuando me entere de lo que habían tramado las chicas...no pude hacer nada, menos mal que llegue a tiempo...no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño dijo con una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras James y Sirius los tumbaban en la camilla de la enfermería,.

.-Lo se dijo Aina dándole un beso en la mejilla

.-¡que ha pasado? Oh! Dios mío señor Anderson!

.-Se ha caído de la escoba dijo Aina excusándolo, -mañana es la final y estaba entrenado...

.-¡que loco! Dijo la enfermera comenzando a examinarle las heridas

.-¿se pondrá bien? Pregunto Aina nerviosa

.-oh! Si, si ...aunque mañana tendrá el cuerpo un poco dolorido pero podrá jugar, ahora mismo vengo

.-Voy a ayudarle dijo Kiara sonriendo mientras seguía a la enfermera.

.-Nosotros nos vamos dijo Remus apretando la mano de Fred

.-Gracias chicos

.-No ha sido nada, dijo James sonriendo .-solo queremos jugar un gran partido, me gustaría enfrentarme a un buscador como tu

.-Te enfrentaras...dijo con una leve queja.

.-Mañana jugaremos uno de los mejores partidos dijo Sirius antes de salir de la enfermería con los demás.

.-Fred muchas gracias de verdad, creo que será mejor que me vaya

.-Espera dijo Fred cogiendo la muñeca de Aina y levantándose un poco

.-¿si? Dijo ella acercándose

.-Mañana te dedicare la victoria

Aina rió

.-No olvides que soy una Gryffindor, no es por nada...pero vais a moder el polvo. Aina le sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a el –aunque podría dedicarte yo la victoria de mi casa dijo acercándose un poco mas a los labios de el

.-me encantaría dijo sin dejar de mirarla esperando que se acercara aun mas.

Aina sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso, le encantaba que Fred fuera tan sencillo . Se levanto y se marchó con una gran sonrisa. Podría ser el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Kiara abrió la puerta y piso una pequeña caja

.-¿chicas esto es vuestro?

Lily miro la caja y se acerco

.-no que va, parece un regalo no?

.-si dijo Kiara abriéndolo

.-¿qué es? Dijo Lily sin prestarle atención.

.-Un colgante, Lily miro a Kiara sobresaltándose y acercándose rápidamente a ella.

.-¿qué pasa? Preguntó Kiara mirando como Lily miraba el colgante

.-Es el colgante...yo le hice uno igual a James...el símbolo del amor...

.-Y parece que el te lo a regalado a ti no?

.-¿qué pasa? Pregunto Meg saliendo del baño

.-James le ha regalado un colgante a Lily

.-¿era para ti? Pregunto mirando como Lily se lo ponía al instante.

.-¿lo sabias?

.-No sabia que era para ti, solo lo compro...se fue corriendo

Lily se miro ante el espejo con el colgante puesto, le hacia mucha ilusión que James tuviese ese detalle con ella. Para ella ahora significaba mucho mas ese símbolo.

.-¡que guapa¿así vas a ir al partido? Pregunto Kiara mirando como Meg se echaba un poco de colorete.

.-es que no voy a poder ir al partido

.-¿por qué? Preguntaron las dos chicas

.-Prometí a Jack que me iba a despedir de el.

.-¡Chicas! Dijo una voz llamando a la puerta -¡abrir!

.-¡Gerard¿qué pasa? Pregunto Lily dejando que el chico entrase

.-¡Meg! Dijo acercándose a la morena

.-¿qué pasa? Dijo esta asustada

.-La cazadora-...ha tenido un accidente mientras calentaba encima de la escoba. Se ha caído

Las tres chicas se miraron esperando que Gerard tomase aire.

.-No tenemos ningún jugador, James me ha pedido que vayas...te necesitan.

.-¡yo? Dijo ella asustada

.-si, eres la única que conoces todas las jugadas, has ido a los entrenamientos. Sabes las tácticas que van a usar hoy.

.-No, no puedo...tengo que hablar con Jack antes de que se marche.

.-Pero Meg no puedes dejarlos tirados dijo Lily insistiendo.

.-No puedo dijo cogiendo su chaqueta – me tengo que ir. Dijo mas bien disgustada

.-Meg volvió a llamarla Kiara

.-¡esta loca! Dijo Lily mirando la cara de Gerard de incomprensión.

James miraba a su equipo incompleto después de recibir la noticia de que Meg se había ido. El partido parecía perdido antes de comenzar.

.-¿quien puede jugar? Dijo uno de los jugadores

.-¿qué tal Tania? Propuso Sirius

.-¿Tania? Dijo James poco convencido

.-Lo hizo bastante bien en las pruebas dijo Sirius sin saber que otra idea mejor dar.

.-Pero aunque tengamos a Tania...es imposible que ganemos.

.-Vamos a perder...dijo uno de los chicos.

.-¿y esos ánimos? Una escoba apareció detrás de los chicos, Meg con el pelo recogido estaba delante de ellos

.-¡Meg! Dijo James casi besando a la chica de la emoción

.-Prometí que mi hermano que esas serpientes morderían el suelo.

.-¡es tu hermano! Dijo James entre risa pasándole la ropa para que pudiera jugar.

.-Entonces demuéstrale a mi hermano quien es el mejor buscador de este colegio.

.-y tu la cazadora dijo abrazándola -¿estas segura?

.-Estoy deseando jugar.

Sirius la miro en silencio mientras salía de los vestuarios

.-Sirius dijo ella sin mirarle, el chico no se dio la vuelta.-Solo es un partido, vamos a olvidarnos por unos minutos de lo que ha pasado vale?

Sirius asintió apretando fuertemente las manos en su escoba

.-Yo lo he olvidado, lo que no me mata me hace mas fuerte dijo mirando esta vez a la morena -espero que tu amiguito haya venido a verte dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Meg suspiro y se termino de vestir.

Gerad chillaba con toda su fuerza desde la grada

.-Y la chica mas guapa del colegio hace su entrada triunfal ante todos los alumnos del colegio, Meg! esta chica promete, será su primer partido,...pero yo que vosotros no estaría tan tranquilo Slytherin...nunca os fiéis de una mujer y sobre todo si es guapa dijo guiñándole a McGonagall la cuál suspiró haciéndole un gesto para que siguiese informando a los alumnos.

El partido comenzó entre gritos y aplausos. Remus, Peter, Kiara y Lily miraban todo desde la grada de siempre animando sobre todo a Meg, la a cual al principio estaba muy nerviosa y jugaba con muy poca seguridad.

Malcon, el capitán del equipo empezó a ordenar los primeros ataques.

James volaba por todo el campo, tenían primero que tomar una ventaja de mas de 100 puntos antes de coger la snitch para poder ganar la copa de la casa.

Una bludgers rozo el cuerpo de Meg, la cual casi pierde el equilibrio.

.-¡puedes estar mas atenta?

.-¡Ya lo estoy! Chillo Meg a Sirius el cual no perdía ningún detalle de ella intentando protegerla.

.-¡Pues no lo parece!

.-¡dejar de discutir e iros a vuestros puestos! Chillo James volando cerca de ellos. - Meg vete al campo contrario. Meg voló cogiendo la quaffle y marcando 10 puntos entre los gritos de sus amigos.

Malcon tenia en su mente a Meg, por mucho que supiese no tenia el mismo entrenamiento que los demás, sabia que cometería cualquier error y le lanzo una bludger directamente a la cabeza

Sirius vio que la bludger iba directamente a Meg y voló rápidamente hacia ella antes de que llegara y bateándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Meg se quedo petrificada

.-¡a que esperas? Le chillo Sirius -¡sigue jugando!

Meg miro como el chico volaba y las señas de desesperación de James al fondo para que se moviera con la escoba. Mientras Meg veía como la misma bludger que iba hacia ella, ahora se dirigía hacia James. Meg grito a Sirius el cual voló junto al otro bateador hacia el moreno consiguiendo que no le diera.

El partido siguió su curso, Meg volvió a anotar varias veces, ya estaba mas segura de si misma y se le daba bastante bien mientras siguiera los consejos de James. Malcon cada dos por tres intentaba atacar a Meg, Sirius cansado le lanzo una bludger rompiéndole la escoba por lo que tuvo que dejar el partido.

Por fin , Meg acaba de anotar y tenían la ventaja justa para ganar, James había estado observado a Fred todo el partido, sabia que el chico iba a luchar por ganar, seguía siendo su casa, y había estado jugando en el equipo desde el segundo curso. Pero ahí la vio cerca de la grada, Fred se dio cuenta, los dos estaban casi a la misma distancia. James voló lo mas rápido que pudo, Fred le seguía pero antes de que le adelantase James cogió la Snitchcon su mano y levanto su brazo. Gryffindor había ganado el partido y lo mas importante, la copa de la casa.

James toco el suelo y Meg se abalanzo contra el capitán

.-¡hemos ganado¡hemos ganado! Los chicos lo celebraron en el campo durante algunos minutos, después de salir de los vestuarios chillando y hablando eufóricos fueron a la sala común a seguir con la celebración.

.-¡James! Lily lo abrazo con fuerza y el chico se dio cuenta de que tenia el colgante

.-Lo has encontrado...Lily dijo abrazándola contra su cuerpo de nuevo

.-Y tu sabes lo que significa...el símbolo del amor. James, tenia miedo de que me dejaras.

James sonrió

.-Yo de lo único que tengo miedo es de quererte tanto y no ser correspondido... Me gustas como eres, me gusta tal y como eres Lily dijo andando hacia un lugar mas intimo y abrazándola con mucha mas fuerza. -Me da igual no tener nada en común contigo. No me hizo falta para enamorarme. Lily miro al suelo y James la cogió por la barbilla. –Kate es sola es mi amiga, solo es eso y tu...tu eres mi novia, eres la persona a la que mas quiero, que quiero tal y como eres.

.-Lo siento dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

.-¿el que sientes? Dijo mirándola

Lily lo miro y sonrió

.-siento todo lo que yo te quiero también, porque esta vez no pienso dejarte escapar. James le sonrió y acerco sus labios despacio deseando besarla, Lily se acerco y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente entre los gritos de celebración de los chicos por ganar la copa de la casa.

.-¿ya te da igual que nos vean mis FANS? Dijo burlándose de ella.

Lily rió.-me da igual todos menos tu, soy tu novia y lo tendrán que aceptar quieran o no.

.-esa es mi chica dijo levantando el cuerpo de la pelirroja unos centímetros del suelo mientras la besaba.

.-Prométeme que no me tendrás todo el día hablando de quidditch

.-Y tu de pociones...solo hablaremos dijo casi susurrando -de...

.-eh! Vas muy lanzado

.-te quiero dijo callando sus palabras con un beso.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Meg no se quedo a la fiesta, no le apetecía estar con Sirius pero sonrió al recordar como bateo la bludger antes de que le golpeara, siempre tan pendiente de ella.

.-Fred dijo Meg saludando a su hermano el cual le saludaba con la mano

.-No sabia que mi hermana fuera la mejor cazadora

.-No me infravalores...yo escondo muchas cosas dijo riéndose –y eso que solo ha sido mi primer partido.

.-¿no te vas a quedar a la fiesta?

Meg negó con la cabeza.

.-No puedo

.-Meg, soy tu hermano, y aunque no hemos hablado mucho últimamente...te conozco. Meg levanto los hombros sin saber que decir..-Solo te aconsejo que hagas lo que tu corazón te pida.

Meg abrazo a su hermano

.-Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Kiara me ha contado lo que paso anoche, me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Hay cierta rubia que seguro que te esta esperando dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Fred sonrió y abrazo a su hermana.

Meg con las manos metidas en sus vaqueros favoritos paseaba por Hosmedage pensando en Sirius, ese pensamiento no se había salido de su cabeza ni un segundo. Jack la esperaba en su habitación con la maleta ya hecha.

.-¿recibiste mi mensaje?

.-si dijo señalando la carta que estaba encima de su mesita -Habrás ganado por lo menos no?

Meg sonrió

.-si, ganamos.

Jack la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a besarla. Meg lo abrazo sintiendo los besos del chicos, pero se sentía mal, como si algo no fuera bien. Como si eso no tuviera que pasar. Y la imagen de Sirius, Sirius en su cabeza, recordó su primer beso, la navidad junto a el, esas discusiones, cuando se quedaba dormida en su pecho mirando el fuego de la chimenea...esos días que estuvo con el era la mujer mas feliz del mundo y ahora no lo era. Se aparto mirando a Jack

.-¿qué te pasa?

.-Lo siento Jack, no puedo hacerlo...no...

.-pero...pensaba que ibas a volver

.-estaba confusa...no puedo hacerle esto a Sirius

.-pero...

.-No, no puedo hacerle esto a Sirius volvió a repetir -porque le quiero. Jack la miro

.-entonces será mejor que te vayas

.-Jack...eres mi mejor amigo dijo besando su mejilla, -serás feliz, lo se, pero no conmigo

Meg corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba entrar en la sala común y abrazarlo, no decirle nada, solo abrazarlo y quedarse callada junto a el por unos minutos. Solo esperaba que Sirius fuese capaz de perdonarla.

.-Señorita Anderson dijo Dumbledore bajando las escaleras mientras Meg las subía muy deprisa. .-¿ya se ha despedido de el?

.-si...dijo sin saber como Dumbledore sabia que había ido a Hosmedage

.-Lo intente convencer, pero todo fue imposible. No quiso aceptar ninguna ayuda de nadie mas, ni siquiera la mía. Siempre será así de cabezota.

.-¿quien¿Jack?

.-¿Jack? Dijo Dumbledore extrañado –Hablo de el señor Black, de Sirius Black

.-¡Sirius?

.-¿no lo sabe? Se marcha del colegio, estará llegando a la estación ahora mismo

.-¿por qué? yo...yo no lo sabia dijo nerviosa, -necesito verlo dijo mirando para todos lados

.-aun esta a tiempo dijo señalando la salida,- puede coger uno de los carruajes. Dijo mientras le sonreía –Usted podrá ser la única que lo convenza de eso estoy seguro

Meg lo miro no muy segura de si misma, y sin perder mas tiempo salió del castillo y se monto en el carruaje que la llevo directa a la estación. Sirius con el baúl aun en la mano esperaba impaciente en anden.

Meg se acerco y le cogió por el brazo, el chico se dio la vuelta mirando quien le sujetaba

.-Si...Si..Sirius...


	23. ¿Y AHORA QUE?

Hola! Quiero hacer una despedida pero no se como empezar...me gustaría deciros muchas cosas, expresar mis sentimientos, explicaros lo que significa para mi este ultimo capitulo pero no se como hacerlo y en verdad es que no quiero, porque eso significa que mi historia ha terminado para siempre "Dame una oportunidad" no tendra mas capítulos...ha llegado a su fin...

Tengo una sensación agridulce, estoy muy contenta porque he conseguido terminar otro FF, y estoy muy orgullosa de todos los reviews que he conseguido, no se si os parecerán pocos o muchos pero para mi son los mejores, porque mis lectores me los dejan con mucho cariño y son los mas bonitos de todos. Y triste porque...Lily y James no volveran a pasear juntos por el castillo...porque Sirius y Meg no volverán a discutir en la sala comun y poruqe Remus no volvera a robarle besos a Kiara por los pasillos...pero estoy contenta porque la vida de mis personajes sigue su curso en la SECUELA! No se si aun el titulo, tengo pensado "una segunda oportunidad" por seguir con el juego de las opoartunidades, la vida de mis chicos después del colegio, después de los reviews osa hare algunos adelantos.

**Eli-**hola! Si soy una hija de...de mi madre y de mi padre...;) bueno no quiero que sea una despedida pero en verdad...ya nunca te dejare una contestación en este FF...no quiero llorar...en fin tranki cris...uno dos uno dos...es la segunda vez que siento esto...y en fin es muy difícil para mi no emocionarme, seguro que me entenderás cuando finalices algunos de tus ff. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, por enseñarme a subir capis...por estar ahí siempre a cualkier hora...(esto me hace pensar que pasamos muchas horas conectadas) y porque eres tu simplemente eli y te sientes orgullosa de ser como eres. Gracias muchos besos. Hasta pronto.

**Amatxo**-muchas gracias por el reviews. Bueno es el último capitulo espero que te guste mucho,ya me diras. Muchos besos.

**MaDe**-Una de mis niñas favoritas! Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo...últimamente no hablamos muxo y eso no puede ser! Espero que estes genial porque te merese ser mu feliz guapa! Si lo de Fred y Aina se veia venir...a ver lo que oscurre cn ellos en la secuela. Y Lily y James seran siempre Lily y James no? Espero que te guste el ultimo capitulo pero no el final de la historia. Muchos besos.

**Girl-Potter** Gracias...ya era hora de que Lily y James se dejen de tonterías no? Y a ver con Sirius tiene que tomar una decisión muy importante. Espero que te guste el final, muchos besos.

**Paige**-Bueno...se ira? No se ira? Jajaja supongo que todos somos románticos en el fondo y queremos que termine lo mejor posible no? Que te lo pases mb en la playa y a espero que hablemos pronto...que estar muy perdida. Me he bajado el capi uno de la setima temporada de embrujadas claro en ingles por lo que me he enterado de muy poco..jejeje a ver...sbueno muchos besos muak!

**maripotter91**- Hola! Muchas gracias por tu reviews, si mi historia tendra una continuación después de los reviews voy a explicar un poco sobre ella y cuando comenzara a publicar, ya la estoy escribiendo va por el capi 7...asi que dentro de unas semanas empezare a publicar.Y todsas tus preguntas tienen solucion...en el capi. Besos

**kittyen**- Hola! Jajaj me gusto esa ultima frase y vivieron felices hasta que James y Lily murieron...pero aunque este FF tendra un final no es el final de la historia y habra una secuela! Asi que espero que lo leas y te guste como este, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews. Besos

**Lur**- hola! Bueno vaya semanita...y casi en epoca de examenes...que estrés! Jajaja pero bueno lo importante es que tu estas bien no? Espero que si! Aporque te mereces ser feliz porque si porque eres lur! Que aun no sabes lo especial que eres tonti! No me extraña que tanta gente se quede im.-presionado contigo jajaja a ver si se me pega algo de ti, jajaja pasatelo muy bien esta noxe mañana kiero todos los detalles. Que sabes que te quiero mucho guapa! Muak! Ya me contaras que te parece el ff vale? A ver si te gusta el final y el domingo de los que te gusta...;) que nala soy. Besos

**Jasmine McCainer.** Hola! Gracias por el review, ame ha gustado mucho. Si ya estan juntos, Lily y James, James y Lily pero en la secuela pasaran muchas cosas y espero que la leas aun no se el dia exacto pero para finales de septiembre empezara. Bueno...espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo donde sabréis lo que pasa cn Sirius y Metg ya me contaras. Muchos besos.

**Zirta Black-** JAJAJA ME HE QUEDADO IMPRESIONADA 5 HORAS? Jajaja yo tambien me enganxe a un FF que me gustaba mucho jajaja. Bueno pues espero que leas el capi final eh? A ver si te gusta y muxisimas gracias por todos los animos, en serio. Muchos besos.

**Irene**- hola! Muchas gracias por el review, todo el mundo esta impaciente por saber lo que pasa con el loco de Siri jajaja. Bueno muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste el final de el FF ;) ya me contaras. Besos

**Ana.-**hola amore! Que tal? Ya esta aki el final...la verdad es que siempre lo digo, no sabes cuanto kieres una persona hasta que no la ves no? Eso de saber que no te conectar, que no estas en tu casa,...nuestras conversaciones tan profundas jajaja no? A ver...que ya sabes q te kiero muxo y si no, lee mis sms de nuevo porq estan escritos de todo corazon. Tqm y ...por ultima vez en este FF te dire...I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH x 1000

**Jenny-** hola guapa, muchas gracias por todo atu apoyo me ha encantado tu carta! eres la caña y espero que vengas pronto! jajaj ya me contaras lo que te parece este ultimo capi

**Mery y almu **bueno guapisimas a vosotras tambn os tengo que dar las gracias por vuestros reviews y todos los animos que me dais para que siga escribiendo, que tambn os kiero muxo y espero hablar pronto con vosotras! y espero que pronto con Mery que lleva mucho tiempo fuera besos!

**publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** loe scribe eli ! lleva mas de 50 review y con solos 4 capis!

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**IMPORTANTE ---http / www. fanfiction. net / s/ 2410704/1/ ESTE DOMINGO ultimo capitulo Ron&hermy **PARA AQUELLOS Q SABEN QUE ESTA PAREJA NECESITA UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE UNA VEZ! ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE. BESOS SERA MI DESPEDIDA HASTA LA SECUELA.

**Despedida ****QUIERO DEDICAROS** A **TODOS **ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO! POR AQUELLOS QUE HAN LEIDO CON MUCHO INTERES MI FF,QUE SE HAYAN EMOCIONADO...O QUE SIMPLEMETENTE LE GUSTE, PARA TODOS VOSOTROS! **MUCHAS GRACIAS!OS KIERO. Y espero algún review de despedida jajaja gracias.**

**Por ultimo decir, que a finales de septiembre volvere con la secuela de dame una oportunidad, donde hay muchos cambios, muchas sopresas e intento explicar lo que paso antes del naciemiento de Harry espero que os guste y os espero! **

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli)

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

**Hasta Pronto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23**

**¿Y AHORA QUE?**

Por unos segundos se quedaron solo mirándose, observándose en silencio. Sirius no la esperaba, pensaba que estaba con Jack pasando esos últimos minutos con el. El no tenia a nadie, y cuando mas solo pensaba que estaba apareció ella, con esos ojos azules que le hicieron perderse en su mirada, aun así, se sentía dolido y no todo era tan fácil como hubiese querido.

.-¿qué haces aquí? Fueron las primeras palabras del moreno soltando su baúl en el suelo. Meg tembló mirándolo, necesitaba un abrazo que el no estaba dispuesto a dar en ningún momento.

.-No te vayas...Meg susurro esas palabras, pero Sirius no dijo nada.

.-Sabes? Dijo con una leve sonrisa, -esta situación me recuerda a la primera vez que me fui del colegio. Esa vez tenia la esperanza de volver a verte, Meg le sonrió –pero ahora no la tengo, no creo que nos volvamos a ver. Meg le cogió del brazo pero Sirius se aparto.

.-Eres muy duro conmigo, no sabes como me siento.

.-¿qué no se como te sientes? Dijo riéndose irónicamente –Por si no lo recuerdas, tu eras la que no sabias lo que sentías por mi...tu eres la que me dejaste. Tu eres la que debes de estar feliz porque estas con el amor de tu vida en cambio yo...lo perdí. Las palabras de Sirius machacaban el corazón de Meg, y las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer, no quería llorar delante de el, pero esa situación parecía insoportable.

Meg respiro hondo y no retiro ni un segundo la mirada de Sirius el cual estaba muy serio, sabia que ese era el final o el comienzo de lo que podía pasar.

.-Si estoy feliz, Sirius miro al suelo pero volvió a mirarla, no quería demostrarle en ningún momento debilidad. –Ahora mismo me siento muy feliz de saber lo que siento realmente, porque Jack es mi amigo, solo es eso. Y si algo de bueno ha tenido esto que nos ha pasado, es que se realmente se lo que siento. Meg se limpió las lagrimas esperando unas palabras de alivio de Sirius que no llegaron.

.-Meg no se como puedes decir todo eso, ahora ...con todo lo que ha pasado...lo siento pero es mejor que nos separemos. Serás muy feliz con Jack. A lo mejor este es nuestro destino, no tuve que volver.

.-No, no no...se repetía Meg así misma, -Sirius si no hubieras vuelto...me hubiera vuelto loca, ahora se lo que siento. Puedo soportar que Jack se marche me da igual...pero en cambio si te vas tu...no podré soportarlo. Por favor quédate conmigo, por favor. Meg se abalanzo sobre Sirius y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –Te necesito, Sirius te necesito...necesito que estés a mi lado cada día. Solo verte..., ver tu sonrisa, necesito tus besos, tu mirada, tus palabras...no por favor Sirius no me lo quietes ahora que lo se, que se que te quiero.

Sirius cerraba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba cada palabra de la chica, pero había sufrido tanto por ella que no era capaz de perdonarla, aunque en el fondo de su corazón ya lo había hecho.

.-Lo siento, era lo único que pudo decirle. –Será mejor que nos despidamos, el tren esta a punto de salir. Dijo mientras sonaba el ultimo aviso.

.-Sirius...

.-Deja que me marche

.-no¡no! Dijo agarrando su brazo

.-quien sabe, a lo mejor volvemos a vernos no? Dijo con una sonrisa que le costo sacar.

Meg se tapo la cara llorando amargamente, viendo como Sirius subía al tren. Como el chico se despidió con la cabeza y no fue capaz ni si quiera de decirle que la quería. Sabia que lo había traicionado y que el se había sentido utilizado. Se lo tenia merecido. Una fina lluvia empezó a caer sobre el cuerpo de Meg. Pero ella no la sentía, solo sentía el dolor de la marcha de Sirius. Solo sentía no haberse dado cuenta antes y ahora estar con sus demás compañeros en la sala común abrazada a Sirius mientras celebraban la victoria, y el tren comenzó a andar...su pequeña esperanza desapareció. El agua y las lagrimas se mezclaban resbalando por sus mejillas. Levanto la mirada intentando despedirse de Sirius por ultima vez y ahí lo vio. De pie en el anden con su baúl en la mano mientras el tren seguía su camino. Meg se quedo parada pensando que era un sueño, el mejor sueño de su vida. El despertar de una pesadilla, de una horrible pesadilla.

Comenzó a correr y Sirius la cogió en brazos.

.-No he podido hacerlo...no he podido separarme de ti...porque te quiero, te quiero. Meg le callo con un beso y lo abrazo, tenia miedo de que ese maravilloso sueño, solo fuera eso y se despertara sola.

.-Una vez te pregunte que era yo para ti recuerdas? Meg sonrió y volvió a besarle con mucha mas fuerza.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

Los días de alegría para los alumnos pasaron deprisa, el triunfo y celebración en la sala común de la victoria de el equipo ahora era algo pasado, donde todos los alumnos se concentraban en la biblioteca estudiando. La semana de exámenes iba a comenzar al día siguiente.

.-No puedo mas...estoy muy cansada dijo Lily cerrando sus libro de pociones mientras se recostaba en el sofá de la sala común.

.-¡Menos mal! Dijo James corriendo hacia ella .-Tienes que ayudarme.

Lily le miro sin comprender nada mientras bostezaba

.-James...¿ahora, necesito dormir

.-Por favor dijo el chico poniéndose de rodillas, -¡Voy a suspender!

.-¿cómo vas a suspender? Dijo ella riéndose –Eres el primero de clase, bueno detrás de mi claro, James le hizo una mueca y Lily le dio un beso –Eres el premio anual...

.-¡Y tu! Dijo intentando que Lily se levantase –Necesito tu ayuda Lily se levanto a duras penas y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica

.-Esta bien...te doy una hora, como no duerma un poco mañana me dormiré en el examen.

.-Si con una hora es suficiente, bueno tenemos media hora para estudiar y otra para...dijo besando el cuello de Lily

.-¬¬...

.-esta bien...dijo separándose de ella mientras abrían la puerta de la habitación –solo estudiaremos...

Meg y Sirius, el cual estaba sin camiseta miraba sorprendida a la pareja que estaba en la puerta con los ojos como platos.

.-eh vosotros! dijo la pelirroja recogiendo la camiseta de Sirius del suelo .-¿os da igual suspender?

.-Pues la verdad...dijo Meg mirando el torso desnudo de Sirius

.-¿la verdad que? Dijo Lily levantando una ceja con los brazos en sus caderas.

.-Solo estábamos descansado dijo Sirius cogiendo su camiseta de la mano de Lily.

.-Si, si descansando dijo sentándose en su cama con James.

.-...parece que estamos en la academia militar Lily dijo Meg poniéndose bien el pelo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sirius.

.-No quiero ser yo quien limpie vuestras lagrimas cuando suspendáis.

.-Me estas estresando...dijo Meg tumbándose en la cama y cogiendo un libro del suelo.

.-¿qué es ese ruido? Dijo Lily una vez que la habitación había quedado en silencio.

.-No lo se dijo Meg levantando los hombros.

.-Viene del baños dijo James también intrigado.

Lily abrió la puerta despacio asustada de lo que se iba a encontrar cuando todos comenzaron a chillar.

.-¡Podrías llamar! Dijo Kiara enfada tapándose con una toalla

.-¿habéis estado todo el rato ahí? Dijo Meg mirando a sus amigos en ropa interior.

.-Pues llegamos cinco minutos antes que vosotros...pero como no queríamos molestaros...

.-Y vosotros ya estabais muy adelantados...dijo Sirius riéndose de ellos

.-¬¬...lo que sea...sois unos aguafiestas...que lo sepáis dijo Remus poniéndose la camiseta.

.-Oye Meg no sabia que le hubieras puesto un mote a Sirius...

.-¡yo? Dijo Meg riéndose nerviosa mientras se tapaba la cara avergonzada ante el comentario de Kiara

.-¿A Sirius¿cuál? Dijo James esperando que los chicos contasen sus intimidades

.-Si, Meg dilo...os escuchamos cuando entrasteis dijo Kiara una vez con su ropa puesta mirando a su amiga mientras Lily que intentaba repasar por décima vez tampoco se perdía detalle de la conversación

.-que no le he puesto mote a Sirius

.-Es que no es a Sirius dijo Remus riéndose

.-¿entonces? pregunto Lily.-aah...AH...AH¿le has puesto mote a su cosita? Dijo señalando el paquete de Sirius el cual se enrojeció mientras la mirada de los demás iban en esa dirección.

.-Joder dejar de mirarme dijo tapándose con las manos, -si me lo ha puesto dijo aun mas enrojecido

.-¿y se puede saber como se llama? Dijo James esperando la respuesta.

.-No, dijo Sirius tapándole la boca a Meg

.-Vamos dilo, si es muy original empezó Remus

.-Esta bien...dijo Meg separándose de Sirius- Se llama "Bobby"

.-¿Bobby? Dijo James riéndose junto a los demás

.-¿Bobby? Volvió a repetir Lily mirando a su amiga -¿le has puesto el nombre de un perro a eso?

.-Si...Bobby...joder como el se convierte en perro supuse que seria muy divertido llamarle así...

.-Y cuando tu...pregunto James aun riéndose- ...ya sabes..., dice "si Bobby, si ládrame un poco mas ládrame! Lily le pego una colleja a James mientras este se tocaba el cuello adolorido.

.-Gracias Lily dijo Meg mirando con odio a James – es algo intimo vale? Así que te agradecería Kiara que si escuchas algo de ese tipo...¡no lo cuentes!

Todos comenzaron a reírse, la verdad que les hacia falta estar un poco mas relajados.

.-Por lo que parece solo estudio yo –dijo Lily abriendo de nuevo su libro de pociones.

.-Lily pero si te van salir muy bien ,. Dijo James pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

.-¿y si no consigo la nota suficiente?

.-Vamos a conseguirla todos, dijo James esperanzado. –además eres muy inteligente, y todos confiamos en ti.

.-Es verdad tu siempre lo has hechos muy bien dijo Sirius dándole la razón a James.

.-Gracias chicos –y pensar que al empezar el curso os odiaba...

.-¿nos odiaba? Pregunto James sorprendido

.-Bueno odiar, odiar...dijo Lily excusándose

.-Lily los odiabas...dijo Meg mirándola seria, -aun recuerdo tu forma de vengarse de...¿qué pasa? Pregunto Meg mirando la cara de odio de su amiga

.-Podrías callarte no? Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia James el cual seguía escuchando sorprendido.

.-Tampoco es para tanto dijo Meg levantando los hombros

.-Es verdad James dijo Lily mirando como una niña buena a su novio

.-¿vengarte?... dijo como si no se esperase esa palabra

.-Bueno yo no escribo un diario con todas las chicas con las que me acuesto sabes?

.-¿otra vez con ese temita? Dijo James suspirando

.-Hablando del tema dijo Meg entre risas –queremos que lo destruyáis dijo mirando a Sirius muy seria.

.-¿destruirlo? Dijo Sirius atragantándose

.-Si, que mas da

.-¿qué?

.-Es algo denigrante para nosotras dijo Lily mirándolos

.-Vamos chicos por una vez tienen razón dijo Remus el cual se había mantenido al margen

.-¬¬...¿por una vez? Dijo Kiara con los brazos en las caderas

.-quiero decir como siempre dijo con una leve sonrisa

.-¡Remus! Dijeron sus dos amigos por darle la razón a las chicas.

.-Jame el libro o yo dijo Lily mirándose las uñas esperando una respuesta de el chico al instante.

.-Pero Lily...dijo James intentando abrazar a la chica

.-¿y tu de que te ríes? Dijo Meg mirando a Sirius el cual veía divertido la escena de su amigo .-que sepas que yo no voy a darte a elegir yo o yo... dijo tumbándose en la cama sin mirarlo

.-Meg...dijo Sirius cogiendola por la espalda

.-¡au! Chillo James

.-No te rías de Sirius dijo Lily aun enfadada.

.-Pero si el se ha reído de mi...dijo excusándose por su comportamiento.

.-¿y bien? Dijo Meg dándose la vuelta y mirando a los dos chicos.

.-Lo destruiremos dijeron los dos suspirando

.-¡Bien! Dijeron Lily y Meg abrazándose con cara de triunfo.

.-Vale, pero lo quemaremos el día de la graduación dijo James mirando la cara de alegría de las chicas.

.-¿hacemos un descanso? Dijo de repente Remus cogiendo de la cintura a Kiara

.-¬¬...

.-¿qué pasa¿qué he dicho? Dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza sin entender nada.

.-Remus te estas volviendo un viciosillo dijo Sirius con cara de pillin

.-No es eso dijo este un poco avergonzado –lo que pasa es que llevo muy bien los exámenes, no tengo culpa de ser tan inteligente dijo con cara de triunfo.

.-Si claro...lo que pasa que tienes mucha cara dijo Kiara dándole un beso

.-Podrías darme una clase practica no? Dijo cogiendo a la chica y saliendo por la puerta mientras los demás los miraban con la boca abierta

.-Bueno¿Sirius tu no ibas a explicarme eso? Dijo Meg haciéndole un gesto que James y Lily no lograron ver.

.-¿qué? Dijo Sirius sin entender nada

.-eso...dijo Meg insistiendo mientras Sirius le pedía con la mirada que le dijera lo que era –joder Sirius no coges ni una indirecta eh?

.-aaaaah! Dijo Sirius levantándose deprisa mientras cogía a Meg de la mano.

.-Nos vemos en la cena dijo Meg saliendo por la puerta.

.-¿y bien? Dijo James tumbándose encima de Lily quitándole el libro de las manos

.-¿y bien que? Dijo ella intentando cogerlo de nuevo

.-Vamos Lily necesitas un descanso¿te hago un masaje? Dijo intentando que se diera la vuelta.

.-No...es que no me se muy bien el ultimo tema...

.-Si te lo sabes...

.-es que...

.-Ya veras como después de este descanso estarás mas relajada...déjate en mis manos dijo comenzando el masaje en sus hombros

.-James, espera, no creo que sea buena idea. Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama.

.-Pero si es un masaje¡ te encantan!

.-es que...

.-¿qué pasa?

.-No se como decírtelo dijo ella sin mirarle

.-Venga Lily dijo James animándola, -somos pareja no? Confía en mi.

.-pero si confió en ti, pero es que no quiero hacerte daño.

.-No vas a hacerme daño, mira si quieres tu me dices lo que te molesta, y yo también digo algo vale? Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –prometo no enfadarme.

.-¿me lo prometes?

.-Te lo prometo dijo levantando la mano.

.-Haces los masajes fatal dijo cerrando los ojos.

.-¡como? Dijo James extrañado .-¿qué hago los masajes fatal?

.-Me has prometido que no te ibas a enfadar...dijo Lily haciéndole algunos mimos.

.-No me he enfadado dijo intentando sonreír.

.-No tenia que habértelo dicho dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

.-No, no dijo James dándole un beso en los labios –quiero saber lo que piensas

.-Vale dijo Lily un poco mas animada –ahora dime lo que no te gusta de mi, te toca dijo esperando con impaciencia.

.-Vale...dijo James respirando hondo .-odio que me cojas los apuntes y me los ordenes, como eres tan maniática con la limpieza y que me ordenes mis tareas por el orden alfabético de los apellidos de los profesores.

.-pero si es practico intento defenderse Lily

.-Lily, tus cosas son tuyas pero las mías son mías, y yo las ordeno vale?

.-Pensaba que te ayudaba a estudiar

.-Y yo pensaba que te gustaban mis masajes

Lily rió

.-Te comprare un libro dijo abrazándolo con fuerza –así podremos practicar

James sonrió

.-¿sabes lo que me gusta de ti?

.-¿el que? dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

.-que seas tan sincera, te quiero dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

.-Yo también dijo levantando la cabeza y besándolo .-aunque no tengamos cosas en común dijo haciendo un puchero a lo que James rió

.-Para mi estar con estar contigo e suficiente, además poco a poco las tendremos.

.-James...dijo ella haciendo círculos en su pecho con un dedo- creo que si necesito un descanso...y estamos solos

James levanto la cabeza de la chica

.-me parece una genial idea dijo pegándole un mordisco en el cuello mientras Lily se reía pegando un pequeño grito de dolor. –Me vuelves loco dijo quitándole la camiseta.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

La semana de exámenes paso muy rápida, las notas no tardarían en llegar, pero la fiesta de graduación era la noche mas importante que todos los alumnos esperaban.

Meg entro rápidamente en la habitación de los chicos

.-¿qué hacéis? Dijo mirando como los chicos guardaban debajo de sus camas unos papeles que no logro ver

.-Nada dijo Sirius levantándose

.-¿nada? Dijo ella extrañada mientras el la beso

.-¿no tendrías que prepararte para el baile? Dijo mirando como Meg estaba sin peinar, sin maquillar y sin vestir

.-Ya, ya es que no se que pendientes ponerme, dijo mostrándoselos ¿cuáles te gustan mas?

.-Los pequeños

.-Vale me pondré los otros dijo dándole un beso en los labios

.-¬¬...

.-¡Es broma! dijo riéndose de el. –Peter que guapo, dijo mirando como salía el gordito del baño con su túnica de gala puesta

.-Hola chicos dijeron Kiara y Lily entrando en la habitación de los chicos

.-¿aun estáis así también vosotras? Dijo James limpiando los zapatos.

.-si, si aun tenemos tiempo dijo Lily mirando la túnica del chico para que estuviese perfecta.

.-Ya sabemos porque siempre llegan tarde dijo Remus haciendo una mueca

.-Vamos...es la última noche en el castillo y queremos estar lo máximo posible compartiéndola con vosotros. Dijo Kiara abrazándolo.

.-Si, seguro que esta noche será la mejor de todas sonrió James

.-¿no os da pena? Pregunto Meg

.-Bastante dijo James suspirando .-¿os acordáis cuando le hicimos la broma al profesor Ben? Dijo James entre risas

.-¡Si! Dijo Sirius casi en el suelo mientras se reía .-¡ y cuando le hicimos la broma a las chicas?

.-¡eso fue lo mejor! Dijo James riendo mas fuerte

.-que cara pu...sis...te...is...no os hace gracia verdad? Dijo Sirius mirando su cara de seriedad

.-no, dijo Meg cruzando los brazos, -vuestras bromas no tienen ninguna gracia.

.-pero ya esta olvidada no? Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

.-si, pero os pasasteis...

.-solo un poco dijo James mirando a su chica

.-Vale, vale lo olvidamos...ahora dijo mirando a sus amigas –tenemos una fiesta a la que acudir y tenemos que arreglarnos dijo despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos mientras ella y las demás salían por la puerta.

Los tres chicos miraban nerviosos las escaleras de las que iban a bajar sus parejas, Meg y Kiara bajaban muy sonrientes.

Meg con una túnica de color azul resaltaba el color de sus ojos, el pelo muy liso le hacia mas atractiva.

.-estas guapísima dijo Sirius cogiendola de la mano

Remus se acerco a Kiara, la cual llevaba una túnica de color rosa y un pequeño recogido con la mitad del pelo suelto.

.-eres la chica mas guapa del baile

Kiara sonrió y se agarro del brazo de Remus

.-¿y Lily?

.-Ya sale, no tardara en bajar dijo Kiara saliendo con los demás hacia el gran comedor.

.-¿Lily? Llamo James impaciente. .-Vamos, ya se han ido todos.

.-James no quiero bajar dijo Lily desde la puerta de su cuarto.

.-Lily es tarde dijo James aun mas impaciente.

.-es que estoy horrible dijo bajando las escaleras. James la miro sin decirle nada, nos pudo quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de la pelirroja, -¿me has visto? Una túnica de color verde ajustada a su cintura le favorecía mucho, con el pelo un poco ondulado recogido un poco al lado.

.-Lily...dijo James cogiendo la mano de la chica y dándole una vuelta .-no creía que se pudiera estar aun mas guapa. Lily se sonrojo

.-No seas tonto dijo dándole un pequeño beso

.-Te has puesto mi colgante

.-Solo me lo pondré en los momentos especiales, James sonrió

.-¿Bajamos?

.-Claro dijo Lily cogiendo su mano.

La fiesta fue sencilla, primero seria la cena donde los chicos podrían hablar y charla animadamente, después Dumbledore haría su discurso de despedida donde Lily y James, los premios anuales, entregarían los diplomas donde se acreditaba la finalización de los estudios en el colegio mientras McGonagall los llamaba para que subieran a recogerlos y por ultimo el baile en el gran salón, donde una banda conocida amenizaría la fiesta hasta la madrugada.

.-Oye no nos habéis contado en que consistía la apuesta pregunto Meg mientras bebía de su copa

.-Ya lo veras es una sorpresa, ni ellos lo saben dijo Sirius guiñándole.

.-¿el castigo era libre? Pregunto Lily

.-Mas o menos, había algunas pequeñas reglas comento Remus

.-¿y que haréis con mi hermano? preguntó Meg un poco asustada

.-Cariño...dijo Sirius besando su mejilla.- Tu hermano es un Slythering e hizo la apuesta así que...

.-Pero Sirius el es...

.-El la hizo

Meg levanto los hombros esperando que no ocurriese nada demasiado malo.

La cena fue muy tranquila y la comida fantástica, los chicos saboreaban los últimos platos que iban a comer dentro del colegio.

.-¡Felicidades a todos los graduados! Chillos Dumbledore desde su puesto de director . -para mi es un día muy especial, un curso ha terminado y entre ellos habrá alumnos que serán muy importantes en nuestras vidas. No lo olvidéis, seréis el futuro...y ese futuro esta en vuestras manos. Todos los profesores están orgullosos de ustedes. ¡Felicidades alumnos de sétimo curso! Dijo aplaudiendo junto a los demás.

Lily y James se levantaron y se dirigieron junto a Dumbledore para entregar los diplomas, fue un momento muy emotivo para todos los alumnos, porque fue en ese momento cuando se sintieron que todo había terminado y que un nuevo camino estaba delante de ellos.

.-¡que comience la fiesta! Chillo Dumbledore mientras unas voces desde la mesa de los alumnos de Slytherin comenzaron a chillar

.-¡están desnudos! Chillaron todas las chicas de alrededor. Malcon, Fred y Snape salieron corriendo fuera del Gran Comedor tapándose con las manos lo que podían, entre la risa de los merodeadores y la cara de impresión de los demás alumnos.

.-¿ni el ultimo día pueden dejar sus bromas? Les pregunto McGonagall mientras los chicos la miraban asustados

.-Lo sentimos dijo James pareciendo inocente

.-Se que no lo sienten dijo con una leve sonrisa siguiendo a los Slytherin para ayudarles.

.-tu no mires a Snape dijo James tapándole la cara a Lily que se había quedado impresionada.

.-No sabia que tu hermano tuviera "eso" dijo Kiara entre risas mirando a Meg

.-Ni yo dijo ella sin poder creerse lo que había acabado de pasar.

.-Tampoco es para tanto dijo Sirius quitándole importancia.

.-La afortunada es Aina dijo Lily mirando como la chica se había quedado sola después de que su acompañante se hubiera tenido que ir corriendo

.-Creo que os habéis pasado con la broma dijo Aina divertida ya que aunque se hubiera quedado sobresaltada la broma había tenido bastante gracia.

.-el castigo era libre, dijo Sirius cogiendo de la cintura a la chica .-si no que hubiesen ganado no? Los demás merodeadores afirmaron con la cabeza.

La fiesta se estaba alargando mas de lo esperado, Meg y Sirius paseaban sus ultimas horas fuera del castillo intentando retener en su memoria todo el paisaje mientras iban cogidos de la mano.

.-¿tienes frío? Dijo Sirius abrazándola con fuerza mientras la chica temblaba un poco.

.-Bonita noche verdad? Dijo mirando la luna

.-si, es preciosa dijo mirando al chico, mientras Sirius le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

.-Meg, se que hablamos de esto pero necesito volver a preguntártelo

ella afirmo esperando la pregunta de su novio.

.-¿estas segura de lo que sientes?

.-Pues...dijo un poco pensativa mientras miraba la cara de Sirius de miedo –que si bobo dijo besándolo -estoy enamorada de ti

.-entonces lo que voy a preguntarte será mucho mas fácil para mi dijo tragando saliva. Meg lo miro extrañada mirando como Sirius movía mucho sus manos. Sirius respiro y miro a la chica que le pedía con la mirada que dijese lo que tenia que decirle -¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?

Meg lo miro sorprendida

.-¿qué?

.-Lo siento, lo siento dijo Sirius excusándose – No tenia que haberte dicho nada, pero es que algún día tendré que irme de la casa de los Potter y que mejor que irme contigo...

.-Espera, espera dijo Meg pidiendo que Sirius se callase –no me has dejado contestarte

.-¿cómo?

.-Sirius, me encantaría irme a vivir contigo. Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sirius.

.-¿de verdad? Le pregunto el moreno

.-si, de verdad

.-Eres genial dijo besándola

.-Te quiero Sirius Black dijo Meg correspondiéndole el beso.

Lily estaba apoyada en un árbol con James cerca de Sirius y Meg.

.-¿qué miras James? Dijo cogiendo el brazo al chico.

.-Parece que Meg ha contestado que si dijo mirando como se besaba la pareja cerca del lago

.-¿a que? Pregunto Lily mirándolos también.

.-Sirius le ha pedido a Meg irse a vivir juntos

.-¿juntos?

.-si¿no te parece bien? Dijo paseando junto a Lily cogidos de la mano.

.-no es eso, dijo ella un poco dudosa .-pero es un poco pronto no?

.-entonces a lo que voy a preguntarte me vas a responder que no verdad? Lily se paro en seco mirando al chico con miedo.

. -no me vas a pedir casarte conmigo no?

James comenzó a toser -¿era eso? Dijo mirando al chico

.-No exactamente. Pero ¿te hubiera gustado si te lo hubiese pedido?

Lily miro como James sacaba un anillo de una pequeña cajita de color rojo

.-Oh! James es precioso, James cogió su mano y se lo puso. Un anillo con la fecha de ese día –No te pido que nos casemos ahora, pero si que me gustaría que nos comprometiéramos, que supiera que siempre vamos a estar juntos. Que esperaremos hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras como aurores lo harás?

Lily miro su anillo y después miro a James callándolo con un beso.

.-Se que algún día nos casaremos dijo abrazándolo.

Sirius y Meg se acercaron a la pareja

.-Felicidades chicos dijo Sirius abrazando a Lily

.-es precioso dijo Meg mirando el anillo de Lily. –ejem...podrías aprender Sirius

.-por si no lo recuerdas no tengo dinero...

.-si no te lo gastaras en arreglar esa moto...

.-¡otra vez? Dijeron Lily y James callando la discusión

.-Vale lo siento, dijo abrazando a Meg, -además tenemos que ahorrar si queremos vivir en un lugar decente no? Meg los beso afirmando con la cabeza. Remus y Kiara se acercaron a la pareja

.-chicos es la hora dijo Remus con el diario en la mano. Los seis chicos se pusieron haciendo un circulo colocando el diario en medio

.-esta amaneciendo dijo Lily mirando el cielo –tenemos que darnos prisa.

.-Sirius¿estas llorando? Pregunto Meg indignada

.-no, no dijo Sirius limpiándose la cara –solo es un pizco.

.-Solo es un libro dijo Lily mirándolo

.-No es solo un libro, se quejo James – es nuestra vida en el colegio

.-Nuestro diario dijo Sirius sollozando mientras Meg suspiraba

-que se quedara consumido en cenizas...siguió James.

.-Vamos no dramaticéis dijo Lily cruzando los brazos, -es una época pasada.

.-Ahora habéis cambiado dijo Meg dándole la razón a su amiga.

.-Yo no puedo hacerlo, hazlo tu James –Dijo Sirius dándole la varita

.-¡ No pienso asesinarlo!

.-¡que es un libro! Chillaron las dos chicas

.-Dame lo haré yo dijo Remus mirando a sus dos amigos sin comprenderlos.

.-adiós Sandy...

.-¬¬...

.-adiós Emily, adiós Clarisa, adiós Diane...

.-que no se te olvide Elia James dijo Lily mirando el libro entre llamas.

.-¬¬...

.-Ya esta dijo Meg mirando como se apagaba el fuego.

.-¿has visto? Dijo Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla a James –No era tan difícil

.-Pero parece como si no hubiéramos tenido vida en el colegio.

Lily suspiro

.-Oye chicos dijo Sirius hablando con Kiara y Remus, -¿qué pensáis hacer el año que viene?

.-Pues...dijo Kiara mirando a Remus

.-Nos vamos a estudiar a Francia

.-¿a Francia? Dijeron todos sin esperarlo

.-Si, a Remus y a mi nos han dado un beca.

.-Os vamos a echar de menos dijo Lily abrazándola

-Nos podremos ver casi a diario además no serán mas que un año.

.-pero no será lo mismo. volvió a decir la pelirroja.

.-Ya nada será lo mismo especifico James.

.-La ultima vez que pasearemos cerca del lago dijo Sirius abrazando a Meg

.-y que nos saltaremos las normas dijo James especificando.

.-¿oye ese no es Peter? Pregunto Lily mirando la entrada del colegio.

.-¡Si¡esta con Berta! Dijo James señalando a la pareja que no dejaba de meterse mano.

.-que pareja mas bonita dijo Meg sonriendo

.-dirás que pareja mas surrealista...¡au! chillo Sirius

.-siempre metiendote con los demás...dijo Meg suspirando.

De repente una figura apareció delante de ellos.

.-Profesor Ben dijeron mirando al profesor que estaba delante de ellos.

.-¿se encuentra bien? Dijo James mirando como lloraba

.-chicos...dijo ante la atenta mirada de sus exalumnos que no entendían nada y limpiándose las lagrimas – no me gustan las despedidas...pero quiero deciros que habéis sido mis mejor alumnos y que sois estupendos...me tengo que marchar...no puedo dejar de llorar ...¡buaaaaa!

El profesor Ben se fue corriendo mientras los chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse

.-siempre he dicho que ha sido muy muy rarito dijo Sirius mirando como se marchaba

.-como que es gay dijo Kiara

.-¡GAY? Dijeron todos

.-si, es gay en serio. Un día tuvo un pequeño problema en el...bueno vamos que practico con su pareja una postura extraña y vino a la enfermería y me lo contó. Prometí no decirle nada, pero como ha terminado el curso...

.-Kiara...no me digas que tu...a el...no quiero saberlo dijo Remus casi vomitando

Kiara rió

.-además tiene novio, se llama Boris y vive en España

.-Por eso me castigaba tanto en su despacho dijo James acordándose.

.-Ya decía yo que me miraba mucho el culo...

.-seréis creído dijo Meg riéndose de ellos junto con Lily.

#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#·#

.-¡Vamos Sirius llegamos tarde! Dijo Meg llamándolo desde el retrato

.-espera Meg se me ha olvidado la chaqueta, espérame en los carruajes.

.-esta bien dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

.-¿Sirius? Dijo James bajando las escaleras

.-si soy yo, las chicas nos esperan abajo¿lo traes?

.-si¿crees que nos pillaran?

.-No creo, menos mal que pudimos conseguir de nuevo el mapa, así lo podrán utilizar. Dijo Sirius metiendo el mapa del merodeadores entre sus paginas.

James movió uno de los sillones y levanto una losa del suelo con la varita. Sirius metió el diario dentro.

.-se quedara para siempre, las leyendas del colegio dijo Sirius orgulloso.

.-que pasara de generación en generación.

.-que bonito...dijo Sirius emocionado abrazando a su amigo. Después se miraron y se separaron un poco avergonzados.

.-Menos mal que engañamos a las chicas verdad James?

.-si, no podíamos quemar nuestro diario. Bajemos dijo saliendo por el retrato.

.-Ya vienen dijo Meg saludándolos con la mano.

.-Ya habrán escondido el diario dijo Lily sonriendo

.-¿lo sabíais? Pregunto Remus sorprendido.

.-Claro, dijo Meg como si fuera lo mas normal -se notaba que ese libro era falso.

.-era una copia especifico Lily.

.-No hay quien os entienda dijo Remus sentándose con Kiara en uno de los carruajes

.-después de todo lo que habéis dicho del diario...

.-Habrá que dejarles alguna vez que se crean que nos han engañado no? Dijo Meg riendo Remus le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

.-Ya esta todo dijo Sirius acercándose al carruaje –podemos irnos.

.-si...dijo Lily mirando el paisaje por ultima vez

.-vengas chicas subir dijo James ayudándolas.

.-Adiós Hogwarts dijo James mirando el castillo por ultima vez

.-¿volveremos? Pregunto Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro.

.-quien sabe dijo suspirando y entrando en el carruaje después de Sirius.

Dumbledore miraba como se marchaban los carruajes desde la puerta del castillo

.-Los echaremos de menos

.-Veo lagrimas en sus ojos Minerva dijo sonriendo.

.-¿Cree que los volveremos a ver?

.-Pronto, demasiado pronto dijo suspirando.

.-¿cree que están preparado?

.-Nunca se esta demasiado preparado para luchar, pero son fuertes. Nuestras vidas dependen de las suyas. El destino ya esta escrito y ellos son los únicos que pueden impedirlo.

**FIN**

* * *

**TODO TIENE UN COMIENZO Y UN FINAL**

**MUCHOS BESOS**

**kRIS**


End file.
